Jugadores Apasionados
by Yukkino-chan
Summary: LA ESPERA CONCLUYO! Volvi! Muahahaha.! Bueno.. Os digo.. Rush.. es insultado de un modo muy peculiar... Tomoyo y Eriol tienen un bonito dialogo.. Tomoyo con nauseas.. Sakura.. con dilemas de moral.. Shaoran con pesadillas... Y Dylan? En el hospital? SUICI
1. Aviones, footing y sobre todo APUESTAS

Hola! Que tal? Este es mi primer fic en R, así que no se si les gustará. Por favor ante cualquier comentario, bueno o malo; dejen Rewiews o mandenmen a maialen_3@hotmail.com Vale?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eran las ocho y cuarto de la mañana de un viernes del mes de junio cuando una mujer se levantó exhasperada de la cama ante el chirrido del incómodo despertador.  
  
- Maldito....- gruñó la mujer. Era dormilona desde que era pequeña. Siempre llegaba tarde por sus ansias de dormir en la gran cama que ocupaba bastante espacio de la habitación. Dió un golpe al ruidoso aparato y lo tiró de la mesilla. - Siempre cuando mejor estoy, suena el muy.....  
  
Pero calló al sonar el teléfono que estaba en su mesa de noche. Malhumorada se sentó en la cama, se restregó los ojos y cogió el teléfono.  
  
- Sí, digame?- preguntó soñolienta.  
  
- Kinomoto Sakura? - preguntó una voz.  
  
- Si, soy yo. Con quién hablo?  
  
- Soy la secretaría de Roy, Sarah. Me a dicho que la reunión será a las doce y no a las once y media.  
  
- Que! Pero si llevábamos meses preparando esa reunión. Como se le ocurre?  
  
- Pero Sakura...  
  
- No habrá ocurrido nada malo? A tenido un accidente? Es eso verdad? Se que no pasaría de la reunión así como así... ¡ Digame que esta bien!  
  
- Tranquilizate Sakura! Se a retrasado por que uno de los amigos de Roy va a llegar esta mañana. Pero da la casualidad que él es uno de los empresarios de Londres que vienen a la reunión. A advertido que va ir a buscarle al aeropuerto Me a dicho que podía tomarse la mañana libre en vez de venir a las nueve. Y que le quiere mucho.  
  
- Ah, vale, muchas gracias por avisar. Ya pensaba algo malo.  
  
- De nada, adiós Sakura.  
  
Kinomoto colgó el aparato y suspiró.  
  
- Roy.. que susto me has dado. Será bobo? Como le diré que no sé que responderle?  
  
Miró el reloj y suspiró.  
  
- Bien, entonces iré a buscar a Tomoyo al aeropuerto. Y nos iremos de compras.  
  
-------------- En el aeropuerto------------------  
  
Un joven de ojos verdes aguadaba impaciente a la llegada de un avión procedente de Londres. Vestía de traje, ya que tenía poco tiempo para enseñar la ciudad a su amigos y no podían llegar tarde a la reunión, con lo que se había vestido para la ocasión de antemano. Su pequeña melena rubia se movía entre los largos dedos de él, y sus ojos verdes oscuros demostraban una larga espera. Su cuerpo, irradiaba nerviosismo, contínuamente se estaba moviendo.  
  
- EL AVIÓN PROCEDENTE DE LONDRES ACABA DE ATERRIZAR, POR FAVOR ESPEREN EN LA SALA Y NO SE ACERQUEN MUCHO A LA SALIDA. REPITO , EL AVIÓN PROCEDENTE DE LONDRES ACABA DE ATERRIZAR, POR FAVOR ESPEREN EN LA SALA Y NO SE ACERQUEN MUCHO A LA SALIDA. Gracias- dijo una mujer por el altavoz.  
  
Nuestro amigo, hizo caso omiso y se acercó rápidamente a la salida esperando ver cualquier signo de ver a sus amigos.  
  
- Tantas ganas tienes de verme, Roy, que no esperas ni a que coga el equipaje? - observó a sus espaldas un hombre.  
  
Roy sorprendido se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con su viejo amigo.  
  
- Hiragisawa!! Que gusto volver a verte! Cuanto hace? Un año? - dijo abrazándolo. - Como te a ido el viaje?  
  
- Me a ido bien pero antes de hablar mas deja que te presente a un amigo.  
  
Roy se extrañó. El chico que lucía de serio detras de él, parecía procedente de China. Cuando habría ido Eriol a China? El pelo castaño del chico demostraba la reveldía, ya que no se dejaba peinar fácilmente. Sus ojos marrones oscuros, mostraban peligro a la más mínima. Roy intuyó que no era bueno cruzarse con semejante hombre cuando estuviera enfadado.  
  
- El es Li Shaoran. Es un gran amigo. Es un empresario también. Has oído hablar de las empresas Lí por Oriente?  
  
Roy asintió y presentó su mano en señal de respeto. Li era uno de los grandes. Pero no había sido invitado. Solo los grandes empresarios de Inglaterra y America acudirían a entablar largas conversaciones.  
  
- Encantado. - Li jaló su mano.- Soy Roy Normer. El jefe de comunicaciones de Los Angeles.   
  
- Lo mismo. Li Shaoran, jefe de todas las comunicaciones de China y Japón desde hace unos meses. Supongo que habrá oido hablar mas de mi madre Ieran Li.  
  
- Si, creo que tengo el gusto también de conocerla cuando hicimos unos planes internacinales, hace dos años , en el suceso "Weios".  
  
- Mal suceso .- corroboró Eriol. - El está aqui para aparte de ayudarme, para estar de vacaciones y librarse de su familia.  
  
- Si no es indiscrección, de su familia? - preguntó Roy.  
  
- Aha. Sufre de una enfermedad llamada matrimonio a la que quiere escapar.  
  
- Si no te importa Eriol me gustaría dejar alguna parte de mi vida privada oculta en alguna parte de los Angeles.  
  
- Si, tranquilo - se burló Eriol.- Lo sabremos todos menos el mendigo de aquella calle.  
  
Roy y Eriol comenzaron a reir. Li, frunciendo el entrecejo objetó:  
  
- Y las maletas?  
  
----------------------- A pocos metros de allá--------------------------------  
  
Una mujer de pelo largo, negro y cara pálida, apoyó las pesadas maletas en el suelo.  
  
- Uf! Si lo llego a saber mando al chofer de mi madre aquí a recogerme. Y pensar que voy a casa de Sakura a pasar un largo verano.....  
  
Se subió las gafas de sol que mantenía en su nariz a su cabeza. Sus ojos azules oscuros demostraban un profundo cansancio.  
  
Miró a los alrededores y observó al chico con el que se había sentado en el avión. Estaba con el moreno y un chico nuevo. El pelo azulado de él, sus ojos azules y su cara varonil habían hecho que ella pasara todo el rato temblando por un nerviosismo irreflenable. Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una mujer de aproximadamente 21 años llegaba acalorada a su encuentro.  
  
- Tomoyo!! Estoy aquí  
  
- Sakura!!! No decías que no podrías venir? Como has sacado tiempo para llegar.? -dijo abrazandola.   
  
- Roy iba a buscar a un amigo y me dió la mañana libre. - dijo la mujer, aparentaba una adolescente, su melena castaña ondeaba con el viento y su cara inocente daba la impresion de encontrarte con una adolescente. Su cuerpo, bien torneado, era delgado y esbelto. No le sobraba nada de ningun lado y era atlético, todos los días salía a correr por el gran parque de la esquina con lo que siempre había ejercicio diario. La chica cogió las maletas y la condujo hasta su coche.  
  
- Hija... luego dices que no compras nada con tus buenos ahorros...  
  
Era un BMW pequeño de 4 plazas, negro y tapizado en beis por dentro que hacía que pareciera mas amplio en el interior. LLegaron al coche y metieron las maletas.  
  
- Bueno que te cuentas? - dijo alegremente Sakura.- Que tal tu carrera como diseñadora popular en Londres?  
  
- Digamos que bien. Pero aparte de venir aquí para diseñarte nuevos vestidos y cosas.....  
  
- Tomoyo!  
  
- Que?- fingió esta- E venido también a descansar. Estoy ya harta de que mi madre intente buscarme un novio...  
  
- Sonomi? A tí? - Sakura estalló en carcajadas.  
  
Tomoyo le miro indiferente.  
  
- No te lo crees?  
  
- No puedo imaginarmela buscandote novio!! Jajajaja!!!  
  
La risa de Sakura no pasó desapercibida por alguien que había cerca.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Roy había llamado por telefono al hotel en el que se quedarían Hiragizawa y Li, para avisar de los importantes clientes. Mientras,Shaoran cogía las maletas y las metía al coche azul.  
  
- Eriol podrías ayudar a tu amigo no?- dijo Roy. Pero advirtió que su gran amigo dirigía una buena mirada a un par de amigas que colocaban también sus maletas. Y mientras se montaban riendose, Roy vió como su querida amiga y casi novía montaba en su coche riendose con inocencia.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
- Ay Tomoyo... anda vente a correr un rato conmigo... Te sentará bien.  
  
- No estoy muy cansada, tu eres deportista pero yo no! Me canso enseguida, sería una gran molestia.  
  
- Venga....  
  
Tomoyo se resistía, no le gustaba correr y menos con ella. Siempre había estado practicando deportes con lo que era rápida.  
  
- Y no corro rápido? Si quieres podemos parar a descansar..... - suplicó una vez mas Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo nego con la cabeza de nuevo.  
  
- E dicho que no.  
  
- Anda... porfi... si?  
  
Tomoyo agachó la cabeza.  
  
- Esta bien. Pero solo cuando yo te diga que quiero descansar.. descansaremos.  
  
- Bien!!- levantó Sakura el puño en señal de victoria.  
  
- No te pases eh?- le espetó Tomoyo.  
  
- Perdon. -dijo sonrojada Kinomoto.  
  
Subieron a cambiarse de ropa y fueron andando hasta el parque Claw. Era un gran parque, con senderos, estanques, bancas, tiedas para comprar comida y bebida... Era muy bonito. Había frondosos arboles, altos pinos y extrañas flores con aromas deliciosos. LLegaron allí apenas 5 minutos de haber salido de su casa. Estaba bastante cerca de la casa de Sakura. Vivía sola, su hermano y su padre vivían en Tokio, ya que su padre era profesor de la universidad y su hermano un gran médico. Tenía un gato llamado Kero, de raza persa, muy glotón y comilón en el tema de dulces y postres. ( Ya se sabe que es malo eso para los gatos pero bueno ) LLegaron al sitio de donde debían empezar a trotar y comenzaron.  
  
- Bueno, vamos a probarte.- exclamó Sakura.  
  
- A PROBARME?  
  
- Exacto! A ver cuanto corres! Seguro que te gano, como siempre!  
  
  
  
Dicho y echo Sakura echó a correr con toda su alma pero poco después se vió adelantada por Tomoyo, quien corría como si estuviera en un formula 1. Sakura intentó alcanzarla pero poco después se hizo imposible, estaba agotada. Ultimamente no podía correr mucho. Y no estaba en forma.  
  
- Decías? - se encaró a Sakura . Paró y se dió la vuelta.  
  
- Cuidado! - exclamó una voz.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Cuidado! - exclamó una voz.  
  
- Ay! - gritó Tomoyo al caerse encima de alguién.  
  
Sakura llegó corriendo al igual que un chico moreno se apresuraba a socorrer a su amigo.  
  
- Tomoyo te encuentras bien?- reía Sakura. Que al mismo tiempo reía la voz.  
  
Tomoyo levantó la cabeza. Y se sonrojó. Un hombre de pelo azul y ojos azules oscuros tras unas lentes sonreía provocativo. Era el chico del avión. ¿ No era una casualidad?   
  
- Puedes levantarte si quieres, eh? - le dijo seductoramente a Tomoyo. - Por mí como si no nos movemos.  
  
Tomoyo se apartó de él y se sentó en el suelo. Se había torcido el pie, y le dolía. El hombre era realmente apuesto. LLevaba pantalones grises y una camiseta blanca al igual que su amigo que en su cara surgía una ligera sonrisa muy bien disimulada. Su torso, musculado y atlético demostraban que era muy fuerte.  
  
- Eres la chica del avión no? Es la segunda vez que nos caemos juntos. - y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.- Tomoyo Daidouji, la modista mas joven de Londres. Estuvimos en una pasarela suya verdad, Li?- esto ultimo le dijo a su acompañante.  
  
Sakura miró al hombre castaño. Era chino, pero se notaba bien poco, y su cara demostraba una gran seriedad que era muy frecuente, pero su mirada atraía, la chica se perdió en sus ojos y al ver que él la observaba sus mejillas tornearon rosadas.  
  
- Yo soy.... Eriol Hiragizawa, este es Li Shaoran y ustedes las mas hermosas chicas que hemos visto jamas.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió tímidamente, aun recordaba el tiempo en el avión.  
  
---------------------- FLASH BACK-----------------------------  
  
Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, todavía no se acostumbraba al movimiento leve del avión, su miedo por las alturas perduraba desde hacía tiempo y no se lo podía quitar. Además el chico de al lado no cesaba de mirarla de reojo. Delante de su asiento un amigo de su acompañante leía el periódico de Londres seriamente. Nerviosa, se levantó y se fue al baño.  
  
Tras darse unos retoques a su escaso maquillaje, peinarse, y todo lo que se puede hacer en un baño, intentó abrir la puerta, con tan mala suerte que se había atrancado.  
  
- Mierda.- susurró la chica asustada.- No.....  
  
Intentó frenéticamente abrirla y oyó pasos.  
  
- Por favor! Ayúdeme! Estoy dentro del baño y no se abre la puerta!   
  
Los pasos se pararon y una suave y varonil voz contesto:  
  
- Esta bien, por favor no se ponga nerviosa, voy a intentar abrir desde fuera.  
  
El hombre al otro lado tiraba de la manilla fuertemente, pero no conseguía nada.  
  
- No puedo señora.  
  
- Señorita  
  
- Perdon. - A ver... si usted empuja y yo tiro... Puede resultar. Intentémoslo.  
  
Ambos contando hasta 3 empujaron y tiraron y justo cuando Tomoyo mas tiraba....  
  
- Ay!- exclamó en el suelo. Debajo de ella estaba su acompañante que le había ayudado a salir del baño. - Lo siento.  
  
Al empujar tanto se había abierto la puerta pero ella no reaccionó y cayó sobre él. El chico, mostraba dolor, se había dado contra la pared.  
  
- Se a hecho daño?- preguntó el frotandose el codo raspado. - No? Menos mal.- Se levantó y le tendió la mano a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse. Sus caras estaban casi pegadas.   
  
- Yo.... Yo...- tartamudeó la chica.- Muchas gracias....  
  
Pero el avión giró y provocó que los escasos centímetros que había entre ellos se fueran a dar una vuelta. Ambos sorprendidos, se estaban besando! Al girar el avión, Eriol había caido sobre ella un poco, pero suficiente como para que ambos labios se rozaran. Los ojos de ambos dilatados, demostraban sorpresa. Pero aunque ninguno de los dos sabía como... Ninguno se separó. El beso tornó a ser apasionado, largo. El la atrajó hacia sí. Ella pusó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó guiar por él, hasta que la asfixia tuvo que intervenir para que pararan. Avergonzada, salió corriendo en dirección a su asiento y allí, se quedó. Incluso cuando el vino, no hablo. El tenía una sonrisa en la cara y ella sonrojada intentaba no mirarle.  
  
----------------- FIN FLASH BACK-----------------------------------  
  
- Bueno les apetecería ir a tomar algo?- dijo Eriol. Ansiaba conocer a la chica con la que se había besado apasionadamente.  
  
Li miró seriamente a Eriol.  
  
- Perdona que interrumpa tus idíleos con Daidouji pero.... Sabes que dentro de una hora tenemos la reunión con la empresa de comunicaciones Normer. Y con su empresaria mas codiciada. Tengo ganas de ver si juega duro o no.... Se dice que es una hermosa mujer, desconocida por el hombre... Inteligente pero ingenua... Dicen que es Japonesa.. y que su padre y hermano son conocidos en el mundo por arqueologos y médicos... Habrá que conocerla y intentar.. no sé... convencerla? - dijo sonriendo escuetamente.  
  
Sakura le miró enfurecida. Tomoyo se llevó la mano a la boca.  
  
- Ustedes no serán los empresarios que van a la reunión de Roy? Sus amigos? Los del aeropuerto?- dijo fríamente Sakura matando con la mirada a Li.  
  
- Pues sí. No a oido hablar de Li de China y Japón? Por que ustedes dos son japonesas...  
  
- Oir sí.. pero mas de Li Meiling que de un señor amargado y agresivo. Ademas de codiciado y... como diría yo... Jugador?- dijo Sakura ácidamente.  
  
Shaoran la miró con odio. No la soportaba, le bastaba con ver sus palabras y ver a que tipo de mujer se enfrentaba. Conocía pocas mujeres que le plantaran cara. Eso lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo lo atraía incoscientemente hacía ella.  
  
- Por lo menos soy conocido no como usted.  
  
Ella sonrió cospiradoramente. Tomyo rió y Eriol suspiró. Su amigo era muy acido cuando quería.  
  
- Bueno creo que se contradice usted mucho... Por que yo creo conocer a esa mujer de la que tanto hablas... y no se dejará engañar por tí.  
  
- Y como lo sabes? Eres adivina?- dijo el furioso. Ella lo estaba dejando en ridículo.  
  
Sakura cogió su movil y llamó a Roy.  
  
- Roy? Hola creo que llegaré un poco tarde, a venido una amiga y .... sí, llegaré justo a tiempo para la reunión.  
  
Tomoyo le miró sorprendida.  
  
- Vamonos. Adiós Eriol, que pena que tu amigo sea tan tonto, porque guapo es...- dijo ella pícaramente.  
  
Y se fueron por donde vinieron dejando a Li con la boca abierta.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Una hora después.  
  
- Se puede saber donde te has metido? - suspiraba Roy nervioso, todos estaban sentados y faltaba su gran arma, Sakura; quien se retrasaba poco pero hacía impacientar. Que se hayara en la reunión Li, era muy inquietante... solo venía para aconsejar a su amigo pero... que sorpresas traería?  
  
Roy comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala mientras los demas empresarios se sentaban y hablaban.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrió y una chica de pelo largo y negro entró con un vestido negro y zapatos negros, sus ojos azules y su cara albina hacían una chica extremadamente hermosa y detras de ella, una chica de larga melena castaña, llegaba con una cartera en la mano. Eriol y Shaoran abrieron al igual que los otros presentes los ojos al ver a semejante angel.  
  
Sakura vestía un vestido verde esmeralda, ceñido a su cuerpo, pero con gracia, había sido un regalo de Tomoyo al volver de Londres y lo quería estrenar. De sus orejas colgaban gotas de agua verdes y sus zapatos que se ataban a sus piernas denotaban el calor existente en el ambiente. El vestido era veraniego con lo que era de finos tirantes y un jugoso escote, que podía dejar juego a la imaginación.  
  
- Hola buenas tardes a todos soy Kinomoto Sakura, la socia y jefa de todo esto. Si quieren hacer preguntas, levanten la mano y responderemos con lo que podamos.   
  
Hubo un profundo silencio. Tomoyo se había sentado en un rincón. Cerca de Shaoran, que por ser invitado pero no integrante se había colocado allí.  
  
- Bueno, sin mas dilación comenzaremos por el primer tema que expondremos.....  
  
Una mano se alzó rápidamente.  
  
- Tiene novio?- preguntó un hombre adulto.- O esta prometida con su socio por fin?  
  
Ambos aludidos se sonrojaron.  
  
- Will, todavía estoy intentando que me acepte como novio.... como me voy a casar ya?- dijo riendo.  
  
- Yo no le veo la gracia- objetó ella con una sutil sonrisa- Esto no viene a cuento.  
  
- Ya pero es lo primero que nos hemos preguntado todos al verla entrar. Nunca la habíamos visto. El representante siempre a sido Roy.  
  
- Lo sé. Pero respecto al novio... Hay alguien que e conocido hoy al que me gustaría conocer a fondo... Alguien que me encontré en el parque que apostó a que me ganaría sin conocerme...  
  
Li se sonrojó y Eriol sonrió. Era su amigo.  
  
- Creo que le daré una oportunidad, para ver si puedo aumentar la apuesta y no dejarle... - dijo malevolamente.  
  
- Entonces no tengo posibilidades no? -saltó Li ante el asombro de todos.  
  
Un silencio invadió la sala de nuevo.  
  
- De momento no.- dijo ella serenamente.- Y ahora sigamos con el primer tema...- calló.- Pero, te advierto, no te digo que pueda caer en tu trampa. Por ahora tienes algunos puntos... guapo eres.. pero eres mas arrogante que un noble en la Edad media.  
  
Eso hirió el orgullo de Li. En público, esa chica que tanto había odiado en un principio... parecía que le retaba. Pero se las pagaría. NUNCA se podía "matar" el orgullo de un Li en público.  
  
- " BIEN Ying Fa.... Eres apetecible... Jugaremos"- pensó Li con una gran sonrisa.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hola! Que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado.. Todavía falta mucho por hacer. Es el principio... De largos retos entre nuestros protagonistas y sus amigos, los amores, las pasiones... las escenitas... POR FAVOR DEJEN REWIEWS!! O POR DIOS!! ESCRIBANME!!   
  
maialen_3@hotmail.com  
  
YUKINO 8 


	2. La reunión, el centro comercial , el pub...

Hola de nuevo!! Aqui estoy con ustedes, gracias a todos vosotros me e animado a acer una historia de este tipo. E tenido un pequeño dilema con el título así que lo e cambiado. Espero que os guste. E recibido algunos consejos... QUE TÍTULO OS GUSTA MAS? Jugadores apasionados o Juegos Empresariales? Aunque me han dicho uno que también me gusta: Jugando a empresarios. Por favor; diganme sus opiniones, no me decido!! Gracias a todos!!  
  
A:  
  
K- Chan: muchas gracias por darme ese consejo, la verdad es que como e dicho antes.. igual tienes razon sobre el título. No me decido! Me parecen todos muy buenos. Tu que crees?  
  
A ver si te gusta este  
  
Gaby: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este otro.  
  
Tomoe: muchas gracias a tí también, tengo grandes planes tanto como para Shaoran como para Sakura. Espero que te gusten.  
  
Hoshimeisita-chan: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me alegro de que te gustara el 1º. Tuve que comerme bien la cabeza para pensar uno que no tenga un tema de antes. ARIGATO!!  
  
Kaori: MMMUUCCHHAASS GRACIAS!! Me animaste a hacer uno de este tipo, y gracias a ti y a otras personas, me anime! TE LO AGRADEZCO.! Espero que te guste este otro.  
  
Li Sakura25: También espero que a tí te guste. Y tranquila, suelo actualizar prontamente.  
  
Yarumi-san: Muchas gracias, a tí también. Espero que te guste este también.  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Entonces no tengo posibilidades no? -saltó Li ante el asombro de todos.  
  
Un silencio invadió la sala de nuevo.  
  
- De momento no.- dijo ella serenamente.- Y ahora sigamos con el primer tema...- calló.- Pero, te advierto, no te digo que pueda caer en tu trampa. Por ahora tienes algunos puntos... guapo eres.. pero eres mas arrogante que un noble en la Edad media.  
  
Eso hirió el orgullo de Li. En público, esa chica que tanto había odiado en un principio... parecía que le retaba. Pero se las pagaría. NUNCA se podía "matar" el orgullo de un Li en público.  
  
- " BIEN Ying Fa.... Eres apetecible... Jugaremos"- pensó Li con una gran sonrisa.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Entonces; hacemos lo previsto? - insistió Sakura.  
  
Todos los asistentes sonrieron. El acuerdo de que se crearían cadenas en la radio para conversar con gente de otros países; era bueno. Si tenías amigos en Londres y vivías en california; perfectamente podrías hablar con ellos. Era algo que se esperaba desde hacía algun tiempo. Ya que debido al luceso Weios, muchas familias habían emigrado a otros países para protegerse, dejando atras familiares y amigos queridos. Roy sonreía alegremente. Sakura había convencido a todos del proyecto con algo que un año atrás no se había querido formar. Ella era un génio. Por eso desde hacía unos meses, concretamente 10, la empresa de comunicaciones Normer. Nunca la había sacado a relucir, esta era la primera vez que otras empresas la conocían.  
  
Will Tomhop se levantó de su asiento y acordó:  
  
- Por parte de la Tomhop, claro que estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Otros asintieron también y se levantaron. Incluido Eriol y Li, aplaudieron en señal de buen trabajo a mujer morena que había obrado tan bien. Sakura sonrió complacida.  
  
- Podría preguntar algo?- dijo un hombre de tez pálida.  
  
- Si,claro.- admitió Roy.  
  
- Por que la habeís tenido oculta hasta ahora?. Es muy buena, y a todos nos gustaría una socia como ella.  
  
Roy quedo asombrado ante tal pregunta. La verdad es que ni siquiera él, sabía la razón.  
  
- Eso tendrás que preguntarselo a ella.  
  
Todos miraron a Sakura como recogía los folios con los que había explicado el tema ultimo de las radios. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió inocentemente.  
  
- Yo lo pedí.   
  
- Debido a?  
  
- Debido a que no quería que nadie supiera quien era yo. Quería primero adaptarme a la empresa ya que los 3 primeros meses seguía estudiando empresariales, marketing y un enorme montón de cosas mas. Quería ver como se trabajaba en una empresa de estas, antes de ser aceptada.  
  
- Sabías que te iban a contratar?  
  
Ella asintió avergonzada.  
  
- Os acordaís del Piratalln?  
  
- La máquina que impedía que emisoras y radios vecinas robaran información a las demas? La que se está utilizando en los policías, en los hospitales y todo eso? La máquina que no permite que los demas roben datos de la computadora central? Esa máquina?  
  
- Exacto. Fue una invención suya. En el primer año de empresariales se le ocurrió. Yo la conocía por un amigo de la facultad. Nos presentaron hace unos dos años. Dentro de poco será titulada.   
  
- Todavía estudias?- preguntó fascinado Eriol.  
  
- Si, aunque a distancia. La empresa me tiene tan ocupada que no podría ir a clases. Yo misma pedía que no me presentaran, ni a prensa, ni a la televisión... Que no fuera conocida vamos... En la universidad ya pensaban que era un poco rara, como para que nada mas entrar en el segundo año, ya estuviera trabajando para una importante empresa; y claro, sin sacarse el Titulo. Pensarían que les abría sobornado.  
  
- Y que le hace ahora presentarse?- preguntó de nuevo Eriol mirnado a Shaoran. El prácticamente acababa de salir de la universidad apenas 4 meses y ya estaba al cargo de las empresas Li. La Tercera mas importante del mundo. Y por delante la Normer. Su compañero era también extremadamente bueno. La primera era la de Eriol, los Hiragizawa. Pero había muy pocos puntos de diferencia entre las dos primeras. Pero pronto sería ganada por la 2 o la 3, ya que la empresa estaba por la importante suma de dinero que tenía a cuestas desde hacía decadas. Li era mas astuto que Eriol a la hora de relaccionarse, apostar, sacar adelante empresas y máquinas nuevas. Cuando se lo proponía era el mejor. Había sacado en dos meses del puesto 20 su empresa pasando a ser el 3. Todos le tenían miedo ya que era muy joven, perspicad y sobre todo peligroso y inteligente.  
  
Todos la miraron esperando la respuesta.  
  
- A parte de que dentro de un mes seré titulada y además, no quiero que nadie me robe este proyecto.- dijo mirando a Li.   
  
- " Esta jugando bien, esa estudiante sin graduar parece jugar a tu altura".- pensó para sí Shaoran. - " Tranquila, yo también pondré cartas en la mesa."  
  
- Solo una pregunta mas.- dijo el que había pregutado primero. - Aceptaría irse de esa empresa dandole el doble, incluso el triple de su paga habitual.?- dijo sonriente.   
  
Todos se rieron. Era evidente que si ella dejaría la empresa Normer todos irían a proponerle trabajo. Nunca le faltaría trabajo a esa bella e inteligente mujer estudiante.  
  
- Creo que eso ya lo sabe.- dijo ella con una sonrisa infantil en su cara.- A no ser que me echen de aquí, no me iré nunca. Le debo la vida a Roy, y se la pienso pagar. Y ahora si me disculpan... Tengo una cita a la que atender.  
  
Cogió , confiada su maleta, hizo una seña a Tomoyo que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo y salieron elegantemente de la sala.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
EN CASA DE SAKURA:  
  
- A sido... Increible! Le dejaste ahí sentado a ese tal Li. Estaba bien desconcertado mientras tu proponías tu proyecto.! -exclamó alegre Tomoyo.  
  
- Es cierto, pero no entiendo como no se dió cuenta antes de que era yo.  
  
- A que te refieres?  
  
- Cuando los encontramos en el parque, y dijeron sus nombres.....  
  
------------- FLASH BACK------------  
  
Bueno les apetecería ir a tomar algo?- dijo Eriol. Ansiaba conocer a la chica con la que se había besado apasionadamente.  
  
Li miró seriamente a Eriol.  
  
- Perdona que interrumpa tus idíleos con Daidouji pero.... Sabes que dentro de una hora tenemos la reunión con la empresa de comunicaciones Normer. Y con su empresaria mas codiciada. Tengo ganas de ver si juega duro o no.... Se dice que es una hermosa mujer, desconocida por el hombre... Inteligente pero ingenua... Dicen que es Japonesa.. y que su padre y hermano son conocidos en el mundo por arqueologos y médicos... Habrá que conocerla y intentar.. no sé... convencerla? - dijo sonriendo escuetamente.  
  
Sakura le miró enfurecida. Tomoyo se llevó la mano a la boca.  
  
- Ustedes no serán los empresarios que van a la reunión de Roy? Sus amigos? Los del aeropuerto?- dijo fríamente Sakura matando con la mirada a Li.  
  
- Pues sí. No a oido hablar de Li de China y Japón? Por que ustedes dos son japonesas...  
  
- Oir sí.. pero mas de Li Meiling que de un señor amargado y agresivo. Ademas de codiciado y... como diría yo... Jugador?- dijo Sakura ácidamente.  
  
Shaoran la miró con odio. No la soportaba, le bastaba con ver sus palabras y ver a que tipo de mujer se enfrentaba. Conocía pocas mujeres que le plantaran cara. Eso lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo lo atraía incoscientemente hacía ella.  
  
- Por lo menos soy conocido no como usted.  
  
Ella sonrió cospiradoramente. Tomyo rió y Eriol suspiró. Su amigo era muy acido cuando quería.  
  
- Bueno creo que se contradice usted mucho... Por que yo creo conocer a esa mujer de la que tanto hablas... y no se dejará engañar por tí.  
  
- Y como lo sabes? Eres adivina?- dijo el furioso. Ella lo estaba dejando en ridículo.  
  
Sakura cogió su movil y llamó a Roy.  
  
- Roy? Hola creo que llegaré un poco tarde, a venido una amiga y .... sí, llegaré justo a tiempo para la reunión.  
  
-------------------- FIN FLASH BACK----------------------  
  
- Le dí suficientes pistas, era de esperar, o era la secretaría; que lo dudo mucho ya que Eriol conocía a la secretaría o era la socia....  
  
- Tienes razón.!  
  
- No es tan listo como cree....- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- Tampoco te dejes ir... Puede que se le haya escapado, pero mira lo que se dice de él. En 2 meses del 20 al 3. No crees que será por algo?  
  
- Seguro que soborno.- dijo ella despreocupadamente. - Nos vamos de compras esta tarde?  
  
- Esta bien.- dijo ella encogiendose de hombros.- Caeras al fuego... Sakura.- susurró.  
  
- As dicho algo?- dijo Kinomoto revolviendo entre sus ropas.  
  
- No... nada. Te ayudo para ponerte algo?- dijo ante la indecisión de Sakura para que ponerse.  
  
- No... creo que....  
  
- Trae.  
  
- No Tomoyo.....- suplicó ella.  
  
- E dicho que sí. Vamos a mi cuarto. - Dicho y echo la llevó agarrada del brazo hacía su dormitorio.  
  
- Dios.....  
  
---------------------------------- En el piso de Eriol--------------------------  
  
- Increible! Esa chica es muy buena.   
  
-.......-   
  
- Creo que mejor que tu Shaoran.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra pensar eso!!. No me e esforzado tanto como para que ahora una estudiante me saque a mí de la gran lista.!! - vociferó Li enojado desde la otra punta de la casa.  
  
Eriol se miraba al espejo, se estaba quitando la corbata y quería quitarse el molesto traje. Le quedaba bien el negro pero no le gustaba para salir a la calle.  
  
- Entonces que hacemos?- cambiando de tema Eriol.- De copas, compras o a dar simplemente una vuelta?  
  
Shaoran asomó por el marco de su puerta.  
  
- De copas y de compras. De todas formas es lo mismo que dar una vuelta...  
  
- No es lo mismo....  
  
- Si es lo mismo!  
  
- Que no!  
  
- Que sí! Por que siempre me llevas la contraría?  
  
- Por que siempre me la llevas tu a mí.?  
  
- Vete a la mierda.- dijo Shaoran metiendose a su cuarto.  
  
- Lo mismo- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.  
  
- Por que siempre tienes respuestas y preguntas para todo? - preguntó enojado Li.  
  
- Por que siempre tienes mal genio?  
  
Shaoran asomó por la puerta de nuevo y vió la sonrisa de él.  
  
- Por que me cabreas.  
  
- Y tu a mí me diviertes.- sentenció Eriol.  
  
Echaron a reir. Siempre se peleaban por tonterías pero luego acababan riendose de sus memeces... Eran grandes amigos desde la facultad y habían superado mucho juntos como para no aguantarse ahora. Se ducharon y se vistieron. Para cuando salieron de la reunión ya eran las seis de la tarde, y entre que se fueron a casa, se ducharon y se decidieron por salir... eran las ocho y media. Cogieron sus abrigos, sus móviles y las llaves de la casa que había alquilado Roy para ellos. Era un pequeño chalet. Siendo quienes eran, no iban a pasar el mes de vacaciones qeu se iban a quedar en un pequeño piso... Y ya estaban suficientemente cansados de ser servidos así que ellos se había ido a una chalet. Salieron y se fueron al centro comercial que había calles mas abajo.  
  
- Te apetece una copa?- dijo Eriol.  
  
- .....-   
  
- No sabe no responde- se dijo a si mismo Eriol.  
  
Li lo miró seriamente.   
  
-Vamos de compras.  
  
Entraron en una tienda juvenil, de ropa para gente de 18 años hasta 25 o 30 años. Había cosas elegantes, para deporte, para normal, a fiestas juveniles... De todo , zapatos, complementos... Ambos se dirigieron a la sección masculina de fiestas, pronto Roy les haría una fiesta en su casa, no de las elegantes sino para conocer a chicas y todo eso...( ya saben.. tipo universitarias..) Cogieron cada uno la ropa que les gustaba y se fueron derechos a los probadores.   
  
- No tardes, Eriol ... Quisiera verte para reirme de tíi. - Se burló Li.  
  
- No seas gilipoyas.   
  
- Es que como dices que las ropas no elegantes no te quedan bien... Pues habrá que verlo. Aunque en mi casa estabas bien guapo....- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Eriol asomó por la cortina del cambiador. Se oían unas voces riendo pocos vestidores mas allá y eran chicas jovenes, segun las voces.  
  
- Tu no seras gay no?  
  
- Ni por asomo. Ya sabes lo que me gustan las mujeres.  
  
- Para que pregunto?- dijo sutilmente Hiragizawa tras encogerse de hombros. Las chicas salieron del cambiador pero ellos no les hicieron caso.  
  
Hiragizawa salió del vestidor también.( Estaba cañon! ^^) Iba vestido con un pantalon negro ni ajustado ni suelto, y llevaba una camiseta azul marina que hacían resaltar sus preciosos ojos azules, su pelo un poco revuelto por ponerse la camiseta, y se había quitado las gafas para ponerse también la camiseta.   
  
Shaoran suspiró:  
  
- Estas para comerte.  
  
- SERAS.....- pronunció enfadado Eriol.  
  
Oyeron risas de las jovenes pero no se percataron. Li seguía riendose por lo bajo de su amigo cuando una dedo tocó su hombro. El se dió la vuelta y se quedó paralítico.  
  
- Veo que nos encontramos siempre, Li....- dijo una mujer joven de aproximadamente 21 años. Tras ella un mujer también joven de otros 22 años, de pelo negro y ojos azules grisáceos sonreía nerviosamente. Tanto Eriol como Shaoran se quedarón extasiados ante tales angeles.  
  
- Te comío la lengua el gato, Li?- pronunció ella en su oreja seductoramente. Sabía que estaba él en desventaja, le había pillado por sorpresa. Además aquel vestido era increible.  
  
Sakura llevaba un vestido negro, ajustado a su cuerpo, que subía palmo y medio por encima de su rodilla, con un escandaloso escote, unas sandalias negras ajustadas perfectamente a sus delicados pies; y en su cuello un collar de perlas negras. Sus finos hombros estaban al descubierto. Ella sabía que estaba deslumbrante. El pelo largo le caía finamente por su espalda.  
  
- Creo Tomoyo que escogiste bien. Me lo voy a quedar. Vamos.- y tiró del brazo a su amiga que miraba embelesada a Eriol. El la miraba deslumbrado ya que ella también estaba deslumbrante. La falda azul oscura y su camiseta negra contrastaban con sus ojos azules y su pelo negro. LLevaba botas negras asta la mitad de la pierna. Y en sus orejas colgaban pendientes negros. Todo contrastaba con su albina piel blanquecina.  
  
Eriol reaccionó.  
  
- Por favor, quereís ir a tomar algo con nosotros? Ya no hay reuniones, por lo tanto podemos estar agusto un rato.  
  
Tomoyo miró a Sakura. Ella miraba atentamente la reacción de Li. El seguía con la cara embobado. De repente, salió de su tontera y su semblante serio volvió.  
  
- Eriol, vas a asustar a Daidouji si le invitas tanto a tomar algo...  
  
- Por mi no se preocupen..- acertó a decir la aludida. - Yo estoy cansada por el viaje y...  
  
- Normal, después de habernos caido 2 veces... quien no estaría cansado.- dijo sonriendo Hiragizawa.  
  
Sakura y Li se les quedaron mirando. Que habría pasado en el avión? Era algo que no sabían y no tardarían en preguntar a sus respectivos amigos.  
  
- Tu que opinas Tomoyo?  
  
- No creo que nos vayan a comer.  
  
- Entonces pagamos esto y nos vamos...- se dió la vuelta y se volvió a girar.- Vosotros vaís a comprar?  
  
Ellos asintieron.  
  
- Os esperamos fuera, entonces.- Dijo Sakura decididamente.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
LLegaron a un pub que había allí cerca y tomaron unas copas. Era un local ya conocido por Sakura así que el camarero la saludo.  
  
- Hola Sakura!- dijo contento.  
  
- Hola Dean!- respondió esta al saludo alegremente.   
  
Tras tomar las primeras copas, Dean se acercó a Sakura y la invitó a bailar. Estuvieron un rato, hasta que el tuvo que irse otra vez a servir. Daidouji y Hiragizawa charlaban animadamente, aunque Tomoyo lo hacía un poco sonrojada. Por su parte, Shaoran bailaba con una rubia de ojos verdes que se había acercado peligrosamente a él, y que como buen conquistador había aceptado con buena gana.  
  
- Bailas bien, eso me gusta.- dijo la mujer rubia.  
  
- ......- no contesto.  
  
En un momento vió como Sakura se sentaba cansada en una de las sillas y paró de bailar.  
  
- Gracias Rachel, pero estoy cansado. Me voy a sentar.  
  
- Te acompaño?- dijo ella seductoramente.  
  
- No.  
  
Ella se echó hacia atras. No había sido frío con ella hasta ahora.  
  
Shaoran se acercó sigilosamente a Kinomoto. Ella suspiraba, aburrida y triste. No sabía nada de su hermano ni su padre. Le recordaba mucho ese pub, ya que siempre que había sido pequeña y había ido a discotecas, su hermano aparecía y se la llevaba de allí por si acaso algun chico intentara propasarse. Muchos recuerdos le traía su hermano.  
  
Unos brazos le aferraron por la cintura y la abrazó. Estaba agusto en esos brazos aunque le eran desconocidos. Eran calidos.  
  
- Primero seductoramente y ahora triste. ¿ Que le ocurre a esta gran empresaria?- dijo una voz.  
  
Ella mas asustada aun se giró y descubrió a su "amante".  
  
- Es impresionante lo que hace la frialdad cuando estas mosqueada.  
  
El seguía sin soltarla. Se veía guapa así. Se había quitado el vestido y se había puesto unos pantalones azules y una camiseta verde de una manga. Estaba levemente maquillada y olía a flor de cerezo.  
  
- Um... Ying Fa..- le susurró al oido Shaoran.  
  
Ella le volteó y le miró a los ojos por primera vez. Eran marrones oscuros. Normales como otros marrones solo que... Era una mirada penetrante, misteriosa.. ella se perdió en sus ojos. Perdió la noción del tiempo al mirarle. Tras leves segundos que parecieron una eternidad...  
  
- Ying Fa?  
  
- Flor de cerezo en chino.  
  
- Ah.- dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
- Veo que estabas deprimida. Debido a que yo estaba lejos?- dijo el burlón.  
  
Ella le miró y soltó una carcajada.  
  
- Estas insinuando que estaba celosa de que bailaras con esa?  
  
- Eso mismo.  
  
- Vete a freir esparragos. - Dijo enojada.- Si ni siquiera te conozco.  
  
- Eso se puede remediar- le susurró suavemente en la oreja.  
  
- Y ver el frío y inmaduro hombre que se esconde dentro de esa mirada sería? Ni por loca! Si ni siquiera estoy agusto a tu lado!- Dijo ella.  
  
- " Eso no es verdad. Cada vez que le veo me siento insegura. Muy insegura. Se que caeré en la trampa. Es muy audaz. Como haré que se separé de mí. Aunque igual le acabo conociendo y me cae bien... incluso.... - negó con la cabeza.- Mira que pensar que me podría enamorar de él..."  
  
El se la quedó mirando, esa negación a si misma la hacía ver inocente, pura y que debatía con ella misma mientras pensaba. Por lo menos ya sonreía. Eso le gustaba. Le gustaba esa sonrisa y le respondía a sus susurrós. Pero....  
  
- Entonces como es que te sigo cogiendo por la cintura y tu no te das ni cuenta? - dijo el riendose.  
  
Ella se sonrojó pero aunque no se le vió por la oscuridad ambos sintieron el corazón de ella partirse de tanto correr a velocidades nunca conocidas. El la soltó y ella suspiró. Ya estaba liberada de sus garras. Se fue a girar pero de repente enfrente de sus ojos volvió a ver los ojos marrones de él. Y sintió como sus labios fueron apresados por otros suaves pero tentadores. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su mente se paralizó. Las manos de Li la sujetaban por la cabeza para que ella no se soltara. De todas formas no hacía falta.  
  
El la soltó y ella le miró convertida en un tomate. El se ruborizó pero se contuvo la voz nerviosa que preveía que le iba a salir.  
  
- Yo sí quiero conocerte.- dijo sonriendole y robandole el segundo beso. Fue intenso, apasionado pero delicado y suave al mismo tiempo. La mente de ella dejo de funcionar de nuevo.  
  
Tras esto, el cogió sus manos, las metió en el bolsillo y se fue serio, aunque por dentro alegre. Había conseguido meterla en su punto debil. Ponerla nerviosa ante un beso apasionado.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Os a gustado? Me e esforzado bastante. Y sí, por favor... manden su respuesta a lo que os e dicho antes, que títulos preferís..... Solo para saber.... Muchas gracias......  
  
ADELANTOS:  
  
Eriol invitará a Tomoyo a una cita, en la que ella se negará a ir al principio pero al final acude por miedo a no conocerlo. Li por su parte, seguirá poniendo nerviosa a Sakura, aunque ella ya estará preparada para esos ataques, Sakura estará bien dispuesta, le enseñará una Sakura que el no espera ( el piensa que ella es muy inocente si no lo han visto). Por su parte Roy entrará de nuevo en acción y Meiling, Touya, Yukito y Nakuru apareceran en el siguiente cápitulo. Touya y Yukito ya saben para que... ( PARA PROTEGER A SAKURA DE LOS HOMBRES ^^) .. pero y Meiling y Nakuru?? Que le dirá Eriol a Sakura? SIGAN LEYENDO y descubriran.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos.  
  
YUKINO 8 (maialen_3@hotmail.com) 


	3. La revelación, los prometidos, Celos y s...

HOLA!Ya estoy aqui de nuevo! Con el 3º capitulo de este fic. Al final tras muchas decisiones y todo..( bueno en realidad a sido a piedra, papel o tijera.) voy a dejar el título de Jugadores apasionados. En realidad me gusta mas pero bueno. Bueno, en este capitulo se van a desenterrar dudas y cosas que tengais.. bueno no todas claro. Y bueno.... seguid leyendo y lo sabreís.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Entonces como es que te sigo cogiendo por la cintura y tu no te das ni cuenta? - dijo el riendose.  
  
Ella se sonrojó pero aunque no se le vió por la oscuridad ambos sintieron el corazón de ella partirse de tanto correr a velocidades nunca conocidas. El la soltó y ella suspiró. Ya estaba liberada de sus garras. Se fue a girar pero de repente enfrente de sus ojos volvió a ver los ojos marrones de él. Y sintió como sus labios fueron apresados por otros suaves pero tentadores. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su mente se paralizó. Las manos de Li la sujetaban por la cabeza para que ella no se soltara. De todas formas no hacía falta.  
  
El la soltó y ella le miró convertida en un tomate. El se ruborizó pero se contuvo la voz nerviosa que preveía que le iba a salir.  
  
- Yo sí quiero conocerte.- dijo sonriendole y robandole el segundo beso. Fue intenso, apasionado pero delicado y suave al mismo tiempo. La mente de ella dejo de funcionar de nuevo.  
  
Tras esto, el cogió sus manos, las metió en el bolsillo y se fue serio, aunque por dentro alegre. Había conseguido meterla en su punto debil. Ponerla nerviosa ante un beso apasionado.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Como es que estas aquí, en Los Angeles?- preguntó Eriol.  
  
- Pues... E venido a ver a Sakura, ademas estamos en vacaciones y habíamos pensado que este lunes nos iríamos a California. Ella tiene 3 meses de vacaciones y bueno.... yo tengo todo el año por ser diseñadora... Puedo hacer los bocetos en cualquier sitio.  
  
Eriol la miró discretamente. Ella seguía sin mirarle directamente a los ojos después de su agradable encuentro en el avión, aunque ella le había respondido al beso; se negaba a conocerlo. Sus ojos se dirigian hacía el vaso que lo movía haciendo circulos al aire. Su codo estaba apoyado en la barra mientras giraba el vaso. Dentro había en licor doble de piña (piña y kas naranja).  
  
- No te gusta el alcohol?   
  
- Um?  
  
- El alcohol? Que si no te gusta.  
  
- Bueno.. es que me afecta mucho con una sola copa. Gustarme me gusta pero... debo controlar cuanto y que tomo. Creeeme, cuando me emborracho soy una completa psicopata! - rió.  
  
Eriol sonrió, aunque le hacía gracia ver como lo había expresado. Evidentemente cuando estas borracho haces tonterías pero llegar a decir psicopata... es un poco extraño.   
  
- Y tu?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- Yo que?- no prestaba atención ya que la estaba observando.  
  
- Que haces aquí? En los Angeles digo.  
  
- Bueno aparte de la reunión.... bueno .. yo...- dijo cortadamente.- E venido a buscarte y llevarte conmigo a Londres.  
  
Tomoyo se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
- Seras... Anda di la verdad.  
  
- Es cierto!- se defendio él sonriendo.- No te lo creas.  
  
Tomoyo lo miró malhumorada.  
  
- Vale, vale.. no te enfades. La verdad es que al igual que Li, vengo huyendo de mi familia. Padecemos la típica enfermedad de matrimonio arreglado.   
  
- Jijiji- se rió ella. - Ambos?   
  
- Si, pero no se lo digas a Li. Sino creera que soy un cobarde.  
  
- No lo sabe?.- dijo ella divetida- jijiji.  
  
- Lo peor es que ni siquiera la conozco, pero me han dicho que no le gustan los chicos, que los repudía... Es hija de una gran empresaria.. no esperé a conocerla. Me fui de casa en cuanto me enteré. Al parecer ella tampoco se había enterdo ya que un día vi a su madre confesar.. que no le haría ninguna gracia. Su madre era Japonesa... pero vivía en Londres. No se si su hija vivía con ella. Y bueno luego.. supongo que será una coincidencia.. pero nos vamos con Roy a la gran California..  
  
Tomoyo respondió al shock.  
  
- Bueno .. la verdad no se de que me rio si a mí me pasa lo mismo.  
  
Ella se sonrojó.  
  
- A mi también mi madre me a sacado un novio de la nada. Tampoco lo conozco. Dicen que es guapo, interesante, inteligente y muy rico. Pero yo no quiero eso. No quiero su dinero, tampoco quiero conocerlo.  
  
- Debido a ?  
  
- No me gustaís, me pareceis todos iguales, sois capaces de ser infiel con la primera que veís.... no se. Pero me dais como miedo.  
  
Eriol se le acercó.  
  
- Te doy miedo? Por que después de lo de esta mañana en el abión.- el también se sonrojó al decir esto. Se le había escapado  
  
- Un poco...- murmuró Tomoyo.  
  
- Mira a esos dos.- señaló Hiragizawa.  
  
Tomoyo dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y detras de ella agarrandola por la cintura estaba el chico moreno de ojos marrones. Parecían que hablaban y Sakura se ponía mas nerviosa.  
  
- Parece que a tu amigo le gusta...  
  
- No se. Es muy .... Digamos que utiliza bien las tacticas de seducción. Es muy serio y es muy dificil verle sonreír. Pero desde que nos conocimos con vosotras no para de sonreir... Bueno sobre todo si esta Sakura delante...  
  
- Que se trama?   
  
- Ni idea- afirmó Eriol.  
  
- Uf.. ten cuidado Sakura ten cuidado.  
  
Pero poco despues vieron como Shaoran besaba a Sakura dejandola hipnotizada sin saber que decir y mas tarde robarle el segundo beso.  
  
- Este chico....  
  
Y de inmediato callaron ya que Li venía hacia ellos.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- " Que coño a pasado aqui? " - se preguntó Sakura -" Supuestamente no debía dejarme llevar por él. Espero que no haya encontrado mi punto debil..."  
  
Sakura se estremeció en su asiento, se sentía observada, y como no, muy nerviosa.  
  
- " No debí"- se regaño- No tuve que haberle dejado que siguiera... Aunque.... Besa bien"- Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos y negó con la cabeza de nuevo.- " Pero que eres tu? Una mujer hecha y derecha, no tienes que dejarte llevar por nada. Tu no tienes sentimientos hacia los hombre, y menos hacía ese baboso....  
  
Pero paró de pensar por que de repente Tomoyo se había acercado y le preguntaba algo.  
  
- Has dicho algo Tomoyo?  
  
Esta la miró extrañada.  
  
- Tanto te han afectado esos dos besos? Hiragizawa y yo lo vimos todo desde allí.- dijo mirando hacia la parte en la que estaban ambos hombres apoyados en la barra bebiendo algo.  
  
- No, solo que me ha pillado desprevenida, sino.. Un buen puñetazo se habría llevado- Sakura llamó a Dean.- Dean, traeme un vozka. Necesito algo fuerte.  
  
Tomoyo la miro con preocupación.  
  
- Que??- le preguntó a Tomoyo al ver que esta la observaba.  
  
- Nada.  
  
Tomoyo asustada, fue a la barra a por Dean.  
  
- Dean, no le pongas Vozka, por favor!  
  
- Que....  
  
- Es que acaba de sufrir un trauma y ya sabes lo mal que le sienta el alcohol! Podría.. podría... No sé como acabaría! - gritó ella asustada mas aún.  
  
- Pero que le a pasado como para pedir eso? Si con el champan se vuelve como si fuera una fulana..  
  
- Por eso te pido que hagas otra cosa que sepa a Vozka pero que no lo sea! -le escrutó ella chispada.  
  
- Vale de acuerdo... Pero solo por que no le pase nada eh?.  
  
- Vale ponme a mí una doble de limon.  
  
- Marchando! - exclamó Dean.  
  
Tomoyo cogió ambas copas y se las llevó a donde estaba Sakura absorta de nuevo en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez si se dió cuenta de que ella ya estaba allí.  
  
- Vozka! - gritó ella alegremente.  
  
- No deberías pero bueno...- suspiró Tomoyo fingiendo.  
  
Los dos hombres que las acompañaban se acercaron y Eriol empezó la conversación. Mientras mas de una vez, Sakura fue sacada a bailar por distintos chicos que mas tarde le pedían el número del movil. Tres horas después de que entraran, se fueron a su casa, y evidentemete, no se tuvieron que llevar arrastras a Sakura. Iba bien, aunque supuestamente iba bebida.   
  
- Bueno chicos.. esta es nuestra casa. Chao!   
  
- Espera - pidió Eriol.- Por favor Tomoyo, quedemos mañana, solo para conocernos.. Ya que no nos volveremos a ver.  
  
Tomoyo pidió que la tierra le tragara. Sakura volteó a ver a su amiga que estaba completamente colorada de vergüenza para escuchar su respuesta. Al igual que Li, que se quedaba estupefacto.  
  
- Esto... Eriol ya hemos hablado de ello antes y ...  
  
- Ya han hablado de eso antes? Caray, que adelantados... - se burló Sakura.  
  
Eriol le miró con un as en la manga.  
  
-Bueno por lo menos no nos hemos tirado frenéticamente al otro para que nos besará ¿no?  
  
Sakura se dió de nuevo la vuelta y comenzó a abrir la pueta. Al mismo tiempo Li, caminaba furioso con su amigo.  
  
- " si no voy.. no le conoceré.. y quiero hacerlo para saber porque me atrae tanto... No es normal; ni si quiera los soporto! " - se dijo con un hilo de voz Tomoyo.- " Pero me gustaría.... conocerlo.. aunque de todos formas... en California..."  
  
- Que me dices? - preguntó nerviosos Eriol.  
  
- Esto... bueno ... yo... esta bien. Pasa a recogerme a las doce mañana a la mañana. - dicho esto corrió hacía la puerta y se escondió tras ella.  
  
Eriol se quedó estupefacto... Si! Le había dicho que sí! Y salió corriendo detras de su amigo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Entonces , ya se lo has dicho a tu hija?- dijo una voz,  
  
- Aha, pero se puso furiosa, y llamó de inmediato a su mejor amiga que se fue a Los Angeles , y al día siguiente anunció que se iba del país para reunirse con su amiga. Ni siquiera me dió tiempo a decirle que tenía que ver por lo menos a su futuro marido antes de irse.  
  
- Bueno tranquilizate Sonomi... Ya veremos que podemos hacer... Algo habrá que hacer. Ya sabes que también mi hijo se a ido a Los Angeles con su querido amigo chino- esto último lo dijo con resentimiento.  
  
- Pero también.... - dijo Sonomi.  
  
- Si. Parece que mi hijo tampoco quiere conocerla. Que vamos a hacer ahora? Por que si dentro de cuatro meses se tienen que casar.... Aunque le dí la oportunidad de que si en en ese mes de vacaciones con su amigo Roy encontraba a una chica a la que amar.... Quitaría nuestro pacto.  
  
- Lo sé, tu y yo acordamos que si nuestros hijos encontraban a alguien en menos de un mes.. cortaríamos el acuerdo. Pero lo que no lo se.... Yo ni siquiera se cuando volverá Tomoyo.  
  
- Lo que si que espero es que Eriol, vuelva sin chica, para hacer el matrimonio.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Al día siguiente, tras levantarse y desayunar...Tomoyo se vestió y ayudó a amiga a desayunar y a levantarse, pues tenía que hacer cosas... maletas y todo para ir a California. Tomoyo se había guardado que también irían los chicos a California.. concretamente al mismo hotel.. pero quería que fuera una sorpresa. Poco después de terminar de arreglarse, Eriol pasó a por ella. Y claro, Sakura se quedó sola.  
  
  
  
- Bueno.. Haber que hago.. me estoy aburriendo como una ostra. - dijo deprimida valanceandose en la silla.  
  
Sonó el timbre y ella cayó de la silla por el susto.  
  
- Ay que daño! -gritó. - Ya va!- Se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó pasmada. Dos chicos mayores que ella sonreían alegremente.  
  
- Vosotros!- dijo tirandose a los brazos de uno.  
  
----------------------------- En el chalet de Li------------------------  
  
- Ese cabrón me ha dejado solo! Y mira que irse con esa chica..... Será....  
  
Pero su sarta de insultos culminó cuando vió al abrir la puerta como una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones tirando a rojos se tiró a sus brazos sin esperar una bienvenida primero.  
  
- Meiling!- dijo Shaoran asombrado.- Que coñ.. diablos haces aquí?  
  
- Ver a mi prometido no te jode!- dijo ella divertida  
  
- Ni se te ocurra decir eso! Ya sabes .....  
  
Meiling se escurrió de sus brazos y suspiró.  
  
- Ya sé , ya sé... Era solo de niños! Pero por algo de broma....  
  
- Precisamente estoy huyendo de las bromas de ese tema, y bien que lo sabes!  
  
- Oh! venga ya, Li; no seas cascarrabias! Dejame pasar!- dijo una chica de pelo rojo y ojos marrones.  
  
- Esto... Akizuki.. Yo lo siento es que ...no te había visto y ...- dijo el teniendo miedo. Era la única mujer de la que tenía miedo aparte de su madre, claro. Cuando se enfadaba era un volcán en erupción continua.- BUENO YO...  
  
- Yo también te e extrañado! - dijo ella sonriente. Ella sabía que no lo había hecho a posta y le perdonaba, después de todo... salieron un año entero.  
  
- Bueno, ya que estamos todos... Espera y Hiragizawa? ¿ Donde está ese granuja?  
  
  
  
Shaoran suspiró cabreado  
  
- Eso quisiera saber yo.  
  
---------------------------------- En casa de Kinomoto---------------------------------------  
  
- Que haceís vosotros aquí? - Preguntó Sakura.- Le a pasado algo a papá?- dijo asustada.  
  
- No monstruo, no. Para nada. El esta perfectamente.  
  
- Entonces....?  
  
- Nada en particular. Tu hermano quería venir a verte y bueno no lo podía dejar solo ya que sino podría matar.- dijo contento Yukito. Sus ojos color avellana sonreían alegres.  
  
El moreno , mas alto que el de pelo gris, negó con la cabeza.   
  
- Como me encuentre el mas mínimo detalle de que un chico está contigo...  
  
- Touya!  
  
- Es mi deber como hermano mayor...  
  
- Ser un puto cabrón ¿no? - dijo Sakura defendiendose.  
  
Touya le miró comn furia, desde que se había ido de Japon, su caracter era mas fuerte, ella se sabía defender sola.  
  
- Que te parece? Me se cuidar o no? - se burló su hermana.  
  
- Os gustaría ir a dar una vuelta? Asi me enseñas tu país, Sakura.  
  
- Claro, Yukito!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- La verdad es que no entiendo como me habeís convencido para salir de compras.  
  
- Siempre tan roñoso... Así nunca encontrarás a una buena esposa..- le riñó Meiling a su apuesto primo.- Eres tan raro primito.....!!  
  
- Siempre os saleís con la vuestra eh?.  
  
Y siguieron caminando por el parque.  
  
---------------------------- A pocos metros de distancia------------------  
  
- Voy a por un helado... ¿ Quereis alguno?- gritó Touya a sus acompañantes.  
  
- No! - le dijeron ellos.  
  
Ambos siguieron caminando.  
  
- Bueno Sakura que tal te va la vida? Me dijeron que Tomoyo había venido pero ... no la e visto.  
  
- Esta con una cita.  
  
Yuki se giró raudo a ella.  
  
- Como? Pero no decía que odiaba a los hombres?  
  
Sakura asintió.  
  
- Parece ser que ese chico la a atraido. Esta muy contenta y alegre. Aunque no se fía mucho de el todavía. Es un chico muy agradable y guapo pero.....  
  
Sus palabras se perdieron por el camino.  
  
- Sakura que te ocurre? - preguntó alarmado Yukito. Ella miraba con tristeza a un trío de un chico y dos chicas que caminaban a unos metros de ellos. El chico castaño, la miró y sus miradas se juntaron.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! - Rió agotada Tomoyo. - No me lo creo!  
  
La chica, se revolvía en la silla del restaurante en el que estaban. El chico de enfrente sonreía mientras la veía retorcerse de risa.  
  
- No te lo creas. No te miento pero bueno...  
  
- Es que ... que... es muy .. gracioso que en medio de la calle.. resultes ser ... ser eso....-dijo Tomoyo   
  
- Que harías tu si vas andando y de repente te encuentras en medio de una pelea de parejas.....? Lo que tuve que hacer yo... Haber iba andando y la tía se me para delante y el tio mirando por la ventana llamandola de todo... Pero que va ... se me acerca y... Toma morreo que me pego!  
  
- JAJAJAA!!!  
  
- No te rías, encima iba con Li y este se moría de risa. El otro la empieza a llamar prostituta y todo eso.. ya sabes... yo cortado del todo... Y el bajó.  
  
- Jijijij. Y tu que hiciste? - dijo Tomoyo intenando reprimir su risa.- Que te hizo?  
  
- Pues.... el se puso a decirle que yo era su amante.. que no tenía ella coj.. para besar a un desconocido.. EL PROBLEMA ERA QUE YO NO LA CONOCIA DE NADA!! Yo intenté hablar con él mientras Li se escabullía. El intentó pegarme pero yo también eché a correr....  
  
Agachó la cabeza avergonzado mientras ella se reía de él por lo bajo.  
  
- No tiene gracia alguna.- dijo el aparentando enfado.  
  
- Esto .. lo siento... No debí..  
  
Ella se entristeció no quería haberse reido de él, pero la historia era graciosa... Sus ojos se entristecieron.  
  
- No te lo tomes así. Era broma- le espetó Eriol.  
  
- Seras?  
  
- Increiblemente guapo?? - bromeó divertido  
  
- No precisamente eso. Arrogante y un mentiroso sí.- dijo ella decidida.  
  
- Me has dejado hecho polvo.- suspiró Hiragizawa  
  
- Lo sé. - respondió Daidouji contenta.  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando. Ni se imaginaban que era su prometido el que estaba sentado frente al otro. Sus ojos se cruzaron en una larga mirada, de ternura,amistad y deseo?  
  
- Quisiera preguntarte algo, Tomoyo que te podría cambiar el día. -djio el seriamente.  
  
------------------------- En el parque ------------------------------  
  
- Bueno chicas, hay mucho Shaoran para las dos; que quereís acerme ? - dijo Shaoran al ver a Sakura con el chico de cabello gris.  
  
- No se... Que tal si te deboró Shao?- dijo Mei sin saber que ocurría.  
  
- Yo no me arriesgaría Mei, puede que esté asqueroso....  
  
- Venga ya, no seas aguafiestas.. para una vez que se nos deja....  
  
Sakura miraba con furia a las dos arpías con las que estaba Shaoran. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien.  
  
- " Un momento"- se paró " Me estoy comportando como si estuviera celosa" - se regaño.- " Vamos a darte con la misma sartén guapo"  
  
Sakura disimuladamente se acercó a Yukito y le dijo en voz baja....  
  
- Sigueme el juego, por favor.  
  
El asintió.  
  
- Oh ,venga; llevame al lago. Es muy romántico para las parejas que llevan mucho tiempo... Se bueno anda...  
  
Yukito disimuló su asombro. Por que había actuado así al ver a ese muchacho? Pero le siguió.  
  
- Amor te tengo preparado otro sitio, mejor, para estar solos; para hacer algo en concreto sin que nadie nos vea.  
  
Shaoran y sus "amigas" ( Mei y Nakuru) se pararon disimuladamente a oir la conversación de la linda pareja que tornaba a ser caliente. Shaoran , notaba como sus puños se apretaban, alejando la tentación de pegar a aquel tipo que iba con la empresaria.  
  
- " Sera zorra"- pensó.- " Ayer tan inocente conmigo y ahora... Como se nota que puede tener a su alcance a cualquiera"  
  
- A que sitio me llevaras, Yuki?  
  
- A la torre.   
  
- A la torre! Fantástico !  
  
- Y luego a mi casa.... - y le giñó el ojo.  
  
- Y que haremos en tu casa?  
  
- No se .. tu que piensas?? - dicho esto se acercó a Sakura y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Ella le devolvió el beso. No le importaba que Yukito le besara en los labiso ya que ella sabía que su hermano y su amigo eran pareja... No lo decían pero se notaba. Las manos de ella se deslizaron al cuello de él y Shaoran reventó.  
  
- Vamonos Mei! Ver a tanta pareja besuqueandose es asqueroso. - las cogió del brazo y se las llevó de allí furioso. Necesitaba descargar toda su furia en algo. Y Sería en el Alcohol.  
  
- Bien! Gracias Yukito.  
  
- De nada.  
  
- " No quería jugar ? Juguemos entonces" - pensó Sakura- " tu me provocaste ayer.. yo te provoco a tí".  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Que me quieres preguntar , Eriol?  
  
- Bueno en realidad con dos preguntas me vale. - sonó el telefono y le pidió disculpas. Tras hablar unos instantes... - Lo siento era mi madre. Me querrás responder?  
  
- Claro...- tartamudeó Tomoyo.- Adelante.  
  
- Me gustas y me gustaía verte mas a menudo. Da igual como si es solo como amigos.. Pero me gustaría verte..  
  
Tomoyo miró a la copa que tenía en la mesa. Estaba muy alegre, ese hombre le gustaba mucho y le agradaba muchisimo pero.....  
  
- No puedo estoy comprometida.- se negó.  
  
- Bueno.. aquí la segunda...  
  
- Tu madre es Sonomi Daidouji Rioyo,¿ no?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Bien. Te suena el nombre de Carol Herrian?  
  
- Esto... pues.... Si, es la madre de mi " prometido"  
  
Eriol se quedó perplejo. Ella lo miró animandole a continuar.  
  
- Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa Herrian. Soy el hijo de Carol Herrian.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
OS A GUSTADO ? Espero que sí. Esta vez no contesto. Lo haré la proxima vez. Tranquilos es que no tengo mucho tiemo. Bueno chao ! No se olviden... DEJEN REWIEWS!!  
  
Yukino8 ( maialen_3@hotmail.com) 


	4. Sorpresas, helados y sueños

HOLA QUE HAY DE NUEVO?? Espero que esten bien, y que les hayan agradado los anteriores capitulos. Este en concreto puede ser algo extraño. Lo sé. Pero bueno. Siente tener que decirles que apartir de este momento voy a tardar de actualizar ya que tengo la semana que entra de examenes y creo que no tendré tiempo. De todas formas, intentaré que este fic no se quede descolgado por mucho tiempo, y sin mas dilación......  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Me gustas y me gustaía verte mas a menudo. Da igual como si es solo como amigos.. Pero me gustaría verte..  
  
Tomoyo miró a la copa que tenía en la mesa. Estaba muy alegre, ese hombre le gustaba mucho y le agradaba muchisimo pero.....  
  
- No puedo estoy comprometida.- se negó.  
  
- Bueno.. aquí la segunda...  
  
- Tu madre es Sonomi Daidouji Rioyo,¿ no?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Bien. Te suena el nombre de Carol Herrian?  
  
- Esto... pues.... Si, es la madre de mi " prometido"  
  
Eriol se quedó perplejo. Ella lo miró animandole a continuar.  
  
- Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa Herrian. Soy el hijo de Carol Herrian.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- ¿ Que? Y así mismo te lo soltó? - preguntó escandalizada Sakura.  
  
- Aha...- dijo sonrojada Tomoyo.- No me lo creí en un principio pero... Luego se quedó tan serio que me lo tuve que creer...  
  
- Pero... pero.... La vida es increible!- rió Sakura.- Tu teniendo una cita con un hombre sin saber que es tu prometido. JAJAJA!  
  
- No tiene gracia... Si te pasara a ti algo por el estilo....  
  
Sakura dejó de reir y se entristeció.  
  
- Lo siento... es que es muy gracioso lo que te ha ocurrido.   
  
Tomoyo la miró arrepentida, a ella se le hacía gracioso ya que nadie podía ponerla en un matrimonio, ya que su padre estaba muy ocupado con lo suyo y su hermano Touya se encargaría de no ponerla con nadie. Eso era un poco fastidioso por parte de Touya.  
  
- Venga... sabré como apañarmelas...  
  
Sakura le miró sorprendida.  
  
- Tu a mi no me has contado algo verdad?- dijo con mirada complice. - Que pasó en el avión con el señor ingles??  
  
- Se llama Eriol... y que mas da si es ingles??- exclamó enfadada Tomoyo. Sin querer se había puesto en evidencia. No le hacía gracia que insultaran a su prometido...  
  
Sakura sonrió y le miró divertida, su querida amiga había retirado su pálida piel por un tono rojo intenso. Jugueteaba con sus dedos y no sabía donde mirar.  
  
- Tu misma lo has dicho todo... que ocurrió ?   
  
- No se.... me da vergüenza... - Comenzó Tomoyo- Se lo dirás a alguien?  
  
Sakura miró con asombro a su amiga. Nunca ella había dudado que su gran amiga de ojos verdes comentara nada de su vida privada y ahora lo dudaba? Algo extraño le pasaba.  
  
- Bueno... todo comenzó así......  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eriol abrió la puerta de su casa, pensativo. El mundo era un pañuelo. Dejó su gabardina negra en el perchero y sus llaves en el primer sitio que pilló y se escabulló silencioso a la cocina. Tomó un helado de los de la nevera y se sentó en la cocina a degustar el sabroso postre.  
  
----- FLASH BACK-------  
  
- Es imposible!- tartamudeó Tomoyo.- Tu no... tu... Herrian?? No me lo creo. Si es una broma por parte de Sakura no tiene gracia.  
  
Eriol la miró abochornado también. El tampoco se había imaginado que la linda y graciosa muchacha que tenía delante en ese momento sería con quien habían decidido casarle. Tras la llamada que había recibido minutos antes todo había quedado confirmado de antes.  
  
- Yo tampoco me lo esperaba si te refieres a eso. Ni siquiera nos vimos y tampoco sabía que tu eras.....  
  
- Tu prometida?- dijó ella ácidamente.  
  
El la miró absorto. Ese toque de enfado que tenía ella en esos momentos la hacía mas deseable aun. Era muy bonita y encantadora... no le importaria en un futuro .... ¿ que estaba pensando? Pero bueno! Tan atontado estaba que piensaba en planes ya de boda?  
  
-" Esto es increible. Toda mi vida reusando estar con mujeres y ahora me encuentro a una y resulta ser mi prometida..." - suspiró- " Es guapa e inteligente pero... No la conozco del todo".  
  
Ella miraba consternada hacía otra parte. Como buena señorita no tenía que dar escándalo alguno en ese restaurante tan fino al que le había llevado ese sujeto.  
  
- " O es una coincidencia o....."- ella miró disimuladamente a su acompañante- " Es muy guapo, increiblemente divertido, agradable y sus besos..."  
  
Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Algo usual entre las dos amigas.  
  
El se animó a hablar.  
  
- Mira... te entiendo... yo no quiero casarme hasta estar seguro de nada. Ni aunque seas tu. - Ella lo miró , asintiendo- Me gustas.. ya te lo e dicho antes.. e incluso me llege a enamorar de tí.  
  
El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir sin cesar un segundo.  
  
- Pero tu también estas de acuerdo conmigo que es absurdo lo que nos han echo. Puede que nos acabemos gustando y todo pero... no podemos dejarnos arrastrar por lo que digan ellas.- sentenció Tomoyo.  
  
Ella lo miró ruborizada como los ojos de el pasaban de sus ojos a sus labios. Se levantó pues habían acabado de comer. Fueron a la salida y se dirigieron al centro. Tras dar una vuelta contemplando en silencio las calles y los parques , Eriol acompañó a su "prometida" a su casa. Le besó en la mejilla y se fue hacia la calle en la que estaba su chalet.  
  
Tomoyo reaccionó muy intranquila.  
  
- Eriol- llamó susurrando para no despertar a su amiga.   
  
El se volvió esperanzado.  
  
- Quizas pudieramos vernos mañana no? -dijo ella timidamente. - Podríamos olvidar que somos prometidos y quizas ... divertinos juntos...  
  
El se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.  
  
- Estas diciendo que te da igual.. que aunque de momento no aceptes el matrimonio igual que yo... que nos sigamos viendo?   
  
Ella asintió nerviosa. Eriol levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla y luego la bajo a su espalda, atrayendola hacía si. Se besaron. Aunque no soportaban la idea de casarse por medio de sus padres.... se querían sin saberlo. El joven inglés la atrajo mas hacía si y la japonesa colocó sus manos en el cuello de él. Tras el largo beso se acomodó en su pecho.   
  
- Me siento agusto entre tus brazos, Eriol. Nunca crei en los hombres, pero creo que gracias a tí, mis ideas cambian rápidamente. No creía en el amor a primera vista, tu si?  
  
El negó con un suspiro y la besó tiernamente en los labios de nuevo.  
  
- Anda vete ya, que sino tu amiga se me tira y me desguaza aqui mismo.  
  
Ella rió por lo bajo y subió las escaleras hacía el porton de la gran casa que compartía con su amiga.  
  
----------------- Fin del FLASH BACK---------------  
  
Eriol levantó la cabeza al oir risas en la sala. No se había acercado a esa parte de la casa aun, ya que todavía estaba atontado por la contestación de Tomoyo.  
  
- Te pusiste celoso, no lo nieges Shao!- exclamó una voz conocida por él.  
  
- Que no y no insistas mas!- dijo el propio Li.- Son imaginaciones vuestras. Yo esa empresaria no la conozco de nada.  
  
- Ya.. y como sabes que es una empresaria? - le revatió su prima audazmente.  
  
El no supo que contestar y bajó la cabeza malhumorado.  
  
- Voviste a perder eh?- dijo el inglés asomando por la puerta.  
  
- Cuando has llegado?  
  
- Hace un rato. Ya era bastante tarde, estabamos cansados...  
  
- ¿ Quienes hermanito?  
  
- Hola Naku, hola Mei.  
  
- Hola- saludaron ambas.- Quien?  
  
- Mi prometida y yo.  
  
Nakuru lo miró extañada. No eran hermanos pero se querían como tal. El le contaba todo, pero nunca le dijo nada de un amor.   
  
- Prometida?- exclamaron todos.  
  
- Ah no te lo dije Shaoran? Mi madre me puso en matrimonio con una chica japonesa y resulto ser Tomoyo. Lo e descubierto hace una hora. En el restaurante mientras cenaba con ella. -dijo sonriente.  
  
- Y lo has aceptado? No decias que eras gay?- dijo Li burlandose  
  
- Perfectamente puede ser bisexual no?- salió en defensa Mei.- Pero lo digo por que nunca aceptabas a una chica y ahora....  
  
- Es que se conocieron en el avión y ella tuvo un percance con el baño y el fue el héroe. Tras un giro del avión quedaron abrazados sin querer ... y bueno.. una cosa llegó a la otra y ya esta.  
  
- Como sabes tu eso? - le dijo el sorprendido.  
  
- Tengo ojos en la nuca- confesó divertido Li.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Asi que te gusta...  
  
- Eh... no ... no estoy segura pero algo muy fuerte siento por él. Ya sabes como soy... y bueno...- dijo ella abochornada.- Hablemos de tí.  
  
- Nada en concreto.. Touya y Yukito vinieron... estan en el Hotel L.A. y fuimos a pasear.. vi a Li con dos mujeres cogidas del brazo... se intentó chulear... besé a Yukito... nada interesante.  
  
Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
- Y luego dices que yo tengo novedades? Eres una buena....  
  
- Amiga?  
  
- Mujer....  
  
- Va....- Suspiró Sakura  
  
- Bueno.. tengo sueño creo que me voy a ir a dormir... Después y todo tengo mañana otra cita ...  
  
- Si yo también.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shaoran se acercó a ella , la cogió por los hombros y le obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Sakura le miró ruborizada solo de pensar que la besaria de nuevo no le miró a los ojos.   
  
- Te quiero conocer...  
  
Ante la inexistente respuesta de Sakura el selló en el acto con sus boca los labios de ella,   
  
impidiendole hablar. Un fuego voraz ardía entre ellos. Shaoran comenzaba a sentir los tembleques   
  
de pasión que recorrían su cuerpo, pero los disimuló inteligentemente, enseñando que no tenía   
  
miedo. Ni aun queriendo hubiese podido resistirse a lo que Sakura sentia en ese momento.   
  
Sencillamente el desenfreno se adueño de ella, al igual que el de Shaoran. Sakura se abrazó a   
  
él, dandole a entender que no podía huir y le besó ella misma con pasión. Notar los fuertes   
  
brazos de Shaoran en su cuerpo hizo que ella suspirara aun mas. Cada vez la pasión fue   
  
aumentando, solo con los besos que recorrian de él por su cuello y sus labios. Tan atontada que   
  
no podía pensar ni sentir nada mas que pasión .. ni se dió cuenta que Li le quitó el vestido   
  
verde que ella llevaba. Tampoco se dió cuenta de cuando ella le quitó la camiseta negra que   
  
rotegía el fuerte pecho de él. Y menos cuando él se quito los pantalones sin dejar de besarla   
  
con pasión.  
  
- Shaoran... -suspiró ella. Se sentia en una cima de una minúscula montaña solo con que el la tocara. Solo con que la besara, alcanzaba el mas alto monte conocido por el hombre y con darle caricias cogía con las manos el cielo.  
  
- .....- el no hablaba, dedicado a recorrer con sus manos y sus besos la bella figura de ella.   
  
Tras conseguir que ella le prestara mas atención a sus besos que a sus manos; comenzó a quitarle   
  
la tela que cubría sus finos y femeninos pechos, firmes y seductores con el pequeño botón en el   
  
centro. Lamió degustando con placer el pequeño montículo, ansioso y jugueton, mientras ella   
  
suspiraba sorprendida al aprender esas nuevas sensaciones que las manos del chino le provocaban.  
  
- Sakura... dejame conocerte a fondo... desde tu alma a tu cuerpo.- susurró el su oido lamiendolo mientras ella susuraba gemidos.  
  
El comenzó de nuevo a bajar, deteniendose en cada parte del cuerpo de la japonesa, lamiendolo ,   
  
probándolo. Solo para él. Sin esperar al consentimiento de la hermosa y misteriosa mujer abrió   
  
sus piernas, dejando ver su pubis y su vagina... esperando a ser degustada.  
  
El acercó su boca y probó los flujos que salian de Sakura, quien al sentir los labios del chino   
  
en su mas parte íntima, exclamó un gemido, agarrandose a las sabanas. El sentía ya en si mismo   
  
que su miembro estaba ya esperando encontrarse en el húmedo pero caliente lugar que ella guardaba   
  
para él. Levantó la cabeza hacia ella y la miró. El pelo de Sakura estaba revuelto y sus ojos   
  
verdes no se veían ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo sus propias sensaciones,   
  
palpitaciones. El la beso de nuevo con devoción y ella abrió los ojos.  
  
- Lista?  
  
Ella asintió. Shaoran la miró ansioso. Parecia un niño con un juguete nuevo. Solo que Sakura no   
  
era un juguete. Sino su amor.... Bajó hasta la parte mas sensible de ella y lentamente cogió su   
  
miembro, ya recto.... la acercó a tan deseada entrada y ......  
  
Ella asintió y suspiró de nuevo. El sonrió y bajó de nuevo hacía la parte mas sensible de Sakura y se dió cuenta de algo. Esta eufórico! Parecía un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete. Pero Sakura no era un juguete, era su amor. Cogiendo su miembro ya preparado, acercó a la esperada entrada de ella su nervioso pero preparado miembro. Lentamente lo acercó y lo introdujo lentamente dentro de ella produciendo un grito.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
- AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Exclamó Sakura temblando.  
  
Una luz se hizo a las 4 de la madrugada.  
  
- Sakura que pasa? - pregutó Tomoyo corriendo a sentarse junto a su amiga que temblaba como si tuviera el mas intenso frío metido en su cuerpo.  
  
- Es que ... que ... e soñado....  
  
- Que has soñado?- preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.  
  
- E soñado que estaba con Li y .....  
  
Tomoyo se sorprendió y abrió los ojos.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
- Li te pasa algo? - dijo restregandose los ojos el ingles.- Te e oido grita de placer...  
  
Sonriendo miró al sudoroso chino que estaba temblando enfrente de él sentado encima de la cama. Se agachó y comprobó que no había mujer alguna.  
  
- Que haces?  
  
- Por si acaso- contestó burlón.- Deja de soñar esas cosa, Shaoran.. al final te tomarán por un degenerado.  
  
- Pero si es la primera vez en toda mi.....  
  
- AH! A si que es la primera! Enhorabuena entonces! Yo la primera fue ayer.... JIijiji- rió Eriol yendose a su cuarto.  
  
Shaoran abrió la boca para comentar algo. Pero la cerró.  
  
No solo Sakura había soñado con eso sino que Shaoran Li, también había sentido el mismo placer en el sueño.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Que , os gustó! Me a costado un poco pero por fin lo e conseguido. E llegado a hacer una de esas escenas en las que te suben los colores.....jijijiji. Creo que esta semana que entra será la última vez que escriba ya que tengo examenes.... Y no sé si podré igual tngo suerte y puedo poneros alguno mas ....  
  
BUENO CHAO!!  
  
SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: Sakura descubre que en su familia por parte de madre, algunos de los sueños que se tienen apartir de los 20 años llegan a cumplirse. Asustada por lo que pueda pasarle con su "querido" Li, decide mantenerse alejada de él. Por su parte Shaoran, no consigue olvidar el sueño y necesita pensar.... Realmente ... le gusta como para soñar eso? Puede que me haya pasado el la parte de : AH! A si que es la primera! Enhorabuena entonces! Yo la primera fue ayer.... JIijiji- rió Eriol yendose a su cuarto. Supuestamente este tipo de sueños se tienen antes de los 22 años.... y el ronda los 23.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol por su parte... se conocerán y pensarán sin llegar a confesarlo que la idea de casarse con el otro no es tan mala. Al fin y al cabo se gustan bastante.... Yukito y Touya seguiran interferiendo en la vida de nuestra Ying Fa.... y Mei y Nakuru tendrán sus oportunidades.....  
  
YUKINO 8 (maialen_3@hotmail.com) 


	5. LLamadas telefónicas, visitas, nervios, ...

- Li te pasa algo? - dijo restregandose los ojos el ingles.- Te e oido grita de placer...  
  
Sonriendo miró al sudoroso chino que estaba temblando enfrente de él sentado encima de la cama. Se agachó y comprobó que no había mujer alguna.  
  
- Que haces?  
  
- Por si acaso- contestó burlón.- Deja de soñar esas cosa, Shaoran.. al final te tomarán por un degenerado.  
  
- Pero si es la primera vez en toda mi.....  
  
- AH! A si que es la primera! Enhorabuena entonces! Yo la primera fue ayer.... JIijiji- rió Eriol yendose a su cuarto.  
  
Shaoran abrió la boca para comentar algo. Pero la cerró.  
  
No solo Sakura había soñado con eso sino que Shaoran Li, también había sentido el mismo placer en el sueño.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pocas horas después, Sakura se levantaba del sillón en el que se había quedado dormida. La extraña pesadilla le había producido un extraño imnsonio. No podía dormir y se fue a leer al sillón de la salar de estar y tras estar leyendo un rato cayó rendida. Serían las nueve y todavía Tomoyo no se había levantado.   
  
- " Normal"- pensó Sakura. - " A la hora que vino..."  
  
Se miró al espejo. Tenía unas pequeñas hojeras...   
  
- " maldito Li..."- gritó para si.   
  
Encendió la televisión. Una reportera salió avisando de unos pases de moda y tras ella un hombre apareció señalando el tiempo.  
  
- Hoy por todos los Angeles, el verano se verá en su máximo esplendor. La temperatura será calurosa, nada fría, creo que ya debemos ir sacando los trajes de baño, Elli- Anunció el hombre del tiempo.- Y con esto doy paso a Elli.  
  
La reportera volvió a salir anunciando también que un escritor famoso había sacado un nuevo libro. Apagó la televisión. Volvió a coger el libro que había estado ojeando a la noche y de repente sonó el teléfono.  
  
- Digame?  
  
- Sakura? Soy papá!- gritó el hombre tras el auricular del teléfono.  
  
- Hola papa! Cuanto tiempo!  
  
- Han llegado Yukito y tu hermano? Deberían ya de haber llegado...  
  
- Si papá; ya han llegado. Ayer a la mañana se pasó por aqui, para husmear; como siempre.- se quejó Sakura disgustada. - Que si chico por aquí, que si que haces trabajando sin terminar de estudiar...   
  
- Ya sabes como es él. No le des mas vueltas. Que chico?  
  
Sakura se mordió la lengua.  
  
- Un amigo de un amigo de Tomoyo.  
  
- Tomoyo?  
  
- Aha. Es muy insensible, insentato... imagínate que iba a hablando de mí sin conocerme.....  
  
- Como es eso?  
  
- Pues...  
  
_-------- Flash back-------------  
  
Li miró seriamente a Eriol.  
  
- Perdona que interrumpa tus idíleos con Daidouji pero.... Sabes que dentro de una hora tenemos la reunión con la empresa de comunicaciones Normer. Y con su empresaria mas codiciada. Tengo ganas de ver si juega duro o no.... Se dice que es una hermosa mujer, desconocida por el hombre... Inteligente pero ingenua... Dicen que es Japonesa.. y que su padre y hermano son conocidos en el mundo por arqueologos y médicos... Habrá que conocerla y intentar.. no sé... convencerla? - dijo sonriendo escuetamente.  
  
------------- FIn------------  
  
- Y eso te dijo?  
  
- Pues sí...  
  
- Bien, eso demuestra que le interesas aun sin conocerte... Eso es bueno, que te conozcan sin haberte visto....  
  
-Tu tampoco empieces , eh?  
  
Fujitaka se calló y soltó una carcajada.  
  
- Y ?  
  
- Nada, tras conocernos del todo... Bueno no del todo... El hombre que digamos; se pasa a la hora de despedirse de alguien.....  
  
- Y como son?  
  
Sakura se extrañó.  
  
- Los que?  
  
- Los besos.- dijo Fujitaka sonriendo.  
  
- Papa!  
  
- Solo era una pregunta..... Oye no habrás tenido sueños extraños?  
  
- A que te refieres?  
  
- Pues a sueños muy, muy reales... que se parezcan una barbaridad a la realidad...  
  
- Pues ahora que lo dices.... Anoche...  
  
- Es bueno o malo?   
  
- A que se debe eso?  
  
- Nuestra familia, apartir de los 20 años tiene sueños.. y debido a la posición de la luna y su estado...  
  
- Posición? Estado?  
  
- Si. Si está en unas determinadas coordenadas, y si está en luna llena todo junto.. a la familia de tu madre, a las mujeres en concreto; se les presentan sueños, que llegan desde lo mas profundo e impensable de su mente. Esos sueños se pueden hacer realidad si pones de tu parte. Aunque muchas veces aunque no quieras también se cumplen...  
  
- ¿¿¡¡ QUE HAS DICHO??!!  
  
- Lo que oyes. Has soñado algo raro?  
  
- No. Solo que me tocaba la lotería...- mintió ella con rapidez. No le podía decir que ... perdería su virginidad en su sueño..  
  
- Bueno pues es eso todo. Seguro que estan estos dos bien?  
  
- Pues ya sabes, estan bien.  
  
- Cuidate Sakura, y cuidado.  
  
- Lo mismo..  
  
Y colgó. Se quedó escandalizada.... Lo haría.. en un futuro.. lo haría.. con .. Li.... Se extremeció.  
  
- " A dicho que solo si yo pongo una pequeña parte"- se encogió de hombros.- " No lo voy a volver a ver.. la semana que viene me voy a California así que no le veré. YUJU!!- Exclamó para sí.  
  
Se levantó y se miró de nuevo al espejo. LLevaba un pequeño camisón de color marfil y era corto. Lo suficiente para tapar sus partes mas íntimas. Tenía el pelo un poco alborotado.  
  
LLamaron a la puerta.  
  
- VOY!- Exclamó. Ni se preocupó que iba en camisón ya que sería su hermano.   
  
-Buenas Tou.... ya....- se le paró la voz por sí sola. Había dos hombres, vestidos para salir como de campo.  
  
- Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto... - dijo sonriente Hiragizawa. - Veníamos   
  
Li carraspeó. Eriol le dirigió una mirada fulminante.  
  
- Bueno , Yo, quería llevarme a Tomoyo a pasar el día fuera a un lago que sabemos que está cerca.  
  
Sakura se quedó anonada mirando a Shaoran. Llevaba el unos pantalones marrones oscuros y una camiseta verde oscura, y estaba apoyado a la pared, esperando, impaciente, a su amigo. No escuchó del todo a Eriol mientras hablaba. La visión de Shaoran en esa pose, cerrando los ojos, angustiado, hizo que recordará mas aun la pesadilla.  
  
- .......-   
  
- Sakura? - le dijo Eriol pasandole la vista por la cara. Shaoran, vió que su amigo llamaba a la chica y se le quedó mirando a ella también.  
  
- " Satán existe!!"- se reclamó a si mismo.- " Me está provocando, mientras me mira."  
  
Sakura, parecía un buen ángel. El llameante sol de la nueva mañana, abrasaba ya todo a su paso. El tostado cuerpo de la chica que estaba en la puerta, se doraba mas al estar en exposición al llameante sol. Su delgado pero esbelto y fuerte cuerpo, era tapado por la fina seda que hacía de camisión. De sus hombros colgaban finísimas tiras que hacían en forma de V hacía su pecho, que mostraba un poco, sin querer. Vió como una gota como de sudor, se arrastraba desde su graciosa barbilla, hasta que se iba entre sus pechos.....  
  
- ......- Shaoran se miró la nariz. Tenía la ligera impresión que si seguía mirando sangraría. Y era demasiadas cosas.. junto con el sueño... Pero siguió mirándola. La seda en la parte de la cintura le quedaba ancha, y se ajustaba un poquito mas en la parte de las caderas , tapando un palmo de las caderas para abajo. Sus delgadas piernas estaban cruzadas entre sí, y sus pies descalzos eran hermosos.  
  
- Sakura!- Exclamó Eriol preocupado....  
  
- Si?- dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Perdón estaba recordando algo y no te e atendido.  
  
- Que si está Tomoyo.- replicó él.  
  
- Si, está durmiendo. E tenido una noche extraña y ella me a ayudado.  
  
- Noche? EXTRAÑA?  
  
- Una extraña pesadilla con un chico... Sin importancia. El problema es que dicen que mis sueños son premoritorios....  
  
- " Ojala fueran también los mios..."   
  
Shaoran volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
  
Eriol les miró. Y si ambos .... el mismo sueño...   
  
- " Imposible.."- se dijo a sí mismo. - Bueno, si me dejas; voy a despertarla.  
  
- Oh, si claro. Pasad. ¿ Que es de mi educación?- dijo sonriente.  
  
Ambos hombres, pasaron, y ellas los acompañó a la sala.  
  
- Es tu casa? - preguntó Eriol, tomando la iniciativa. Ninguno de los otros se había propuesto hablar. - Es muy bonita. Y grande.  
  
- Demasiado para mí sola. Pero es lo único que encontré que me gustara. Además, Tomoyo me ayudó a decorarla. Esto.. voy a buscarla.  
  
Eriol se levantó y la detuvo por el brazo. Shaoran le miró aparentando estar mirando la decoración.  
  
- Ya voy yo. Te vienes a la excursión?  
  
- Es que ... tengo que.... limpiar la casa. Eso. Esta muy sucia y no quisiera que...  
  
- Oh venga.. que mas te da?- le dijo Eriol con una de sus mas seductoras sonrisas.   
  
Sakura rodó los ojos. El chico era muy bueno para convencer, además no quería dejar sola a su amiga con su prometido. Pero Li.. la ponía nerviosa. Esa pesadilla la hacía débil. En el tema hombres... era ella la debil.  
  
- Esta bien. Voy a cambiarme. Acompañame y te enseño el cuarto de Tomoyo. Dejaron solo a Shaoran, enfrascado en sus sentimientos y pesares.  
  
Eriol entró con cuidado en la habitación de Tomoyo y Sakura fue a su cuarto.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Abrió los ojos y vió como unos ojos azules la miraban intensamente, besandola, tiernamente para que se despertara.  
  
- Buenos días.- le murmuró Eriol.  
  
- Que haces aquí.? - dijo ella.  
  
Eriol echó al aire una carcajada.  
  
- Aqui, que venía a proponerte que fueramos los cuatro a un lago, cercano aquí. Pero todos. Sin dejar a Sakura y a Shaoran solos. Que por cierto; se comportan de una manera muy extraña...  
  
Tomoyo se levantó y se sentó en la cama. Eriol se levantó de la cama y la miró. Se veía preocupada.  
  
- Ayer Sakura, soño con Li. No se que pasó en realidad.. estaba .... estaba...  
  
- Gimiendo? - dijo sonandole esa sensación.  
  
- Si. Como de placer- se sonrojó y Eriol la miró y sonió.- Luego gritó y ... me dijo que estaba soñando con él.  
  
Eriol la tomó de la mano y la condujo al armario.  
  
- Cambiate rápido. No miraré.- le dijo cuando vió que ella le miraba enfadada.  
  
- Espero.   
  
- Pues si te soy sincero.. Shaoran también soño con Sakura....  
  
A Tomoyo se le cayó la percha.  
  
- Como lo oyes.. Me acerqué a él y estaba temblando.. eufórico y asutado. Sudoroso.. y también había soñado con cosas de ese tipo....  
  
Tomoyo arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Crees que han soñado los dos con lo mismo?  
  
- Espero que no. Por que se odian, pero se desean.... eso es mala conbianción.  
  
- Y si hacemos....  
  
- Que tramas, Tomoyo?  
  
- Ya veras.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shaoran se levantó del asiento. Y se acercó a una estantería. Había un monton de fotos. El chico de pelo gris, el moreno, Roy, ese hombre amigo de Eriol; ya había hablado de una relacción con ella.... un hombre mayor, Tomoyo... todos estaban en familia. Y una estraña foto también le atrajo su atención.  
  
Una mujer de pelo negro, y ojos marrones tirando a granates; abrazaba contenta a Sakura. LLevaba un vetido chino. Su pelo esta recogido en dos coletas. Ambas personas estaban muy felices.  
  
- Tu?  
  
- La conoces?- preguntó una voz.  
  
Shaoran se volvió de inmediato y se le cayó la foto, con tan mala suerte que se rompió el marco. Ella se acercó preocupada. Igual se había echo algo. Se acercó y ambos se agacharon para recoger la portada... y sus manos se rozaron. Shaoran observó el rubor que se formó en las mejillas de ella. Sakura cogió la mano, nerviosamente. Li, tenía un corte en la mano. No parecía profundo.  
  
- Que...  
  
- Te has cortado . Ven.- Le ordenó lo llevó a la cocina. Donde lo dejó. Le cogió de nuevo la mano y se la metió en el grifo por el que caía agua helada. El joven chino, retrajo la mano hacía si. La tenía muy fría y le dolía bastante. Por lo menos había dejado de sangrar tanto.  
  
- Vuelve a meterla, Shaoran.- le recriminó Sakura apareciendo por la puerta con una caja.  
  
- Que traes ahi?  
  
- Tijeras, para cortarte la mano y así dejes de tocar las cosas de los demas...  
  
Li, se sonrojó. Es que aquella chica... Se sentó en una de las sillas. Sakura volvió a cogerle la mano, pero esta vez; no le tembló.  
  
- Te duele mucho?- el asintió.- Eres un quejica.- El la miró enfadado.- Es broma. Estos cortes hacen daño, te entiendo. A ver... sonten esto por favor.  
  
En pocos instantes, tenía la mano, un poco vendada. Lo suficiente para que la herida se curara bien. La había desinfectado, por si acaso y demás.  
  
- Gracias...- murmuró Shaoran.  
  
- De nada.  
  
Ella lo escrutó nerviosa. El se veía tímido, nervioso y tenía un ligero rubor en su cara. Se le veía gracioso.  
  
- Te noto diferente al otro día, en el pub... que te a pasado? - le dijo ella burlonamente.  
  
- A mi nada.  
  
- La sangre te hace bajar los humos, eh?- djio ella acercandose a él. Ella se notaba alocada, pero sabía que estaba haciendo bien. El se había aprovechado antes de esa situación, ahora le tocaba jugar a ella.  
  
Li bajó la mirada, mientras ella se acercaba.... le hizo que la mirara. Le quitó algunos mechones de la cara, mientras el se sonrojaba aun mas..... Li, no se lo creía. Podría pasar su sueño!! No.... Podía ser cierto!! No podía controlarse. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar...  
  
Ella se le acercó... iba a besarle.... pero rozó su mejilla y le susurró:  
  
- Te lo debía  
  
Y le mordió el lóbulo. Luego lo dejó en paz. Se levantó, ya que estaba arrodillada junto a él.  
  
- De que conoces a Meiling?  
  
Shaoran la miraba embobado de nuevo. LLevaba un vestido de venaro, fino; también de seda, que hacía levantar sus pasiones interiores. Se debatió consigo mismo, para no arrastrarla hacía sí y besarla con pasión.  
  
- Es prima mia. Y esta aquí en Los Angeles....  
  
Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca....  
  
- Tu eres... tu eres..... el primo.... que me iba a traer dentro de unas semanas para que te conociera!!  
  
- Exacto!! - exclamó una voz muy alegre y conspiradora.....  
  
La chica en cuestión estaba allí, en el umbral de la puerta con Nakuru.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado... jejejeje DEJEN REWIEWS!! No contesto a la gente... por que estoy de examenes y no tengo mucho tiempo... jejejeje  
  
DIVIERTANSE!!!! 


	6. Reunión en casa, el lago, explicaciones ...

De que conoces a Meiling?  
  
Shaoran la miraba embobado de nuevo. LLevaba un vestido de venaro, fino; también de seda, que hacía levantar sus pasiones interiores. Se debatió consigo mismo, para no arrastrarla hacía sí y besarla con pasión.  
  
- Es prima mia. Y esta aquí en Los Angeles....  
  
Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca....  
  
- Tu eres... tu eres..... el primo.... que me iba a traer dentro de unas semanas para que te conociera!!  
  
- Exacto!! - exclamó una voz muy alegre y conspiradora.....  
  
La chica en cuestión estaba allí, en el umbral de la puerta con Nakuru.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Mei!!!!- exclamó Sakura corriendo a su encuentro.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte!  
  
Meiling corrió también al encuentro de su vieja amiga. Y la abrazó alegremente. Tras sonreirse afectuosamente una con la otra, corrió al encuentro de su primo.  
  
- Y tu a santo de que te vienes a Los Angeles?- preguntó su primo molesto  
  
- Yo también me alegro de que estes bien- Le espetó Mei.- Nunca sabes saludar.  
  
- Será por que no me gusta....  
  
Mei se encogió de hombros. Volvió a mirar a Sakura que parecía confundida.  
  
- Bueno, entonces parece que no hace falta de que convezca a la tía para que te deje venir conmigo dentro de poco por aqui para que la conozcas.  
  
-Mei....  
  
- ¿QUE?  
  
Sakura rodó los ojos. Ya estabamos de nuevo con los intentos de encontrarle novio. Entonces se fijó que no era Mei solo la que aparecía por la casa.  
  
- Oigan... hay ahí unos chicos que dicen que su hermana vive aqui.... Les dejo pasar? - Pregutó.- Perdón no me e presentado.. Soy Nakuru Akizuki... Encantada.  
  
- Encantada... Si, diles que pasen...  
  
Touya entró como un tornado en cuanto vió que en la casa de su hermana había mucha gente. Demasiadas a decir verdad.  
  
- Sakura, que demonios pasa.....  
  
- Tôya!!!!!!- Gritó Meiling tirandose a Touya- Que alegria verte!!  
  
- Mei! Cuanto tiempo!  
  
La abrazó, el chico de pelo gris que veía con él también sonrió y saludó a Mei.  
  
- Yukito, encantada de volver a verte a tí también.- lo saludó  
  
- Lo mismo.  
  
Todos se fueron a la gran sala y Mei acompañó a Sakura a la cocina a preparar café.  
  
- Bueno, que tal te va todo.? - preguntó Mei alegremente y parlanchina.  
  
Mientras los cafés se hacían, Sakura le adelantó lo de su amiga Tomoyo y Eriol, su trabajo y sus estudios; su padre.... Todo en general.  
  
- Así que nuestra Tommy se nos casa.... Que asco.. y yo sin pareja. Tomoyo con Eriol, tu con mi primo......  
  
- ALTO!- le paró Sakura.- - COMO QUE CON TU PRIMO??  
  
- ¿ Crees que no me e dado cuenta de como os miraís, de como le besaste a Yukito cuando os vimos en el parque? No te reconocí al principio pero cuando recapacité, te recordé. Y me eché a reir. Mi primo estaba furioso - rió con gracia. - Recuerdo que en cuanto llegó a casa empezó a tirar cosas al suelo, pegaba golpes en las paredes... estaba Muy nervioso....- le aseguró Mei. - Hasta Hiragizawa se burló de él...  
  
Sakura le miró indiferente. Pero realmente estaba asombrada. Li? Celoso?  
  
- Bueno dejemos el tema....  
  
- No lo voy a dejar. De todas formas es el al que quería presentarte dentro de un mes mas o menos... os hubieraís conocido antes o después.  
  
- Lo hubiera preferido sin conocerlo...   
  
- NO fue un buen encuentro eh?  
  
Sakura negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Fue muy frío, y muy distante, pensó sin conocerme que me caería a sus pies, pero se lo estoy poniendo dificil. Ademas el no me interesa. - replicó esta  
  
Mei contubo la risa. Se veía muy mona a su amiga, con gesto fruncido y levemente sonrojada.  
  
- Me han dicho que has venido a visitarnos, Mei....- dijo una voz. - Ya estamos las tres mujeres salvajes! El trio camara esta de nuevo en acción!  
  
- TOMMY!!- se cayó de la silla del susto; Mei, haciendose daño en las rodillas.  
  
Hubo carcajada general por parte de las amigas. Todas estaban alegres, pues todas estaban juntas.  
  
Estas se dieron un abrazo y se sentaron.   
  
- Ya me dijeron que te nos casas.....  
  
Tomoyo se ruborizó de inmediato. Mei se echo de nuevo a reir.  
  
- Por lo que veo sí.....- rió Mei.- y nada menos que con el mejor amigo de mi primo... El que iba a presentar a Sakura!  
  
- Ya... bueno... eso si a sido coincidencia.- replicó ella en un supiro.   
  
- Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable- dijo una voz masculina. Todas se asustaron, no lo habían oido llegar a la cocina.  
  
Todas se giraron a ver al hombre inglés que sonreía seductoramente. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y detrás el hombre chino.  
  
- Entonces tendras que retar a tus sueños para que no se cumplan, eh Sakura?- dijo maliosa Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura y Mei miraron instintivamente a Tomoyo que sonreía rapazmente.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Por si acaso... yo cogí el teléfono... y oí tu comversación....  
  
Sakura se cayó de la silla.( Es que a mi me pasa a menudo- autora) No sabía de esa faceta de Tomoyo... Igual era porque pensaba que podría ser Eriol.....   
  
- Pero tu.....  
  
Aparecieron también Touya y Nakuru.  
  
- Hola, monstruo. Que Yukito y yo nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos una cita con un amigo de él. Para un anuncio.  
  
- Anuncio?- asombrada estaba Sakura.  
  
- No te lo dijimos? Yuki es modelo profesional en Japón.  
  
- Que??? - dijo ella levantandose de la silla- Por que no me lo dijisteís?  
  
Touya se levantó de hombros. Cuando su hermana quería, gritaba y se enfurecía como una posesa.  
  
- Yo pensé que papá te lo había dicho.  
  
- Pues no- refunfuñó la pequeña Kinomoto. -Buf.... Bueno, haber si un día os pasais a comer por aquí.  
  
Touya hizo un gesto con la mano como despedida, llamó a Yukito y se fueron.  
  
- Bueno, yo solo venía a verte un rato Sakura. Yo me tengo que ir, a visitar a otra amiga.- replicó también Mei.- Ademas igual ya teniaís algo preparado para hoy...- dijo ella haciendo un giño.   
  
- Bueno. Pasate esta noche y nos vamos a comer algo.- y añadió al ver a Mei intentar objetar.- Yo invito al restaurante mas caro... Mi trabajo me lo permite... Jijijiji- Tomoyo y ella se rieron al ver la cara de enfado de Shaoran. - Después de todo...soy demasiado buena para que no me paguen lo que soy... La mejor!  
  
Las chicas rieron y Li y Hiragizawa levantaron una ceja.  
  
- Estas mujeres de hoy en día....- suspiró Eriol.  
  
Ellas le miraron ofendidas y Nakuru contestó:  
  
- Son mejores que los embobados hombres....- dijo con una risita.  
  
Estallarón de nuevo a reir.  
  
- Bueno, vale ya! -dijo Sakura secandose las lágrimas por lo feliz que era.- Mañana tendré agujetas!  
  
Tras despedirse de todos Meiling y Nakuru cogieron la puerta y se marcharon. Sakura se levantó de la silla y fue a la cocina.   
  
- En fin.. se han ido sin tomar un cafe...- suspiró Sakura. - Bueno.... que hora es? - Miró su reloj.- Las diez y media!!  
  
- Ya?- preguntó Eriol. - Entonces vamonos ya, no?   
  
Todos asintieron y tras coger su bolso, Sakura cerró la casa con llave.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Bueno! Ya estamos- Anunció Eriol. - El lago Greishy. Habeís venido alguna vez?  
  
Todos los demas salieron del coche y estiraron las piernas. LLevaban una hora en el coche. Y algunos tenían las piernas dormidas.  
  
- Eriol, recuerdame que luego conduzca yo- Le advirtió Li.- Me maréo mucho estando tu con las curvas.  
  
- Con que curvas no te mareas tu?- dijo el burlón.  
  
Li le miró con una ceja levantada. Sakura no entendió el doble significado de la frase. Tomoyo sonrió y vió como Li se sonrojaba, pero lo ocultaba.  
  
-bueno como somos las invitadas, vosotros haceis todo y nosotras nos vamos a dar una vuelta y luego venimos.  
  
Y se largaron. Los chicos se les quedaron mirando embobados.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Estuvieron las chicas asta las dos sin aparecer. Los dos hombres, estaban muy preocupados cuando ellas aparecieron a lo lejos. Venían riendose como posesas y estaban empapadas. Tomoyo la cual se había puesto un modesto vestido azul, venía con el pelo chorreando y se lo estaba escurriendo, las sandalias en la mano, pues estaban con agua por dentro y con una sonrisa muy bonita. Eriol se la quedó mirando. Y literalmente se le cayó la baba.  
  
- Eriol, te doy una palangana?- se burló Shaoran.- Que aunque este buena no es para eso...  
  
Eriol le miró indeferente.  
  
- Pues mirate a ti mismo... Te estabas poniendo como un tomate cuando has visto a Kinomoto.....  
  
Y era ciero, pero ¿ Quien no? Nuestra amiga venía con el pelo marron suelto, y lo traía mojado, algunos de los pequeños rizos que tenía estaban mas momajados que otros y tenía el pelo mas largo que como en la serie. Le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, traía el ligero y fino vestido de seda rosado claro, y estaba tan mojado que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Aunque estaba vestida, al estar mojada, parecía que estaba desnuda. En sus ojos se notaba la alegría infantil. Ella tambén traía sus sandalias en la mano, pero no porque estuvieran mojadas sino por el gusto del contacto con la hierva. Todos los hombre se quedaron mirando a la pobre mujer, aunque ella no hacía caso omiso. Todos deseaban en vez de estar al lado de la mujer de pelo negro. Estaba infantil, pero sensual, sin quererlo y lo mejor: su sonrisa y sus delgadas piernas. El vestido era corto no tendría mas de palmo y medio por debajo de su cadera.  
  
Li se tocó la nariz..... Por si acaso de nuevo.  
  
- Sensuales, infantiles, inteligentes, hermosas.... Perfectas- aseguró Eriol. También había visto a Kinomoto y estaba igual de maravillado como Shaoran.  
  
Ellas llegaron y se sentaron al lado de ellos. Li de inmediato corrió al coche que habían alquilado y fue a por toallas, a la que ellas agradecieron gustosamente.  
  
- Lo sentimos- dijeron ellas con una sonrisa- Tuvimos una pelea con unos niños pequeños en la otra parte del lago y cada vez se unió mas gente.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió  
  
- Deberiaís haber visto a Sakura lanzar globos de agua a todo lo que se movía, disfrutó como loca!   
  
- Bueno, es que hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto... Desde que me vine de Tomoeda no e tenido mucho tiempo para jugar.... Ademas tu también tirabas a todos los de tu alrededor!- le reprochó Sakura.  
  
Ellos comenzaron a imaginarse a ambas amigas tirandose globos de agua con otros hombres y muchachos... Deberían de haber estado, o buscarlas, por lo menos...  
  
- Pena la nuestra.... No haber estado ahí.  
  
Todos rieron el comentario y se pusieron a comer.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Habían pasado muchas horas. A las chicas, ya se les había secado la ropa, eran las siete y media y Eriol y Tomoyo se habían ido a dar una vuelta. Habían dejado escasamente 2 minutos a la pareja desde entonces. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Sakura estaba apoyada en un árbol, leyendo y Shaoran miraba su agenda. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse bajo el enorme manto de la noche.  
  
- Esto.. Kinomoto....- comenzó Li.  
  
- Um?- murmuró ella sin dejar de leer.- Que quieres?  
  
Li agachó la cabeza.  
  
- Me pregunté como había conocido a mi prima. No es normal que ella salga de Hong Kong. Y no creo que hayas ido por allí.  
  
Ella le miró indiferente.  
  
- Quien te dice que no e ido? Se hablar chino perfectamente. Bueno menos algunas palabras en concreto. Si e ido a Hong Kong. Pero no fue allí donde la conocí.  
  
Shaoran le miró, ella ya había levantado la cabeza, y lo observaba.  
  
- Fue aquí. Hace dos años. Estaba estudiando en el parque cuando ví a .... - se calló. No le gustaba recordar ese suceso.  
  
- A quien? - preguntó confidencialmente.  
  
- A mi ex... Se llamaba Alex. Yo salía con él por aquel entonces. Pero ví como una mujer de pelo negro se le tiraba a los brazos y la besaba. Me quedé estatica delante de ellos, pues me había levantado para saludarlo.  
  
- Alex Rush?  
  
- Aha. El mismo. Supongo que tu prima habló contigo de ese gilipollas. El muy cabrón nos estuvo ponieno los cuernos a ambas. Me acerqué a él y lo saludé como una amiga. Pero el me vió con cara de susto y tu prima lo descubrió. Poco después ella vino a la universidad a hablar conmigo....  
  
---------------- FLASH BACK--------------------  
  
- Hola.... Esto.. No se si me recuerdas...- comenzó la chica.  
  
Sakura levantó la cabeza. Estaban en la biblioteca y no era adecuado hablar allí.  
  
- Ven, por favor; acompañame.  
  
Fueron a la cafetería de allí. Pocas mesas mas allá se encontraba Alex ojeando un libro. Pero no se dió cuenta.  
  
- Si te recuerdo. Eres la chica con la que Alex....  
  
- Nos engañó a ambas. Te juro que no lo sabía!- dijo la del pelo negro.  
  
- Te creo. En toda la universidad se le conoce a Alex por mujeriego.. No se que ví en él.- suspiró Sakura- Te creo no te asustes.  
  
- Bueno en ese caso... Soy Li Meiling, soy de Hong Kong.  
  
- Soy Sakura Kinomoto, de Japón.  
  
Pasaron horas hablando y de vez en cuando reían. Se había echo buenas amigas.  
  
De repente, Alex se levantó y fue a la salida y fue cuando las vió.  
  
- Que coño haces aquí, Mei?  
  
- Hablar con una amiga, Alex... Te importa? Bueno pero como te decía, Sakura..  
  
Alex enfadado tiró los libros encima de la mesa y apoyó las manos en la mesa.  
  
- No puedes estar aquí, no eres de la universidad.   
  
Sakura se levantó, y silenciosamente, cogió los libros de Alex, se acercó a la ventana y los tiró.   
  
- La e invitado yo. Y si alguien invita a un amigo a la uni, puede venir. Es una de las leyes, Rush.  
  
Alex, gritó enloquecido maldiciones y salió corriendo a por sus libros.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Mei.- Me habría corrido de aquí.  
  
- Te crees que lo podía permitir?.  
  
-------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------  
  
- A si que eres tu la chica con la que le fue infiel ese imbecil....  
  
Ella asintió. Lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos... Y comenzó a llorar siguilosamente. Shaoran se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Tranquilizate. No se merece que llore por tí.  
  
- Pero....- hipó ella- Pero... pasé tan buenos... momentos con él....  
  
Shaoran le rodeó con un brazo para consolarla. Sakura se dejó llevar por sus emociones y se agarró a él. A su camiseta, y lloró. Como no lo había echo cuando había sucedido todo eso.  
  
- Ya pasó, ya pasó.  
  
- Oh, Shaoran.... - murmuró ella.  
  
El se sonrojó. Oirla llamarle por su nombre le daba escalofríos. Le cogió de la barbilla y le hizo que le mirara.  
  
- Ya esta....  
  
Y le beso dulcemente. Ella al principio se asombró un poco, pero después colocó sus manos detras de su cabeza, y le devolvió el beso. Shaoran se sorprendió también, pero siguió. Sus lenguas danzaban dulcemente entre ellos y poco después se separaron. Cogieron aire y siguieron. Pronto los besos comenzaron a ser hambrientos de deseo. Estaban ambos, acalorados, tenían la pasión a la flor de la piel, querían algo que no sabían y que si estuvieran cuerdos en esos momentos se negarían en rotundo. Shaoran cogió a la joven japonesa y la dejó en la manta que tenían colocada en la hierva. Tras dejarla, sin besarse, comenzó a acariciarla, por encima de la ropa. Ella no se lo impidió ya que en ese momento ambos deseaban lo mismo por la locura que tenían encima.  
  
- Shaoran...- suspiró Sakura.  
  
El lo tomó como que ella lo incitaba a que siguiera. Y comenzó a meterle las manos por debajo de vestido que ella traía. Lo estaba volviendo loco desde esa misma mañana, con el ligero camisón marfil de seda que cubría gustoso su cuerpo entero, luego con el hermoso vestido rosado, a la tarde con el mismo vestido pero mojado... que incitaba a tener sueños lujuriosos con la misma japonesa.... Sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa le habían quitado el sueño. No podía dormir, desde hacía dos noches. Y si soñaba... era con ella. La deseaba en ese momento la deseaba profundamente. Cara sería, pero alegre a la mas mínima, los ojos alegres verdes que tenían ese explendido brillo, esos labios rosados perfectos para besar y comer... Esas largas piernas que quitaban el hipo a cualquier hombre.... Ella era sin quererlo la mujer mas sensual que había visto Li en toda su vida. Y no habían sido pocas. Precisamente el no quererlo, el resistirsele a él, lo hacía que se volviera mas loco. Lo hacía débil, cuando una de sus mejores dotes era seducir...  
  
Volvió a devorar con avidez los labios de Sakura, los deseaba.  
  
- Li...- murmuró ella entre suspiros. El chino, la estaba volviendo loca de remate. Lo odiaba, pero lo deseaba al mismo tiempo. Que contradicción, ¿no? Los ojos marrones oscuros de él, la incitaban a mirarle, su sonrisa era lo que la convencía de todo. No tenía mas que sonreír y la ya la tenía ganada. El cuerpo, su fuerte cuerpo, bien aparentado por las ropas; era sensual y caliente. Al mas ligero roce de sus dedos, su cuerpo sentía un volcán en su interior. Era muy arrogante, y creía que ella cedería a la mas mínima desde el principio; pero al ver como era en realidad... ese chico tímido que pocas veces mostraba.... La había convencido.. no mucho pero en esos momentos... Era el mejor....  
  
El chino comenzó a subir la mano hacía su pecho y ella intentó incitarlo, ya que de vez en cuando se paraba.   
  
- " Crees que es lo correcto? "- se preguntaba.  
  
Pero no se respondía porque la pasión de los dos cuerpos lo cegaba a toda respuesta y razonamiento. Lo mismo le pasaba a Sakura. Comenzó a intentar quitarle el sujetador cuando....  
  
- Kinomoto... veo que no estas sola. Hola Li, cuanto tiempo.  
  
Ambos orientales se levantaron de inmediato. Un chico de estraños ojos azules estaba de pie mirandola, con odio y deseo. Al ver a la pareja había tenido celos. Su pelo negro, era corto y lo tenía cortado a la cazuela. Era alto, musculoso. Atractivo y con una hermosa sonrisa cuando quería. Se lo conocía como Don Juan. Ssu ojos azules miraban con fiereza a Shaoran quien el miró con odio. Sakura se llevó la mano en cuanto lo vió. Y ahogó un grito.  
  
- Rush! - Exclamaron ambos jovenes.  
  
- El mismo.- dijo simplemente.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Que, les a gustado? Ya sé, me matarán..... Pero por favor... no lo hagan!!! Pronto os haré alguna que otra aclaración. Pero una cosa haré que igual no les gusta..... Lean el siguiente capitulo y ya verán.  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que me habeís escrito... Solo contesto cuando tengo vacaciones y ahora mismo no estoy en la suerte de repetir.... ademas DENTRO DE POCO ME VOY A STRASBURGO!! Con mis amigos y mis amores... JIIJIJI.  
  
bueno aqui algunos adelantos:  
  
- Shaoran peleará con Rush.... por sakura. quien en un principio le da las gracias. Pero poco despues ambos hacen como que no a ocurrido nada entre ellos. Vuelven a no soportarse. Solo la magia del atardecer los había echo tener ese momento tan pasional. Eriol y Tomoyo se enteraran y seguiran con un plan... que no voy a descubrir asta dentro de poco.... Luego tanto Mei como las demas intentaran unir a la grandiosa pareja.... que tanto se odia. Y se encontrará también con Rush... que mas? No sé... continuen leyendo y lo sabran. ( soy mala jejeje)  
  
bueno adios!! atte.  
  
SUGERENCIAS, REPROCHES, O SIMPLEMENTE FELICITACIONES: A LOS REWIEWS O A MI MSN: maialen_3@hotmail.com  
  
chao y GRACIAS A TODOS 


	7. Promesas Matrimonios y sobre todo de nue...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Kinomoto... veo que no estas sola. Hola Li, cuanto tiempo.  
  
Ambos orientales se levantaron de inmediato. Un chico de estraños ojos azules estaba de pie mirandola, con odio y deseo. Al ver a la pareja había tenido celos. Su pelo negro, era corto y lo tenía cortado a la cazuela. Era alto, musculoso. Atractivo y con una hermosa sonrisa cuando quería. Se lo conocía como Don Juan. Ssu ojos azules miraban con fiereza a Shaoran quien el miró con odio. Sakura se llevó la mano en cuanto lo vió. Y ahogó un grito.  
  
- Rush! - Exclamaron ambos jovenes.  
  
- El mismo.- dijo simplemente.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura y Li se levantaron rápidamente. Se miraron, y observaron la irónica sonrisa de su agradable invitado.  
  
- Que diablos haces tu por aquí?- le espetó Li.  
  
Rush cambió de posición y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
- Eso debería de preguntar yo. Esta es mi ciudad. Y no la tuya... Por cierto y tu prima?- dijo con malicia.  
  
Shaoran miró enfurecido al intruso. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. No había manera de sacárselo de la cabeza. Era, frío, cruel, egoista; era pasional pero cuando quería; engañaba... Todo su ser era mala persona. No solo había echo a su prima el gran dolor; sino a la mujer a la que....  
  
- " Que se supone que ibas a penar, increible majadero?" - se preguntó.-" Y va a pensar a la que amo... ¡ Y eso no es cierto! No me gusta esa mujer y menos todavía amarla. Y encima ella!"   
  
- Veo que les quité a la dulce parajita un agradable situación... Mejor.   
  
Shaoran levantó un puño; pero se contuvo.  
  
Rush se volvió a donde Sakura, quien había recuperado la cordura y se acomodaba el cabello.  
  
- " Soy estúpida o me lo hago?"- se reprochó.  
  
- Y tu... no te contentaste conmigo sino que ahora te diviertes con el primo de mi Mei? Como se nota que eres....  
  
- Callate, imbecil!- le gritó Li.- No es nada....  
  
Sakura le cayó con un gesto con la cabeza.  
  
- No hace falta que me defiendas, Li. Se tratar con tipos de ese calibre....   
  
Se interpuso entre los dos, ya que la escasa longitud que había se había reducido gracias a que Li se había aproximado para golpear duramente a su ex.  
  
- Si, Li, soy demasiado mujer para que me defiendas.- dijo este imitando la voz de su antigua novia. - Te domina , Li. Y eso no es lo que había oido hablar de tí.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
Kinomoto lo miró enfurecida pero el ni se inmutó.  
  
- Bueno, Kinomoto; que sepas que te vigilo.... Y de cerca. Se donde vives y no dudaré en comunicarme contigo. Me apetece jugar.. Y sobre todo contigo, mi flor.   
  
Se giró y salió riendose. Shaoran fue a lanzarse a él, pero Sakura se aproximó a él y le detubo, cogiendole del brazo.  
  
- No vale la pena... Es un completo cabrón con patas. Tengo planes para él...- le anunció a su "amante"  
  
Shaoran iba a objetar cuando vieron que sus amigos se acercaban sonrientes a ellos.  
  
- No le digas nada a nadie. Quiero jugar con Rush... Como ya e dicho tengo planes...  
  
- Los míos si que se han chafado! - anuncío Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura se dió la vuelta y la sonrió.  
  
- Ya llegaís? Que planes?  
  
- Ese capullo de Rush....-murmuró Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran miraron con el entrecejo fundido a la abochornada Tomoyo.  
  
- As dicho algo?  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
- " ese Rush, me va a pagar. Mira que interrumpir la bonita escena de Sakura y Li..." ! - se juró mentalmente. - " Tuve que pagar a esos niños para venir mojadas.. para que Li la deseara y que ella... buf.... "  
  
Sakura de repente abrió los ojos.  
  
- MALDITA PROFECIA!!- Gritó al viento  
  
Todos se le quedaron mirando, incluido su fogoso "amante". Y ruborizada apeló:  
  
- Perdón. Un arranque ^//^.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
En el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, nadie habló. Sakura estaba demasiado enfadada con si misma, casí se había cumplido la profecía. Se sentía horriblemente mal.  
  
- " Soy una estupida! Pero como me e permitido caer en sus garras? Soy... ya no sé ni lo que soy... "- se culpó Sakura- Estan arrogante, tan antiguo, tan machista...."  
  
Le miró. Estaba en el asiento delantero, de copiloto. Tomoyo miraba por la ventana a su lado. Volvió a centrarse en Shaoran.  
  
- " Pero... dudo que me hubiera podido resistir...- siguió esta- Sus ojos marrones, que te aprisionan y no te dejan salir; sus manos, suaves y atrevidas, su cabello rebelde, su cuerpo, caliente y ardiente.... pasional.. su caracter, terco y atrevido pero al mismo tiempo tímido..."  
  
De repente junto con esos pensamientos, unas imagenes ocurridas pocos minutos antes se hicieron presentes... provocando que la sangre de Sakura hiviera a cien grados... su cara roja como un tomate no sabía donde meterse. Sus manos ; que estaban cogidas entre sí, empezaron a temblar y su cuerpo en respuesta a esos pensamientos cordinó con las manos de Sakura temblando furiosamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la japonesa.  
  
Tomoyo advirtió el estupor de Sakura y le sonrió . Sabía en que pensaba.. mejor dicho en quien. Eriol vió tras el retrovisor la cara contraida de Sakura mirando por la ventana y sonrió y miró también a su amigo que estaba igual que su rival....  
  
- " Esa maldita estudiante.. Ni siquiera esta graduada del todo y ya es igual de importante en el mundo que yo... Tengo que jugar bien... Pero ella juega mejor que yo.... Esa sonrisa... "- empezó el chino- Pero que digo? E estado apunto de tirarmela en un lugar público! A mi ribal! Alguien a la que odio con toda mi alma!.... Su inocente sonrisa, su cabeza dura, su inteligencia, su graciosidad... Esas largas y delicadas piernas... Su cuerpo.. sus esmeraldas... sus labios..."  
  
La baba comenzó a hacer aparición en la cara de Shaoran y recibió un codazo de parte de su amigo para avisarle. Su cara también empezó a ruborizarse sin piedad...  
  
- Bueno ya hemos llegado.- avisó Eriol a la pareja de atrás.  
  
Todos salieron del coche y cogieron las dos muchachas japonesas sus pertenencias.  
  
Sakura se inclinó hacía Eriol. Agradeció con el corazón haberla invitado y se adentró en la casa y dejó las cosas mientras Tomoyo se encontraba en el rellano despidiendose de su futuro prometido..  
  
- Hasta dentro de un mes no nos veremos, Tomoyo- mintió Eriol. Pues no les habían dicho que se encontrarían en California al día siguiente.  
  
- Tampoco te creas que me hace mucha gracia casarme contigo- le dijo Tomoyo.  
  
- Tu y tus rebeldías.... Dejalas de lado y casaté conmigo...  
  
- Eso es una proposición formal?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
El negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Algun día lo tenía que hacer.. después de todo estamos comprometidos.  
  
Tomoyo bajó la cabeza desilusionada.  
  
-" Porque me gusta tanto...? "- pensó tristemente- " Por que de él? Por que me e enamorado? "  
  
- Tranquila... Por lo menos damos el gusto a nuestras madres...  
  
Tomoyo subió corriendo a la habitación.. dejando estupefacto a Eriol. Se dió la vuelta y se dirigió al coche. Pero Li lo tomó del brazo.  
  
- No seas necio. Vete a donde ella.  
  
Eriol, negó la cabeza y volvió a encaminarse. Li le cerró el paso.  
  
- Eres tonto! Ella te quiere! Si te tienes que casar .. hazlo con ella! Evita a tu madre! Después de todo si tanto te gusta por que no te casas con ella? Te gusta.. y te da igual.. ademas mejor; porque es tu madre la que a elegido... Tienes su permiso y ya esta. No me pienso mover de esta casa sin que la pidas disculpas!  
  
- Shaoran... Estas diciendo como si no fueramos prometidos ya de por sí.  
  
- Pero. Es que eres un necio que no conoce el amor.  
  
- Shaoran...  
  
- No digas nada y vete.   
  
- Por que ...?   
  
- Nunca te e visto tan feliz estando con alguien, ni siquiera conmigo que ya es decir... - presumió Li.- No pienso dejar que arriesgues tu felicidad.  
  
  
  
Sakura miró a la pareja de amigos. Estaba asombrada, viendo como Li se negaba a irse sin que su amigo fuera feliz. No sabía de la faceta de su ribal... pensaba que era frío con todos... Pero con los que tenía confianza no lo era en absoluto... Después de todo dedicaba las mejores sonrisas de alegría cuando veía a su amigo feliz...  
  
Eriol, indeciso subió por las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de Tomoyo.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Li se quedó viendo como su mejor amigo subía atormentado por las escaleras, al igual que Sakura. Esta, se fue a la cocina y se puso una tila... sin antes comentar.  
  
- Pasa, no te quedes ahí. Creo que será una larga noche.- predijo.- Quieres algo?  
  
Li negó con la cabeza.  
  
En esos momentos Sakura, quería tranquilizarse así que una tila le vendría bien... Ya que seguía temblando. Al cabo del rato volvió y vio a Shaoran mirando por la ventana. Ya se había echo de noche... Serían las nueve o así...  
  
- Seguro que no quieres nada?  
  
- E dicho que no... No me es bueno tomar algo a estas horas... Me vuelvo alguien incontrolable...- explicó.- Sea lo que sea..  
  
Sakura se sentó y le observó. Estaba sentado en la repisa, admirando a la luna llena que había esa noche. Sus músculos se encontraban en tensión.... escuchando el sonido de su respiración, alerta a todo grito proviniente al piso de arriba... Su cabello estaba revuelto como siempre... Sus manos se valanceaban entre él. Sakura volvió a tener la necesidad de ocultarse en cualquier lugar que fuera discreto de la casa. Un teléfono hizo que ambos dieran un respingo.  
  
Sakura corrió al lugar donde se encontraba el teléfono.  
  
- Sakura?  
  
- MEI!  
  
- Lo sentimos pero es que se nos a echo tarde... Nos esperaís?   
  
Sakura se golpeó la frente. Había olvidado la cena!!  
  
_______________________ Mientras tanto________________________________-  
  
Eriol golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó una respuesta. Pero no la encontró así que vacilante entró en el dormitorio.  
  
- No quiero ver a nadie, Sakura. Y no esperes que vaya a la cena.  
  
Eriol se quedó parado en la puerta. ¡ La cena! Se le había ido de la cabeza. Miró a la cama. Tumbada, bocabajo, estaba Tomoyo; sollozando contra la almohada. Gemía, desconsoladamente.  
  
- " Por que me pasa todo esto a mí? No es suficiente que me tenga que casar con alguien que no conocía como para que ahora sea el chico del que me e enamorado?"- Se dijo a sí misma- " Es bueno, estaremos casados, pero el no me quiere. A jugado conmigo..." " Después de todo lo ha dicho ahí abajo..."  
  
Vovió a sollozar mas fuertemente aun. Pero no se dió cuenta de que era Eriol el que estaba en la puerta. Este, sin decir quien era; se fue directo al armario y empezó a ver vestidos, negando con la cabeza cuando veía uno que no le gustaba. Tomoyo oyó el roce de los vestidos y volvió a negarse:  
  
- E dicho que no voy a ir...! No para verle a él!- y se aferró mas a la almohada.  
  
Eriol se detuvo. Aun sin decir quien era. Esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaba tirada Tomoyo. Le acarició la cara, los cabellos. Y susurró:  
  
- Pero yo si quiero verte. Verte junto a mí.  
  
Tomoyo, asustada se giró y vió los ojos azules que la observaban tras las finas gafas. Su pelo negro con rasgos azulados, estaba un poco despeinado, su faz estaba cubierta de una bella sonrisa que la cautivaba.  
  
- No quiero ir. E dicho.  
  
- Si lo harás.  
  
- Que no!- insitió ella.  
  
El inglés se encogió de hombros y la cargó hacia la bañera. Allí le dió al agua y la salpicó.  
  
- Date prisa... quiero verte vestida antes de irnos... O sí no te llevaré tal y como estas... empapada de arriba abajo.  
  
Ella gritó sorprendida, estaba mojada, ¡ el la había mojado! En un arranque de venganza, le jaló del brazo y lo metio también en la amplia bañera. Rio infantilmente.  
  
- Eres muy vengativa...- objetó el otro al verse introducido en la bañera  
  
- Gracias- pero bajó la cabeza.   
  
El se levantó y la sacó de allí. Le puso la toalla por encima y la sentó en la cama.  
  
- Bastante agua ya por hoy..  
  
Y sonrió, pero vió que no hacía efecto alguno. Le cogió de la barbilla y se la alzó. Hizo que ella le mirara a los ojos azules. Los cuatro ojos se vieron tímidamente.  
  
- No quise decir eso.. era una ironía.. pero me dí cuenta tarde. Lo siento- se disculpó él.  
  
Tomoyo fue a objetar.  
  
- Yo si quiero casarme contigo.... quiero que seas mía, ya te dije... me vuelves un maníaco estando a tu lado; te quiero toda para mí. Puede que sea algo posesivo, pero es lo que siento. Solo quiero estar a tu lado. Contigo e sentido lo que nadie me a echo sentir... Y eso me agrada. Fuiste y serás la única a la que yo quiera prometerme...  
  
Agachó la cabeza con pena.  
  
- Eriol...  
  
- De verdad lo siento.. perdonamente.  
  
Tomoyo lo miró. Se veía que estaba arrepentido...  
  
- Yo te quiero mucho... me e enamorado de tí...- siguió el inglés.  
  
Sus labios fueron sellados por un dedo suave, y luego por los finos labios de ella. Sorprendido por que le había perdonado, le abrazó mientras ella se entregaba a él.  
  
- Gracias  
  
- Ahora dejame cambiarme, vale?  
  
Oyeron el teléfono y se dieron prisa. Eriol se fue de la habitación.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Por fin bajas... Hay que darse prisa- le avisó Li cuando lo vió bajar.  
  
Hiragizawa sonrió burlonamente.  
  
- Tranquilo, tenemos las maletas en el coche. Sakura?  
  
  
  
Ella le miró.  
  
- Claro, podeís ir a la segunda habitación. La de al lado de Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol fue al coche.  
  
Sakura se levantó del asiento. Y se dirigió hacía Li temblorosamente. Shaoran la miró acercarse y se asustó. Ella se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
El le miro sin saber el por que... Y mientras ella subía las escaleras terminó:  
  
- Por haberme defendido de Rush.  
  
El chino se ruborizó pero no fue visto ya que la japonesa no estaba.  
  
- " Loco de remate me estoy volviendo!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
LLegaron al restaurante Matthew´s Dior. Estaba en el hotel mas increible de Los Angeles. Los cuatro llegaron con grandes galas. Iban a celebrar una cena... de boda o algo por el estilo.. ya que iba con sus mejores e infinitas galas  
  
Mei los saludó desde la mesa, llevaba un elegante vestido rojo pasión, ligeramente corto y seductor. LLevaba unos tacones rojos, y un colgante también a juego. Esta les vió acercarse y se admiró de sus amigos. Todos iban excelentes.  
  
Eriol iba vestido con un traje negro con una camisa blanca, todo liso y perfecto, sus cabellos estaban bien peinados y sus zapatos brillantes. Su acompañante, Tommy; iba también de un azul oscuro, enseñando buena parte también de su fino y albino cuerpo. El escote tenía como redoblados, y en las piernas iba de largo a corto. LLebaba unas botas negras. Y un bolso perfecto a juego. Pero los mas impresionantes eran su primo y su mejor amiga. Su primo, vestido de negro envuelto en un traje negro también.  
  
- " Que raro que mi primo no se visteria de verde.. pero aun asi le queda bien.."- dijo orgullosa.- Su pelo revuelto y rebelde le hace atrevido y rebelde; todo lo que es él, pero el traje negro enseña que es tímido normalmente... Muy normalmente."  
  
Meiling conocía muy bien a su primo para saber cuando era atrevido, frío y calculador; y cuando era el hombre mas sensible del mundo. Y de inmediato su vista fué hacia Sakura. Y abrió enormemente los ojos.  
  
Aqui la amiga; iba con un traje verde escotado que enseñaba sus hombros y que se sugetaba a los brazos, dejando partes libre de los brazos sin protección. El escote en V... era el indicado para ella. Era provocativo pero sencillo.. Lo que era ella, vamos. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeña cintura y a sus caderas y era corto. Era un verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos. El vestido era de colección; pues había sido regalado por Tomoyo, que tenía pasión por los ojos verdes de ella. Sus pies estaban decorados y protejidos por unos zatatos que se ataban disimuladamente a su espinilla, de color verde esmeralda, y en su cuello una preciosa joya de color verde brillante rodeaba por plata en forma de estrella, decoraba su fino y dulce cuello. Su pelo estaba recogido en un ligero moño, en su cara ocupaban dos rizos y los demas; cayendo en forma de fuente en el moño. Realmente una preciosidad... Casi no estaba maquillada.  
  
- " Maldigo a Dios por ofrecerme tal belleza junto a mí" -pensó Shaoran al ver bajar a una cohibida Sakura por las escaleras de la casa.  
  
- " Envidio tu belleza, Sakura... mucha belleza es la que posees"- recalcó Mei.  
  
Ellos se sentaron y vieron como, Nakuru se acercaba a ellos dos muchachos. Eran Touya y Yukito, quien estaban también bien vestidos.  
  
- MONSTRUO! Quien te manda vestirte así? - Le gruñó Touya maldiciendo- No será ese tu acompañante?- dijo señalando a Li.- Ese mocoso de las narices... Ves como teníamos que venir a buscarla? Te dije que había algun hombre de por medio- le espetó a Yukito quien sonreía a Sakura.  
  
- Oh vamos , Tôya... Esta realmente guapa.. No te alegras de que tu hermana sea una belleza andante? Te comportas como un novio celoso..- le regañó Yukito.  
  
Sakura estaba muy ruborizada, aparte de las miradas que le lanzaba su hermano, Yukito, Tomoyo y casi todos los del restaurante la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Y mas sobre todo la castaña mirada de cierto chino. La miraba con afán... Buscando todas sus parte mas delicadas con la mirada, bien que la exploraba con la mirada para orgullecerse....  
  
- Dejad de mirarme! Me estais poniendo nerviosa...!- les espetó.  
  
Pero de repente la mirada de Touya volvió a ser mas furiosa... Había visto a alguien entrar que no sería bien recibido. Mei ahogó un grito en voz. El acaba de entrar.  
  
Touya intentó levantarse pero Yukito lo detuvo. Todas las miradas se fueron a la entrada del restaurante. Rush estaba mirando a Sakura con avidez. Saciando las emociones que tenía para ella. Era repugnante sentir la verde mirada Alex en su cuerpo. Sakrua se frotó el cuerpo al sentir un escalofrío.  
  
- Veo que nunca estas sola.. Hombre.. Meilig Li; el mayor de los Kinomoto; el conejo blanco; la amatista amiga de mi flor... Y dos personas que no conozco.. Tu eres? - le dijo sonriente a Nakuru.  
  
- Tu peor pesadilla, Rush. Alejate de esta mesa.  
  
Rush sonrió mas.  
  
- No dejaís de hablar de mí, eh? Quien mas me conoce?  
  
Eriol se levantó enfadado de la silla.  
  
- Yo tengo la suerte de conocerte. Soy Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
- El empresario Inglés.. Encantado.. Alex Rush... Soy periodista de un periodico.  
  
- De cual? El que quitaron hace un año, poco después de que te metiste tu? Se fueron a la ruina creo...- se burló Sakura.  
  
La estúpida sonrisa de Alex cambió en un rostro serio.  
  
- Si burlate.. pero por lo menos yo digo la verdad, y menos soy una furcia.....  
  
Sin aguantarlo mas, Touya y Li se levantaron de la silla. Ninguno de los presentes, lograron sujetarlos. A empujes lo sacaron a la calle. La acompañante de Rush, asustada se metió en uno de los baños. Y no salió.   
  
_______________ En la calle___________  
  
- Eres el tio mas hijo puta del mundo! - le gritó Li. Y le pegó un puñetazo a Rush en el estomago.  
  
Touya tampoco se quedó atrás; le propinó unos cuantos golpes en la cara. El intentaba defenderse, y también les daba golpes. En algun momento pilló a Shaoran y le dió un golpe en la mandibula y le partió el labio. Siguieron, Rush; el malcriado hombre .. ( n.a.- lo odio con toda mi alma ¬¬) estaba en el suelo. Lo dejaron tirado en el suelo. Pararon, ya que Alex estaba en desventaja.  
  
Sakura y los demas llegaron corriendo. Kinomto cogió a Li del brazo y lo separó de Rush, quien a dolorido intentaba levantarse.  
  
- Li y Touya sois unos bestias!!- les gritó en medio de la calle. Por suerte esa misma calle no era muy transitada a esas horas... Sakura ayudó a que se sentara en el suelo y le miró las heridas. Le habían partido la boca, y la nariz y una ceja sangraban.  
  
Alex suspiró y sonrió de nuevo.  
  
- Ves como al final me deseas? Que vuelves a mí?  
  
Ella le miró encolerizada. Se levantó y le miró.  
  
- Tienes toda la razón. Vuelvo a tí... Pero para devolverte el golpe!  
  
Y acto seguido le propinó una patada en sus partes mas íntimas.... El gritó de dolor. Sakura enfadada se acercó a Li.  
  
- Estas bien?- le tocó cuidadosamente el labio y el gimió.- Veo que no...  
  
Cogió a Li de la mano, y seguida por sus compañeros; se alejaron del restaurante; pidiendo perdón y pagando las bebidas que anteriormente habían pedido; dejando a Rush, tirado en el suelo... retorciendose de dolor.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Au!- gimió Shaoran.- Ten cuidado!  
  
Sakura no le hizo ni caso. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, y estaba atareada limpiandole la herida. Había pedido a los demas que se fueran. Y se lo había llevado a su casa. Era la segunda vez que el la ayudaba. Le debía mucho.  
  
- Quieres tener cuidado?- le pidió enfurecido Shaoran.  
  
- y tu; quieres callarte de una vez? No voy a poderte curar. Por suerte ya no sangras. Sentiras un leve escozor....  
  
Shaoran sintió los efectos de un líquido amarillo que le echó ella con los dientes apretados. Si, escocía.  
  
Tras llevarse la caja de medicinas a su sitio y darle a Li, una tila para que se calmara, ella volvió y lo vió sentado.  
  
- De nuevo muchas gracias...- le agradeció Sakura.- Dos veces en un mismo día.. Como te lo agradeceré?  
  
Shaoran ahora no respodió. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.  
  
- " Por que me molestó tanto que ese tío la insultara? Supuestamente es mi ribal, y la odio.. pero por que sino, deseo poseerla para mí solo. Ser su amante, beber de su boca..?" - pensaba.  
  
Ella agachó la cabeza, al recordar lo que había sucedido. Estaba muy apenada. Se sentía fatal. Lo había olvidado.. pero no... No se dió cuenta de que Li se acercaba a ella hasta que sintió su aliento frente a su cara...  
  
- No le hagas caso... Esta celoso... Es un imbecil... solo intenta intimidarte. -le aconsejó Shaoran, al ver su triste congoja.  
  
- No es fácil olvidar...  
  
El le hizo que levantara la cabeza. Y la miró a los ojos verdes que comenzaban a llorar.  
  
- No llores...  
  
Pero ella siguió derramando pequeñas lágrimas por su cara. Entonces se le ocurrió.  
  
- Si dices que no es facil olvidar..- le dijo el chino- No me olvides, ni a mí, ni a mis besos.  
  
Ella incrédula le miró y vió como se acercaba. Sus labios se unieron, degustando el sabor de ambos... sabía al hungüento que le había dado la japonesa.  
  
- Creo que me estoy enamorando de tí.- le dijo Shaoran confidencialmente.  
  
Sakura le miró ruborizada.  
  
- Te prometo que no te olvidaré... Nunca...  
  
- ESO ESPERO....  
  
Se fundieron en un abrazo, pensando que no se volverían a ver.....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
os gusto? Sí? pues lo de simpre  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!  
  
MATTA NE  
  
YUKINO 8 (/ maialen_3@hotmail.com) 


	8. De vacaciones

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
No es fácil olvidar...  
  
El le hizo que levantara la cabeza. Y la miró a los ojos verdes que comenzaban a llorar.  
  
- No llores...  
  
Pero ella siguió derramando pequeñas lágrimas por su cara. Entonces se le ocurrió.  
  
- Si dices que no es facil olvidar..- le dijo el chino- No me olvides, ni a mí, ni a mis besos.  
  
Ella incrédula le miró y vió como se acercaba. Sus labios se unieron, degustando el sabor de ambos... sabía al hungüento que le había dado la japonesa.  
  
- Creo que me estoy enamorando de tí.- le dijo Shaoran confidencialmente.  
  
Sakura le miró ruborizada.  
  
- Te prometo que no te olvidaré... Nunca...  
  
- ESO ESPERO....  
  
Se fundieron en un abrazo, pensando que no se volverían a ver.....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Habían pasado días desde este último suceso. El sol brillaba en lo alto y ellas estaban alegres. ¡ POR FIN VACACIONES! Estaban en california desde hacía una semana. El calor era asfixiante. Todos los días las dos amigas se iban a la playa. A la misma; ya que era la mas cercana. Y todas las mañanas, poco después de llegar a la playa; Tomoyo se iba a dar un paseo. Algo extraño le sucedía segun Sakura; la que sabía que era muy raro ver a Tomoyo caminar. No le gustaba hacer eso sola. Ella le decía de acompañarla pero Tomoyo decía que era pensar.  
  
- Que calor!- dijo Sakura.- Si seguimos así; nos pondremos morenitas y todo estará bien por ahora!!.  
  
Sakura estaba muy alegre. Había olvidado el incidente con Rush pero no tan facil era olvidar al chino moreno. Sus besos estaban presentes en todo pensamiento. Sus largas y fuertes manos también. Tomoyo miró a su absorta compañera y sonrió divertida.  
  
- Lo amas.  
  
- No.- negó ella.  
  
- Lo amas con toda tu alma- asintió Tomoyo.  
  
- No  
  
- Si  
  
- QUE NO!  
  
- Que sí!  
  
- Lo que tu digas...- terminó Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo rió.   
  
- Por que nos colocamos en otro lugar?  
  
- Me apetece conocer nuevos sitios de la playa.  
  
- Pero a mí me gusta mas el otro.  
  
- Pero si no estas aquí para disfrutarlo.- Le reprochó su amiga.- Hoy iras a tu paseo matutino?  
  
- Aha. Te molesta?  
  
Sakura le miró asombrada.  
  
- Por que iba a molestarme... Estoy yo sola, espuesta a cualquier peligro y tu por ahí andando, pasandolo bien...  
  
- Oh, venga ya, Sakura.  
  
Ambas sonrieron. Tomoyo hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió. Sakura oteó la gente que había por la orilla de la playa. Casi todos los de allí eran estadounidenses y extranjeros; pero no había nadie con acento Japones o algo por el estilo. Suspiró. Tumbó sus cosas en el suelo, pues Tomoyo lo había dejado todo rápidamente y se había ido. Y mientras dejaba su toalla estendida en la arena un grupo de chicos se situó al lado de ella. Algunos la miraron interesados pero tres en concreto pasaron de ella.  
  
- " Estúpidos hombres"- pensó ella. " En cuanto ven a un mujer se ponen como locos.- negó con su cabeza. - "Ahora veran"  
  
Se quitó la gorra beis que cubría su pelo moreno, y largo y la tiró al suelo. Algunos chicos se quedaron mirandola. Cogió sus gafas rojas contra el sol y las dejó encima de la gorra. Empezó a desabrocharse, sensualmente pero indiferentemente la camisa blanca que tapaba su nuevo y bronceado cuerpo, dejando al descubierto un biquini de triangulos verde esmeralda, que hacía juego con sus preciosos ojos. Algunos silbaron, pero rápidamente fueron cayados por algunos de la pandilla.  
  
- La verdad, me recuerdan a Li.- se encogió de hombros.  
  
Dos de los hombres que iban hacia la playa se pararon al oir el nombre y se voltearon. Uno de ellos, rió a carcajada limpia viendo el asombrado rostro de su amigo. Pues estaba completamente hipnotizado viendo a la chica quitarse la minifalda negra dejando ver la otra parte del biquini y darse bronceador, cuidadosamente y tranquilamente; haciendo caso omiso a los hombres de su alrededor. La mujer se sentaba en la toalla y se puso la gorra y las lentes protectoras de nuevo y se puso a mirara a la gente de la playa, negando y afirmando. Aun no la había reconocido.  
  
- Ese es tonto de remate..- murmuraba- Y ese otro! Mira que ir con calcetines!!Jajajaja.- su dulce voz y sonrisa hicieron que el chico moreno se estremeciera al igual que algunos de sus amigos.  
  
- Por Dios! Vale ya!- les gritó Li.- Dejadla en paz de una vez!  
  
Algunos se callaron y miraron entristecidos a la mujer quien se había quedado mirandole extrañada.  
  
- " Su cara me resulta familiar!"- se dijo- " Pero no se a que" - se volvió a encoger de hombros pero sonrió al hombre que la había defendido.  
  
El moreno sonrió timidamente. El que lo acompañaba; de pelo azul, también sonrió a la chica pero ella ya había apartado la mirada. Y saludaba a otra chica que venía con un vestido blanco.  
  
- QUE PRONTO VINISTE!- Exclamó Sakura. - Que ocurrió, te cansaste de pensar?  
  
Tomoyo miró a la chica y divisó al chico de pelo azul; y sonrió coquetamente. Evidentemente para la amiga tampoco hubo tiempo para pensar. Los chicos volvían a silbar a la nueva acompañante. Pero una mirada seria y furiosa del albino, les hizo callar.  
  
- Vamos al agua!- le ordenó Sakura a Tomoyo.  
  
- No...- negó esta- No me gusta el mar y lo sabes.  
  
Ella le miró con cara de pena, y logró que Tomoyo se rindiera. Pero....  
  
- Sakura... me da verguenza que me vean en bañador- le confesó Tomoyo.  
  
- Venga, no seas pudorosa!- le animó esta.  
  
Y rápidamente se quitó el vestido y siguió a Sakura. Pero al pasar por delante de los chicos, al albino; un hilillo de sangre, al igual que al moreno; le salió por la nariz.  
  
- Ah!- gritaron ambos al verse la sangre.   
  
Ambas mujeres estaban azoradas, sobre todo la de pelo negro.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
- Eriol, estan aquí. ESTA AQUI!- le gritó Li nervioso.  
  
- Lo se, Shaoran, no hace falta que grites- simplemente soltó- Yo también la e visto y a Tomoyo también.  
  
Li rió al ver la cara de su amigo.  
  
- Que pena que no tenga camara de video para grabarte.. tienes una cara!- se burló uno rubio.  
  
- Roy! Eso no es justo!  
  
Los otros dos se rieron del albino quien sonreía nerviosamente, quizas. Roy también había visto a Sakura y a su amiga. Pero no era cuestión de saludarlas. Pensaría que las había seguido.. Y no quería eso.  
  
- Que hago? Que hago? - se preguntaba Li en voz alta.  
  
- No se... igual.... seducirla de nuevo? Amarla como lo has hecho hasta ahora?  
  
Roy frunció el entrecejo. Ya sabía la historia de Li. Eriol se lo había contado el mismo día que ellas se fueron; el mismo día que ellos iban a california. Le molestaba que el extraño amigo chino de Eriol, la hubiera enamorado en dos días. Y lo afirmaba; estaba celoso.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Pasaron las horas y Sakura y Tomoyo, conocieron a nueva gente. Sobre todo chicas, de la zona; con las que entablaron amistad rápidamente. Pero estaban charlando en la orilla y un grupo de chicos se acercaron a ellas. Entre todas eran cinco. Y los chicos eran nueve.  
  
- Jugaís un partido de voleyball?- preguntó uno de ellos.  
  
Todas sonrieron e hicieron las cuentas. Dos chicos pasarían al grupo de las chicas. Sakura advirtió que el moreno y el azulado de antes se inconporaban a su grupo.  
  
- El partido será de 3 sets, quien gane dos de tres... Gana. Y el grupo que pierda invitará al otro a una cita. Chicos a chicas o chicas a chicos.. Como se gane.   
  
- Pero hay mas chicos que chicas!- replicó una de las chicas.  
  
- Pues buscad a dos chicas mas!- contestaron los hombres.  
  
Así que manos a la obra. Buscaron y buscaron........  
  
- ALGUIEN QUIERE DOS CHICAS MAS?-dijo una voz muy conocida para Sakura y Tomoyo.  
  
- MEILING!!!!- Gritaron ellas de emoción.- Nos salvaste la vida!! Nakuru!!  
  
Las dos chicas sonrieron.   
  
- Ya sabeís... si mis amigas se van a california sin mí... LAS PERSIGO Y LES DOY MUERTE!! Por que no me lo dijisteís!- exclamó enfadada Mei.  
  
Nakuru sonrió.  
  
_--------------- FLASH BACK----------------------------_  
  
Dos mujeres, muy bonitas, llegaron al parque de la avenida.  
  
- Si es aquí, Nakuru. Mira que te orientas mal!- le dijo Mei.  
  
- Yo no tengo la culpa que el otro día viniera hablando por teléfono! No me fijé!- respondió Nakuru.  
  
Mei volvió a encogerse de hombros. Cruzaron la calle y llegaron a la calle de los chalets de Sakura. Vieron la casa, y se acercaron a ella.   
  
- Bueno pues aquí estamos... Que habrá sido de mi primo? Que harían esos dos?- se preguntaba Mei.  
  
Nakuru arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Tu que crees?  
  
Ambas extrañadas se miraron y se rieron frenéticamente. Iban tan distraidas que se chocaron con alguien.  
  
- Tened cuidado!- gruñó una voz.- Mei!  
  
Mei se rascó la cabeza.   
  
- Tôya! Que guay! Vinisteis a ver a Sakura?.  
  
Yukito sonrió y Touya se cabreó aun mas. Iba maldiciendo a todos los Dioses. Yukito intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras las otras dos miraban asustadas.  
  
- Que coño hizo el mocoso ese en casa de mi hermana!? Eso es lo que quiero saber.... Como se atreviera a tocarla!! Lo mato! Lo dejo sin descendencia!  
  
- Eso no sería bueno- murmuró con una risita Mei. Pues su primo era el proximo Lider de Todo China. Y tenía que casarse y tener descendencia. Era obligación de todo Lider. - Pobre de él.  
  
Nakuru y ella rieron mas aun. Touya miraba a todos lados tratando de ver a su hermana llegar a su casa.  
  
- Como, no esta?- preguntó Nakuru.  
  
- Nuestra Sakurita, y nuestra Tommy, están fuera de casa. No tienen el coche con lo que deduzco que se han ido a dar una vuelta.  
  
Un hombre se acercó a ellos al oir la conversación.  
  
- Estan hablando de la mujer morena de ojos verdes que vive en aquella casa?  
  
Touya asintió enfadado.  
  
- Se fue a California hoy, con la preciosidad esa de compañera que tiene.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- A pasar las vacaciones de verano que le dieron en la empresa.  
  
Y se fue hacía donde se había dirigido.  
  
- COMO!! ESAS DOS SE HAN... IDO A CALIFORNIA SIN MI!!!- Gritó enfadada Meiling- NO ME DIJERON NADA!  
  
En la cabeza de Mei pasaron varias cosas...  
  
- Mi hermana esta tonta o que? Sin avisar! Y con la cantidad de hombres que hay en California! Pobre Tomoyo!  
  
Mei y Nakuru comenzaron a reir. Se habían acordado de cierta cosa que les había comentado Shaoran dos días antes.  
  
- Y si.... les acompañaron?- dijeron ambas a la vez.  
  
Touya y Yukito pusieron mala cara.  
  
- A....  
  
- Mi primo y Eriol se fueron a California con un tal Roy, el de la empresa de Sakura... Y unos amigos... Y ellas no dijeron nada.. Puede que como no tenían nada que hacer... Se fueron con ellos!  
  
Se echaron a reir! Todos menos Touya quien empezó a pegar patadas a las farolas de por allí. De repente se echó mano al bolsillo y cogió su móvil.  
  
- Si, aeropuerto? Si quisiera saber cuando es el próximo vuelo a California.. Dentro de 5 días!- exclamó.  
  
- Touya que haces?- preguntó indignado Yukito.  
  
- Sh.....- le murmuró.- Si, estoy aquí. Dos entradas si... gracias.  
  
- Eh! Nosotras también queremos ir con ellas! Pide otras dos!- dijo Nakuru.  
  
- Espere... Guardeme cuatro plazas. Si.. exacto! Eso.. Muchas gracias adios.- Touya colgó el telefono. - Dentro de 5 días nos vamos a California a vigilar a mi hermana Yukito, y no hay mas que hablar!  
  
Y se largó despidiendose de las alegres chicas y dejando atrás a Yukito, sonriente y rodando los ojos.  
  
---------- FIN FLASH BACK---------------  
  
- La verdad es que no queremos interrumpir, pero no solo nosotras hemos venido hasta aquí...- dijo señalando a dos hombres altos que venían a lo lejos cargados de bártulos. A Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tomoyo comenzó a reirse y Li y Eriol se asustaron.  
  
Los hombres dejaron las cosas cerca de las de nuestras amigas y se acercaron . No reconocieron a Li ni a Eriol, ya que llevaban gorras y lentes también.  
  
- Tu, Sakura! Ven aquí monstruo!- le llamó Touya enfadado.  
  
Sakura intentó escaparse y fue perseguida por su hermano, quien al tener las piernas mas largas... La alcanzó. Ella sonreía nerviosamente. Y cuando iba a reprenderle muy seriamente; ella logró de nuevo escaparse ante las miradas divertidas de toda la playa. Mientras estos corrían Li se escondió entre las rocas.  
  
- " De la que me libré. Si ese me ve.. me mata. Menos mal que Mei me llamó para avisarme...."- pensó este.  
  
Suspiró arrepentido. Oyó de nuevo pasos y se cubrió entre las rocas de nuevo. Apareció Sakura, y se ocultó también de su hermano.  
  
- Ni que estuviera ahora mismo con Shaoran.... - suspiró la chica. Una delgada y fina sonrisa surcó su cara al recordarle.  
  
Este, un poco avergonzado salió de entre las rocas. Sin hacer el menor ruido, se hacercó a donde Sakura se escondía de su hermano. La vió, con la sonrisa en los labios, pensando en él. Se acercó a un más. Y sin que ella lo notara la abrazó.  
  
- eh!!!!- dijo ella mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.  
  
- Se que estas pensando en mí.- le susurró al oido. Ella no se volteó y él lo hizo por ella. La miró a los ojos. Estaba asustada, asombrada... Justo lo que quería. La besó delicadamente y se separó al oir una voz.  
  
- Eh, Shaoran! Tom quiere echarte una partida al tenis! Te apuntas al reto?- le pregutó el hombre que venía. Al verle con Sakura sonrió.- Aunque si estas ocupado nada eh....  
  
Shaoran rodó los ojos. Soltó su presa y se dirigió hacía su amigo.  
  
- Nos veremos pronto, Sakura.- le dijo a la asustada y conmovida mujer.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
QUE OS GUSTO?? espero que sí! Ya está por aquí el octavo... Es una pena decir esto... PERO NO ACTUALIZARÉ ASTA EL VIERNES QUE VIENE!! lo siento, es que me voy de excursión con mi clase de estudios.... No regresaré hasta el viernes a la noche... UF --u. Por favor, no me maten! Espero que les haya gustado y todo eso...   
  
GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO COSAS Y REWIEWS!! Les estoy muy agradecida... ^^. No contesto por que sigo de examenes.. ( espero acabar pronto ese infierno..) BUENO ENTONCES .... NOS VEMOS!!!  
  
CHAO.  
  
YUKINO 8.  
  
(Por cierto, hice un nuevo fic... amarrados al revolver... si quiren lo pueden leer... y si lo leen.. dejen Rewiews!! Please!! Tanto si les gusta como si no!! GRACIAS ^^)  
  
maialen_3@hotmail.com 


	9. Bailes Latinos y una exquisita cena conv...

  
  
Oyó de nuevo pasos y se cubrió entre las rocas de nuevo. Apareció Sakura, y se ocultó también de su hermano.  
  
- Ni que estuviera ahora mismo con Shaoran.... - suspiró la chica. Una delgada y fina sonrisa surcó su cara al recordarle.  
  
Este, un poco avergonzado salió de entre las rocas. Sin hacer el menor ruido, se hacercó a donde Sakura se escondía de su hermano. La vió, con la sonrisa en los labios, pensando en él. Se acercó a un más. Y sin que ella lo notara la abrazó.  
  
- eh!!!!- dijo ella mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.  
  
- Se que estas pensando en mí.- le susurró al oido. Ella no se volteó y él lo hizo por ella. La miró a los ojos. Estaba asustada, asombrada... Justo lo que quería. La besó delicadamente y se separó al oir una voz.  
  
- Eh, Shaoran! Tom quiere echarte una partida al tenis! Te apuntas al reto?- le pregutó el hombre que venía. Al verle con Sakura sonrió.- Aunque si estas ocupado nada eh....  
  
Shaoran rodó los ojos. Soltó su presa y se dirigió hacía su amigo.  
  
- Nos veremos pronto, Sakura.- le dijo a la asustada y conmovida mujer.  
  
Cogió su toalla y se dirigió a su habitación . Estaba sorprendida, confusa, asustada. Sobre todo Muy confusa. No sabía que sentía. Su sonrisa era inaguantable, su caracter? Horrible. Pero si era un hombre normal! Como podía ponerse tan nerviosa estando el cerca? O simplemente temblar al pensar en él.  
  
- " Lo olvidé! Ya se me pasó! Por que me vuelven los temblequeos? Por que me siento observada? Por que todo me pasa a mí?"- se preguntaba Sakura metiendose en su cuarto.   
  
Estaban en un hotel de 4 estrellas que había reservado para ella y para Tomoyo antes de irse de Los Angeles. El hotel era gigantesco, extremadamente caro, muy elegante y esquisito en cuanto a estilo, decoración, alimentación... Todo lo que veías era un lujo constante. Por eso, solo llegaban a dormir al restaurante. Tanto lujo no les gustaba. Tomoyo por ejemplo; había vivido en una gran mansión desde su mas tierna infancia; y ya lo encontaba aburrido.. ( Pues yo no!!) Todo le parecía normal, no había cambios... Pero para Sakura, no era normal. Eso de que destrás de tí un Pingüino como ella llamaba a los camareros y sirvientes; no le gustaba absolutamente. Le hacía sentirse de la alta sociedad, y ella era muy humilde.Por eso, no conocía a nadie de los vecinos que tenía al estar en el hotel. No miraba a nadie. Ni se interesaba en hacerlo. Aunque tenía un chalet, pero eso era para las reuniones y fiestas que hacía para la empresa en favor de Roy. Le gustaría vivir en un comodo y pequeño piso en medio de Wall Street o algun sitio de esos que tanto gustaba a la gente. Pero también costaban caros.... U.   
  
Encendió la radio, y dejó caer su bolsa de playa; y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Pero sonrió al ver que enfrente de su ventana había mas habitaciones y había oido quejas a ciertas personas de que había mirones. De un rápido movimiento, corrió las cortinas dejando todo a oscuras. Se quitó la camisa y la falda, tiró sus sandalias en la otra parte de la cama y se tiró a la suave y cómoda cama.  
  
- " Como quitarme su estúpida sonrisa de la mente? Ese hombre es insaciable hasta decir basta!"  
  
Cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente. Volvía a tener los estremecimientos... Algo usual en ella últimamente. Si últimamente desde los 10 minutos anteriores a que llegara al hotel. Había dejado a sus amigas y a su hermano junto con Yukito en la playa. Disfrutando del día, mientras ella.....   
  
- MIENTRAS YO ME VUELVO LOCA!- Gritó a la nada- LO VES?  
  
Suspiró y se volvió a tumbar, ya que gritar al aire había provocado qu se levantará de un salto.  
  
- " Relájate.."  
  
De repente se le ocurrió una idea y cogió el teléfono.  
  
- Recepción? Podría decirme a que hora...  
  
---------- En la playa------------  
  
- Tomoyo, donde se ha metido mi hermana?- preguntó Touya.  
  
Tomoyo miró a Eriol en la lejanía y vió a Shaoran recogiendo sus cosas. Levantó una ceja. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a tejerse una buena telaraña.  
  
- Pues.. .se fue hace unos cinco minutos... Dijo que estaba cansada de correr y que se iba a dormir.- afirmó con la cabeza- " Vaya mentira mas grande.."  
  
Touya y Yukito se miraron. Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo que sucedería para que Sakura estuviera cansada a las doce del mediodia. Pero tampoco le dieron mucha importancia. Después de todo, Touya la había hecho correr como un galgo persiguiendo un conejo. Normal que estuviera cansada. Cogieron sus cosas y fueron al hotel al que habían ingresado un día atrás, cercano al de Sakura y Tomoyo. Meiling y Nakuru se quedaron un rato con Tomoyo.  
  
- Que te cuentas? Sigues haciendo de Celestina?  
  
Tomoyo sonrió.  
  
- No es la primera vez que se ven. Ya sabes como es Sakura, en cuanto atraviesa un lugar lujoso no se fija quienes son sus vecinos y .....  
  
Nakuru soltó una ligera carcajada.  
  
- Sois vecinos y ni Li ni Kinomoto se habían enterado? Ni en una semana?? Increible!!  
  
Mei sonrió.  
  
- Mi primo es tonto. Antes de ayer hablé con el.. y me dijo que la extrañaba mucho. No suele ser así con las mujeres... Es algo extraño que se comporte a lo romántico y sensible. Desde siempre a tenido el caracter serio. Pero con las mujeres un completo don Juan. Luego pasaba de ellas...  
  
Ellas suspiraron; el romance entre sus amigos era dificil de controlar. Ambos negaban que se atraían con fuerza. Pero todos sabían lo contrario. De repente, Nakuru; sonrió. Meiling y Tomoyo vieron en dirección a donde está miraba. Eriol se acercaba.  
  
- Esto... nosotras nos vamos, verdad Mei?- Dijo Nakuru. - Tenemos que hacer una cosa importante verdad Mei?- le dijo a Mei quien miraba atontada. No entendía. Recibió una mirada de Nakuru mirando a los dos, y rápidamente comprendió.  
  
- Esto sí... Aquel trabajo..... Si vamos....  
  
Se largaron rápidamente y dejaron solos a los dos chicos.  
  
Tomoyo se dió la vuelta y le dió la espalda. Eriol la miró divertido.  
  
- Abochornada?  
  
- Mucho- contestó ella.  
  
El joven inglés se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Los fuertes brazos del azulado, daban seguridad y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo. Se sentía Tomoyo segura, atrapada, tranquila y feliz. Esos brazos impedían que ella se sintiera mal. Esta, se abrazó a el y se giró.  
  
- Y Shaoran?.- investigó la amatista. - En el hotel?  
  
El asintió y sonrió.   
  
- No quería que Touya lo viera. No después de haber visto como Sakura lo trataba. Y cuando ella nos echó de vuestra casa... No me dijo nada de lo que ocurrió.  
  
- A mi Sakura tampoco me dijo nada. Si pregunto me evita. Es una mentirosa!- gritó esta bajamente.  
  
Eriol siguió sonriendo viendo a su amada.... Estaba molesta y lo demostraba, ese pequeño problema la hacía enfadar....  
  
- Ella no sospechó de nosotros?   
  
Tomoyo sonrió.  
  
- Finjo bien cuando me lo propongo. Ademas no soportaba no verte estando en el mismo hotel que tu y en la misma playa. Pero le fastidiaba mucho que fuera yo sola siempre.- añadió.  
  
- Uf.....-suspiró Eriol.- Esos dos son tontos. Se aman y lo esconden...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura bajó a la recepción y se dirijió hacía la chica del ordenador.  
  
- Hola buenas tardes...   
  
- Buenas tardes- le respondió la chica- Que desea?  
  
- Me gustaría que me indicase mas o menos donde está la clase de bailes latinos?.- preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Si, claro. Mire, tiene que ir al fondo de ese corredor y a mano izquierda hay unas escaleras que le conducen al primer piso. Ahí, busque los numeros de las habitaciones, y en la que ponga la 112; llama y pase. Es ahí.  
  
- Muchas gracias.  
  
- De nada, es mi trabajo, Señora.  
  
- Señorita.- Le había caido bien.- Y no me llame así, soy Sakura Kinomoto. Encantada.  
  
- Yo soy Kaoru Methiwa, lo mismo.   
  
- Adios entonces, Kaoru.  
  
Se despidió de Methiwa, y se encaminó a la sala de relajación... Necesitaba conocer a gente nueva y relajarse al mismo tiempo. Cogió las escaleras y cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta y pasó.  
  
- Esto... Buenas tardes. Soy Sakura Kinomoto; de la habitación 259. Me gustaría apuntarme.  
  
Una señora la acompañó a apuntarse y le informó que en 2 minutos comenzaría la clase. Fue hacía la habitación contigua y se cambió de ropa. Se pudo unas mayas negras y una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Se recogió su largo cabello en una coleta caballo y se quitó los pendientes. Salió de la habitación y comenzó con la clase.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
- LLego tarde, llego tarde!!- exclamaba un chino moreno por medio del pasillo.- Solo quedan 5 minutos y no tengo la ropa!! Tengo problemas!!.   
  
El chino corrió mas aun hacia su cuarto y entró. Dejó su mochila de playa y cogió rápidamente su otra mochila. Dejó también las chanclas, y cogió las zapatillas. Salio como un huracan de la habitación dando un portazo. Corriendo de nuevo. Andaba muy tarde. Miró el reloj y se santigüó. Las doce y cinco y no había llegado!! Forzó mas aun sus piernas y subió a la habitación. Rápidamente, abrió la puerta y saludo a la recepcionista y corrió. Abrió la otra puerta calurosamente, y agotado. En el fondo un hombre anciano, sentado; silencioso , espiraba y insiparaba... al compas de una música y otras personas apuntadas.  
  
- Buenas tardes señor. Cansado?- dijo un hombre.  
  
- Si, hoy tuve un pequeño problema y llegué tarde por eso. No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar.  
  
El anciano frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- Eso espero. Tenemos una nueva amiga en este club. Se ha instalado hoy con nosotros.- Se dirigió a todos los demas.- Hoy haremos unos repaso de bailes.Pronto estarán las competiciones de los clubs del hotel... Si lo hacemos bien.. Conseguirán un boleto para irse al Caribe con nuestra línea de hoteles. Por eso, ya que no nos acordamos mucho... Repaso por parejas.  
  
Todos murmuraron sobrecogidos.  
  
- Usted Li, ya que es el mas nuevo, y el que mas entiende; pongasé con aquella señorita que está en la ventana mirando a las nubes.  
  
El obedeció tranquilo y sumiso y se acercó a la mujer que tenía delante. Su cabellera morena, larga recogida en una larga coleta, caía sobre su cuello y su camiseta blanca ceñida. Siguió admirando el cuerpo de la joven; la cual no se había percatado de que era observada. Su cuerpo era perfecto, no sobraba ni faltaba nada. Todas sus curvas eran las adecuadas. Era alta, y fuerte. Sus piernas largas, finas y delgadas, metidas en unos pantalones muy ajustados de color negro. Luego ella lo miró asustada. Unos ojos verdes saltaron en sus huecos al reconocer al joven chino que la observaba.  
  
- " mierda"- se dijo ella- " No solo lo vuelvo a ver, sino que tambíen está en mi hotel? Como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes?".- se reprochó- "OH,Bueno.. teniendo en cuenta de que no te gusta ver a tus vecinos... Tonta de tí.."  
  
Sakura miró a Li con brebedad.  
  
-" Sigue igual que siempre... Atrevido, tímido, sexy, normal. Serio y divertido... Lo de siempre. Ese siempre que me vuelve una psicópata empedernida..."- se ruborizó al pesar eso.  
  
En esos momentos, también Shaoran pensaba en ella.  
  
- " Bailar.. con ella.. Sentirla junto a mí de nuevo.. Besarla... Amarla...."- negó con su cabeza al pensar esto.- " En que narices piensas so capullo? Es tu ribal... Estas jugando con ella. Tienes su punto debil.. No sabe de hombres... Ese es su punto... Hombres que la cortejen, que la besen; que la deseen como yo la deseo..."  
  
El también se sonrojo. Se miraron y se acercó el a Sakura.  
  
- Parece que nos volvemos a ver... Y no solo como amigos, sino como pareja de baile.  
  
- Puf....- suspiró ella. - Si no hay mas remedio de que bailar contigo... Es horrible bailar con un empresario y Lider de China... Te consideras una mala persona... No te aceptan tal y como eres...  
  
El la miró asombrado, perplejo.  
  
- Como sabes que soy el Lider de China? Bueno no soy del todo- se corrigió.  
  
Ella sonrió y se bajó de la repisa de la ventana.  
  
- Tengo mis fuentes. No soy la única persona que a buscado al otro.  
  
El arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Insinúas que te estoy siguiendo?  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
- Lo captaste! Pensé que eras mas corto. Eso demuestra que no hay que fijarse en el exterior..- se burló ella.  
  
- Quieres jugar a bacilar eh? Pues empecemos.  
  
El anciano comenzó a poner a las parejas mientras ellos discutían.   
  
- Será mejor que dejen de discutir y empiece Sr. Li a mostrarle todos los pasos a la Sra. Kinomoto.- le advirtió el anciano.  
  
Ambos dejaron de discutir a regañadientes. El joven, tendió la mano a la chica quien, con gesto tosco la aceptó de mala gana.  
  
La música sonó y se oyó un cha-cha-cha. Li comenzó.  
  
- Aquí es solo el técnico. No vamos a lo profesional, ya que eso es con figuras y no somos profesionales. Solo principiantes y alevines.  
  
- Ah, ya entiendo.  
  
- El ritmo es.. 1 2 3 chachacha.   
  
El adelantó el pie y luego dió 2 pasos a la izquierda. Después dió un paso hacia atrás y dio otros 2 pasos a la derecha.  
  
- Eso es el base. Luego está el New York, abierto y cerrado; el giro y el giro doble, el cuádruple, el base delantero... Pero esos no los puedes hacer si no dominas el base. Es decir que si no has hecho el que te acabo de mostrar es imposible que consigas hacer algo.  
  
Ella lo miraba embelesada mientras ejecutaba de nuevo el base. El lider de China, vestía un pantalón negro, holgado junto con una camiseta blanca. Le quedaba de muerte. Su pelo, estaba mas revuelto de lo normal, llevaba unas deportivas blancas, y en su cuello llevaba un colgante con un simbolo chino.  
  
- Me estás atendiendo?- le preguntó Shaoran al ver como ella le miraba.- Oye....!!- le pasó la mano por la vista al ver que ella tenía la mirada perdida.  
  
Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y preguntó:  
  
- Desde cuando estás aquí?  
  
El frunció el entrecejo y pensó.  
  
- Mas o menos una semana el lunes pasado..... Al día siguiente de ir al restaurante nos fuimos Eriol, Roy y yo a pasar unos días. Me iban a presentar a algunos amigos.- explicó.  
  
- Roy y Eriol también están aquí?- dijo incrédula.- No los e visto...  
  
Li se encojió de hombros.  
  
- Yo tampoco e visto mucho a Eriol... se iba todas las mañanas tres horas a pasear y no volvía hasta la hora de la comida.. y Roy estaba ocupado con sus amigos así que me apunté el miercoles a este club. Ese Hiragizawa de vez en cuando, me inspira misterio....  
  
Ella se sorprendió...  
  
- LLevas aquí desde el miércoles y ya sabes bailar así?  
  
Li sonrió seductoramente.  
  
- Insinuas que bailo bien?  
  
- De muerte- dijo sin cortarse...- Yo soy un poco patosa...- reconoció.  
  
- Pues para eso estás aquí... Para aprender. Yo llevo años practicando en China... y como me aburría me ofrecí para ayudar al anciano Tolf. Digamos que soy el profesor sustituto.- admitió.- Pero dejemos ya de hablar y bailemos.  
  
Se acercó a ella y cogió su cintura y la atrajo hacía si. Ella se sonrojó ante el contacto pero lo escondió en algun lugar de su cuerpo. Le dió la mano, la cual fue cogida por la fuerte garra de Li. La música sonó.  
  
- Y bien?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
Miró a la chica que tenía una toalla puesta en el cuerpo. Hacia una hora había salido de la clase y eran las tres. Recien salida de la ducha se encontró con Tomoyo que llegaba a su cuarto a preguntar lo sucedido.  
  
- Y bien que?- contestó ella.  
  
- Por que te viniste al hotel tan rápido? Seguro que no fue por Touya.- le volvió a preguntar la amatista.  
  
Kinomoto suspiró. Abrió su armario y sacó unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta verde esmeralda. Cogió sus zapatos negros y también su recogepelo. Dejó caer la toalla y comenzó a vestirse.  
  
- Adonde vamos a comer??.- dijo Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió nerviosamente. Comenzó a jugetear con su pelo .Sakura le miró extrañada.  
  
- " Esta me esconde algo..."- pensó esta...  
  
- Pues había pensado ir con Mei y Nakuru al restaurant Cristof. Es muy bueno... Lo e reservado a tu nombre.  
  
Sakura se encogió de hombros y sonrió.   
  
-Bueno. Me da igual. Hoy no estoy de humor para discutir.  
  
Se terminó de cambiar y fueron al dichoso restaurant. Era muy elegante. Muchas parejas disfrutaban del cálido restaurante. Estaban en dulces momentos.. compartiendo comida, hablando de planes futuros... Todo era muy romántico.  
  
- Tomoyo??- preguntó Sakura asustada...  
  
La aludida empujó a Sakura hasta el fondo de la sala y la sentó en una de las sillas. Había dos..  
  
- Pero.. no ibamos a comer con... - se giró a ver a Tomoyo pero ya no estaba. - TOMOYO!!  
  
Miró con ansia a todos los lados del restaurant y no la vió. Suspiró angustiada.  
  
- Donde se habrá metido esta mujer... - sus ojos pensaron- Al baño quizas...  
  
De repente vió como la puerta del baño de los hombres se abría. Un hombre moreno, alto, fuerte, sensual, vestido de una polera verde y pantalones negros salía del baño. Este hombre dirigió una mirada a la mesa y sus ojos saltaron al verla.  
  
- " Sakura...- pensó este nervioso.- Que haces tu en mi mesa?- le culpó Li a Kinomoto.  
  
Ella le miró indignada.  
  
- TU mesa? Desde cuando?- dijo ella con indiferencia.- Yo llegué y no había nadie. Ademas, está a mi nombre esta mesa.  
  
Shaoran le miró extrañado.  
  
------- FLASH BACK------------  
  
Por fín había acabado la sesión de baile! Estaba agotado. La joven japonesa aprendía rápido y se movía rápidamente. Era muy buena memorizando datos y pasos, menos cuando estaba en las nubes. LLamaron a la puerta y un joven con lentes apareció sonriente.  
  
- Saliste de la playa como el viento.... Algo relaccionado con Sakura?  
  
El refunfuñó.  
  
- Callate, y no me hables de esa tipa.  
  
Eriol arqueó una ceja con asombro.  
  
- Y eso?  
  
- La muy... estúpida, se a apuntado al club de bailes latinos. Y la han puesto de pareja conmigo. Para el baile de dentro de tres semanas también.  
  
- Entonces tendremos el honor de ver al Lider de China y a la joven Kinomoto bailando mientras se odian a muerte...  
  
Li le hizo caso omiso y pensó en ella.  
  
- Todo es horrible en ella..- gritó en la habitación. Pero murmuró para sí- Es atractiva, fogosa, sus ojos verdes, increibles y preciosos, su inteligencia está al límite, sensual, divertida, inocente, terca, valiente....  
  
Eriol hizo como que no lo oyó pero alcanzó a oir todo lo que murmuró. Sonrió divertido.  
  
- Ya.. horrible. Bueno nos vamos a comer?  
  
- Si claro a cual?  
  
Eriol sonrió abiertamente y misteriosamente.  
  
- Al restaurant Cristof...  
  
Li le miró con recelo.  
  
- Pero ese no es para parejas?  
  
El ingles sonrió.   
  
- Que va.. lo que pasa es que como es tan acogedor, bueno y caro.. la gente se declara ahí. Pero muchas reuniones importantes se hacen allí.  
  
- Um...Esta bien.  
  
- Está puesto a tu nombre, vale?  
  
Y salieron de la habitación en dirección al hotel.  
  
------------- Fin FLASH BACK---------------------  
  
- Imposible que esté a tu nombre. Yo llegué y dí mi nombre. Y me dieron esta...  
  
Ambos se miraron confundidos.  
  
- Se habrán equivocado.  
  
Li llamó al maitre.  
  
- A habido una equivocación. Esta señorita afirma que esta es su mesa... - miró a Sakura- Pero a mi me dieron esta antes.  
  
El maitre miró intrigado su lista.  
  
- Es usted... Sr. Li?  
  
El afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
- Entonces si, a habido una equivocación. - Miro a la señorita- Perdonenos... su mesa será otra entonces. Me podría decir su nombre?  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
- Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
El maitre miró la lista de nuevo y abrió los ojos.  
  
- Es una broma no?- pregunt  
  
Ellos negaron con la cabeza. El camarero echó a reir...  
  
- Digame una cosa... de verdad que no es broma?  
  
Volvieron a negar.  
  
- jajajaja!!!- carcajada limpia del maitre.  
  
Ellos comenzaron a enfadarse. Sakura se levantó de la silla y acusó al maitre de burlarse de ellos.  
  
- Se puede saber de que se rie?  
  
- Es.. que.... que... esta mesa está a nombre de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li...  
  
Ellos ahogaron un grito.  
  
- COMO!!- Gritaron ellos. Colorados se callaron al ver que todo el restaurante estaba observandolos con detenimiento.  
  
- Creo que alguien les jugó una broma.  
  
Y el maitre se fue.  
  
- Bueno no hay mas remedio.- se encogió de hombros Sakura.  
  
- Cogete otra mesa Sakura. Yo estoy aquí con Eriol.  
  
- Y yo con Tomoyo... Yo no me muevo de aquí.  
  
- Yo tampoco.- acordó Li.  
  
Ella le miró enfurecida.  
  
- Seras terco!! Pues bien, comeremos juntos.  
  
- Vale pues.  
  
Se sentaron enfadados debido a la gran cabeza del otro. No creían como habían coincidido.  
  
- " El destino? MALDITO CABRON ES EL DESTINO SI ES EL!"- Se quejó Li.- " Esto es indignante..."  
  
- " Tomoyo y Eriol con nosotros y no estan... Todas las mañanas los dos se van por tres horas.... ambos se han visto...- comenzó a atar cabos pero no encontraba el punto. - Tengo que averiguar algo- Se levantó pero el la jaló del brazo.  
  
- No sabes que es de mala educación? Levantarse de la mesa- le reprochó su acompañante.  
  
- Callate. - Pero se sentó.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- A sido increible, Tomoyo.- le halagó Eriol.  
  
- Baja la voz. Nos pueden oir.  
  
Ambos, sentados en una mesa oculta detras de unas plantas observaban las escenas provocadas por sus amigos, al verse acorralados.  
  
- De verdad. muy bien lo has tramado.  
  
- Gracias- ella se sonrojó- No soportaba ver como Sakura negaba algo que se olía al viento.. Es muy terca!- agregó esta.  
  
Eriol sonrió. Su joven e inaguantable amigo, era exactamente igual. Ninguno de ellos afirmaba haberse enamorado del otro. Pero se veía a kilómetros... Aunque se trataran mal, las miradas de soslayo, deseo y amor se notaban. Pena que eran tan inocentes y no descubrieran nada!!  
  
Volvió a sonreir.  
  
- Ahora veras mi jugada Tomoyo.- dijo confidencialmente tomandola de la mano. Con lo que nuestra amatista se sonrojó al sentir su piel.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- No creo que eso sea normal.- murmuró Sakura jugueteando con la comida.  
  
- La verdad, no tienes modales. - le indicó el chino al verla jugar.- Y ademas, ¿ que no es normal?  
  
Sakura lo miró. Una estupenda sonrisa, sensual sin querer la esperaba en la atractiva cara del moreno que tenía delante. Ella sonrió involuntariamente al pensar en lo ocurrido el domingo anterior....  
  
- De que sonries?- preguntó el aun con su irresistible sonrisa.  
  
Ella se ruborizó al sentirse pillada. La había atrapado mientras pensaba en el mágico momento que pasó el domingo en Los Angeles. El no sabía en que pensaba pero sabía que era por el.  
  
- " Esta mujer me vuelve loco cuando se ruboriza.."- pensó el.  
  
El burlón maitre volvió a donde ellos.  
  
- Disculpen....- comenz  
  
- Que narices quiere ahora?- preguntó Sakura furiosa.- Venga y larguese de aquí.  
  
Ambos hombres se asustaron ante la acción de Sakura. Se notaba que estaba furiosa.  
  
- De parte de aquella mesa.  
  
Dejó una tarjeta en una bandeja apoyada en la mesa de ambos. Nerviosos, alcanzaron la tarjeta pero se rozaron... Lo que hizo que los dos orientales se ruborizaran asta extremos nunca vistos.  
  
- Abrela tu.- le ordenó Sakura.  
  
El obedeció. Cogió la carta y la abrió. Leyó el contenido.  
  
- Maldito hijo de puta!!!- grit  
  
De nuevo se sonrojó al sentir todo el resturante mirandolo asombrado, incluyendo a Sakura. Esta, tomó la carta y leyó también el contenido.   
  
Disimuladamente, para no hacer mas escandolos posibles; recogieron el líquido. En la carta ponía:  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Señorita Kinomoto, Señor Li:  
  
Estan invitados a la boda que se efectuará dentro de 5 semanas en Londres, en la Iglesia Blanca.   
  
En esa unión, Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji contraeran muy felizmente matrimonio. Esperamos   
  
que vayan acompañados uno del otro a este acontecimiento de este calibre. La boda será a las doce   
  
del mediodía. La señorita Kinomoto, tendrá que comunicarse con Tomoyo ya que es la Madrina y el   
  
señor Li, el padrino de Eriol . Después de la boda, habrá un banquete para celebrar y a la noche   
  
una cena. Esperamos que acudan. Si aceptan, por favor ponganse en contacto con el futuro   
  
matrimonio, tres mesas mas adelante de donde están ustedes.  
  
Con cariño:  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Pd: Os tendimos una trampa para que os dieraís una tregua y que os dijerais que os amaís.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura lanzó un puñetazo a la mesa y volcó las copas.  
  
Tres mesas mas adelante, una pareja de ojos azules miraba con diversión a la furiosa pareja.  
  
QUE, OS A GUSTADO?? De verdad , lo siento!! Estuve de viaje y luego tube una boda, por lo que no pude terminarlo.... Pero tranquilos, ya está aquí. Lo de siempre... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABEIS ANIMADO!!! Os deseo todo lo mejor y que sigais leyendo!!  
  
MUCHISMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!  
  
ARIGATO  
  
Yukino 8 (maialen3hotmail.com) 


	10. Four Roses, lamentos y noche juntos

Hola!! De nuevo.... Estoy aquí con todos vosotros... Con el 10 º capitulo... Como siempre, e intentado no tardar demasiado.. Pero bueno... Tuve unos estragos con la falta de imaginación en otra de mis historias y.... Bueno... Estuve ocupada imaginandome el 14 cap... LO SIENTO!! Espero que me perdonen.. Bueno aquí.. Habrá especialmente SS, pero también habrá TE.... Así que los fans de estas dos parejas estarán con la baba salida después de leer este...   
  
Como siempre otra vez, os doy las gracias a todos por apoyarme... No lo hubiera conseguido sin vuestro apoyo y ayuda.... MILES DE GRACIAS!! ARIGATO!!!  
  
Bueno... aquí os dejo con el décimo capítulo...  
  
- De parte de aquella mesa.  
  
Dejó una tarjeta en una bandeja apoyada en la mesa de ambos. Nerviosos, alcanzaron la tarjeta pero se rozaron... Lo que hizo que los dos orientales se ruborizaran asta extremos nunca vistos.  
  
- Abrela tu.- le ordenó Sakura.  
  
El obedeció. Cogió la carta y la abrió. Leyó el contenido.  
  
- Maldito hijo de puta!!!- grit  
  
De nuevo se sonrojó al sentir todo el resturante mirandolo asombrado, incluyendo a Sakura. Esta, tomó la carta y leyó también el contenido.   
  
Disimuladamente, para no hacer mas escandolos posibles; recogieron el líquido. En la carta ponía:  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Señorita Kinomoto, Señor Li:  
  
Estan invitados a la boda que se efectuará dentro de 5 semanas en Londres, en la Iglesia Blanca.   
  
En esa unión, Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji contraeran muy felizmente matrimonio. Esperamos   
  
que vayan acompañados uno del otro a este acontecimiento de este calibre. La boda será a las doce   
  
del mediodía. La señorita Kinomoto, tendrá que comunicarse con Tomoyo ya que es la Madrina y el   
  
señor Li, el padrino de Eriol . Después de la boda, habrá un banquete para celebrar y a la noche   
  
una cena. Esperamos que acudan. Si aceptan, por favor ponganse en contacto con el futuro   
  
matrimonio, tres mesas mas adelante de donde están ustedes.  
  
Con cariño:  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Pd: Os tendimos una trampa para que os dieraís una tregua y que os dijerais que os amaís.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura lanzó un puñetazo a la mesa y volcó las copas.  
  
Tres mesas mas adelante, una pareja de ojos azules miraba con diversión a la furiosa pareja.  
  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tiró encima de la cama. Estaba exahusta, pues todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas era increible. En 7 horas, había ido a la playa con su amiga Tomoyo, había encontrado al odioso de Li, a su amigo inglés; a su hermano y Yukito, y Mei y Nakuru. Después por el estrés, se había apuntado a las clases de danzas, con tan mala suerte que su " tutor" era el mismo joven Chino que le traía por la calle de la amargura, luego se va con Tomoyo a comer a un buen restaurante, y le habían tendido una trampa con Li. Habían tenido que comer juntos. Lo había tendido que aguantar durante una hora y media esa mañana,mientras le enseñaba los bailes, y luego en el restaurate, durante otras dos horas y media. Miró el reloj que tenía. Las 9 de la noche.  
  
- " Ese maldito Hiragizawa...."- dijo Sakura cerrando los puños- " Me las pagará todas juntas... Ya veras..."  
  
Cerró los ojos y intentó ahogar su rebeldía en una pequeña siesta. Comenzó a notar como el sueño la iba venciendo en un pulso.... cuando en la habitación de al lado, pusieron música muy alta.   
  
- Me caguen la ostia!!- gritó esta furiosa- Ya no dejan ni dormir!!  
  
Se levantó echa un basilisco y abrió la puerta del hotel de un portazo y se acercó a una de las puertas vecinas. Golpeó la puerta, y se encontró con unos extranjeros.  
  
- Podrían bajar la música?- pidió disgustada Sakura.- Es que algunos intentamos dormir! No como ustedes!  
  
Un rubio, alto y con ojos avellana se le quedó mirando apoyado en la puerta.  
  
- Que miras?- le dijo molesta Sakura  
  
- Tu hermosa cara- le dijo sin cortarse un pelo.- Eh! Marc! Bajad la música que nuestra preciosa vecina no puede dormir!  
  
De repente la música bajó rápidamente con lo que algunos de los que estaban en la casa protestaron por el repentino volumen.Tras dedicarle una sonrisa sensual, el rubio le cerró la puerta. Cruzada de brazos y refunfuñando por tenerse que aguantar, se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró con un portazo y se metió en la ducha. Tras quitarse la poca ropa que tenía puesta, se metió en la ducha, dandole una grata sensación de alivio al sentir el agua fría correr por su cuerpo. ( Yo no podría ducharme con agua fría.. ) Cogió el gel y comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo con la suave esponja que le había proporcionado el hotel. Tras eso, se aclaró el tostado cuerpo y cogió el champú. Con sumo cuidado y tranquilidad, comenzó a frotarse su larga melena castaña clara, introduciendo sus largos y finos dedos entre sus castaños hilos. Frotó, con cuidado, sensibilidad, intentando no romper demasiados pelos. Tras haberse proporcionado un automasaje en su cabeza, volvió a enchufar el frío líquido que salía de la ducha. Se extremeció de frío, pero eso la despejaba un poco.  
  
- " Quiero marcha..."- pensaba mientras tanto. - " Y hoy nadie me lo impedirá."  
  
Paró la alcachofa que le proporcionaba agua y salió con una toalla cubriendo su hermosa, delgada y tostada línea. En el baño, sin quitarse la toalla, se cepilló el pelo, que goteaba hermosas y cristalinas gotas de agua pura. Salió del baño.   
  
Apoyó la pierna en la cama y comenzó a secarsela con otra toalla. La que llevaba enroscada en su cuerpo estaba bien sujeta. Era diminuta y de un color rosáceo. Solo tapaba lo indispensable. Vió como el sol ya estaba oculto del todo en el horizonte y sonrió. Saltó al oir de nuevo el sonido del teléfono.  
  
- Digame?  
  
- ............- la persona al otro lado no habló. Y Colgó.  
  
Sakura miró estrañada al auricular.   
  
- Se habrá cortado?  
  
Sonó el despertador y corrió a apargarlo. Le daba apretujones al reloj y no paraba.  
  
- Coño! Vale de tanto jaleo!!  
  
Pero se dió en la frente un golpe y corrió al teléfono de nuevo.  
  
- Si?  
  
Nada de nuevo. Y colgaron.  
  
- Um.....- suspiró pensativamente.  
  
Se fue hacia el armario y comenzó a correr perchas. Iba mirando los trajes, vestidos y conjuntos que tenía almacenados cuidadosamente en perchas. El sonido de las telas y colores correr por la bara, cortaba el silencio.   
  
Volvió a sonar el teléfono.  
  
- Digame!- pronunció. Y al notar que tampoco decían nada- Mira so cabrón... Te importa dejar de llamar? Estoy intentando pensar que ponerme para salir... Y tu estúpido teléfono no deja de llamarme. Si no te importa... VETE A LA MIERDA Y DEJAME EN PAZ!!  
  
Colgó enfurecida.  
  
En la línea la persona quedó asustada.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
El castaño colgó temblando ante la contestación. Caray como se ponía cuando estaba enfadada! Pero así mejor, le gustaban las chicas con carácter. Eso le gustaba en cantidad, y por algo le atraía, ¿no? Aunque la razón le decía que era imposible enamorase de la esmeralda que ocupaba 10 habitaciónes contiguas a él, el corazón; negaba y hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara ruborizandose cuando la veía, o simplemente cuando escuchaba su voz....  
  
- Así que vas a salir...- dijo el empresario chino..- A mí también me apetece salir..  
  
Cogió los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca y comenzó a cambiarse, pero después de haber cogido el teléfono y haber efectuado otra importante llamada.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sakura terminó de cambiarse y empezó a maquillarse cuando de nuevo, por cuarta vez, sonaba el teléfono.   
  
- Ya te dije que te fueras a la ....  
  
- Sakura soy yo... a quien hablas?- dijo la voz de Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura se resbaló de la vergüenza al suelo y se dió de culo.  
  
- Caguen la....- dijo frotandose los huesos.- Hola Tomoyo.  
  
- Te a pasado algo? Te has caido?-dijo visiblemente divertida.  
  
- Si. Me e caido y me e hecho daño, pero eso da igual. Que ocurre....?  
  
Tomoyo sonrió al imaginarse a su amiga tirada en el suelo, con gesto de mala leche, frotandose los codos de dolor.  
  
- Que tardaré en llegar...  
  
- Y eso?  
  
Tomoyo dudó en hablar.  
  
- Es... que ....- dijo dudosamente- Es que ....  
  
Sakura refunfuñó.  
  
- Te quedaste con Eriol mas de lo previsto y se te a hecho tarde, no?  
  
Tomoyo soltó una risa de disculpa.  
  
- Sabía que lo entenderías...- dijo burlona.- De todas formas ve a la hora prevista al Four Roses. Allí nos vemos dentro de hora y media.- Colgó.  
  
Dejó a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.  
  
- Y que hago yo ahora en una hora y media allí. Sola?- se puso a pensar... -" dar celos....."  
  
De repente sus ojos se agrandaron y dijeron.  
  
- Ya esta.  
  
Corrió a ponerse los zapatos y a terminar de arreglarse. Cogió el movil, y llegó a la puerta contigua. LLamó y abrió el chico de ojos azules.  
  
- La música está muy alta?  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza y fue cuando el la vió de verdad.  
  
- Te apetece hacer un trato?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo llegó a la barra por fín. Llevaban ya allí, un cuarto de hora y no habían podido todavía llegar a esa insólita parte del pub. Dos chicos llegaron tras ella.   
  
- Está repleto de gente.- afirmó el inglés. - Es increiblemente espectacular.  
  
Tomoyo asintió buscando a Sakura por las inmediaciones.  
  
- Aha... A Sakura no le gusta venir muy a menudo, pero hoy la e conseguido sacar. Se ve que quería distraerse un rato...- dijo esta complacida.  
  
- Ya.- dijo este sabiendo el porque de querer distraerse.  
  
El castaño chino, pidió una cocacola, por lo menos para poder aplacar la sed, esa sed que lo invadía no dejandole hablar. Tras pegar un sorbo de cocacola, suspiró aliviado.  
  
- Ni que te hubiera salvado la vida.- se burló Eriol de este.  
  
Tomoyo seguía mirando entre la multitud. No la veía por ningún lado. Apesalumbrada, se sentó en una de las bancas y comenzó a beber una fanta de naranja. Eriol la miraba constantemente. Esta, ante la atenta mirada del joven ojiazul, se sonrojaba y intentaba mantener una conversación normal.  
  
Li miraba obcecado buscando a la esmeralda que le traía de cabeza.  
  
- " Donde se a metido? No decía Tomoyo..."  
  
Este se giró a esta y le dijo con frialdad.  
  
- Donde está tu amiga japonesa?  
  
Ambos prometidos se sorprendieron ante tal pregunta.  
  
- Por?- dijo Tomoyo, sonriente  
  
- No aguantas no verla, eh; Shaoran?- rió Hiragizawa.  
  
Shaoran, dirigió una dura mirada a Eriol que hizo que se callara.  
  
Pasaron segundos.. minutos....  
  
- Donde se a metido esta mujer?- se preguntó Tomoyo.- Le habrá pasado algo?  
  
De repente todos alcanzaron a oir una conversación.  
  
- As visto a la morena que iba con Anthony? Estaba realmente bien... No se como consigue que las chicas le salgan a tiro de ese modo....  
  
- Anthony? Ya ves, alto, rubio y con ojos azules.... Si todos tuvieramos semejantes físicos, no duraían los chicos sin pareja como yo.  
  
El que había hablado primero soltó una ligera carcajada.  
  
- Tu? Ya.. Y que pasa con Sarah? No te deja eh?  
  
- Es una pesada.... Si por lo menos me gustara... Esta buena pero... No es lo que busco...  
  
- Y que buscas? Un hombre?  
  
El otro rió la gracia sin mucha gracia.  
  
- Ja-ja-ja. No. El que es Gay es Michael... Pobre hombre... Todo un tio de ojos verdes oscuros y un pelo negro oscuro , todas las tías tras el y el buscando a un hombre.. Eso es desesperante.  
  
De repente el que primero habló le dió un codazo y señaló a una pareja que se dejaba ver por primera vez en la pista.   
  
- Mira ya esta otra vez con esa... como se llamaba?  
  
El otro se enconge de hombros.  
  
- Es japonesa... es de su hotel... Creo que Sakura o algo así..  
  
El trio se giró y vió a la "supuesta" pareja. El Anthony, estaba bailando al compás de Sakura, la que se movía con desemvoltura. Estaba, sexy, garbosa, interesante, deslumbraba. Muchos de los hombres que miraban a la pareja, lo hacían por privarse de la belleza de la joven Kinomoto.  
  
- Esa es Sakura- musitó Tomoyo sorprendida a tope.- Como...?  
  
- Joder...- suspiró hipnotizado el chino. Al igual que el inglés, al cual se había también quedado embobado, sin querer. Tomoyo, fingiendo enfado le miró duramente. Este vió el error y se disculpó.  
  
- No negarás que esta bien.... Está asombrosa.  
  
Sakura, llevaba el pelo suelto, con el pelo alisado del todo, su tostado cuerpo, estaba cubierto por un vestido rojo, digno de una belleza. En el pecho se abría en forma de rombo, y en sus hombros, se abría colocandose con tiras de color rojo que se sujetaban solas. Tras el rombo, todo liso, y llegaba a palmo y medio desde la cadera para abajo. Era corto, llevaba unas sandalias rojas, que se ajustaban atandose, también a las finas y fuertes piernas de la japonesa. El color de la pasión, era excitante, debido a que era sensual con cualquier vestido, y mas con ese en concreto, ya que dejaba juego a muchos juegos en la imaginación. En su cintura un cinturon plateado de cadena, que colgaba de su cuerpo. En su cuello un collar rojo de grandes bolas rojas, y en sus orejas lucían largos pendientes. Se movía al son de la música, la cual era de buen ritmo, y sonreía y cantaba la letra mientras reía con Anthony. Este, tampoco era un mal partido. Vestido de pantalon negro y camisa roja, su 1.86 no pasaba desapercibido. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado, se notaba que hacía ejercicio, su pelo rubio oscuro, mas bien trigüeño; estaba cortado a cazuela con capas, y sus ojos azules cielo, junto con sus facciones varoniles daban una agradable perturbación. El también se movía y reía. Ambos, disfrutaban como niños. Cantaban, bailaban...  
  
Ella giró en un momento la cabeza, y vió a Tomoyo y luego una cabeza morena pasó a su campo de vista.  
  
- "¡ Por fín llegaron...!"- dijo ella sonriendo a la albina amiga.- " Me lo estaba pasando bien, pero es cuestión de hacer cambios..."  
  
Un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años se subió a la disquera y puso el micrófono en su sitio.  
  
- Bueno... Ya estamos en Domingo.. Y como os prometimos la semana pasada, hoy dejaremos el micro abierto a cualquier persona que desee decir unas palabras o cantar... Abierto a todo el mundo. También esta la modalidad de Karaoke, para los que se atrevan...  
  
La gente comenzó a aullar de alegría. Muchos intentaban subir a amigos de su pandilla. Otros sin mas, con gran valentía... Subían al escenario cantaban o decían algo y bajaban, riendose o avergonzandose.  
  
Tras una chica de pelo rojizo, Sakura miró en dirección a Tomoyo y a Li. Supuso también que el empresario Hiragizawa estaría por allí. Cogió, y ayudada por Anthony, subió al escenario. Algunos ahogaron gritos de sorpresa y ambición. Vieron como la joven japonesa se dispuso a hablar y callaron todos en el acto.  
  
- " Las grandes bellezas no son profonadas ni silenciadas..."- admitió Li.  
  
- Esta canción la e compuesto yo.. Se que esto no está en el plano, pero la hice para un gran amigo que está en estos momentos aqui. Se que no soy muy buena cantante, pero se intentará.  
  
- Con ese cuerpo seguro que cantas como las sirenas, guapa!- dijo una voz entre el público.  
  
Ella sorió amablemente y algo sonrojada.  
  
- Bueno, si os gusta, ya buscaré un manager y hago un disco. Que os parece?  
  
Todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas y aprovaciones.  
  
- Bueno aquí va....  
  
-------  
  
Estaba de espaldas, delante de todas las personas del pub. Una música sonó. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música:  
  
Oh... nunca conseguiras mi amor... no importa que pensarás, y como tengo que decirlo  
  
yo nunca te daré el corazón, nunca lo conseguiras guardaré todo mi amor para un hombre de verdad.- Mientras había dicho esto, había levantado ambos brazos, movido de un lado a otro, lentamente la cabeza y comenzado a girarse hacía el público.  
  
-Estoy cansada ya de tí, solo sabes presumir, te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo, tu dices que te voy a amar, nunca lo veras, busca a quien te pueda soportar. Dices que sueñas solo en mí, yo mi sueño lo perdi. Vete, vuela, sigue, sueña...  
  
TU NO COSEGUIRAS MI AMOR, NO IMPORTA QUE PENSARAS, Y COMO TENGO QUE DECIRLO , YO NUNCA TE DARÉ EL CORAZ"N; NUNCA LO CONSEGUIRAS, GUARDARÉ TODO MI AMOR PARA UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD. -Ella se movia, señalando a varios hombres.- Moviendose segura ante el escenario. Cantaba mientras bailaba. Se hacía querer con facilidad con esa sonrisa inocente y pícara al mismo tiempo.  
  
Tu vas diciendo por ahí, que yo me muero pasar una noche junto a tí, pero donde vas.- Miro a Shaoran y le dejó una sonrisa triunfal- Que poco hombre debes ser, que poco debes valer, no ves que hay cosas que jamas tendras.   
  
Dices que sueñas solo en mí, dejame vivir en paz. Vete, vuela, sigue sueña...  
  
Tu no conseguiras mi amor, no importa que pensaras, y como tengo que decirlo, yo nunca te daré el corazón; nunca lo conseguiras, guardaré todo mi amor para un hombre de verdad.  
  
- Mientras tanto, el público bailaba con ella, la alavaba.. -Dices que sueñas solo en mí. Dejame vivir en paz. Vete, vuela, sigue, sueña.  
  
Tu no conseguiras mi amor, no importa que pensaras, y como tengo que decirlo, yo nunca te daré el corazón; nunca lo conseguiras, guardaré todo el amor para un hombre de verdad.  
  
Bis.  
  
--------------  
  
El pub rompió a aplausos. Ella con una tremenda sonrisa triunfal, inocente, sensual, y divertida; saludó al asombrado público. Todos la aplaudían, la alavaban como a una conocida diosa o cantante. Era la preferida de todos.  
  
- No tenía yo razón?- Dijo el de antes...- Si tienes una gemela... me la presentas eh?  
  
Ella sonrió divertida aun con el micrófono.  
  
- Tengo una amiga parecida a mí, ves aquella chica de pelo negro y ojos azules, que esta en la barra?- dijo señalandoles al trio.  
  
Los tres se quedaron parados mirando a todo el pub que les observaba curiosos.  
  
- Si es igual que tu... Esta ya cogida por mí eh?- avisó a todos en guasa.  
  
- Lastima... - se encogió esta de hombros.- Ven aquel hombre de pelo azulado con lentes a su lado?  
  
Todos asintieron con un grito de conmoción, al ver a ambos tan guapos.  
  
- Es su prometido.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió tímidamente y Eriol se quedó congelado. Li echó a reir de lo divertido. Nunca el semblante de su querido amigo inglés, había sido cambiado a ese duro gesto. Estaba algo molesto con la nueva japonesa.  
  
- La verdad... Nos da igual no?- dijo ella- Aquí a la juerga todo el mundo!- gritó Sakura.  
  
Todo el mundo la animó a cantar de nuevo.  
  
- Bueno y que les puedo cantar?....- dijo ella con un gesto pensativo....  
  
Todos decían muchas cosas...  
  
- Ya que soy algo rebelde.... Ya esta!  
  
---------------  
  
AU! COMO COMO, NO ME ESCUCHES A MÍ.. ( BIS)  
  
Si te pido lo que quiero que me des, piensas que estoy bromeando; si pregunto que querrás de mí, te piensas que te voy buscando, si te digo que eres facil, estas mejor, no es que tu no me gustes, no seré yo la primera que dirá que tu destino esta que arde.. El que siembra amor recoge ilusión, que si el corazón se hace grande, llenalo de pasión, creceras con emoción...  
  
ESCUCHAME POR QUE SI, MI EJEMPLO VAS A SEGUIR, YO NECESITO DE TÍ, Y TU ME QUIERES A MÍ, SOLO TENEMOS QUE HACER LO QUE TE DIGO ES EL A E I O U- Levantó sus cinco dedos señalando las vocales- TAN SOLO ESCUCHAME TU. ( BIS)  
  
Cuando me preguntas quien te llama a tí, harás que yo quiera ocultarlo, si te digo que quiero un rato para mí, me dices que ya estas harto, cuando estoy con mis amigas, no significa que no esté contigo; odio que preguntes que hago, que me pongo.... El que siembra amor, recoge ilusión, que si el corazón se hace grande, llenalo de pasión, crecera con emoción....  
  
Bis del estribillo...- seguía moviendose al ritmo.  
  
MIRA, CREES QUE QUIERES SEGUIR CONMIGO, NUNCA ME PREGUNTES QUE HAGO, QUE ME PONGO... PORQUE ME AGOBIARÁS...  
  
Bis estribillo.....- el público y las chicas gritaban animandolas y los hombres, incluyendo a Shaoran y Eriol, miraban estupefactos... La chica era rebelde... Pero solo en ese momento.  
  
- " Que te propones? Darme celos? Orgullo por haberme enarmora...- Li, se quedó mirandose a sí mismo.. - E.. NA... MORA... DO..."- Sus ojos se dilataron de susto- " Yo enamorado de tí? No es posible.. Bueno si es posible.. pero...." - Siguió escuchandola...  
  
Repitió varias veces mas el estribillo, cogía de repente el micrófono y lo soltaba.. No se paraba...  
  
Al final calló. El pub rompió de nuevo a aplausos.  
  
------------------------   
  
Bajó acalorada, a la barra y llamó al camarero y se pidió una botella de agua. Se volteó a ver a sus amigos que se acercaban raudos. Sonrió inocentemente y tragó otro trago de esa cristalina agua.  
  
- Os divertís? Yo llevo aproximadamente aquí dos horas y esto es la ostia!- dijo ella riendo al ver la atontada mirada de Tomoyo.  
  
- Desde cuando estas así?  
  
Ella le miró incrédula.  
  
- Te refieres a beber? No he provado absolutamente nada... Sé controlarme y no bebo cuando tengo problemas. No como otras personas que conozco...  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó. Tiempo a trás ella se había emborrachado para pasar un enfado con su madre. Estaba muy disgustada y lo único que había echo era beber como un tragatodo. A partir de ahí, no volvió a beber sin moderación.  
  
- Dejemos eso de lado...- susurró al ver la mirada interrogativa de su prometido- Estas actuando así por lo que hablamos antes de llegar al cuarto?  
  
- Antes de que luego fueras a ve a Eriol y tardaras?- Dijo con una sonrisa- Si.. es por eso.. Voy a cambiar. No me dejare domar. Sabes como soy. Y si algo no cambiaré será mi terquedad.  
  
Li y el joven inglés le miraron extrañados. Acaso se refería al chino?  
  
Ambas rieron ante el comentario de la chica.  
  
- Pues bien echo!.- Le dijo esta..- Aunque se te veía bien con...  
  
Sakura miró con odio a su amiga.  
  
- No le volveré a ver. Decidido.  
  
De repente sonó una música y Anthony la requisó de nuevo.  
  
- Me la llevó eh?  
  
Todos sonrieron hipócritamente.  
  
- Queremos que cantes.  
  
Ella sonrió tímidamente. No quería cantar sola de nuevo.  
  
- Solo si ella sube conmigo...- condicionó esta señalando a Tomoyo.  
  
La aludida intentó zafarse del trato pero le obligaron a subir a la tarima.  
  
- Ella es Tomoyo... Mi mejor amiga.. Y cantará conmigo... Canta mejor que yo...- advirtió.  
  
El público rió, al ver a la albina sonrojada de horror. Pero se negó a cantar.. con lo que Sakura comenzó.  
  
--------------  
  
Las luces se apagaron. Tenía la pinta de ser una balada. Ella moviendose suavemente, al lado de la del pelo negro, comenzó a cantar.  
  
Desde el puerto, e visto amanecer, con tu ausencia sentada junto a mí, me ha invitado a no dejar atrás el capricho de verte sonreir.- Ella cerró los ojos imaginando a Li...  
  
- " Me e prometido no amarle... Es algo que ya descubrí.. Pero ahora tengo que olvidarlo..."  
  
y cada minuto espera su turno, se escapa se pierde, se une al mar.....  
  
SOBRE EL AGUA, SE DIBUJA, UNA HISTORA YA DORMIDA, EN SILENCIO ESCUCHO EL VERSO DE TU DESPEDIDA...   
  
- se agarró al micrófono cantando... No solo el pub, estaba mirandola embelesado.. Alguien mas había mirandola hipnotizado. Unos tomando apuntes.. Otro sonriendole amigablemente....  
  
Es tu ausencia, finge soledad; me ha contado que el sol sale por tí. Tiemblo descanso, ahora escucho su voz, me miro en sus ojos me llevan a dormir. Y cada minuto, espera su turno, se escapa se pierde se une al mar.  
  
Sobre el agua, se dibuja, una historia ya dormida, en silencio escucho el verso de tu despedida (bis)- se calmó un poco, ya que tenía algunas notas altas que requerían su voz al completo....- Quisiera.... tenerte... aquí un segundo, decirte ........que el mundo..... no tiene luz.... Sobre el agua....  
  
(bis)   
  
-Movía su cabeza al compas de todo, pero era una buena balada. -  
  
Tu despedida aha,,, tu despedida aha.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Dejó su cartera encima de la cama y se tiró. Eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Estaba cabreadao consigo mismo. Era estúpido! Si no se hubiera comportado de esa forma.. igual ella seguiría esperandole.. Tal vez, con una insoportable contestación, pero con el leve rubor de miedo y amor.. Pero ya no. Le había dicho delante de su amiga que no le quería. Golpeó la cama con el puño. Estaba mal.. Necesitaba verla... Ademas el hombre que se le había acercado para concertar un cita con ella... Tenía muy mala pinta. Parecía crítico o algo por el estilo.. Pero ella había aceptado de buena gana, hablar con el. Y luego había visto a Roy hablar con ella y abrazarla amistosamente.  
  
--------------------- FLASH BACK---------------  
  
- As cantado muy bien Sakura!- le felicitó Roy. - Eres muy buena!  
  
Sakura se volvió y corrió a los brazos del rubio estadounidense.  
  
- Roy! Te e hechado tanto de menos!- dijo ella intendo calmarse de la alegría- No sabes la cantidad de cosas tengo para contarte.. El hombre ese...  
  
Y se alejaron.. Ella estaba realmente muy feliz de ver a ese amigo... Y el estaba felizmente en las nubes admirandola  
  
---------------- Fin Flash back--------------  
  
- Por razón dijeron en la reunión si había fecha de boda.. Ellos han tenido que ser algo.. Por que ella aparte de con Rush.. No a tenido contactos con otros hombres. Y no se lleva bien con ninguno, por que le apetezca... Ella misma lo dijo.. Nos repudia...- murmuró para sí...  
  
Se levantó y dejó todas las cosas de valor menos la llave. Se quitó la cazadora y salió de la habitación decididamente.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura estaba con el camisón azulado. Apoyada en la cama, abrazando sus propias piernas, lloraba de angustia. Se sentía débil, triste, transtornada... Infeliz.. No quería hacer nada, se sentía mal.... Las suaves lágrimas de unas nubes caían sobre sus mejillas, humedeciendo mas y mas su cara. LLamaron al teléfono, pero no contestó. No quería ni podía levantarse de su sitio. Se acurrucó mas aún, entre la cama y la mesita de la lampara, a oscuras.. Sintiendo como solo la soledad la comprendía... Estaba furiosa con todo lo que le rodeaba.  
  
- " Por qué Tomoyo... ahora que te necesito... No estás... Ahora cuando mas... Le amo.... No quiero amarle.. No quiero sufrir... No quiero ser conocida... quiero ser normal.... No quiero estar aquí.. quiero estar sola.. Te necesito a tí... solo a tí...."  
  
El teléfono volvió a sonar. Siguió sin hacerle caso... Estaba terriblemente mal... su vestido estaba empapado por su lloriqueo. Sus ojos brillaban de dolor, sus manos se aferraban en sus palmas haciendose daño... No quería estar así.. pero no podía evitarlo.. No quería estar mas sola aun.. Pero era lo único que le gustaba.. Ocultarse de la luz, y vivir en la sombra.. Era algo que siempre le gustó.  
  
Siguió aferrada entre la cama y la mesilla minutos... Quería no dormir.. Si dormía tenía las pesadillas y luego no estaba en plena forma. No quería hacer nada.. solo huir de sus problemas.. Huir de la boda de su amiga, huir del apasionado y tierno chino, que la esperaba aun secretamente... huir de su vida, no ser universitaría conocida.. y menos ser una cantante profesional y menos modelo....  
  
Eso era lo que le había propuesto. El extraño hombre que le había pedido una cita, le había ofrecido un trabajo, en el que haría de modelo internacional, cantante... Todo.. El le había dicoh que triunfaría, ya que en sus letras había palabras, amor, dolor, sentimientos, y era muy querida... Era guapa.. Todo lo combinamba en sí.  
  
- " No quiero... ser guapa.. Ser horrible..."- se dijo llorando y suplicando al cielo.. - No quiero ser conocida.. quiero ser una persona normal.. sin ya ser acosada ... Bastante ya e tenido con que ya me reconocieran aquí por las empresas Normer.. No quiero ser yo... "  
  
Estaba en una de sus pocas crisis. No le gustaban que vieran su lado debil. Se sentía apenada por los demás, y eso era lo único que menos quería.. Estaba decidida a ocultarlo todo lo que fuera. No diría absolutamente. Todo para sí misma.  
  
Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que se puso a llorar y a gritar de dolor, aun mas fuertemente. No oyó la puerta sonar y tampoco como los rápidos pasos de alguien se acercaban corriendo a ella, preocupadamente.  
  
- Dejame.. No quiero ve a nadie...- le gritó.  
  
La persona cerró la puerta y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Se agachó y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. Unos ojos marrones le miraban preocupadamente.  
  
- Que te ocurre- dijo suavemente.  
  
Sakura al tomar plena cosciencia de que tenía delante al objeto de sus deseos..   
  
- Te dije que te fueras! No te necesito ni a tí ni a nadie! Os odio a todos! Quiero... estar sola!- le gritó.   
  
El la miró fríamente. Esperaba una respuesta negativa pero no de ese tipo. Sabía que no quería verlo, pero... tanto?  
  
Se levantó de su sitio y le miró distantemente.  
  
- Te oí gritar y me preocupé. Siento.. haber venido a ayudarte... Nos vemos en las clases.- se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta. Dirigió una última mirada a la chica que temblaba por los espasmos de sus lágrimas y añadió.  
  
- Te quiero, venía a decirtelo en realidad, pero si no me necesitas para nada... Dejalo. Olvidalo.- le ordenó.  
  
Abrió la puerta preguntandose por que le había confesado el sentimiento que había descubierto hacía poco. Esta confesión, hizó que ella levantara la cabeza y le mirara marcharse. Vió, como su rebelde pelo castaño chocolate, se iba por la puerta, disgustadamente.  
  
- " Soy imbecil..."- se dijo y dificilmente se puso en pie. Se encaminó a la puerta y miró a todos lados, buscando a su locura....  
  
Li comenzó a cruzar, el pasillo, despues de todo, estaba 10 habitaciones mas atrás que ella. Miraba al suelo, apenado. El había ido con toda su buena intención.. La mejor en ese momento... La quería ayudar, consolar... no hacerla gritar y insultarla... Pero no...  
  
- " Mierda.... Ya sí que no..."  
  
De repente se paró... Unos brazos le había sujetado por la cintura... unos brazos finos y tostados.. notó como un cuerpo, que temblaba por el dolor, húmedo... lo abrazaba.. pidiendo consuelo...  
  
- Lo siento...- murmuró...- Lo siento mucho, Shaoran... Estaba tan mal que ...- comenzó de nuevo a llorar...  
  
El suspiró de alivio. Por lo menos tenía la ligera esperanza de que lo aceptara. Se dió la vuelta y la abrazó.. consoladoramente. Ella le miró a los ojos. Y paró de llorar por un segundo.. Ambos ojos... los cuatro... se cruzaron en una mirada... Amor y comprensión se conocieron por fín en sus miradas.... La apretó contra sí, y la apoyaba...  
  
- " Solo con abrazarme noto.. como me consuelo... me tranquilizo.... estoy segura en ellos... me protegen de cualquier peligro." - le miró y notó que el la observaba desde hacía rato.   
  
Li la veía, mas tranquila.. había dejado de llorar por unos segundos... Le levantó la cara para volver a mirarla a los ojos y aprovechó para acercarse a posar su labios, indeciso si era bueno o no en ese momento tan delicado besarla... Pero abrió los ojos al sentir como Sakura se apoyaba en sus labios... ( QUE!!! YUJU!!! POR FIN!!! Habrán las botellas de champán!! Por fin!!)  
  
Miró sorprendido a la japonesa. Se había elevado sobre sus puntillas, cerrando sus esmeraldas, disfrutando de la caricia que sus labios profesaban. Sonrió mientras comenzó a devolverle el beso, saboreando sus suaves y rosados labios, que lo besaban, tímidamente. La abrazó, mientras ella se apoyaba mas,teniendo un equilibrio mas estable apoyando sus delicadas manos en el pecho de él.  
  
Cualquiera que apareciese por el pasillo, diría que vaya horas de besarse.. las tres menos cuarto de la mañana!  
  
Tras separarse, el la cogió en brazos y delicadamente, la llevó al cuarto de ella.... ( esto me suena a movidita... ) Con delicadeza, cerró la puerta y la acostó en la cama, mientras que ella, comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo...  
  
- Y ahora? Por que lloras?  
  
Entre hipos... estremecimientos y caricias de él, para tranquilizarla.. ella le explicó.... Tomoyo la había abandonado... ahora solo se dedicaba a su prometido... Al que supuestamente no quería... No la comprendía, no la escuchaba... la metía en lios.... Luego lo que había hablado con el crítico... su fama... el supuesto amor de Roy que también le había hablado de ello mientras charlaban... Su hermano que no comprendía.. el sentimiento por Shaoran... Esto último roja a mas no poder, pero era de noche y no se le veía.. Pero estaba segura que en sus facciones varoniles se encontraba una sonrisa esplendida.. Después de todo.. el le había dado celos con otra peliroja que había en la pista cuando volvió Anthony por tercera vez a por ella.. Le había dado con la misma bandeja... su ceguera....  
  
- No entendía nada.. me sentía.. mal.. tengo miedo que me pase lo mismo que con Alex.... Y no quería...- le confesó.  
  
El la observó sorprendido.. Esos eran los verdaderos motivos por los que se alejaba de él constantemente.. Y por eso le dolía.. por que ya estaba enamorada de él.  
  
- Tranquilizate... ya estoy yo aquí...  
  
Se levantó, ya que se había sentado en una silla mientras ella se apoyaba de nuevo en la cama. La tomó de la mano y la sentó en la cama. Consoladoramente, la abrazó y con un ligero beso, le calló para que no hablara mas...  
  
- Si lloras mas.. no dormirás.. y mañana no quisiera verte con ojeras....  
  
Ella soltó una pequeña risita.. Le gustaba que intentara consolarla... y era cierto.. en sus brazos.. se sentía presa, protegida de la angustia que la rodeaba últimamente.. Después de todo... muchas cosas había empezado con él... no?  
  
- Venga...- le indicó el joven sonriente y seductoramente apoyandola y tumbandola delicadamente en la cama de nuevo...- Tumbate...  
  
Ella le miró sorprendida y con gesto de recelo...  
  
- Que intentas?  
  
El esbozó otra enorme sonrisa para ella. Sakura sonrió aun mas... Esa sonrisa era solo para ella... Y no para la rojiza del pub.. Celos...  
  
- Tomarte mientras no estas en plena cordura.... Por quien me tomas?- le dijo burlón...- Solo quiero que duermas un rato...  
  
Ella le miró asustada.  
  
- Tengo pesadillas con Rush.. no quiero dormir...   
  
- Por que no lo dijiste?  
  
- Quien crees que preguntaria? Tomoyo?  
  
El bajó la cabeza... Era cierto lo que ella decía.  
  
- Lo siento... - la abrazó... Sabía que eso la tranquilizaba.. y se le ocurrió una idea.. pero dejaría que ella se lo pidiera...  
  
- Solo....  
  
- Solo que ?- preguntó el.  
  
Se ruborizó ante la idea de pensarlo. De todas formas..solo la abrazaría no?  
  
- Podrías dormir conmigo?  
  
El sonrió pero para sí.. Era lo que había pensado.   
  
- Dormir..... contigo? Y eso te hará tranquilizarte?  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
- Cuando me abrazas ... estoy protegida.. lo noto...  
  
El le puso sus labios en los suyos para callarla y la abrazó mientras tanto. Por la cintura y por detrás.. Enlazó con su dedos los finos y suaves dedos de la mano de la chica....  
  
Prontó notó como ella se relajaba.. y como su respiración comenzaba a ser rítmica... Después de todo.. había conseguido que se durmiera...  
  
Tras observarla un rato.... Acabó venciendo el sueño y se quedó allí... abrazado a ella... Amandola....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La puerta se abrió con cuidado. Cuatro personas sonrieron al ver al moreno abrazando a la ojiverde... Descansaban juntos... El esbozaba una sonrisa mientras dormía.. y a ella se le veía tranquila.  
  
- HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- murmuraron los cuatro asombrados- Ves como está bien , Yukito?  
  
El aludido asintió.  
  
- Cuando te llamé y me dijiste que estaría aquí y que la llamará que estaría despierta me alegré mucho, quería hablar con ella. Pero cuando la llamé dos veces y no me cogió me preocupe y por eso te llamé.. Y por eso vine con Mei..  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol y Mei; observaban en silencio a la pareja dormida.  
  
- Que pasaría para que esto ocurriera? Se han dormido con la ropa puesta... por lo menos mi primo..- indicó Meiling extrañada.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se encogieron de hombros. También les había estrañado que Li no estubiera en la habitación... y cuando entraron y no lo vieron... se asustaron.. y mas cuando vieron todo tirado encima de la cama....  
  
- Al final.. va a haber doble boda.......- dijo el feliz de Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo rió bajamente.  
  
- No os ibaís a casar dentro de cuatro meses?- preguntó Yukito. No entendía..  
  
- Nuestras madres.... querían que todo fuera mas rápido y .....  
  
Pero callaron al oir un carraspeo por parte del castaño. Se había despertado y miraba indignado al cuarteto.  
  
- Quereís callaos ya?- les gruñó. Le había costado que Sakura durmiera como lo hacía en ese momento.  
  
- Mañana hablamos, eh? Vale primito? Eriol.. mañana sesión de explicaciones...  
  
- Si como no...  
  
El se levantó, con cuidado y se acercó peligrosamente a ellos que retrocedían, lentamente.  
  
- MALDITA SEA! IROS!- Les ordenó levantando la voz. Tiró de la puerta y les cerró en las narices.  
  
Todos salieron pidiendo disculpas divertidamente.  
  
- SHAORAN?- Preguntó Sakura asustada.- Donde estas?  
  
El se acercó rápidamente a ella. Estaba bastante asustada. No había sido buena idea eso de levantarse.  
  
- Aquí... tranquila.. Amor..- ella sonrió tímidamente al igual que el - E ido a callar a unas cotorras..  
  
Se acostó de nuevo y la atrajo hacia si, de frente... La besó delicadamente de nuevo y ella se apoyo en su pecho y volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Suspiró al notar que de nuevo estaba sumergida en un sueño.  
  
Esa noche sería para recordar. Verdad?  
  
IGUAL ES UN POCO LARGO... Es que lo quería hacer ya.. me ilusionaba ponerles ya juntos... Que bien... Siento si les a causado un poco largo... Es lo mas largo que e echo! Pero me gusta como me a quedado.. Es algo que me alegra...  
  
Quiero darle las gracias a un amigo en especial que me a ayudado a redactarlo... El tiene mas imaginación para las escenas románticas.. Es mi mejor amigo... JIJIJIJI... Tengo suerte.. es una mezcla de Eriol y Shaoran.... Pero bueno... También me gustaría dar las gracias a Anai, a Tsuki Lunita y a todos los demas que me habeis dejado un rewiew!!  
  
Solo me queda una semana para acabar los examenes... ( si.. sigo con ellos... Ojalá acaben pronto.. aunque no me libra de la recuperación de literatura ni dios.. MALDITA ORTOGRAFÍA!!) Y contestaré en mis historias y capitulos nuevos a vuestros mensajes....  
  
Bueno pues eso.. espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí.... Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!!  
  
ATTE  
  
YUKINO8 ( maialen3hotmail.com) Dejen REWIEWS!!! Y SIGAN LEYENDO!! Tardaré un poquito en hacer el 11º.. LO SIENTO U BUENO IGUAL NO TANTO.. TRES O CUATRO DÍAS.. IMAGINO... 


	11. Despiertos y Juegos en la playa

Hola!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!! Algo interesante al saber que tengo 70 rewiews! 70! INCREIBLE!! CASI ME PONGO A SALTAR EN LA CAMA AL VERLO!! Francamente, no esperaba que tanta gente em escribiera, y menos que me leíera y les gustara... Creía que era muy mala.. Pero veo que no pensaís lo mismo.. y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Es algo que me agrada muchísimo...  
  
BUENO... En el capitulo anterior tiramos champán, ya que por fín se habían juntado nuestros amigos... y casi hubo movidita pero no!! El sueño igual tarda en realizarse.. Aunque en cierta manera ya se a realizado.. JUAJUAJUA!! Soy mala.. ( doy miedo.. u)  
  
También quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan desde el principio... Y a las que también se agregan.. La verdad.. Espero que os guste!! Y dejen Rewiews para lo que sea... desde para criticarme como para matarme... o como simplemente para hacer una fiesta por lo bien que me a salido.. ( algo presumido lo sé, pero si a mí no me agrada.. a quien le va a gustar?? Vaya excusa la mía..)  
  
Vale esta bien... No os preocupeís.. Ya está aquí el 11 capitulo... TACHAN TACHAN!!  
  
Pero callaron al oir un carraspeo por parte del castaño. Se había despertado y miraba indignado al cuarteto.  
  
- Quereís callaos ya?- les gruñó. Le había costado que Sakura durmiera como lo hacía en ese momento.  
  
- Mañana hablamos, eh? Vale primito? Eriol.. mañana sesión de explicaciones...  
  
- Si como no...  
  
El se levantó, con cuidado y se acercó peligrosamente a ellos que retrocedían, lentamente.  
  
- MALDITA SEA! IROS!- Les ordenó levantando la voz. Tiró de la puerta y les cerró en las narices.  
  
Todos salieron pidiendo disculpas divertidamente.  
  
- SHAORAN?- Preguntó Sakura asustada.- Donde estas?  
  
El se acercó rápidamente a ella. Estaba bastante asustada. No había sido buena idea eso de levantarse.  
  
- Aquí... tranquila.. Amor..- ella sonrió tímidamente al igual que el - E ido a callar a unas cotorras..  
  
Se acostó de nuevo y la atrajo hacia si, de frente... La besó delicadamente de nuevo y ella se apoyo en su pecho y volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Suspiró al notar que de nuevo estaba sumergida en un sueño.  
  
Esa noche sería para recordar. Verdad?  
  
Los rayos del sol entraron tímidamente, acariciando con un caluroso día las cortinas de la habitación. Jugueteandoentre ellos, alumbraban todo cuanto tenían a su alcance; aunque era mas bien poco, ya que las dichosas cortinas estaban corridas y no dejaba entrar los luminosos rayos a la hermosa habitación. En la cama en la cual los rayos intentaban llegar; dos figuras yacían dormidas, abrazadas, con expresión tierna, apacibles y tranquilos. Una de ellas era mas alta y fornida que la otra. Su cabellera chocolateada, estaba mas revuelta de lo habitual ya que estaba apoyada en la almohada, dejaba algunos mechones a merced del dueño, quien con expresión tierna dormitaba en el lado contiguo a la ventana. Sus ojos marrones y profundos, serios, inexpresivos si se lo proponía, normalmente siempre; estaban cerrados, viendo algun que otro sueño. En sus facciones de hombre, una simple sonrisa surcaba su bello rostro. Sus fuertes brazos, pasaban por el cuerpo de la otra figura, sujetandola, no dejándola escapar en ningun momento. Estaba tapado hasta la cintura, ya que hacía bastante calor en la habitación. Sus fuertes y largas piernas, al igual que entrenadas, estaban enredadas entre otras mas finas y suaves. Vestido con unos simples pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca, dormitaba al lado de su compañera. Esta, soñaba a su lado. Su delgada figura, era presa de los aprisioantes brazos, los cuales no la dejaban huir de su misterio, de su arrogancia, de su timidez... Era una mezcla de sentimientos y caracteres que poseía el joven chino. La tostada piel de la mujer, irradiaba un leve calor. Su cabellos castaño claro, tirando a trigueño, caía con sus diminutos rizos por su cara y algunos de los mechones se estiraban en la parte de la cara. La noche anterior, se había hecho un alisado completo en sus rizadillos cabellos. Sus ojos esmeraldas, cerrados, ya no enseñaban una profunda inocencia, ni alegría. Estaba dormida, obvio. Pero en su cara, en sus dulces expresiones, se veía la felicidad y la alegría que tenía. Le daba a la espalda al hombre que descansaba a su lado, y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, los cuales apresaban su cintura desde atrás. Sus piernas, también se cruzaban con las atleticas piernas del joven empresario. En su vestimenta se veía que hacía calor, ya que llevaba un pequeño camisón, de color azulado. Sus finos tirantes, apoyados en sus hombros, resbalaban, pero no se caía la prenda. Era corta y algo provocativa. Pero eso daba ya igual no? De todas formas, habían dormido juntos.  
  
El jugador chino, abrió los ojos, lentamente, despertando de su ensoñación. Tras reconocer que no estaba en su cuarto, se percató de que había una respiración constante que no le pertenecía y sonrió al ver a su amada abrazada a él.  
  
- " La belleza siempre está ahí.. aunque hayas pasado una noche espantosa..."- admitió este admirando la tostada piel de Sakura.  
  
Vió el reloj. ¡ LAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA! Intentó sacarse a Sakura de encima, cosa que no pudo hacer, y para no despertarla, comenzó mirar a su alrededor. Tenía que hablar con su madre. Después de todo... Los negocios le habían ido de maravilla, la compañía con Eriol había sido espléndida, y luego tenía que hablarle de Sakura Kinomoto. La cual seguía durmiendo como un endiablado monstruo en invieno.   
  
- " Parece invernar..."- dijo para sí- " Y eso que le da el sol en toda la cara..."- se rió. Pero esa diminuta risa, hizo que ella se moviera algo. Lo suficiente como para apartarse y comenzar a vestirse. Cogió sus calcetines, sus zapatos y se sentó en una silla. Tras atarse los cordones, se dirigió al baño, donde se inspecionó a conciencia. Su pelo seguía como los matorrales, crecía y no se podría controlar. - " Uf.... Horrible..."  
  
Tras lavarse la cara, secarse y mirarse un segundo mas en el espejo.. ( Lo estoy haciendo como homosexual?? NO!!) se volvió a dirigir al cuarto. Se sentó en el sillón negro contiguo a la cama y se dedicó a mirarla. En la cara de la mujer, una tierna y entrañable sonrisa se dibujaba. Sonrió a sí mismo, al pillarse pensando eso. Desde cuando le quería? No lo sabía.  
  
- " Solo sé, que desde que la conocí; necesito que esté a mi lado, para estar tranquilo, para saber que solo yo, tendré sus dulces y entrañables sonrisas, saber que soy el único que la hará sonrojar con algo estúpido... Saber que me quiere....La necesito... Incluso es buena jugadora..- se dijo y sonrió de nuevo- No es un objeto para tí. Y lo sabes... "  
  
De repente, la mujer comenzó a moverse. Se giró algo, movió su mano hacía su cintura y luego a la cabeza para frotarse los ojos cerrados. Y cuando abrió los ojos y no encontró a su lado al chino se asustó. Se levantó, aterrorizada y sentada mientras las sabanas cubrían su cuerpo, pensando que había sido un sueño. Comenzó a mirar desesperadamente por el cuarto y sus esmeraldas se agrandaron de alegría en cuanto lo vieron, ahí; sentado en el sillón observandola mientras dormía. Se sonrojó.  
  
- Que miras?  
  
- Un monstruo despertar... Es extraño sabes? LLevo horas despierto y tu acabas de despertar...- se burló.  
  
Ella rodó sus ojos y le tiró la almohada a la cara, la cual impactó en su cara burlona.  
  
- Au! Eso duele.  
  
- Eso pretendía, esa era la misión de la almohada...- le respondió ella molesta.  
  
Li le sonrió tiernamente y se levantó del sillón. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Le miró a los ojos cuando la tuvo a su altura y le dió un pequeño beso.  
  
- Y eso? -dijo ella sorprendida.  
  
- De buenos días, dormilona.  
  
Rió al ver su cara enfadada.  
  
- Que sepas que e dormido muy mal! Tenía que descansar y aun así.... Es tempranísimo!! Las nueve y media!! Había quedado a las nueve y cuarto con Yukito!!- dijo sobresaltada. Cogió su ropa y algunas cuantas cosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Pero el hombre impidió que ella pasara al cuarto.  
  
Esta frunció el entrecejo y una mueca surcó su cara. El sonrió sensualmente sabiendo que ella sonreiría al verle.  
  
- Estúpido.- le soltó ella con una sonrisa.  
  
- Todo lo que quieras, pero siempre consigo lo que quiero.  
  
- Por ejemplo?- dijo ella ingenua.  
  
El le miró a los ojos.  
  
- Que me recordaras, que me dijeras que me querías, que me sonrías cuando me apetece... Muchas cosas.  
  
Ella arqueó una ceja en señal de entender a medias.  
  
- Y ?  
  
- Y nada.  
  
- Um.....- ella se encogió de hombros- Me dejas pasar?  
  
El se cruzó de brazos y obstaculizó mas aun su entrada. Hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.  
  
- Dejame pasar!- le ordenó esta comenzando a enfadarse.  
  
- Que me darás a cambio?- dijo jugueton.  
  
Ella no adivinó el doble sentido ya que respondió:  
  
- No sé. En que piensas?  
  
El la miró sorprendido y sonrió abiertamente. En verdad era una chica muy inocente. La miró a los ojos, penetrando en los cristales verdosos que aparentaban sus ojos. Cogió su mano y la acarició tímidamente, mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Ella le miró acalorada. Tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia tan ansiado cuerpo. Sus ojos marrones la miraban con gran intensidad, copiandola en su mente para que cuando no la viera en persona se la imaginara en su mente. Shaoran acercó su rostro al de Sakura y le dió un tierno beso. Ella abrió los ojos, se sorprendia aun de que se hubieran dicho que se querían. Eran ribales, y ello tenía unas cosas que no podían tener ambos juntos. QUIEN HUBIERA DICHO QUE LOS RIBALES PUEDEN LLEGAR A AMARSE??  
  
- " Nadie"- pensó Sakura mientras se dejaba saborear por él. Li ocupó el lugar de la ropa con sus manos, dejando la japonesa que las telas se cayeran al suelo y fuera arrastrada mas aun hacia él. Tremendamente sonrojada, le devolvió el beso, a lo que el respondió con otro un poco mas apasionado. Ella se apoyó en el, mientras continuaba besandolo. El sabor de menta, que tenía la pasta de dientes le hacía tener una boca mas fresca al joven Lider, y eso le gustaba. Xiao Lang, como le llamaban en su tierra natal, colocó sus manos fuertes y varoniles en la cintura de ella.   
  
Al hacer este movimiento,uno de los tirantes de la japonesa fue disminuyendo hacia caer del todo. Sakura no se dió cuenta pero su acompañante sí, y sonriendole mientras le dejaba respirar mas aliviada, le colocó el tirante en su lugar y rió con gracia.  
  
- Ves como acabo teniendo lo que quiero?- dijo entre carcajadas.  
  
- Estas jugando conmigo?- le interrogó ella en broma, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
El la miró incrédulo.  
  
- Como puedes pensar eso? No te e dado pruebas suficientes para que veas que yo te am...- se cortó y miró a otro lado intentando ocultar su cara completamente roja. Ella la miró divertida. La amaba! Apunto estaba de haberlo dicho! Su alegría fue inmensa y en su interior saltó de emoción. Pero por fuera, se contuvo de gritar de una explosión de alegría.  
  
Se tiró a sus brazos y la abrazó con fervor, completamente enamorada y sonrojada. El sabía lo que acababa de hacer y intentaba no mirarle a la cara.  
  
- Quien es el que no mira a los ojos ahora?- le burló la japonesa consiguiendo entrar al baño en un descuido de él.  
  
El suspiró. Le había engañado astutamente!!  
  
Dos personas de ojos azules y pinta de extranjeros aparecieron por la recepción del hotel. Tenían caras soñolientas, habían pasado casi toda la noche en vela, entre risas, fiestas y de todo.  
  
- En que puedo ayudarles?- preguntó la recepcionista.  
  
- Queremos entregar las llaves de las habitaciones 257 y 245.   
  
- Si claro.  
  
La mujer, llamada Emma, recogió con delicadeza las llaves y las colocó en su lugar.  
  
- Algo mas?  
  
- Si quisieramos saber si han dejado un mensaje para Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa.- añadió Tomoyo.  
  
Emma, miró atentamente al monitor. Comenzó a cliclear el ratón, bajando las barras de direcciones y habitaciones. Tras leer un segundo, y volver a ticar en ratón, afirmó:  
  
- Si, de la habitación 259. De la señorita Kinomoto. Tomen.  
  
De la impresora salió un folio con el mensaje. Ellos lo cogieron agradecidamente y fueron a la cafetería. Tomoyo guardó el folio en el bolso y se acomodó en una de las mesas. Eriol se sentó enfrente de ella y comenzó a pedir los cafes y dulces que proponían para desayunar ese día. Tras mirarse incoscientemente Eriol y Tomoyo, y haber sorvido algunos tragos de su caliente café, Tomoyo abrió el folio.  
  
- Tomoyo y Eriol, tenemos que entrenar para el baile a las doce y media. Aunque ya e quedado con Shaoran para ir a la playa. Por que ya supongo que habreís ido para cuando baje. En estos momentos me estoy duchando. Así que tardaré. Sobre las once y media en la playa. Aunque solo para dar un paseo. Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente!! OK? Nos vemos.- leyó confundida.  
  
- Sakura no sabe que los pillamos durmiendo juntos. Se ve que Shaoran no quería que lo supiera. A que hora está enviada?  
  
Ella releyó el folio.  
  
- A las diez menos cuarto.- contestó.  
  
Unos diez minutos pasaron desde que había enviado el mensaje. Así que siguieron comiendo. Sakura solía tardar en darse una ducha, y mas si tenía que pensar. Y ahora tenía motivos! Mantuvieron una larga conversación por sus amigos y, de repente, Eriol la miró tiernamente a los ojos. Esta estaba sumergida en sus propias fantasías y no se dió cuenta. Pero cuando giró a mirarlo, el la observaba con afán.  
  
- 5 semanas. Solo cinco semanas para casarnos.  
  
Ella se sonrojó increiblemente, y negó con la cabeza, a lo que el se extrañó.  
  
- No quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
- No es eso. Es que te empeñas en contar los días incluidos.- dijo ella encogiendose de hombros.  
  
El la miró seriamente.  
  
- Me amas como me dijiste hace una semana?- dijo mirandola sorprendidamente.  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
- Te amo. Y lo volveré a gritar si hace falta.- dijo algo sonrojada, a lo que el sonrió con su típica sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Ambos creemos en el amor a primera vista, no?  
  
Ambos sonrieron. Recordaban perfectamente como se habían conocido. Y como la vida era el destino.  
  
Despues de todo sin conocerse y amandose, estaban ya prometidos....  
  
El calor era asfixiante. Mirara por donde mirara, la gente iba, vestida con ropa de agua, y sombreros y gorras, lentes de sol; sombrillas, toallas... Los niños corrían detras de sus toallas, de sus pelotas de plástico, o sus chancletas. La chica era trigueña, alta, de bonito cuerpo y delgada cintura. Era muy hermosa. Los hombres que la veían, la miraban, admirandola de placer. Sus ojos inocentes y alegres, esmeraldas, miraban todo con curiosidad. Vestida con un biquini negro que se ataba al cuello y una tira en la espalda, y una braga de pata. Era juvenil, y le sentaba de maravilla. La parte baja del biquini, era oculta por una falda blanca, lo que hacía el contrate. Caminaba sobre unas sandalias blancas, que sujetaban el pie con una tira finisima. En la parte superior, no llevaba nada a excepción del sujetador. Su pelo aguantaba dos trenzas largas, atadas con tiras negras. En su cuello lucía un diente de tiburón que acababa de comprar.  
  
- Es precioso verdad?- preguntó a su acompañante. Cogida de la mano a un chino de mirada seria y misteriosa, sonreía a su nuevo colgante. Se lo había comprado el, al verla tan ilusionada con la tienda.   
  
- Si- le dió la razón.  
  
Las mujeres se le quedaban mirando. Era joven, se veía pero maduro. Esa mirada seria, fría menos a la chica, era muy misteriosa y interesante. Sus pelo revuelto a la manera que tenía desde pequeño su cuerpo. Tenía el pelo corto, pero no mucho, del color del chocolate. Sus ojos, también marrones oscuros, eran serios, escondían todo rastro de sentimientos. Su espalda era ancha, su cintura estrecha, y su cuerpo en general era fuerte, atlético. Era alto, y unas piernas largas tenía.  
  
- Ya hemos llegado.- exclamó Sakura al ver la playa en dirección norte.  
  
- Si- replicó con un suspiro Shaoran.  
  
Ella lo miró dudosa.  
  
- Te ocurre algo?- dijo ella.  
  
El la miró y sonrió agradablemente.  
  
- En cuanto lleguemos allí tendré que comportarme como el hombre que soy y ocultar que te quiero con locura... no podré darte besos, ni abrazarte, ni cogerte la mano o acariciarte.... Crees que eso es facil?- dijo el suspirando.  
  
Ella se paro sonrojadisima. Pero siguieron al cabo del rato andando.  
  
- Aprovechemos el tiempo entonces.  
  
Sakura se abrazó a el y lo beso delicadamente, un suave roce con las manos, una caricia con sus labios... Todo paso en poco tiempo. Todo intenso, dulce y maravilloso.  
  
- Vamos pues.- se cogieron de nuevo de la mano y llegueron a la playa.  
  
Tras suspirar y mirarse con complicidad, se soltaron de la mano y se acercaron a sus amigos y familiares.  
  
- POR FIN!- dijo molesto Touya al ver a su hermana con el hombre viniendo por la arena.  
  
- Touya que narices haces aquí!?- dijo exasperada Sakura.  
  
- Tomar el sol no te fastidia! VIGILARTE!-le confesó este.  
  
Algunos sonrieron ante la divertida escena. Touya se había acercado a Sakura y la había alejado del joven chino, el cual se había alejado algo de la japonesa. Esta, incrédula, estaba siendo apresada por las garras de su hermano, quien, enfadado; le zurcía con peligrosidad.  
  
- Que hacías con ese empresario?- le cuestionó Touya.  
  
- Venga, Tôya, no seas así- le dijo Yukito soltándolo de Sakura.- Ella no ha echo nada. Te teme demasiado como para eso.  
  
- Yo no le temo- se encaró Sakura. - Yo soy dueña de mi vida. Y si se comporta así, al venir acompañada por un amigo a la playa, no se como será cuando me vea casada!  
  
Se había molestado lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
  
- Casada?  
  
- Tu, casada?  
  
- Con quien?  
  
La cogieron por sorpresa. Mientras Yukito intentaba que Touya se levantara del suelo Tomoyo preguntó también.  
  
- Te vas a casar? Y no me lo habías dicho? Vaya amiga!- le espetó.- Con quien??  
  
Sakura se ruborizó lo suficiente como para intentar que no le vieran, por lo que se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró.  
  
- Agh............  
  
- Contestalé!- le ordenó Touya aun en el suelo.- Contestale o te mataré!  
  
Sakura se giró y una expresión de enfado surgió en su cara, con lo que Touya se estremeció. Esa cara no le gustaba nada.  
  
- Tu y cuantos mas??- le dijo ácidamente.- No me voy a casar, solo una exageración, y de no decirtelo nada, guapa; que tu eres la que no has hablado mucho conmigo desde que Eriol se metió en tu vida.- le tiró.  
  
Todos ahogaron una exclamación.  
  
- La verdad es que tiene razón- argumentó Shaoran. - Desde que os conocisteís, estaís juntos, ni a sol ni a sombra os dejaís; y muchas veces eso cansa. Yo porque soy serio y no suelo hablar.. Pero esta cotorra- dijo señalando a Sakura- Necesita que le hablen.  
  
Sakura miró enfadada al joven chino.  
  
- Seras.....  
  
- Adorable?- le continuó este.  
  
- No. Gilipollas.- le contradijo esta. Algunos sonrieron al ver la escena. Tras la última palabra de esta, habían empezado una pequeña discusión. Era en broma, y era gracioso verles pelear.  
  
- Bueno, lo siento.- Se disculpó Eriol a sus amigos.- Pero es que con esto de la boda...  
  
- Y lo entendemos... pero joe.. Que si voy a ser la madrina.. Necesito estar al tanto.  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo bajaron la cabeza.  
  
- Pero tranquilos.. Lo sabemos, os amais, y quereis estar solos de vez en cuando.- les dijo Shaoran.- ellos se abochornaron.- Pero solo de vez en cuando. No puedo yo cargar con esta cotorra todo el rato.  
  
- Shaoran LI!!- Le gritó esta.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
El sol era asfixiante. Incapaz de aguantar mas el calor que poseía su cuerpo, se quitó la falda blanca y las chanclas.   
  
- A donde vas?- le preguntó Touya.  
  
Ella no le contestó y se dirigió corriendo al agua, agarrando a Meiling. Esta viendose sola en el mar con esa loca, se agarró a su primo y este también fue arrastrado. La que iba a la cabeza de los otros dos, saltó al agua, acompañada de estos últimos. Cuando Meiling sacó por primera vez la cabeza del agua, notó como unas manos, la empujaban hacia abajo, haciendole una aguadilla. Debajo del agua, oyó las fuertes risas de una mujer y un hombre.  
  
- Malditos amigos!!- exclamó al salir del agua. - No quería meterme y vosotros me habeís puesto perdida.!!  
  
Los amigos que estaban en la arena, rieron con ganas.  
  
- Ahora vas tu!- le dijo Yukito a Touya, intentando llevar a Touya al mar. Nakuru accedió a tirarlo, y ayudó con afan al joven de cabellos grisáceos.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra, Yuki....- las palabras se perdieron en el agua- Me caguen...!!!- Reaccionó empujando hacían atrás a su pareja, y Nakuru sonreía.- No te creas que tu no te vas a mojar.... - Entre ambos hombres, consiguieron empapar también a la joven peliroja.  
  
- ULTRAJE!! ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE!!- Bramó esta a los dos divertidos amigos.- Os voy a ...!!  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol miraban asustados la escena. Los seis amigos, se empujaban, reían y molestaban entre ellos, y no sentían vergüenza.  
  
- De vez en cuando me gustaría no conocer a Sakura- admitió Tomoyo mirando como su amiga enviaba una ola a Touya, enfurruñandolo mas aún.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.. Li es un poco plasta si se trata de mojarte... Lo sé por experiencia..!- recordó este.  
  
En la batalla marina, apareció Roy también, ayudando a Shaoran a pelear contra Sakura, quien , empecinada con ganar al chino, no había caido en el joven norteamericano. Fue tirada por una pequeña ola que provocó este al hacer un movimiento curvilíneo.  
  
- Horrible..- suspiró Tomoyo. - Dignamente horrible.  
  
Ninguno de los dos personajes que mantenían la distancia en la playa con semejante alboroto, notaron como cuatro personajes habían desaparecido del ajetreo. Sin saber como notaron como dos pares de brazos, agarraron a cada uno; obligándolos a meterse en la playa.  
  
- Li! Roy!! Vale ya!- gritó Eriol.- Bajadme de aquí!- les ordenó.  
  
Hicieron caso omiso. Por su parte Tomoyo, intentaba devatirse con Mei y Sakura, las cuales la llevaban, bien sujeta.  
  
- Dejadme!! NO QUIERO METERME EN ESE BARULLO!!- Les soltó enfadada.  
  
- El trio de reporteras va siempre a los mismos lugares. Todas juntas- contestó Mei.- O no te acuerdas?  
  
Sakura sonrió y Li también.  
  
- PE..PE..PERO NO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, BAJADME E DICHO!!- Rugió esta.  
  
Pero por mas que intentaron los prometidos, fueron conducidos al agua y remojados por no solo los cuatro amigos, sino que Nakuru, Yukito y Touya se animaron a fastidiarlos.  
  
- Esto no quedará así!!- exclamaron Eriol y Tomoyo antes de ser sumergidos por completo bajo la mar salada.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJA!!- Explotaron a carcajada limpia Eriol y Tomoyo.- JUAJUAJUAJUA!!  
  
Los siete chicos con los que habían debatido para ir al agua, estaban ligeramente sucios. Tenían barro y arena por todos los rincones inimaginables que tenían. Habían conseguido ayuda de los chicos y chicas que habían conocido el día anterior. Entre los doce, habían tenido a raya a los siete revoltosos, revolcándolos en barro y arena nada mas salir del agua del mar. Todos, con arena y barro salieron exhasperados y rencorosos de los sucios baños a los que habían sido sometidos.  
  
- Esto es indignante!- Dijo Mei a Tomoyo quien intentaba sofocar la risa sin conseguirlo.- Tu y esa Rika sois las peores jugadoras que e visto! Mal intencionadas...  
  
- Puñeteras, tramposas- continuó Sakura.  
  
- Y sobre todo mal amigas!- Expecificó Nakuru.  
  
Los chicos no eran de menos aun. Li miraba con una de sus peores miradas a Eriol y a su amigo Yamasaki. Entre otros, un tal Terada y una tal Naoko, junto con una Chiharu, reían con Tomoyo y Eriol en tan divertida escena. Todos salían intentando llegar antes a las duchas públicas para quitarse semejante viscosidad de sus cuerpos.  
  
- Esto es lo mas asqueroso que e visto en mi vida!- reclamó Touya.  
  
Yukito sonreía. Después de todo ellos habían comenzado.. pero tampoco era para eso..  
  
- Nos lo merecíamos y no digas bobadas, que te conozco... Es asqueroso pero no te cabrees...- le advirtió el de las gafas y ojos avellanas.  
  
- De que lado estas, Yukito?- preguntaron Touya y Sakura con el mismo mal genio.  
  
Este se encogió de hombros.  
  
- " Hermanos tenían que ser!"- pensó este.  
  
Se quitó las sandalias y suspiró. Que día ese! Tras haber estado con esa pandilla de capullos, luego ¡ A BAILAR SE A DICHO!  
  
- " Tampoco me a disgustado bailar con Shaoran, después de todo es increiblemente bueno en esto. No me lo esperaba, parece un poco creido pero bueno... Supongo que lo hace para que me enfade con él.- Pensaba Sakura mientras se sentaba en una silla a frotarse los pies.- Me deja exhausta, no me deja hacer nada por mi cuenta y encima es muy duro con eso de que pronto estará el festival... Que tipo de baile haremos ese día?- Se preguntaba Sakura.  
  
Siguió masajeandose los pies. Tras haber estado en la playa, practicando los bailes, y todo eso; se había escapado con Tomoyo, quien la había raptado para hablar sobre el tema de la boda que pronto estaría en su vida normal. Habían hablado de como quería su vestido de novia, el vestido de madrina y la Iglesia y el comedor. Estaban muy emocionadas. Aparte de esto habían hablado de Touya y Yukito, incluso de Meiling y Roy... Que extrañamente, se hacían cada vez mas amigos....  
  
Después se había ido de compras sola, pues Tomoyo tenía que hacer unas llamadas a su madre para comunicarles que aceptaba el matrimonio, sin decirle que se habían conocido ya y que se amaban. Su madre se puso muy contenta y ella le informó de como quería las cosas. Mientras esta le hablaba a su progenitora; Sakura compraba todo tipo de accesorios para los siguientes días. Un biquini rosa nuevo, unas sandalias plateadas, unos pendientes dorados, un bolso y un elegante traje de color verdoso.   
  
- " No mezclemos el trabajo con el amor.."- le había dicho seriamente Shaoran en la pista de baile.  
  
Esa frase le había hecho estremecerse de miedo. Esa palabra..AMOR...  
  
- " Será posible que me haya enarmorado de un enemigo? Si, es posible, nada es imposible; pero... si antes no lo soportaba... bueno.. La primera vez que lo ví no me fijé en el pero luego... Estaba tan nerviosa con la reunión que no me dí cuenta de él...!"- se confesó a si misma la flor de cerezo.  
  
De repente la puerta sonó, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura la cual seguía masajeandose el pie, el cual le dolía horrores.  
  
- Ya voy!- exclamó.- Malditos zapatos!- maldijo.  
  
Se acercó presurosa a la puerta. Ahí, estaba él, el que le había vuelto loca, el que le hacía dudar de su propia seguridad, el que con una sola palabra le hacía sentir, el que solo con abrazarla la consolaba de la mas profunda desesperación. Él. El hombre de sus pensamientos sonrió al ver la cara asombrada de la japonesa.  
  
- Que haces tu aquí?   
  
- Te extrañas? E venido a verte, pensé que igual querías hablar...  
  
Su sonrisa se agrandó aun mas, recordando lo sucedido esa misma noche. Las agujas del reloj pasaban... Las siete y media de la tarde...  
  
- Hablar de que?- dijo ella ingenuamente. - Explicate.  
  
El entró directamente, y cerró la puerta. Ella algo incómoda, se echó hacía atrás, en un reflejo. La miró con sus increibles y seductores ojos marrones. Vió como, con cada paso, ella retrocedía asustada.  
  
- Te doy miedo?- dijo el sonriendo aun mas.  
  
- No.- le negó ella.  
  
- Mentirosa.  
  
Ella le miró.  
  
- Si no me tuvieras miedo, no estarías apunto de darte con la espalda en la pared por intentar huir de mí..- susurró él. Se acercó a un mas. Y ella esta vez no dió paso alguno. Simplemente se quedó estática, notando como la respiración de él, la notaba en su cuerpo. Se acercó a él, mas segura. Supuso que el la retaba a acercarse, lo que ella se arriesgó. Shaoran no se lo esperaba y notó en sus labios como ella le regalaba un dulce y tierno beso con sus delicados labios.  
  
- Me has retado y has sufrido las consecuencias.- le explicó esta.  
  
Shaoran la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo aun mas hacía sí mismo. Comenzó a explorar la pequeña boca de su pareja, degustando el sabor de su lengua, su saliba, besando con afán todas las partes de su boca.   
  
Sakura observó como cada vez, los besos se volvían cada vez mas apasionados. Ambos notaban como la pasión se inflamaba cada vez mas, haciendo que ellos pusieran mas afán en descubrir nuevas sensaciones.  
  
Shaoran, delicadamente; empujó a Sakura contra la pared, aprisionandola, abrazandola en lo que podía, mientras provaba mas aún, sus labios, sus mejillas, sus bonitas orejas, olfateaba como un perro el olor a Ying Fa que la impregnaba, que la destacaba como una de sus características. Ella suspiraba, con la respiración algo agitada, pues comenzaba a sentir extrañas sensaciones mientras el joven y Lider chino la besa con pasión.  
  
- " Locura, eso es lo que siento mientras me besas, Shaoran..."- se dijo a sí misma en un pequeño susurro.  
  
La seguía sujetando contra la pared, ella; por su parte, se abrazó a él, acariciandole la espalda, incitándole, sin saberlo a recibir mas caricias suyas con esos labios, profundos y sensuales que lo caracterizaban. Una de sus piernas, sin control; comenzó a subir por las atléticas piernas del castaño, quien sintiendola; sonrió con admiración.  
  
- " Inocente, sensual, pura... pero muy apasionada y increiblemente pícara respondiendo a sus impulsos..."- la clasificó.- " Perfecta.."  
  
Ella sonrió al verle mirandola, con esa sonrisa... Sonrisa que solo era para ella, no para la peliroja de la noche anterior.. o la rubia de hacía una semana.. no ... Solo y exclusivamente para ella... Admiró sus ojos, tenían un brillo especial, que la miraba.. con ... Amor? Cariño? Ternura? Pasión? No sabía... intentaba leerle los ojos, pero normalmente escondía todo sentimiento.. pero no... Ahora no... Sakura ya sabía que expresaban sus ojos en ese momento... Pasión, Ternura infinita, Comprensión, Amor... Reveldía... Si juntaba todo junto y lo mezclaba con una estraña timidez... que no solía enseñarle a ella... Era un hombre perfecto, serio en lo malo y divertido en lo bueno, inteligente, atractivo...  
  
Shaoran, por su parte seguía observandola. Sabía que lo estaba mirando para caracterizarlo.. Por lo que hundió su cabeza de nuevo besándola, con pasión.  
  
Ella volvió a suspirar de placer, placer que el le provocaba sin cesar. Suavemente, la cogió por las piernas, y la depositó en la cama. Delicadamente, la apoyó en las sábanas.  
  
- Shaoran...- suspiró esta.  
  
El siguió besandola, y deslizó sus manos suavemente por su blusa blanca, la cual era holgada. Esperando su consenimiento, Shaoran la miró dulcemente a los ojos. Ella le asintió. Sabía que era una locura lo que iba a permitirle al joven chino.  
  
Ella misma, sin entender como; comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa azulada con un símbolo chino.  
  
Ambos sonrieron pasionalmente. Iban a hacer realidad su antiguo sueño.  
  
Sigan leyendo el próximo capitulo. Es un problema del ordenador. No suficiente memoria. Ups! 


	12. Despiertos y Juegos en la playa II

Aquí seguimos...  
  
--------------------------  
  
- Te doy miedo?- dijo el sonriendo aun mas.  
  
- No.- le negó ella.  
  
- Mentirosa.  
  
Ella le miró.  
  
- Si no me tuvieras miedo, no estarías apunto de darte con la espalda en la pared por intentar huir de mí..- susurró él. Se acercó a un mas. Y ella esta vez no dió paso alguno. Simplemente se quedó estática, notando como la respiración de él, la notaba en su cuerpo. Se acercó a él, mas segura. Supuso que el la retaba a acercarse, lo que ella se arriesgó. Shaoran no se lo esperaba y notó en sus labios como ella le regalaba un dulce y tierno beso con sus delicados labios.  
  
- Me has retado y has sufrido las consecuencias.- le explicó esta.  
  
Shaoran la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo aun mas hacía sí mismo. Comenzó a explorar la pequeña boca de su pareja, degustando el sabor de su lengua, su saliba, besando con afán todas las partes de su boca.   
  
Sakura observó como cada vez, los besos se volvían cada vez mas apasionados. Ambos notaban como la pasión se inflamaba cada vez mas, haciendo que ellos pusieran mas afán en descubrir nuevas sensaciones.  
  
Shaoran, delicadamente; empujó a Sakura contra la pared, aprisionandola, abrazandola en lo que podía, mientras provaba mas aún, sus labios, sus mejillas, sus bonitas orejas, olfateaba como un perro el olor a Ying Fa que la impregnaba, que la destacaba como una de sus características. Ella suspiraba, con la respiración algo agitada, pues comenzaba a sentir extrañas sensaciones mientras el joven y Lider chino la besa con pasión.  
  
- " Locura, eso es lo que siento mientras me besas, Shaoran..."- se dijo a sí misma en un pequeño susurro.  
  
La seguía sujetando contra la pared, ella; por su parte, se abrazó a él, acariciandole la espalda, incitándole, sin saberlo a recibir mas caricias suyas con esos labios, profundos y sensuales que lo caracterizaban. Una de sus piernas, sin control; comenzó a subir por las atléticas piernas del castaño, quien sintiendola; sonrió con admiración.  
  
- " Inocente, sensual, pura... pero muy apasionada y increiblemente pícara respondiendo a sus impulsos..."- la clasificó.- " Perfecta.."  
  
Ella sonrió al verle mirandola, con esa sonrisa... Sonrisa que solo era para ella, no para la peliroja de la noche anterior.. o la rubia de hacía una semana.. no ... Solo y exclusivamente para ella... Admiró sus ojos, tenían un brillo especial, que la miraba.. con ... Amor? Cariño? Ternura? Pasión? No sabía... intentaba leerle los ojos, pero normalmente escondía todo sentimiento.. pero no... Ahora no... Sakura ya sabía que expresaban sus ojos en ese momento... Pasión, Ternura infinita, Comprensión, Amor... Reveldía... Si juntaba todo junto y lo mezclaba con una estraña timidez... que no solía enseñarle a ella... Era un hombre perfecto, serio en lo malo y divertido en lo bueno, inteligente, atractivo...  
  
Shaoran, por su parte seguía observandola. Sabía que lo estaba mirando para caracterizarlo.. Por lo que hundió su cabeza de nuevo besándola, con pasión.  
  
Ella volvió a suspirar de placer, placer que el le provocaba sin cesar. Suavemente, la cogió por las piernas, y la depositó en la cama. Delicadamente, la apoyó en las sábanas.  
  
- Shaoran...- suspiró esta.  
  
El siguió besandola, y deslizó sus manos suavemente por su blusa blanca, la cual era holgada. Esperando su consenimiento, Shaoran la miró dulcemente a los ojos. Ella le asintió. Sabía que era una locura lo que iba a permitirle al joven chino.  
  
Ella misma, sin entender como; comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa azulada con un símbolo chino.  
  
Ambos sonrieron pasionalmente. Iban a hacer realidad su antiguo sueño.  
  
- " El sueño se cumplirá esta noche... Es lo que esperaba.. O no?- se dijo Li.  
  
Shaoran, seguía besandola, marcándo su territorio por tan ansiado cuerpo femenino. Al notar, como la japonesa le desabrochaba despacio, y tranquilamente; siguió con su tarea de profanar su cuerpo, hasta ahora intacto.  
  
- " Supongo.. A no ser que Rush..."- pensó el Lider.  
  
Se quedó estático. Ella notó como Shaoran se detuvo.  
  
- Que sucede?- ella se levantó ya que el la había dejado para sentarse al otro lado de la cama. El hombre, ser frotaba las sienes con las manos. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. En el último segundo un fardo de dudas le habían asaltado impidiendole continuar con su tarea. Sakura le miró extrañada. Era él el que había empezado. ¿ Por que se detenía? Múltiples ideas surcaban su mente, pero todas las desechaba. Se acercó a él, aun con toda la ropa puesta. Solo había tres botones desabrochados de su camisa blanca. Y el tenía dos. Se aferró a el por la espalda, acariciandolo, tranquilamente.  
  
- Me dirás que te pasa?- preguntó ella- O lo tengo que adivinar?  
  
Shaoran no la miró a los ojos le daba vergüenza. Se sentía mal, tras haberla besado por primera vez, al día siguiente..  
  
- " Tirandomela.." - se dijo. - "Voy demasiado deprisa.."  
  
Sakura lo miraba con un gesto de preocupación. Era bastante atrevido, pero de repente se había tornado tímido. Algo inusual le había ocurrido sin ella saberlo.  
  
- Shaoran?- tartamudeó al ver como el no habría la boca para emitir ni un sonido.- Me estas asustando....  
  
El se volteó a verla. Los ojos verdes de Sakura comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. El se entristeció aun mas. Solo por sus dudas había pensado que ella no lo quería hacer con él. Sus dudas habían provocado que él para induciendole a pensar que no le era deseada. Eso dolía...  
  
Comenzó a sollozar débilmente al ver que él no le prestaba atención alguna. Se levantó de la cama y corrió las cortinas dejando oculto el sol de la avanzada tarde. Corrió al baño y se ocultó en él. Shaoran intentó detenerla, cogiendole del brazo. Con lo que ella se detuvo al ras de la puerta. Intensas gotas de dolor surcaban sus ojos y su dulce mejilla sonrosada.  
  
- Yo lo siento.....- balbuceó este titubeando... Lo diría? No sabía..- Yo ...  
  
Ella comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte que antes, provocando gemidos lastimeros que atacaban al corazón de Xiao Lang, el cual no terminaba de decidise...  
  
- Tu ...que...?- le reprochó esta.  
  
El bajó la mirada arrepentido... Volvió a buscar sus ojos, en los cuales se veía una intensa tristeza y angustia. El alma se le cayó a los pies.  
  
Ella le negó la dulce visión de su cara girandola y no mirandolo. Con lo que se decidió por una vez.  
  
- Yo no quería lastimarte... No... Se si eres nueva en esto.... O no... Yo no soy nuevo... Toda mi vida he sido un mujeriego, un casanova.. Pero cuando te conocí no pude.. Fuí incapaz de olvidarte, de mirar a otra mujer sin sentirme mal, enfadado conmigo mismo, por haber sido vencido por el corazón.. No se si... a Rush le diste tu virginidad- el se sonrojó del tono rojo mas conocido por el hombre al pronunciar la palabra.   
  
Ella también y volvió a mirarle, los ojos castaños notaban un gran arrepentimiento...   
  
- No quiero hacerte daño. Puede que de vez en cuando sea insoportable con mis bromas, o sea muy frío, o muy estraño y misteriosos o muy cerrado al mundo exterior... Pero no lo hago queriendo... Soy así... Y no puedo hacer mucho por cambiarlo...- le admitió dolorido.  
  
Se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta el solo. Estaba a un paso de ella cuando un susurro lo alcanzó.  
  
- No te vayas...- le suplicó Sakura.- No... soy nueva... no confiaba demasiado en Rush como para eso.. pero en tí si... quise ser tuya, Shaoran.. No me entendiste.. Confío mas en tí que en mi vida ... Te quiero... tu me lo dijiste ayer.. Y yo te lo digo hoy.. Me da igual si vamos muy rápido.. si es contigo el tiempo se para, para darnos tiempo a vivir lo que queremos. El mundo se para si yo quiero cuando estoy contigo.. Los momentos mas rápidos y alegres los paralizo en mi mente; de ahí no se escapan. Me expreso sin que me entiendan, es algo que lo hago desde pequeña.  
  
El se dió la vuelta y corrió a los brazos de la joven empresaria hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Esta le esperaba sollozando. Esas palabras intercambiadas... eran preciosas, tanto las de él como las de ella. El la besó apasionadamente. Sus besos eran húmedos... Al fín y al cabo ella había estado llorando...  
  
La volvió a coger de las piernas y la tumbó con él encima. Vovió a recorrer su cuello, con pequeños mordiscos, lametazos y besos, sintiendo como la temperatura le subía de tan ansiada situación. Ella gemía de placer.  
  
Tampoco Sakura se quedó estática, mediante sus besos le hizo que aumentara aun mas la pasión. Pronto, se encontraron, en la dificil tarea de quitarse los restantes botones. Pronto el sujetador blanco, liso y fuerte, se dejó ver por los ojos marrones. Toda su blusa estaba abierta. Tocó con miedo, pensando que ella no disfrutaría, pero Sakura, notando como volvía a dudar, acarició su mano, y la cogió. La gran y fuerte mano era domada por la fina y fragil. Esta lo condujo a sus curvas. Provocando que las caricias aumentaran, Shaoran comenzó a suspirar de gusto, de admirar la belleza del cuerpo de Sakura, dispuesta solo y únicamente a él. Ella gemía, el calor iba invadiendo sus zonas mas íntimas. Empezó a notar como se concentraba en los puntos vitales de su feminidad...  
  
Cogió Shaoran a Sakura por la cintura y la levantó algo hacia sí, para quitarle la camisa. Tras ella apoyarse en él para que la blusa se fuera a tomar viento, ella colaboró en la fácil tarea de que Shaoran mostrara su pecho. Con algo de inocencia y timidez por parte de ambos, la camisa azul del apuesto hombre, fue a parara junto con la blusa blanca de la bella mujer.  
  
Se volvieron a tumbar, esta vez, el mas encima de ella, comenzó ya a recorren con su suave lengua un camino imaginario entre su sujetador y su vientre plano, entre sus huesos del cuello y la parte cercana al pantalón.  
  
El placer llegaba en llamaradas de exitación... Cuanto Li mas recorría mas ella ardía de pasión, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar por calor, calor que era provocado por Shaoran. Si, lo aceptaban... solo con mirarse se excitaban considerablemente....  
  
De repente pegó Sakura un pequeño grito al notar como comenzaba a mordisquear su boton, por encima de la tela, con extremada delicadez... suspiró expulsando el poco oxígeno que le quedaba...  
  
No oyeron los toques de una mano en la puerta.... Ni tampoco como la llamaba en voz baja, hasta que se silenciaron con los dedos y escucharon.  
  
- Sakura, estas ahí?- dijo una voz conocida.- .. Quisiera hablar contigo.   
  
NO ME MATEN!! Sí lo sé, algo tonto, que este sea uno corto.. pero como les dije en el otro... Tuve un problema y no me dejaba añadir palabras.. Así que para continuar con lo que tenía pensado tuve que hacer este otro... Ya verán lo que sucede si siguen leyendo... Habrá increibles sorpresas.. Se presentan viajes a Japon y a China... Y también a Londres... Bueno les dejo con la mosca tras la oreja para que me sigan leyendo mientras yo escribo el 13 capitulo!!   
  
CHAO!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y POR DARME ESOS ANIMOS!!!  
  
ARIGATO!!  
  
Gracias a TODOS!!! De verdad! Sobre todo a Anai, a Tsuki Lunita, a Sweets, a Sakura15 y a toda esa peña que me lee!!   
  
GOMMEN NE POR EL RETRASO!!!  
  
CHAO!!  
  
YUKINO 8 ( maialen3hotmail.com) 


	13. Interrupción, llamadas teléfonicas, noc...

Hola!!! Que hay de nuevo?? Yo aquí.. Escribiendo con una mala imaginación... Buf... Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que empecé con un nuevo Fic, el peligro del pasado, y tengo que adelantarlo un poco.. Así que os animo a leerlo, pero ya sabeís eh?? Dejad Rewiews!!... Bueno respecto a este fic.... Caray!! E recibido las mas alentadoras quejas de la gente por dejarlo ahí!! Eso me da gusto por que se que os gusta tanto como a mí... Y también por lo corto que ha sido... Como os dije tenía un problema con el PC, así que tenía que terminar el cápitulo con una buena escena... no la podía dejar ahí.... Así que lo hice como otro capítulo... Haber si lo puedo arreglar algo.. U. También como siempre... Agradezco a todos vuestro tiempo y vuestra espera por leer este fic... Me agrada muchísimo!!  
  
AH!!! Por cierto me enteré que el apellido de Sonomi es Amamiya... GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACI"N!!! Pero no tenía ni idea!! Ya no es cuestión de cambiarlo....  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Ella también y volvió a mirarle, los ojos castaños notaban un gran arrepentimiento...   
  
- No quiero hacerte daño. Puede que de vez en cuando sea insoportable con mis bromas, o sea muy frío, o muy estraño y misteriosos o muy cerrado al mundo exterior... Pero no lo hago queriendo... Soy así... Y no puedo hacer mucho por cambiarlo...- le admitió dolorido.  
  
Se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta el solo. Estaba a un paso de ella cuando un susurro lo alcanzó.  
  
- No te vayas...- le suplicó Sakura.- No... soy nueva... no confiaba demasiado en Rush como para eso.. pero en tí si... quise ser tuya, Shaoran.. No me entendiste.. Confío mas en tí que en mi vida ... Te quiero... tu me lo dijiste ayer.. Y yo te lo digo hoy.. Me da igual si vamos muy rápido.. si es contigo el tiempo se para, para darnos tiempo a vivir lo que queremos. El mundo se para si yo quiero cuando estoy contigo.. Los momentos mas rápidos y alegres los paralizo en mi mente; de ahí no se escapan. Me expreso sin que me entiendan, es algo que lo hago desde pequeña.  
  
El se dió la vuelta y corrió a los brazos de la joven empresaria hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Esta le esperaba sollozando. Esas palabras intercambiadas... eran preciosas, tanto las de él como las de ella. El la besó apasionadamente. Sus besos eran húmedos... Al fín y al cabo ella había estado llorando...  
  
La volvió a coger de las piernas y la tumbó con él encima. Vovió a recorrer su cuello, con pequeños mordiscos, lametazos y besos, sintiendo como la temperatura le subía de tan ansiada situación. Ella gemía de placer.  
  
Tampoco Sakura se quedó estática, mediante sus besos le hizo que aumentara aun mas la pasión. Pronto, se encontraron, en la dificil tarea de quitarse los restantes botones. Pronto el sujetador blanco, liso y fuerte, se dejó ver por los ojos marrones. Toda su blusa estaba abierta. Tocó con miedo, pensando que ella no disfrutaría, pero Sakura, notando como volvía a dudar, acarició su mano, y la cogió. La gran y fuerte mano era domada por la fina y fragil. Esta lo condujo a sus curvas. Provocando que las caricias aumentaran, Shaoran comenzó a suspirar de gusto, de admirar la belleza del cuerpo de Sakura, dispuesta solo y únicamente a él. Ella gemía, el calor iba invadiendo sus zonas mas íntimas. Empezó a notar como se concentraba en los puntos vitales de su feminidad...  
  
Cogió Shaoran a Sakura por la cintura y la levantó algo hacia sí, para quitarle la camisa. Tras ella apoyarse en él para que la blusa se fuera a tomar viento, ella colaboró en la fácil tarea de que Shaoran mostrara su pecho. Con algo de inocencia y timidez por parte de ambos, la camisa azul del apuesto hombre, fue a parara junto con la blusa blanca de la bella mujer.  
  
Se volvieron a tumbar, esta vez, el mas encima de ella, comenzó ya a recorren con su suave lengua un camino imaginario entre su sujetador y su vientre plano, entre sus huesos del cuello y la parte cercana al pantalón.  
  
El placer llegaba en llamaradas de exitación... Cuanto Li mas recorría mas ella ardía de pasión, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar por calor, calor que era provocado por Shaoran. Si, lo aceptaban... solo con mirarse se excitaban considerablemente....  
  
De repente pegó Sakura un pequeño grito al notar como comenzaba a mordisquear su boton, por encima de la tela, con extremada delicadez... suspiró expulsando el poco oxígeno que le quedaba...  
  
No oyeron los toques de una mano en la puerta.... Ni tampoco como la llamaba en voz baja, hasta que se silenciaron con los dedos y escucharon.  
  
- Sakura, estas ahí?- dijo una voz conocida.- .. Quisiera hablar contigo....  
  
Sakura miró asustada a Shaoran, el cual comenzaba a levantarse de encima de ella. Ambos estaban nerviosos... Comenzaban a agarrar su cordura por los hilos y ya podían pensar con mas claridad. Anteriormente estaban tan ocupados haciendo.... Bueno y eso que mas da? Que no se habían percatado de que cometían errores.  
  
- Sakura?- volvió a preguntar la voz.- Estas ahí o no?   
  
Sakura se levantó también de la cama y mientras buscaba su blusa dijo.  
  
- Si, Roy! Estoy, pero espera un segundo!- dijo mirando debajo de la cama.  
  
Se oyó un suspiro.  
  
- Por lo menos puedo pasar?- preguntó.  
  
Shaoran se detuvo mientras se ponía la camiseta y miró a Sakura. ¿ Querría ella que lo supieran? Sakura lo miró y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No ahora. Estoy algo indispuesta.... Acabo de salir del baño y no es cuestión...  
  
- Vale.. Te espero, tenemos que ir a una sala a hablar.. Es sobre la empresa... Malas noticias al parecer.- anunció Roy preocupado.  
  
- Aha... Esta bien.. Espera, un minuto.  
  
Terminó que de abrochar su blusa, la cual se había escondido debajo de las cortinas con la de Shaoran y cogió a este de la mano y lo intrudujo en el baño.  
  
- Que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Li, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse todo correctamente.  
  
La mente de ella empezaba a formar un plan... Podría funcionar. Ella comenzó a atarle los botones de su camisa, y con una sonrisa lo beso tiernamente.  
  
- Que te parece si te dejo encerrado dos minutos en el cuarto??  
  
Shaoran se alejo de ella, sorprendido.  
  
- COMO??? Encerrado?? Que idea es esa?- dijo con cara extraña.  
  
Ella suspiró.  
  
- No te van a comer las sombras, Shaoran. Puedo irme con el y ...  
  
- SAKURA?? Sales o no??- volvió a preguntar impaciente Roy.- Es urgente!  
  
Sakura se encogió de hombros.  
  
- AHORA VOY!- Exclamó y se dirigió a Li.- Es lo único que se me ocurre. Me voy.. insinuo que me e dejado el movil y que vuelvo te abro y te dejo las llaves. Sales y me dejas las llaves en recepción. Luego voy yo y las recogo. Y ya esta.- se giró y salió del cuarto.  
  
- Y ya esta? Ese es el plan? Pues vaya.  
  
- Es lo primero que se me a ocurrido. Conformate con esperar dos minutos.  
  
Y salió por la puerta dejando estupefacto a Li. Este, pronto oyó las disculpas de Sakura alejarse con sus pasos y aguardó. Se miró y sonrió. Tenía algo de pintalabios en el cuello, y sonriente se lo quitó.  
  
- Menos mal que llamaron... Y si luego nos arrepentíamos? Que podíamos hacer.... La quiero, y ya lo e reconocido pero.... Es algo extraño..O no?  
  
Shaoran suspiró. Sonó su movil.  
  
- Xiao Lang?- dijo una voz femenina por el altavoz.- Eres tu?  
  
- Si?  
  
- Soy tu madre. Y tengo una mala noticia.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura se disculpó nuevamente. Al coger el ascensor se "acord" de que no llevaba el movil, y que tenía que ir a buscarlo.  
  
- Lo siento Roy. Y si pasa algo y me tienen que avisar?- le contó.- No estoy acostumbrada a no llevar el movil.  
  
Roy suspiró aburrido. LLevaba ya rato tratando de hablar con Sakura, pero parecía como que no quería salir de ese cuarto. Y eso le llevaba a sospechas con cierto chino.  
  
- " De todos modos... Si es cierto que pueden estar juntos... No tengo opciones. Pero esto es mas importante."- se dijo- " Si es cierto que la compañía Li, quiere comprarnos la mitad de las acciones por esa cantidad de dinero... Igual convendría hablar con los accionistas...."  
  
Vió como Sakura, después de decirle que iría a la sala acordada en unos momentos, se iba, camino de la habitación 259.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6  
  
Corría por el pasillo, provocando que algunas de las personas la insultaran por que no estaba permitido correr. Pero ella no les hizo caso. Después de todo, su amor estaba en problemas con las sombras. Sonrió al recordar la cara de horror que había puesto al imaginarse solo.  
  
- " Es un hombre, pero de vez en cuando tiene sus toques adolescentes.."- se dijo mientras seguía corriendo.  
  
Llegó a la habitación y abrió con cuidado la puerta. Y oyó que Shaoran hablaba por teléfono.  
  
- Si.. Ya.. bueno... Si tengo que ir.. iré- silencio.- Si... Vale también recuerdos a ellas, y si .. yo también te quiero. Y también te extraño.. Venga Zoe... No llores sí?  
  
Sakura se congeló en su sitio. Había abierto la puerta y se había situado detrás de Li para asustarle por la espalda y así el gritara de susto, pero no se imaginó que estaría hablando de ese tema....  
  
El tiempo se congeló. Sakura quedó petrificada en su sitio, notando como su corazón se había parado de golpe y porrazo. No podía pensar con claridad, su fuerza se había desvanecido en unas milésimas de segundo.  
  
- " No... No puede.... Ser.... Quien es ella?"- se dijo con un hilito de voz. Comenzó a temblar, sus manos se extremecían de miedo en su cuerpo, con vida propia. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ahí estaba él. El hombre al que amaba.. ¿ Amaba?   
  
-" Si es cierto, le amo pero... El a mí no..."- se declaró a si misma.-" Traidor embustero..."- comezó a insultarlo en su mente.  
  
El castaño seguía hablando por teléfono, aparentemente, con la misma persona. Su mano izquierda, apoyada en su cadera, movía sin ser vista los dedos, de un lado a otro, con nerviosismo. Miraba por la ventana, con algo tono de deje, y de vez en cuando exhasperado. Se le notaba cabreado de vez en cuando. Negó con la cabeza mientras oía lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.  
  
- No te voy a contar nada, Femei.- había cambiado de persona- Y si te has enterado por Shiefa.. Dile que se meta en sus asuntos.... Eriol? Ese hijo de puta?? Y que mas te a contado sobre Ying Fa?  
  
Ying Fa?   
  
- " Otra seguro..."- se dijo a si misma. Había estado jugando con ella, desde el primer momento.  
  
El chico soltó unos farfullos.   
  
- Es realmente buena... Si... La verdad la mejor. No hay comparación, es... expléndida.. Es inteligente, inocente, divertida, alegre.. Aunque algunas veces eso se combierte en lo contrario...- Sonrió. Pero Sakura no lo vió. Lo notó al hablar.- Y también es un angel. Si como lo oyes... QUE ESTOY QUE????!!- Exclamó nervioso por el auricular..- Perdon... Perdoname... Es que me exhalté bastante. ( Y eso lo sueles hacer a menudo chato... ). Si, lo estoy... Estoy enamorado de ella, y ??  
  
Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca. ¡DIOS! YING FA??  
  
- " Quien es Ying Fa! Me estoy poniendo hipernerviosa!"- admitió esta.- " Ademas de celosa.."- Su cuerpo estaba en tensión, y escuchaba con sigilo.  
  
- Que sí.. No.. no te la presentaré aun... Hay cosas que tengo que hacer... Y ni se te ocurra dejar que los del consejo me casen con Dylan.  
  
- " PROMETIDO! ESTA PROMETIDO!- Se exclamó hacia sí.- "Este no es un traidor.. Este es lo que yo te diga....!"   
  
-Es bastante horrible pensar que existe... No.. No me portaré mal con ella cuando le diga que no me casaré con ella... Si, su traducción es Sakura. Si... Sakura Kinomoto... Bueno. Ya vale de preguntas.. Te tengo que dejar. Adios madre.  
  
Shock.... Así se quedó Sakura.. (Y nosotras no te fastidia... ¬¬).Sakura suspiró y echó a reir de sus propias e inapropiadas ocurrencias, sin tener antes pruebas con lo que denunciarle; con lo que Li, asustado dió un brinco mientras giraba, aterrado. Sintió el dolor en su espalda tras chocar contra la dura pared que tenía detrás. Se frotó el hombro adolorido. Sakura sonrió y soltó una sonora carcajada. Se atrapó la tripa con las manos para intentar que no le doliera aun más, pero era en vano. Al día siguiente tendría agujetas. Seguro. Li, algo sonrojado, lo miraba atónito como se caía al suelo de la risa.  
  
- Que te hace tanta gracia? Acaso soy gracioso??- le dijo enfadado.  
  
Entre risas ella contestó.  
  
- Bastante.. has saltado como un conejo asustado!!- dijo ella- Jijijijiji!  
  
El la miró enfadado, luego sonrió. La verdad es que lo había estado. No la había oido entrar. Y si había oido?? No imposible. De inmediato, sus colores mas rojos y morados, ocuparon su cara, haciendo que Sakura riera aun mas.  
  
- Que te dió ahora?- le dijo el asqueado.  
  
Sakura se acercó a el y lo cogió de la mano llevándolo al cuarto de baño, dejando que el mismo se viera en su estado.... Su cara se contrajo al verse acorralado. Y cuando por fín había dejado de reir...  
  
- Con quien hablabas? Cuando entré te hoy una despedida.... No me estarás ocultando nada no?- Le dijo ella mirandolo recelosamente.  
  
El negó rápidamente con la cabeza.  
  
- Mi madre, no me deja de llamar en los momentos mas adecuados... Y claro mi sobrina Zoe, y mis hermanas, y sus maridos... Todo dios se apuesto y no me enterado de casi nada... Mas bien me e dedicado a explicar...  
  
- El que?- dijo ella con cierto tono de malicia.  
  
Si. Lo había escuchado y a la perfección. Pero quería que el se lo dijera. El, notó el tono y sonrió, no dejandose intimidar.  
  
- Explicando como es que estoy comprometido....  
  
Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Sakura de nuevo. Pero vió como la sonrisa de él volvía. Entonces se tranquilizó. Le había gastado una broma.  
  
- De muy mal gusto...  
  
- El que?  
  
- La broma.  
  
- Que broma?- le dijo el insinuante. Se acercó a a ella sensualmente, y la cogió por la cintura.- Me e prometido no dejarte en la estacada. Estoy comprometido a cuidarte, tanto como si quieres como si no. Así que se podría decir que estoy comprometido contigo. Tu eres el compromiso...  
  
Ella se ruborizó al instante al ver la magnífica sonrisa de el surcar esa hermos cara varonil.  
  
- Menos mal, que hablabas de mí y no de otra.. Si no, hubiera sacado las uñas te lo aseguro.- le dijo mas tranquilizada.  
  
- Seguro..- le afirmó el.  
  
Ella le miró y añadió.  
  
- Me das la razón como a los borrachos.?  
  
- Si.  
  
Ella se soltó de él y lo empujó, intentando pegarle, pero Shaoran fue mas rápido y la amarró de las muñecas, impidiendo que se moviera. La tumbó rápida y delicamente contra la cama, y se apretó a ella.  
  
- Te importaría quitarte de encima?- le dijo con gesto enfadado Sakura al joven chino.  
  
- Um... no sé.. que me das a cambio?- le dijo el con una insinuación.  
  
Ella se soltó y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus labios, curiosos, se deslizaron por la fina seda que parecían los labios del hombre. Tocó con picardía la punta de su lengua y lo invitó a unirse a esa gran y inexplicable exploración. Sharoan comenzó también a participar en el juego, y sus manos cobraron vida, comenzando a recorrer partes del cuerpo de la joven Kinomoto. Ella suspiraba, en parte por las caricias que empezaba Li a proporcionarle, haciendo que todos los puntos que tocaba, se sumieran en el mas profundo infierno por el calor que las despertaba; en parte también porque los labios de él la llevaban en un suave y armonioso, cada vez mas apasionado vals entre las lenguas y labios.Pero tuvo que contenerse y soltar:  
  
- Y ya está.- le dijo ella parandolo.- Aquí se a terminado.  
  
El la miró y luego la soltó.  
  
- Y ya está? Nada mas ?- le dijo el algo decepcionado.. Pues las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien...  
  
- No.. - ella cogió la puerta, dejando antes las llaves encima del radiador.. - Por ahora...- le dijo ella seductoramente. Con lo que el sonrió ante una idea de acabar esa noche juntos de nuevo.... Después de todo.. Solo eran las nueve de la noche....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cualquiera que pasara por la habitación 240, se asombraría del silencio que había en la habitación. Muchas de ellas, aunque no había nadie, ni una mosca... No gozaba de tanto silencio. Dentro, con el mas leve sigilo de pasión, dos albinos compartían cama... Prontamente. Tomoyo, sonreía, pues; esa misma noche ocurriría todo lo que ella esperaba compartir con él en adelante....  
  
- Tomoyo?- le dijo Eriol algo nervioso.- Seguro que quieres hacer.... esto?- dijo algo cohibido. Ella se volteó a mirarlo. Sus gafas de montura fina, habían ido a parar encima del cajón de uno de los armarios del baño. Sus ojos azules, mas oscuros aun, demostraban que estaba bastante avergonzado. Su cara masculina, y clara desmostraba tener miedo a hacerlo. Y no era virgen... No se había conservado con sus 22 años atrasados ya... Pero y si ella... era virgen? Y si la lastimaba?  
  
Tomoyo se acomodó con el en la lujosa cama. Ella también estaba muy roja, y temblaba, pero por los nervios, no por el temor. Era virgen, pero le daba igual. Al contrario le encantaba la idea de dejar de ser virgen gracias al apuesto londinense. Pero aun así su albina cara estaba como un tomate.  
  
Ella se inclinó con algo de timidez, hacia él, besandolo con suavidad. El aceptó de buena gana el beso. Por lo que ambos, sin darse cuenta; comenzaron a besarse con algo de mas ainco. Eriol,la cogió por la cintura y la tumbó al lado de si mismo, y comenzó a ponerse encima de ella. Prontamente olvidaron lo perturbados que estaban, dando lugar a ponerse muy apasionados. El calor de sus cuerpos comenzaba a aumentar a medida que las caricias que ambos se proporcionaban aumentaban.  
  
Tomoyo gimió, el estaba surcando ya un camino invisible por encima de la tela de seda azul cielo que tenía puesto. Los suaves y apasionados besos de Eriol, el cual ya estaba en boxes, de un color negro; rondaban por la parte de arriva de Tomoyo, al mismo tiempo que las manos de el la tocaban, con intriga, pasión y estremecimiento. Las manos de la joven , se posaron en el pelo de Hiragizawa, revolviendolo. Lo estrechó contra sí.  
  
Eriol estaba fascinado, pues el cuerpo delicado de ella, se agitaba violentamente a cada caricia que el le daba, fuera donde fuese, el cuerpo le respondía; al igual que el suyo propio.  
  
- " Igual voy demasiado rápido.."- pero no disminuyó la velocidad.  
  
De repente sintió como las pequeñas y finas manos de Daidouji le arrastraban hasta estar frente a frente. Los ojos azules de ella revosaban de alegría, de pasión... Un cierto brillo, que Eriol no conocía en ella aún, también estaba... Pero no lo reconoció. Por su parte, Tomoyo advirtió como, los ojos azules del londinense eran mas profundos y misteriosos sin las gafas, con lo que la atrajo aun mas. Sin molestarse si quiera en soltarlo, lo besó; presa de una insólita pasión regalada por el al darle semejantes caricias. Lo besó con ternura, invitandole a hacer algo... ¿ Como que? Eso ya daría tiempo...  
  
- " Te amo tanto, Eriol... No podría casarme con otro, ni entregarme a otro.. Eres el mejor de los regalos que me podían haber hecho...."- pensaba Tomoyo mientras sentía que las manos varones comenzaban a quitarle la seda que la cubría....  
  
Las suyas propìas cobraron vida, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Ambos habían olvidado el pudor, la tensión y el temblequeo. Ella ya parecía experta, pues había dejado de temblar, y comenzaba a rendir culto al cuerpo masculino. Las manos comenzaron por la parte alta de el, acariciando sus fuertes brazos, utilizando única y exclusivamente las puntas de las llemas, produciendo que el se extremeciera de placer. Sin dejar de acariciarle bajó, pasando sus manos por el torso de él, explorandolo, con tranquilidad. Para ambos la tranquilidad en ese momento fue algo irrepetible.  
  
Eriol suspiró con afán. Notaba como ella le dejaba pequeñas huellas en su piel de sus pequeños y carnosos labios, con amor, con tranquilidad. Seguía encima de ella, pero no del todo por lo que la oprimió hacia sí, y acabó por completo encima de ella. Sin pensarlo, siguió desnudandola, quitó con gusto los tirantes de su camisón. Tras ayudarlo a quitarse su camisón, Tomoyo se vió envuelta en las sabanas y unas únicas prendas femeninas. Ya estaban al igual. Pero Eriol, comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de ella y cuando llegó a su parte mas íntima....  
  
- Ah!- exclamó ella de sorpresa.  
  
Eriol sonrió, la había sorprendido con ese gesto. Comenzó a tocarla con suavidad, y mientras ella no resistió y gimió con ardor. Pero él volvió a sorprenderla, subiendo.... Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a quitarle el brassier, blanco, y elegante. Lo que esperaba de ella. Discreto pero provocativo a su modo... La elevó algo hacía sí, y le desabrochó y ella con un acto reflejo se cubrió. Esta muy sonrojada. Pero que muy sonrojada. Algún que otro color rosado subió a las mejillas del inglés, pero con una extremada sensualidad, le apartó las manos. Descubrió, y sopló. Sus pechos, eran perfectos.....  
  
- " Simple y majestuosamente perfecta es ella.."- pensó Eriol mientras suspiraba. Del tamaño adecuado y del mismo tono de piel que tenía. Sus pequeños pero descubiertos botones, estaban erectos....  
  
Los tocó, los probó con ansias. Ella gemía y su espalda se curvaba ligeramente. Cada vez las caricias y besos eran mas subidas de tono; con lo que estaban mas cerca del punto final....  
  
Ella no aguantó sus caricias mucho mas, por lo que ella misma se quitó la parte de abajo y él, asombrado le sonrió. La besó en los labios, dandole las gracias por hacerlo mas facil. Mientras la besaba, se quitó rápidamente los boxers y se tapó a si mismo y a Tomoyo con las sabanas... Los gemidos continuaron placenteramente.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- ¿ COMO??- Exclamó Sakura en el restaurante. Había accedido a cenar con Roy mientras hablaban de ese asunto tan importante.- Que estas diciendo?  
  
- Lo que oyes. Con las mismas palabras con las que Terry me las a contado. ¡ La oficina está escandalizada! No saben que pasará con ellos, si vendemos .... Sus puestos no servirán y acabarán por ir al paro!  
  
Sakura se apretó la cabeza con las manos. ¡ Era increible! ¡Demasiado ! La Li Corporetion....   
  
- " Dios..! Y si es por eso por lo que Shaoran... Está conmigo?"- pensó angustiada. -" Por eso se a acercado tanto a mí... Pero el me a asegurado que me quiere... Y yo confío en él....  
  
Siguió con sus pensamientos, pero no escuchaba lo que decía Roy, el cual ; sacaba folios de carpetas, escribía nerviosamene, calculando datos....  
  
- Sakura?- le preguntó viendo que ella no le hacía caso.  
  
- Um?  
  
- No me escuchas.. Es que no me entero. Y cuando sería el viaje?  
  
-Pues a decir verdad si puedes irte mañana mismo...mejor. Cuanto antes se aclare todo esto, mejor...  
  
Sakura supiró mas angustiada aún. Solo había empezado la segunda semana de vacaciones y ya estaba de vuelta, viajando, comercializando, produciendo sus negocios...  
  
- Sakura.. Te necesito... La empresa te necesita. Si esto sale bien.. Te daremos un año de vacaciones. No has cogido tu recompensa de estos últimos meses y pensamos en eso...  
  
Ella se lo agradeció. Pero negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Todo por la empresa.- Dijo cogiendo un sorvo de vino tinto.  
  
Sus labios se mojaron por el ácido sabor alcohólico.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Pues ya estoy aquí..... Por fín.- exclamó alegre Sakura. - Por fín!! Siempre quise venir aquí! Es tal como me dijiste Mei!  
  
La aludida sonrió cansada a su amiga. ¿ Como era posible que Sakura tras un viaje de 10 horas no estuviera cansada? Como era?  
  
- Sakura.. Descansemos... Ademas tendras que descansar y ver a toda mi familia de aquí.  
  
Sakura se giró y se tiró en la cama.  
  
Se encontraban en China,concretamente en Hong Kong. Había pedido a Mei que se viniera a China con ella, ya que no conocía mucha cosa de allí. Era todo distinto. Si, suponía que algunas costumbres japonesas y chinas eran parecidas pero llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de Oriente como para acordarse. Habían pasado un día. En un rápido viaje, en un día se había trasladado de California a Hong Kong por la empresa Normer. Iba a negociar con la Li Corporation. Pero... Y Shaoran? Se había quedado en Califonia, con su hermano y Eriol y Nakuru. Solo la había acompañado Meiling, pues en el último momento Roy no quiso ir..  
  
- Los de Oriente me tienen algo de manía- había bromeado pero se negó a ir.  
  
Así pues estaban allí. Concretamente en la gran mansión de los Li.  
  
Sakura miró a su alrededor. Habían llegado a la mañana y ya era mediodía. Le había enseñado la casa Mei. Ella había prohibido que los saludaran, primero que se acomodaran y luego ya vendrían las presentaciones. Pero de todas formas no había nadie aparte de los sirvientes.  
  
- Esta casa es enorme!- había gritado Sakura escuchando su eco. La casa estaba a prueba de ruidos. Mei rió.  
  
- Tampoco hace falta que grites. Se nota solo con hablar. Me encanta esta habitación desde siempre. Es para los invitados. A Shaoran le gustaba ocultarse aquí.  
  
Sakura le miró asombrada. Era de un color verde oliva, las cortinas y las mantas, eran verdes y los muebles del color de la madera. Un gran espejo había enfrente de la cama, y luego al lado un gran armario. Había cuadros muy bonitos, y un espléndido balcón para asomarse.  
  
De repente una voz sonó afuera. Mei se levantó del sillón que había al lado de la cama y se levantó. Una mujer, no muy mayor pero no joven, se adentró con autoridad en la habitacíon.  
  
- Me dijeron que viniste Meiling.- Dijo con tono severo pero maternal.  
  
Mei la abrazó gratamente y la saludo. La mujer miró a Mei, la cual estaba radiante, había cogido color y estaba algo mas alta. Hacía varios meses que no la veía.  
  
- Y tu primo?- preguntó.  
  
- En California supongo. Me habló de un viaje pero no le presté atención...- le contestó Mei.  
  
- Supongo que estará con.....  
  
Pero se calló. Una chica castaña, alta, delgada, con ojos marrones la miraba con miedo. Era muy bella, esbelta, parecía tener carácter, pero por ahora estaba escondido en algun rincón de su cuerpo. Vestía de unos pantalones blancos y una camisa rosada. LLevaba unas zapatillas de deporte y tenía un buen porte. Era muy muy bella, reconoció la mujer. Sakura miraba a la mujer, con miedo. Tenía un tono serio y severo. Y supuso que sería la dueña de la casa. Se llevó la mano al pecho, con resignación y suspiró algo asustada.  
  
La mujer la miró y descubrió que había sido lo correcto callarse sobre el mordaz comentario que iba a hacer.  
  
- " Menos mal que no dije con la mujer aquella..."  
  
- Soy Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran Li. Soy la tía de Meiling.- dijo y se inclinó.  
  
Sakura abrió la boca y se asombró. ¿ Era ella? ¿ Esa era la madre de Shaoran? Sabía que tenía que conocerla puesto que se quedaría allí para la conferencia. De repente se dió cuenta de sus malos modales y se puso mas nerviosa aun. No había pensado aún en como conocería a la madre de Shaoran. Ella ya sabía de ella misma, pero no la conocía.... Dios! Que nervios? NO! Era un terremoto lo que sentía ella en ese momento.  
  
- " Su madre!! Es ella!! Y ahora que hago? Sabrá que escuché la conversación!!- pero dejó de penar por sus malo modales.  
  
- Perdoneme... Yo .. Soy Sakura Kinomoto. Una amiga de Meiling y la directora jefa de las empresas Normer.  
  
Ieran la miró con sabiduría.  
  
- " Ya sabía yo... Era igual que como la describió Shaoran. Es guapa, e inteligente si esta en las empresas. Pero no es el momento... Hay que hablar de las asociaciones..."  
  
- Kinomoto? Bueno, pues encantada de que te quedes aquí. Ademas tenemos que hablar de negocios. Bueno, yo me retiro. Ademas- añadió de repente.- Shaoran quiere hablar contigo Meiling. Dijo que te espera en el despacho.  
  
Silencio sepulcral.  
  
- ¿ Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura emocionada.- Shaoran está aqui?  
  
Ieran sonrió. Ella se ruborizó ante su descubrimiento.  
  
- No te dijo? Un viaje. De que conoces a mi hijo?  
  
- De mucho mas de lo que crees, tia- afirmó Meiling divertida.  
  
- MEI!- dijo Sakura acompañada con otra voz.....  
  
Todas las mujeres observaron al hombre que tenían apoyado en el marco de la puerta... Su cabellera chocolate, despeinada y revelde como siempre, caía por su cara.  
  
- Te importa no dar tanto detalle de mi vida privada?- dijo en tono serio. Su gesto, estaba molesto. Cruzado de brazos, con una extraña pose, y con pantalones verdes y una camiseta marron, se encontraba Shaoran. - Hola Kinomoto.  
  
Ella sonrió algo nerviosa. Estaba en su casa! Y el también! Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control. Sin otra cosa que hacer que sentir las miradas de los otros tres personajes, se puso a fascinar sus zapatillas deportivas.  
  
- Me dejan a solas un segundo con Kinomoto? Tengo que hablar con ella.- dijo escuetamente Shaoran.  
  
Las dos mujeres, tanto madre como sobrína, se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa. Pero se fueron rápidamente.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Madre!! Ya estamos aqui!- dijo una voz de una joven.  
  
Ieran salió a saludar a su hija mayor. Shiefa.... ( N.a. ayuda!!! No se quien es el orden!!! ) Shiefa abrió sus brazos y saludo a su madre. Detras de ella había una pequeña, llamada Zoe.  
  
Era una niña rubita de ojos verdes. Muy alegre y pequeñita. No llegaría a los seis años.  
  
- Ola abu!!   
  
- Hola Zoe! ¿ Como te encuentas hoy?  
  
- Bien, ya se le pasó el dolor de barriga... Y esta mas contenta aún... Sabiendo que su tío está aqui....  
  
- Abu... Puedo subir?  
  
Ieran sonrió.   
  
- No aun no.... Esta con alguien en este momento.  
  
- Alguien?- dijo la niña rubita.  
  
Ieran asintió y miró a su hija con complicidad.  
  
- Ying Fa?   
  
- Exactamente.....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sus brazos... Los había estrañado... No lo había visto desde el día anterior por la mañana. Había ya experimentado sabíendo que no lo tenía a su lado. Una profunda tristeza ocultaba, y lo extrañaba de manera incalculable.  
  
- Siento no habertelo dicho, pero fue muy repentino. El viaje...- Le susurró al oido.  
  
- No importa Shaoran- dijo ella suavemente.  
  
El la abrazaba por la espalda, con sus manos apoyadas en la cintura de ella miraban por el balcón. Un bonito jardín se extendía debajo de ellos. Lo necesitaba mas que nunca... Estando en su casa, sin conocer las costumbres chinas ni nada....¡ Que trabajo !   
  
- Gracias por ayudarme...  
  
- De nada, y por cierto, te llamaré Kinomoto. Mi madre es bastante pesada.. y como mis hermanas estén contigo y piensen algo, te atosigaran.  
  
- Cuantas tienes?  
  
- 4.  
  
- Podré con ellas. Por algo puedo con 50 en una reunión no?- dijo ella feliz.  
  
Shaoran suspiró.  
  
- Creo que es peor que 50 personas. Cada una abarca unas 50 personas...  
  
- No me digas? Eso es el cariño de hermanos...  
  
- No. Es cierto! Te acuerdas de William?  
  
Sakura recordó al viejo que no paraba de atosigarla por los pasillos del hotel. Sobre todo, se tiraba a ella con extrañas intenciones...  
  
Recordaba que pedía a Shaoran que se lo quitara de encima lloriqueando.  
  
- Si...  
  
- Pues imagínate 1000 de ellos..  
  
- NO!!  
  
El asintío muy a su pesar.  
  
- Igual incluso peor...  
  
Sakura se asustó algo. ¿ Sería posible que..?  
  
Pero el la miró y la besó. Ella respondió a ese beso, con extrañeza, ansiaba probar sus labios.El la giró hacia si, y acercandola hacia si, la beso con mayor ainco. La necesitaba en cantidad. La amaba, solo le gustaba estar allí en China por que ella estaba que si no....¡ SE IBA PITANDO DE ALLÍ!  
  
Sonrió y volvió a besarla y jugueteó mientras tanto con su pelo.  
  
- XIAO LANG LI! Detente ahora mismo!- dijo una voz.  
  
- Dylan!!! Te prohibí que subieras.!! - Una acalorada Meiling subió tras ella a la habitación. Dylan miraba enfadada a la pareja que momentos antes había pillado besandose.  
  
QUE OS GUST"!!!!! ESPERO QUE SÍ!!!!! Siento de verdad la tardanza, terminé el examen y se me enfrentó un castigo muy duro... Una semana sin escribir !!! Me desesperé seguro!!! Pero menos mal que ya lo tenía hecho.... Jejejje... Soy muy prevenida en estos casos.  
  
De verdad.. Agradezco mucho vuestros rewiews!!! 80!!! Dios!! Estoy muy ilusionada...!!!  
  
Y tranquilos.... dentro de poco.. El tan ansiado sueño de todos y sobre todo de Sakura y Shaoran, se cumplira.... Así que sigan leyendo y sepan lo que ocurre!!  
  
Chao!!!!!! 


	14. Dos días despues, enfados, nuevos viajes...

HOLA!!!!! VOLVI!!! Juajuajua!!! La verdad es que tarde en volver por esos inexplicables casos en los que tu mente se queda en blanco... Las ideas estaban en una caja oculta en algun lugar oculta en mi mente. Así que no se me ocurría nada... Ademas ... Tenía examenes por delante y los otros fics... y tenía que actualizarlos.... así que ya sabeis... Bueno... donde nos quedamos??? Ah! si... Donde Sakura llega a China por negocios... Am... Que bien... Tranquilos.. pronto habra una de esas escenitas donde los colores y los calores suben...  
  
Como siempre... MILLONES BILLONES Y TRILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS!!! Increible!!! Rozo los 90!!! WAOW!!! Si al final voy a tener 100!! QUE ALEGRÍA!! Mas o menos unos 10 por capitulo... No voy a negar que me gustaría llegar a los 300 como la autora de una flor en la oscuridad... Estoy en el mismo capitulo que ella... y mira... me pasa por tres veces!! Y no digamos la de AMANDO AL ENEMIGO!!!! 529!!! INCREIBLE!!! MI MAS SINCERA ENHORABUENA!! OS aconsejo de que lo leyais si no lo habeis hecho aún.  
  
Pero de todas formas.. estoy muy orgullosa. No imaginaba que fuera tanto lo que os gusta... Jejeje..   
  
Bueno pues sin mas dilación... aqui esta el 14º capitulo de JUGADORES APASIONADOS!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sus brazos... Los había estrañado... No lo había visto desde el día anterior por la mañana. Había ya experimentado sabíendo que no lo tenía a su lado. Una profunda tristeza ocultaba, y lo extrañaba de manera incalculable.  
  
- Siento no habertelo dicho, pero fue muy repentino. El viaje...- Le susurró al oido.  
  
- No importa Shaoran- dijo ella suavemente.  
  
El la abrazaba por la espalda, con sus manos apoyadas en la cintura de ella miraban por el balcón. Un bonito jardín se extendía debajo de ellos. Lo necesitaba mas que nunca... Estando en su casa, sin conocer las costumbres chinas ni nada....¡ Que trabajo !   
  
- Gracias por ayudarme...  
  
- De nada, y por cierto, te llamaré Kinomoto. Mi madre es bastante pesada.. y como mis hermanas estén contigo y piensen algo, te atosigaran.  
  
- Cuantas tienes?  
  
- 4.  
  
- Podré con ellas. Por algo puedo con 50 en una reunión no?- dijo ella feliz.  
  
Shaoran suspiró.  
  
- Creo que es peor que 50 personas. Cada una abarca unas 50 personas...  
  
- No me digas? Eso es el cariño de hermanos...  
  
- No. Es cierto! Te acuerdas de William?  
  
Sakura recordó al viejo que no paraba de atosigarla por los pasillos del hotel. Sobre todo, se tiraba a ella con extrañas intenciones...  
  
Recordaba que pedía a Shaoran que se lo quitara de encima lloriqueando.  
  
- Si...  
  
- Pues imagínate 1000 de ellos..  
  
- NO!!  
  
El asintío muy a su pesar.  
  
- Igual incluso peor...  
  
Sakura se asustó algo. ¿ Sería posible que..?  
  
Pero el la miró y la besó. Ella respondió a ese beso, con extrañeza, ansiaba probar sus labios.El la giró hacia si, y acercandola hacia si, la beso con mayor ainco. La necesitaba en cantidad. La amaba, solo le gustaba estar allí en China por que ella estaba que si no....¡ SE IBA PITANDO DE ALLÍ!  
  
Sonrió y volvió a besarla y jugueteó mientras tanto con su pelo.  
  
- XIAO LANG LI! Detente ahora mismo!- dijo una voz.  
  
- Dylan!!! Te prohibí que subieras.!! - Una acalorada Meiling subió tras ella a la habitación. Dylan miraba enfadada a la pareja que momentos antes había pillado besandose.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Apretó el puño aun mas, furioso. Estaba completamente enfadado. Su paciencia había tocado el límite. Ya no solo sus hermanas lo seguían para preguntar por la joven Kinomoto, sino que también Dylan lo perseguía con fervor y amargura. La odiosa mujer, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.   
  
Sentado en su sillon de cuero negro, miraba por la ventana desde las oficinas Li. El despacho, era lujoso. Tenía unos sofas anchos y confortables y algun que otro sillón. Tenía una tele, un equipo expléndido de música, un muy avanzado ordenador. Había bonitos y costosos cuadros congados de las paredes, y la vista del lugar era preciosa, se veía todo la playa y el mar... y en el atardecer era una vista maravillosa.   
  
Apretó los dientes para no enfadarse aun mas dentro de lo posible. Estaba exhasperado! Era increible lo arrogante, posesiva, egoista, y sumamente idiota que era Dylan. En resumen; una arpía de las peores.  
  
- " Tengo que hablar con Sakura."- pensó este algo mas calmado-" Tengo que explicarle esto. Aunque muera en el intento."  
  
Ah! Claro... como ella no sabía nada de Dylan, se había enfadado aunque lo disimulaba con mucha inteligencia. Evitaba encontrarse con él. Entablaba en la casa conversación con todos menos con él. Lo dejaba solo, lo abandonaba a la piedad de Dylan, sin comprender, sin saber. Lo ignoraba sin pedir explicaciones. Y solo habían pasado dos días allí.  
  
Unos toques en la pared hicieron que soltara su mente sobre eso y centrara su atención en lo que iba a llegar.  
  
- Adelante.  
  
Una joven mujer, practicamente de su edad apareció con unos papeles en la mano.  
  
- Meiling. Que ocurre?  
  
Su prima se acercó con cuidado. Sabía que su querido primo, estaba muy enfadado. Y no debía de enfadarlo aun mas. Aunque con semejantes noticias....  
  
- Sakura me mandó traerte esto. Esta ocupada ahora, llamando a uno de sus empleados en Los Angeles. - Le extendió los papeles y este los cogió con peligrosidad.- No son importantes y le dije que yo estaba ocupada.. pero me suplico que te los trajera.  
  
Li les echó un largo vistazo. Era solo la extraña cantidad de la que sus rivales habían hablado sobre sus enemigos. Había vuelto a tener razón. Lo esquivaba de nuevo.  
  
- Donde estan su oficina aqui? Necesito hablar con ella- dijo serio.  
  
Meiling se mordió el labio. Le había prohibido hablar de donde estaba la oficina. Shaoran la miró con expresión enfadada y suspiró.  
  
- Supongo que te a prohibido decirlo. Normal en ella. Bueno yo mismo la buscaré.  
  
Cogió la carpeta con los papeles. Se levantó y pulsó una tecla de un estraño aparato. Una voz surgió.  
  
- Si, señor Li?- dijo la voz femenina.  
  
- Laura, a cualquier cosa que me necesiten, que dejen recado. Voy a salir. Entendido?  
  
- Si claro, señor Li.  
  
Dejó de apretar el botón y dejó a Meiling con la palabra en la boca. Con gesto de indeferencia, salió en busca de Sakura y la oficina perdida.  
  
- Suerte, primo, esta demasiado cabreada...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Así que esas tenemos, George. Va a ser mas dificil de localizarlos. Si. Su madre me lo ha explicado bastante bien. Yo, creía que al ser tan poderosa la empresa, sus empleados no se vengarían, pero resulta que no. Mira que robar tan semejane suma para comprarnos esas acciones y luego hacer la competencia a la Li Corporation y a la Normer...  
  
- .............  
  
- Si, lo comprendo. Pero no podemos abandonarles ahora. Estan en dificultades, para averiguar quienes son esos ladrones. Y sin nuestra ayuda... Aunque bajemos puestos en el ranking. Me da igual. Los volveremos a recuperar. De todas formas, tenemos tantos puntos que no creo que bajemos a mas de un puesto. Quedandonos en tercer lugar en la lista. Los Hiragizawa de todas maneras, no tardarán en bajar.  
  
- ..........  
  
- Si, y tienes razón, los Viermateg son duros de pelar, pero demasiado tienen que trabajar. Les sacamos unos 10 millones de dolares en ganancias. Y eso es demasiado. Los unicos que podrían sacar esto de en medio sería la Li. Pero no creo que haga eso. Es demasiado, después de lo que hacemos por ellos...  
  
- ........  
  
- Esta bien. Entonces te dejo, por cierto, a lo que sea, la mínima al movil o a la oficina esta. Ya tienes el número. Y no hables con ningun otro. Ya sabes... Bueno adios.  
  
Sakura cortó la línea de un golpe. Estaba bastante cansada. LLevaba los días en Honk Kong, sin dormir, por el nerviosismo y las horas de trabajo. Y sobre todo por que no lograba acostumbrarse al horario. Se llevaba algunas horas con Los Angeles. No sabía cuantas pero muchas. Se tocó la cabeza. Necesitaba un analgésico. El dolor que padecía, era no solo por el dolor de cabeza.  
  
- " Maldito embustero..."- comenzó a pesar- " No tuvo el valor de decirmelo. Le oí en la conversación... pero no me lo dijo..." " Y tampoco cuando llegó esa mujer... Ni después. Ya han pasado tres días prácticamente desde que llegamos... Y aun así..."  
  
Se sentó en el cómodo sillón y cruzó sus dedos con las manos en el regazo. Mientras había estado hablando por el teléfono había estado dando vueltas por el despacho. Perdió la mirada.  
  
- " No seas tonta... Ni si quiera le has dado oportunidad.. "- se reprendió.- " No es tan cabezota? Que lo hubiera ya intentado".  
  
El dolor de corazón era lo que mas le fastidiaba. Admitía que lo amaba, pero el no lo sabía. El solo sabía que se atraían y que se querían, pero no al nivel de amarse. Y ella sabía que el no la amaba.   
  
Giró la silla con el pie. Su vista volvío a enfocar hacía algun lado y observó la radiante mañana que se presentaba para ese día. Los rayos de sol inundaban la habitación, con alegría. En el azul cielo, no había rastro alguno de nubes que pudieran hacer cambiar el tiempo. Suspiró, deprimida, y cogió el mando a distancia de el equipo de musica..  
  
- Necesito despejarme..  
  
Una música comenzó a salir del compacto y ella comenzó a cantar sin pensar en las consecuencias:  
  
--------------  
  
Soy mujer.... soy de hielo, soy de miel, soy de piel... debilidad y poder... fuego que quema.... Soy verdad, soy error, soy perdon, soy rencor; insensated y razón; frio que hiela.... Sabía intuición imprudente pasión... soy así. Riesgo y temor soy aliento y calor para tí...  
  
Me amaras.. te querré.. te daré comprensión. Te odiaré, te oraré, sufriré con dolor, mentirás, fingiré, y por amor soy lo que soy; una mujer .  
  
Soy mujer... soy cruel, compasiva a la vez. Contradicción, claridad, y oscuridad. Soy volcan, soy un alma en plena erupción, calma con lucha interior, ave que vuela.... Sabia intuición imprudente pasion soy así... Riesgo y temor soy aliento y calor para tí..  
  
Me amaras.....( estribillo)  
  
Soy mujer....  
  
Me amaras..te querré .. te daré comprensión. Te odiaré, te oraré, sufriré con dolor, mentirás, fingiré y por amor soy lo que soy; una mujer..  
  
Una mujer... una mujer.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paró... se sentía, mal, se sentía que no podía escapar a él.. Lo necesitaba y aun así... No le quería ver...  
  
De repente... puso otra canción en el equipo y siguió cantando.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Así, volvera a mentir lo sé, volvera a engañarme y yo caere su trampa dulce estafa que me encanta.  
  
Si; volvera a disimular, otra historia, otro olor en su camisa que disfraza y falsifica. Y lo se.. no puedo mas, lo se, pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo yo me siento maniatada.. Y tal vez en un rincón tal vez,quiera ceder y abandonar esta prisión que me encadena a el.  
  
Debo dejarle, y no puedo evitarle, como un imÁn el me aleja y me atrae. Debo dejarle, y no puedo escaparme, tu eres mi karma, en tu cruz me clavaste .... En tu cruz me clavastee... En tu cruz..  
  
Si, atrapada estoy por el, capturada en su pasión que me desbela en estas sabanas de seda. Si, una lucha de poder, una guerra entre mi amor y mi paciencia y en el centro mi conciencia..   
  
Y lo sé, no puedo mas, lo se, pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo yo me siento maniatada... y tal vez en un rincón tal vez, quiera ceder y abandonar esta prisión que me encadena a el.  
  
Debo dejarle... ( estribillo)  
  
- Sakura deja de cantar y escucha la voz que sale del hombre en ingles. Al ser un hombre no la iba a hacer...-   
  
Debo dejarle... ( estribillo)  
  
EN TU CRUZ ME CLAVASTE...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Un ruido hizo que ella callara de repente. Volteó entera para ver que había ocurrido. Su voz se paralizó. Unos ojos marrones oscuros, de mirada penetrante y misteriosa, la observaban divertidos. Siguió los ojos marrones hacia abajo, admirando cada parte del cuerpo que seguía a los ojos. Vió su cabello revelde, que dejaba algún que otro mechón en la varonil cara. Su fina nariz, sus labios; suaves, revoltosos y sensuales... Vestido formalmente para ir a la oficina pero sin la chaqueta. Sus pantalones marrones, su camisa blanca con un símbolo chino en la parte izquierda de su pecho. Arrastró su mirada desde la cintura hasta sus zapatos sin detenerse. Y de repente, la explendida visión sonrió. Sakura notó como corrientes eléctricas inundaban su cuerpo.   
  
Viendo que ella se había quedado sin habla, el había sonreído con ironía. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonreía divertido. Con una muy buena pose. ( se me cae la baba solo de imaginarlo...)  
  
Se veía explendida. Vestía una falda negra, con una raja en la parte izquierda. No era larga la falda, su pecho iba cubierto con una fina seda rosada, sus pies, calzados con unos zapatos negros. Iba ligeramente maquillada. LLevaba unos pendientes rosados y un collar plateado con zonas rosadas.   
  
- " Normalmente preciosa..."- pensó este divertido.  
  
Ella vió que se había quedado estática, con lo que de repente; apartó la mirada y apagó el equipo violentamente. Se dirigió con elegancia hacia la mesa y se ocultó tras ella. Dirigió su mirada hacia unos papeles y luego los cogió y comenzó a ordenarlos con lentitud, observandolos, perdiendo el tiempo.  
  
- Que haces aqui, Shaoran? Ocurre algo?- dijo fríamente.  
  
El tono que había utilizado, debilitó la sonrisa de Shaoran. Pero siguió impasible.  
  
- Oí la música y me acerque. Por suerte encontré la oficina gracias a tu voz.  
  
Sakura juró que núnca mas cantaría. No quería verlo... Bueno si, si quería verlo, quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo.. Pero no se daría semejante lujo.  
  
- Tengo prisa, así lo que quieras decir me lo dices rápido.  
  
Se dirigió a una de las baldas y intentó alcanzar un libro. Lo encontró tan alto que se quedó mirandolo con incredulidad. Esa oficina era para gigantes! De repente su cuerpo se tensó con severidad, tembló como un terremoto.. Unos fuertes brazos chinos la rodeaban por la cintura. Se quedó parada. Notó como la respiración tranquila de Shaoran se acercaba aun mas, y apoyó su mentón en el hombro derecho de ella. Sakura, nerviosa, notaba como su corazón latía a mas de cien por hora.  
  
- Que haces Shaoran?  
  
- Abrazarte.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Porque te necesito.  
  
Aquella pequeña aclaración hizo que su corazón cogiera los mil por hora. Shaoran, se sentía nervioso, pero lo ocultó lo mas rápidamente posible.  
  
- No me dejaste explicarte algo, Sakura. Y creo que es por eso por lo que huyes de mí.- aclaró.  
  
Sakura no le miró; tampoco se giró hacia el para mirarlo. El comprendía porque estaba enfadada. Si le hubiera pasado a él, si el estuviera en su situación; haría practicamente lo mismo.  
  
- No quiero explicaciones, Li.  
  
Eso dolió. Shaoran, quitó por completo su sonrisa y tornaron sus gestos muy serios.  
  
- Me dejaras explicarme?- ella iba a contestarle pero el la calló levantando su mano y silenciandola con un dedo.- Cuando me pillaste con mi madre hablando...- ella se sorprendió. Como sabía que había estado escuchando?- Me estaba comunicando que el consejo de los Li que como ya tengo los 23 años, es necesario que me case cuanto antes. Dentro de dos semanas es mi cumpleaños, y tendre los 24. Ya es la edad máxima para casarme. Y cuando tenga los 24... Pues tengo que tener novia formal o estar casado. Así que ayer decidieron que me casarían con Dylan.   
  
Sakura suspiró. No se imaginaba eso. Agachó la cabeza, algo apenada. El continuó:  
  
- Así que supuestamente el mismo día de mi cumpleaños me casaré. Pero si no encuentro una novia formal, o casarme... Me veo con un anillo en el dedo dentro de tres semanas. Te lo iba a contar, pero como estabas tan nerviosa por el viaje, y como yo luego cogí un avión privado... No pude, y hace dos días... no me dejaste opción a contartelo.  
  
Sakura asintió. Shaoran, había optado por un tono tranquilo, sin tono divertido, contando la verdad. Seguía cogiendola por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Tenía la mirada perdida en la balda. Sakura se revolvió y Shaoran levantó la cabeza. Ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
Shaoran volvió a sonreir.  
  
- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo tranquila..- ella sonrió y se besaron con timidez.- Así que una celosilla, eh?- Hechó a reir a carcajada limpia.  
  
Sakura se soltó enfadada, con los típicos humos que salen de la cabeza, y la vena salida por el enfado.  
  
- Imbecil!-gritó.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cogió la blusa y se la colocó rápidamente. Se colocó los botones rápidamente y ordenadamente, y luego el pantalon baquero. Cogió sus sandalias y luego su chaqueta. Acogió su bolso con su mano y salió del hotel. Eriol la esperaba con ansias.  
  
- Lo siento, me demoré mucho?  
  
- Para nada. Pero el avión no espera mucho, así que habrá que darse prisa.- Este se miró el reloj. Las siete de la mañana.   
  
- Así que nos llevan primero a Washington y luego a Honk Kong.  
  
- Exactamente- la ayudó a subirse al coche.- Cogeremos el vuelo 213 que nos llevará a Washington, y luego; esperaremos a las ocho de la noche. Como llegamos a las diez y media, tenemos tiempo de dar una vuelta por la ciudad y luego coger el avión.  
  
El coche era conducido por Eriol, el cual iba explicando los planes de el tan rápido viaje. Sakura necesitaba a Tomoyo bastante, pues el día anterior la había llamado bastante angustiada. Eriol pensando que sería por la tal Dylan, propuso a Tomoyo ir, al día siguiente para allá. Pero el también también se iba con ella.  
  
- Que habrá ocurrido allá, Eriol? No es normal que Sakura me llame así. Ella es muy orgullosa..  
  
-" que habras hecho Li..."- pensaba Eriol mientras negaba sin saber...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Era ya la tarde bien entrada. Sakura se miraba en el espejo con nerviosismo. Esa noche, tenían una cena con los componentes de la Li Corporation, y iba a ser una cena muy elegante. Que se ponía??? Ni idea??  
  
- En el armario tendre algo...  
  
Corrió al armario toda angustiada. No sabía que ponerse, tenía absolutamente de todo. Menos lo que ella quería! Maldijo a Tomoyo por no estar allá en esos momentos.  
  
- Con la falta que me hace...  
  
Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.  
  
- Sakura? Puedo pasar?  
  
- Si, claro Mei.  
  
La aludida entró con un vestido largo rojo, y unas perlas rojas, con unos altos zapatos, maquillada y perfumada. Sonrió al ver que ella todavía no estaba vestida...  
  
- No sabes decidirte eh?  
  
- No, si no esta Tomoyo... Ayudame!!  
  
Mei sonrió. Ella se lo pedía casi de rodillas.  
  
- Quieres impresionar a alguien??  
  
Sakura sonrió.   
  
- Digamos que quiero que vean quien es la autentica Sakura...  
  
Entonces Mei se dirigó hacía el vestidor y tomo un vestido....   
  
- Este.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dylan, sonreía alegremente. Había conseguido lo que quería, ser la prometida de el mas codicado hombre de China y todo Honk Kong. Shaoran Li estaba en su poder. Evidentemente, le daba igual tener luego en un futuro, largos dilemas con las compañías.. después de todo.. La fortuna sería inmensa..  
  
-" Soy falsa, hipócrita, fría, calculadora... pero que mas da si soy rica?"-pensó Dylan con gracia.- " Es natural que llegue a tanto, siendo como soy..."  
  
Miró a uno de los del consejo de los Li, y sonrió hipócritamente. Los tenía en el bote! Uno de ellos se acercó a ella. Era joven, recién entrado en el consejo. Sería algo mayor que ella. Unos dos, tres años como mucho. Ella tenía 23 así que el poseía los 25 o 26.  
  
- Señor Shinwuo...- e hizo una reverencia.  
  
El la miró sorprendido y alagado al mismo tiempo. La mujer era una explendida dama. No era oriental, era Norte Americana, pero daba igual. Su familia, en otros tiempo si había pertenecido al circulo Oriental. Sus rasgos eran los de un angel: Una cabellera dorada, que caía como una cortina de lo liso que era. Sus ojos, azules mar; demostraban una calma y simpatía que era inigualable ( sera asquerosa la tia!! Esta finguiendo!!) Tenía una bonita sonrisa y un tono de voz dulce, un increible tipo, pues era alta y delgada, y tenía buenos y refinados modales. Era bastante inteligente, y poseía muchas cosas, empresas, tierras... Aunque él sabía como era en realidad. El mismo diablo en forma de mujer. Sabía cuales eran sus intenciones y estaba de acuerdo con ella. Ambos querían lo mismo. Poder y mas poder.   
  
- Señorita Combs...-el le dio la mano graciosamente.  
  
Mientras ellos hablaban, Xiao Lang bajó por las escaleras de la casa. Iba vestido con un traje negro, con una corbata verde. ( algo raro no?? xD) Iba reluciente, expléndido. Demostraba su autoridad, con los símbolos Chinos y también la señora que iba a su lado. Ieran Li. Su madre. Excelente señora, inteligente, bella, adulta, severa pero cariñosa, ordenada, responsable.. En el último escalón, todos les miraron y sonrieron; debían el respeto a los anfitriones y a los empresarios mas poderosos de China.  
  
- Xiao Lang, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.Lo tienes que anunciar hoy... Si no... sería imposible. Si no quieres casarte.. Haz lo que debas hacer. Yo te respaldaré lo mejor que pueda pero ya sabes...  
  
Xiao Lang, bajó sumisamente la cabeza y luego su rostro serio dió paso a una ligera sonrisa.  
  
- Claro madre.  
  
Dejó a su madre, hablando con algunos del consejo y se dirigió hacía su prometida con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara. Ella y el otro sujeto se le quedaron mirando. No solía sonreír mucho el Lider de China.... O si? Puede que últimamente sonriera mas de lo habitual... Sería por la joven esa que vino?  
  
- " Como se llamaba esa perdedora.... A si! Sakura."  
  
Pero Li la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Dylan.. tengo que hablar contigo de nuestro compromiso...  
  
- Espera, cariño, tengo que contarte algo. Ya hablaron con el cura. Así que ya esta decidido que se hará ante la Iglesia. Y ademas... te importa que venga un amigo mio?  
  
Shaoran sonrió superficialmente.  
  
- Claro que no pero.. hay algo muy importante...  
  
- AHÍ ESTA!- Exclamó esta alegremente. Un hombre, alto, con una mirada de complicidad y arrogancia la miró y sonrió y la abrazó,  
  
- Prima!!!!  
  
- Primito!!!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento, Sakura bajó y Li la miró sin prestar atención al recién llegado. No solo él, se quedó mirandola. Si no que también, todos los hombres de la sala. Y eran bastantes a decir verdad.. Incluso el primo de Dylan. Estaban todos escandalizados. La mujer iba como la representación femenina de todo el universo. LLevaba un vestido negro, liso; que cubría gran parte de su esbelto y delgado cuero. En un liston en la parte de los hombros y el pecho, sujetado con nas bandas en los brazos. El liston, era de terciopelo, y apartir de ahí, la tela de terciopelo mas clara y suave, caía hacía el suelo. Tapaba sus delgadas y delicadas piernas. Llevaba unos zapatos de charol. La forma del vestido, era en forma de las copas utilizadas para el champan. Era liso, sin ningun adorno. Pero se veía extremadamente sexy con ese vestido. La hacía... Tímida pero sensual. El vestido era serio, elegante y sexy al mismo tiempo. Ella no pretendía ser sensual ni sexy, tampoco estar como un tren; pero casi todo lo que tenía le hacía estar de vicio. Llevaba el cuello al desnudo, sin ningun collar; no llevaba anillos, solo una pulsera de plata, con incrustaciones negras. En sus orejas, unas perlas negras. Su pelo, alisado, caía por su espalda. No tenía ni un solo bucle, ni rizos. Liso, como una pared. Pero no menos sedoso, suave y precioso. No estaba maquillada, solo se había dado un suave color beige en los ojos, la raya interior y algo de colorete. Los labios rosados, y una colonia que le había regalado su padre antes de irse a Estados Unidos. Sus manos estaban entrelazas en su regazo mientras bajaba. Sonreía algo nerviosa, pues tanta gente estaba allí por ella. Notaba como la miraba Shaoran, y sonrió aun mas. Lo había logrado! ( Imaginaoslo... soltando la baba o sin sentido... xD) Había dejado a todos perplejos!  
  
Tras ella, se situaba Meiling, la cual; sonreía abiertamente. ¡ Que gustos tenía!! Alentó a Sakura a terminar de bajar las escaleras, y llegaron a la planta baja. Saludaron con cortesía a Ieran y a Xiao Lang y Sakura y Meiling se dirigieron al Jardin principal.  
  
- Ves lo que te dije?? Todos se quedaron sin habla al verte!  
  
Sakura se sonrojo. Era cierto. Una voz las interrumpio.  
  
- Mei!- dijo Femei- Te busca un chico!  
  
Sakura miró a Mei con sorpresa.  
  
- A si??  
  
Corrieron a entrar y vieron a quien estaba en la entrada con una radiante sonrisa.  
  
- Roy!!!!- dijeron las dos amigas asombradas.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- La cena esta servida caballeros.  
  
Entraron todos. Roy hablaba con gracia y soltura con Meiling la cual era observada por muchos de los presentes. Era una hermosa pareja. Sakura conversaba con Ieran y otros de los empresarios presentes en la cena, hablaba con sinceridad y con una inteligencia inigualable.  
  
Shaoran sentado al lado de Sakura pero con el otro sitio ocupado por su prometida, sonreía y añadía algunos comentarios.  
  
- Y como es que usted, señora Kinomoto....  
  
- Señorita.  
  
- Usted perdone. Como es posible que no este ya cogida por algun galan?- preguntó uno de los del consejo. Ella se ruborizó rápidamente.  
  
- Me esta echando los tejos?- dijo ella sonriente.  
  
- Todos los que se.- dijo sonriente.  
  
Algunos sonrieron y rieron, unicamente los que escucharon al señor.  
  
- Pues, hombre.. La verdad es que tampoco e tenido mucho tiempo de buscarme un hombre, y tampoco me han visto bien... Es decir... no se fijan en mí, así que ya ves. Aqui... mas sola que la una.  
  
El señor rió con gracia.  
  
- Usted?? Sola?? Pero si es una preciosidad!! Que raro que nuestro Xiao Lang no se haya fijado en usted!  
  
Xiao Lang dejó de reirse de inmediato, y Sakura se sonrojó notablemente.   
  
- Que cosas dice! El??? Pero si esta prometido!!- y pens" Prometido pero esta conmigo... Jijijiji"  
  
- Señor Fuue...- le advirtió Li con una mirada peligrosa.  
  
Dylan sonrió falsamente, aunque estaba que echaba chispas.  
  
- " Esta mala pecora me intetará quitar mi fortuna... Que lo intente..."- dijo malvadamente.  
  
Una voz se añadió al comentario.  
  
- De todas formas, no es el único hombre con el cual pueda unirse, sino que por lo que veo aqui.. Roy y yo estamos a disposición suya...- y echó unas carcajadas.  
  
Meiling y Sakura miraron hacia donde venía la voz.  
  
- Tu!- gritaron a la vez ambas.  
  
- El mismo de siempre.- dijo el hombre con su típica sonrisa en la cara...   
  
¿ QUIEN SERA EL DE LA VOZ?? Bueno lo mas seguro es que pueda que se lo imaginen... Es obvio, pero bueno... Ains.... Lastima que lo haya dejado ahí verdad?? Jejjeje... es para dar intriga y siguan leyendo. Y si.. como siempre perdonen la demora!! Es que me dieron las notas finales del curso-....... SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES.... YUKINO8 PASA A BACHILLER CON UNA MEDIA DE 7!!!! VIVA!!! YUJU!!! Comparto mi alegría con vosotros por que estoy saltando ahora mismo en la silla... pero no, esta vez no me caeré. Ademas.. estoy muy emocionada porque porfín vi TROYA!! BUa!!! Pitt es para mi... ( y quien diga lo contrario le saco las tripas.... ¬¬ ( yukino se prepara y saca sus cuchillos con mirada infernal...) así que se adelante la que peleará con el!!!)  
  
Bueno dejemos estos arranques de violencia... que no me quedan nada bien por cierto... ( y a quien si??) y pues eso... Lamento haberles dejado con la intriga... YA SE YA SE!! PROMETI UNA ESCENITA DE COLORES ROJOS PERO ES QUE ME VOY MAÑANA Y NO ME DABA TIEMPO A HACERLA!!! ( Lo e escrito en varios dias.... U) Y la gente comienzaba ya a atacarme por no subir este capitulo... EL PROXIMO!! LO PROMETO!! ( el proximo vayan sacando los abanicos, abriendo ventanas, y poniendo aire acondicionado.... JEJEJEJEJEJJEJE - Pero es un secreto eh?? shhhh)  
  
Asi que MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS!! Y SOBRE TODO A:  
  
- akane  
  
- Tsuki lunita  
  
- Sakura 15  
  
- anai  
  
- tsubasa..  
  
Y TODA ESA PEÑA QUE ESTA CONMIGO!!!! ( es que si me pongo a escribir... no acabo.. QUE SUERTE LA MIA!!!)  
  
YA SI, YA SI... ME VOY Y OS DEJO CON LAS GANAS DE MATARME..... JEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJE JUAJUAJUAJUA!!!  
  
YUKINO 8 ( maialen3hotmail.com) TenshiKurai Hikaru Kami Mashi Tsuki, saluda con los dioses,angeles y brujos que protegen la tierra y el cosmos.   
  
SAYONARA!!! BYE, AGUR(euskera), AUF WIEDERSEHEN(aleman) (y frances que no me sé) CHAO! 


	15. La noche va con el día

aHOLA!!! Perdon por la tardanza! Lo siento de veras! Es que bueno.. yo... Ya sé.. Ya sé.. NO HAY EXCUSA QUE VALGA! Lo entiendo! Bueno vuelvo a repetir... ROZO LAS 100!! INCREIBLE!! No me lo creo ni yo... y eso que lo e visto con mis propios ojos.. Bua.. Es magnifico sentirte querida. ( Y leida..) Suerte la mia.. Tengo varias cosas que decir antes que nada...   
  
VAYAN ABRIENDO LAS VENTANAS AMIGOS!! Tranquis.. no es un hentai, pero algunos igual piensan que lo es.. Bueno a mi modo de ver no... Así que na. ( Y quien diga lo contrario.. [Yukino coge la pistola del 22 y se prepara...] Aqui estoy yo para desmentirlo..)   
  
Tambien, algo que me hace refunfuñar muchisimas veces... Carape ff.net! No nos suprimais las barras bajas! No veis que es algo vital?? ( por lo menos para mi claro..) Porque claro.. yo por ejemplo tengo el msn como maialen(barra baja)3hotmail.com, y claro me sale sin barra... Y eso fastidia!  
  
Luego... hay gente que me llama de muchas formas... Unos me llaman Maialen..( mi nombre..) otros yuki-chan.. ( ey.. me gusta!!) y otros yukino.. Pero aviso.. Me llaman también TenshiHikaru. ( Angel de la luz.... o algo asi..) Me da igual como me llameis no me importa.. Con tal de que no me llamen MAIALEN!! ( mi nombre.. lo veo extraño..)  
  
Muchas gracias... a todos esos amigos!! sobre todo a :  
  
- Erica  
  
- Tsuki-lunita  
  
- Sakura 15  
  
- sweets  
  
- tsubasa  
  
- anai  
  
- ana  
  
- kilia  
  
- hoshimeisita  
  
- alerbagpotter  
  
- naru  
  
- titi potter de parry  
  
- kassie  
  
Todos vosotros me dejasteis rewiews o mensajes a mi cuenta.. Y ESO ME ALEGRA!! Y e tenido la suerte de hablar con vosotros en persona.. QUE ILUSION !! Y si me e dejado a alguien... LO SIENTO!! COMUNICATE CONMIGO, ok???  
  
······························································································  
  
- La cena esta servida caballeros.  
  
Entraron todos. Roy hablaba con gracia y soltura con Meiling la cual era observada por muchos de los presentes. Era una hermosa pareja. Sakura conversaba con Ieran y otros de los empresarios presentes en la cena, hablaba con sinceridad y con una inteligencia inigualable.  
  
Shaoran sentado al lado de Sakura pero con el otro sitio ocupado por su prometida, sonreía y añadía algunos comentarios.  
  
- Y como es que usted, señora Kinomoto....  
  
- Señorita.  
  
- Usted perdone. Como es posible que no este ya cogida por algun galan?- preguntó uno de los del consejo. Ella se ruborizó rápidamente.  
  
- Me esta echando los tejos?- dijo ella sonriente.  
  
- Todos los que se.- dijo sonriente.  
  
Algunos sonrieron y rieron, unicamente los que escucharon al señor.  
  
- Pues, hombre.. La verdad es que tampoco e tenido mucho tiempo de buscarme un hombre, y tampoco me han visto bien... Es decir... no se fijan en mí, así que ya ves. Aqui... mas sola que la una.  
  
El señor rió con gracia.  
  
- Usted?? Sola?? Pero si es una preciosidad!! Que raro que nuestro Xiao Lang no se haya fijado en usted!  
  
Xiao Lang dejó de reirse de inmediato, y Sakura se sonrojó notablemente.   
  
- Que cosas dice! El??? Pero si esta prometido!!- y pens" Prometido pero esta conmigo... Jijijiji"  
  
- Señor Fuue...- le advirtió Li con una mirada peligrosa.  
  
Dylan sonrió falsamente, aunque estaba que echaba chispas.  
  
- " Esta mala pecora me intetará quitar mi fortuna... Que lo intente..."- dijo malvadamente.  
  
Una voz se añadió al comentario.  
  
- De todas formas, no es el único hombre con el cual pueda unirse, sino que por lo que veo aqui.. Roy y yo estamos a disposición suya...- y echó unas carcajadas.  
  
Meiling y Sakura miraron hacia donde venía la voz.  
  
- Tu!- gritaron a la vez ambas.  
  
- El mismo de siempre.- dijo el hombre con su típica sonrisa en la cara...   
  
················································································  
  
Meiling se levantó de su sitio rápidamente, furiosa. El sujeto, seguía sonriendo con su estúpida sonrisa. Cosa que desagradaba a ambas mujeres. Sakura cambió su gesto de alegría por su grandisimo enojo.  
  
- Vaya sorpresa, eh?- dijo el hombre riendo y cerrando los ojos - Todos en famili....- se calló, tenía un fuerte dolor en la mejilla. Abrió de nuevo los ojos. Meiling, estaba de pie, frente a él. Con la mano levantada y apretada en el puño. LE HABÍA GOLPEADO! Su sonrisa se intensificó aun mas.- familia..  
  
Dylan se levantó rauda, y fue hacía Alex.  
  
- Que se supone que haces Meiling? Mi primo no te ha hecho nada! No tienes derecho a pegarle un puñetazo.!  
  
Sakura abrió la boca y se quedó en blanco.  
  
- ALEX TU PRIMO?- se levantó rápidamente. Y fue a detener a Meiling la cual estaba apunto de tirarse a por Alex.  
  
Ieran se tensó de manera increible, y observó a su hijo. Su cara tenía su típico gesto, pero sabía que estaba cabreadisimo. Siempre lograba no enseñar lo que pensaba, o lo que sencillamente; sentía. Había logrado que su sobrina olvidara a ese tipo, pero que tenía que ver con Ying Fa? Era un asunto el cual tenía que resolver.  
  
- No tienes derecho a decir eso, so capullo, estúpido..- fue callada por la mano de Sakura en su hombro.- Sakura...  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Es primo de Dylan, no? Dejemos que venga. Con tal de que no se acerque a nosotras, vale.  
  
Meiling se mordió el labio. Ella tenía razón. En estos momentos, se hacía la gala por el compromiso de su primo y por la empresa Normer, y por algo estaba el allí. Su prima del alma se casaba. Aunque... Dylan sabía algo?? Lo mas seguro que sí.  
  
Sin embargo, esa situación, a Dylan, no le gustaba en absoluto. En unos minutos se había visto, desde celosa a protectora con su primo.   
  
- " Maldita robaprometidos...- pensó esta.. -" Y también tu, Meiling. En cuanto pueda te echaré de la casa, y no me amargarás la vida mas."  
  
Se aferró al brazo de su primo con enfado. No solo le estaban quitando su magnifico futuro, sino que también, a Shaoran. Su herencia, su marido.. Y ahora su primo preferido. ¡ Pero que se creían!  
  
Shaoran miraba con sus brazos cruzados la escena. No sabía como reaccionar. Era evidente que la presencia de Rush lo enfurecía a niveles nunca vistos, pero no podía comportarse de otra manera. No delante de tanta gente importante. Hubiera querido levantarse y romperle la nariz de un puñetazo, pero no era lo correcto. Ademas...  
  
- " Meiling lo hizo por mi..- sonrió- aunque no le rompió la nariz.."  
  
Roy se levantó de inmediato, y ayudó a tranquilizar a Meiling. Estaba frenetica, necesitaba matarlo allí mismo. Le daba igual que hubiera gente o no! Lo único que quería era deslizar sus fuertes manos en el cuello de Alex, y apretar con fuerza, sin piedad...   
  
- Sakura...- dijo Roy - Me la llevo yo al jardin a que se tranquilice, si no; acabará tirandose a matarlo.- aseguró este preocupado.  
  
Sakura suspiró y asintió coscientemente de la escena.  
  
············································································  
  
- Es que tengo ganas de ahorcarlo.. Necesito que muera, que sufra..   
  
Meiling, retorcía las manos de incapacidad. Mientras, Roy la observaba hipnotizado. La amiga de Sakura, el trio como se llamaban, era cada vez mas fuerte entre sí. Pero... Que había sido de Sakura? Hacía tiempo que no pensaba ya en ella como una novia, o una prometida, sino como una buena amiga, la mejor a decir verdad. LLevaba ya tiempo olvidandose de ella. Y era cierto. Le había costado. Pero desde la repentina llegada de.. De ella? Roy se quedó asombrado. Ella? Pero.. si no la conocía.. para nada.. Solo..  
  
- " ¿ Para que negarlo?"- se dijo a si mismo-" Cada vez tengo mas ganas de verla sonreir, con su alegría, con su amistad, con sus ojos casi rojizos, con ese bello cabello, sedoso y fino.."  
  
Roy se sonrojó al ver lo que pensaba. Había dejado de escuchar a Meiling hacía rato. Mas bien la observaba con afan. La miraba.. Necesitaba.... Meiling.. Desde que había llegado, se había sentido interesado en ella. Por supuesto que todavía sentía algo por Sakura! Si no.. como había sido capaz de pedirle en California que le quisiera? Pero Meiling se abría paso en su corazón sin saberlo. Poco a poco.. paso a paso...  
  
- Me estas escuchando, Roy?- preguntó Meiling.  
  
Roy salió de sus pensamientos raudo y le miró con sorpresa.  
  
- Eh, no lo siento. Estaba pensando..  
  
Meiling se sentó a su lado, pues el se había acomodado en una de las bancas de piedra del jardin. Lo miró con preocupación. Sabía que le sucedía algo. Estaba segura! Lo conocía bastante bien. Aunque su amistad había nacido muy rápido, sabía que siempre estarían juntos. El era alegre, extrovertido, simpatico y gracioso.. Y ultimamente, observador, serio, ajeno a los demás...  
  
- Roy... Que te ocurre?  
  
Roy la miró asustado. Esto no estaba en sus planes. Meiling lo miraba a los ojos, con preocupación, con miedo, pero... Algo había que no sabía..  
  
- A mi?-dijo este nervioso..- Nada.. yo...   
  
Bajó la mirada pero ella le siguió mirando. No quería decirselo. Le ocultaba algo que lo atormentaba. Y sobre todo desde california. Todavía recordaba la noche en los Angeles, cuando se fueron a tomar un helado, la misma noche cuando Alex apareció en el restaurante. Se había ido con él. Habían hablado, reido, gritado de dolor de risa y sollozado.  
  
- " Bueno, en realidad fui yo la que lloré..."  
  
- Creo que no tienes demasiada confianza conmigo Roy. Y eso no es justo. Somos amigos recuerdas?  
  
Se levantó algo molesta del asinto ante la mirada perpleja de este.  
  
- A que te refieres?- preguntó este.  
  
- A que yo te cuento todo, y tu me ocultas algo que te da como miedo.. Como si no quisieras que nadie, ni tu mismo, saberlo. Creo que ha habido bastantes confesiones por nuestra parte como para que ahora no confies en mí...- se giró y observó la delicada y esculpida fuente con atención. Se sentía irritada con Roy. No lo comprendía.  
  
Roy se levantó también y la observó. La luna, en su redondeada forma, les iluminaba con decisión, corría un ligero viento, el cual movía algunos de los cabellos negros de Meiling. En la cara de ella, una molestia se percivía. Sonrió. Estaba magnifica. Su alto y delgado cuerpo, estaba bien esculpido. Tenía las formas necesarias, y era increiblemente hermosa. Su piel tostada, lucía. Sus hombros desnudos con su vestido rojo, que favorecía mas sus ojos y su pelo, aunque el vestido impedía ver las delgadas y finas piernas de ella, sabía que eran largas y delicadas partes de su hermosura. Observó su cuello, desnudo. Sus brazos cruzados entre sí, demostrando su enfado. Sonrió al ver como la analizaba y se descubría a si mismo. ¡ En verdad estaba loco! Bajó la vista, recorrió cada parte de su vestido con curiosidad. Y su respiración se volvió irregular.  
  
- Yo...  
  
- Ahora no te disculpes. Ya no tiene remedio. Ahora se que tu no confías en mi lo suficiente...- dijo cabizbaja.  
  
- Porque no voy a confiar en tí, Meiling.. si eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca?- dijo calmadamente.  
  
Meiling no comprendió al momento, pero en cuanto lo comprendió, raudamente se dió la vuelta a mirarlo. El la observaba, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada sentido..   
  
El se acercó mas a ella, quedando a escasos centimetros. Mirandola a esos preciosos ojos..  
  
- Roy... que has querido decir con....- no pudo decir mas, ya que algo la obligó a callarse. Algo le oprimió los labios, con paciencia. Roy, cerró los ojos, esperando a que ella reaccionara; y la había besado. Tardó Meiling, algunos segundos en reaccionar, en pensar que ocurría. Recapacitó y miró las facciones del chico. Aun la seguía besando...  
  
- "Dios mío... Esto es.. increible"- se dijo a si misma.. Y se descubrió devolviendole el beso. Lo encontraba sencillamente perfecto, romántico y sencillo. Por eso había devuelto el beso.Roy abrió los ojos tímidamente al sentirse correspondido, y vió los ojos casi rojizos de Mei. Un brillo precioso ocupaba la mayor parte de ellos. Sonrió y siguió besandola, con precisión, con algo de timidez y con locura. Meiling por su parte, cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y le revolvió el pelo. Se lo había cortado, ahora lo tenía mas normal, que esa melena. Meiling lo había elogiado con gracia. Por fín se había decidido a cortarselo!  
  
Cuando por fin, los pulmones los separaron con ansias de aire, se miraron y escrutaron con timidez.  
  
- Yo.. lo .. siento.. Meiling.. no se que me a pasado.. yo..  
  
Roy se calló de inmediato. No podía hablar. De donde había surgido semejante acción? Estaba al borde de la locura sin proponerselo! Se miró las manos, y estas; temblaban de nerviosismo. Meiling vió lo nervioso que estaba poniendose, y respondiendo a ese temblor que ella misma había sentido al notar el beso, se acercó a él, le hizo que la mirara, y le rozó con los labios su boca. El miró sorprendido a la chica, y luego, reaccionó, y colocó simplemente las manos en su cintura, envolviendola, con su calidez.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Horas mas tarde, la cena terminó. La gente, estuvo bastante perceptiva. Después de todo, los piques emocionales entre Alex, el primo de Dylan, y Meiling. Sakura, intentaba evitar soltar alguna picadura mortal sobre el tema. Y eso hacía que estuviera bastante tensa. Sonreía como si no le importara nada de lo que sucedía entre los ex, pero; hipócritamente. Intentaba, también que Meiling tampoco dijera nada sobre el problema. Y era realmente dificil callar a Meiling. Tras terminar la cena, la mayoría de los invitados, se fueron, pero algunos como, Fuue y algun que otro, se quedaron tomando algo.  
  
Pasada otra hora mas, los últimos invitados, se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Ieran y Shaoran suspiraron aliviados, tanto como Roy y Sakura, al irse Alex y su prima.   
  
- A sido una buena maratón de insultos, no creen?-dijo Sakura sonriendo a Meiling. - Eres buena con las indirectas... Me gustaría aprender de tí.. Enhorabuena!  
  
Meiling sonrió con todavía enfado. Ese hombre la ponía de los nervios. Crujió los puños en señal de venganza y todos soltaron una carcajada.   
  
- Bueno.. Es hora de que me vaya a la cama, tengo bastante sueño...- dijo Roy con una sonrisa en los labios- El vuelo, el viaje hasta la casa, las risas disimuladas por Meiling y aguantar a ese tipo, me a abierto el sueño...- Miró a Meiling y le giñó un ojo.  
  
Shaoran le miró observadoramente. Algo había pasado que se había perdido.. ¿Que sería? Notaba a su prima contenta, mas ... como decirlo? Como si estuviera en una nube de algodón..  
  
- Meiling, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo...   
  
- Ah, no primo.. Tengo que descansar.. Yo también tengo sueño- dijo bostezando elegantemente.- Perdón Tia, no debería haber bostezado..  
  
Pero ella sonrió.  
  
- Tranquila, se como te sientes... Vete anda..   
  
Sonrió al ver subir las escaleras con rápidez. Se giró de inmediato hacía el nuevo invitado..   
  
- Roy?  
  
- Si señora Li?  
  
- LLamame Ieran.. Tienes donde dormir?  
  
Roy sonrió. Y agradeció con la sonrisa.  
  
- Estoy en un hotel, no se preocupe.  
  
De repente, los pasos de alguien proviniendo de arriva se oyeron.  
  
- Ah! NO ! Ni se te ocurra! Tu te vienes a casa, verdad Tía?- dijo Meiling con un puchero.- Anda tía.. no podemos dejarle, es amigo de Sakura y mio...  
  
- Mas de Sakura, tu al parecer abarcas mas que amiga...- soltó Ieran con una sonrisa.  
  
- EHH???- Dijo Sakura sin entender. Shaoran esbozó rápidamente un sonrisa y luego disimuló su risa. Ambos estaban sonrojados. Y no había sido el único que había visto el cambio de Meiling.  
  
- Que insinuas tía?- dijo ella intentando aparentar calma.  
  
- Esta bien. De todas formas, ya iba yo a insistir en que se quedara.. No tenías que intervenir chica...  
  
Esta sonrió y se giró para subir las escaleras, pero Sakura la detuvo para ir con ella.   
  
- Shaoran, acompañaló a una de las habitaciones de invitados.  
  
- Claro madre.  
  
Se quitó los zapatos con pesadez. Odiaba los tacones altos, le hacían bastante daño. LLevó sus delicadas y suaves manos al aterciopelado vestido, y con cuidado, se fue quitando el precioso y perfecto vestido. Se acercó al baño que tenía en la habitación, y se lo terminó de quitar. Allí cogió su camisón de seda rosado, y se colocó rápidamente. Se quitó el minimo maquillaje de la cara que tenía, y las perlas negras. Ahuecó sus manos y cogió un poco de agua, clara y tibia, y se la tiró a la cara. Cogió la toalla, se quitó la humedad de su cara y de sus manos; cogió el vestido con un brazo y salió del baño. Con sumo cuidado, dejó el vestido en la cama, y abrió el armario. Observó la ropa que tenía. Era bastante bonita. Casi todos los conjuntos y ropas que tenían, eran de Tomoyo. Y por suerte, le estaban a la perfección. Se sentía agusto, sobre todo sabiendo que si les ocurría algo, como un roce y se rompían, que se destiñeran o algo por el estilo... Tomoyo se lo arreglaría sin lugar a dudas. Cogió una funda de plástico, la abrió e introdució el elegante vestido negro. Cerró el plástico, y lo colgó en la barra del armario. Cerró las puertas, y se dirigió al balcón. La luna blanca, redonda.. Todavía seguía... Que hora sería? Las dos como mínimo... Miró por el balcón, se apoyó en la repisa de la ventana, con cuidado de no caerse. Suspiró, cansada.   
  
- Alex......- susurr  
  
- Estas bien?-dijo una voz. Ella se sobresaltó, pegando un brinco y apartandose del balcón. El sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.- Pensé que necesitarías hablar..  
  
Sakura agradeció su ayuda y volvió a mirar por la ventana.   
  
- Es que... yo... - pero calló.  
  
- Alex te vuelve loca, verdad?  
  
Asintió, con tristeza. Lo admitía, estaba realmente triste, disgustada. Se sentía impotente ante el. Siempre aparecía en los momentos menos esperados y queridos. Siempre la dejaba en ridiculo, seguía haciendola volver a él. Aunque ella se negaba, sabía que tarde o temprano, un presentimiento se lo había dicho... Acabaría separandose de Shaoran para volver a él. Y eso no le hacia absolutamente nada de gracia.   
  
Se separó de él, y se sentó en la cama con pesadez. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos verdes, y Shaoran la vió y se preocupó. Se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la espalda, haciendole saber que él estaba allí. Ella lo notó, y se giró hacia él. Se aferró a su camiseta verde, y sollozó. No lo soportaba más, había intentado ocultar que la presencia del hombre la había entristecido, asustado, y sobre todo enojado. La había ocultado, para que nadie se preocupara; pero sabía que Shaoran le conocía demasiado bien para ello. Al menos, había podido engañar a la señora Ieran, y a Meiling, y también a Roy. Sollozó durante un buen rato.  
  
Unas sonrisas aparecieron al recordar la noche. Dylan rió levemente al recordar la cara de estupefacción de Sakura al ver a su primo.  
  
- Hay algo que no entiendo. Como conoces a esa pelagatos, y a la prima de Shaoran? Por que se pusieron así?  
  
Alex sonrió y una sonrisa peligrosa apareció por su cara. Le contó absolutamente toda la historia. Desde el principio al final. Dylan escuchó con atención las aventuras amorosas de su primo.  
  
- Así que sigues siendo tan mujeriego como de pequeño... Me acuerdo cuando teníamos tu, 15 años, y mis amigas y yo 16...  
  
Alex rió de buena gana. ¡ Como no recordarlo! En menos de un año, había salido con todas las chicas, pese a ser pequeño comparadas con ellas. Al final del año, todos los corazones de las chicas, de las 10 chicas, habían acabado destrozados, y ellas habían pedido a Dylan que no volviera a llevar con ellas. Todas habían cometido el mismo error al fijarse en él. No se peleaban entre sí. Se daban consejos para mantenerse alejadas de él. Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Siempre conseguía salir un tiempo con alguna, hacer de niño bueno, y luego romperles el corazon.  
  
- Ese año, fue tu máximo record!- admitió Dylan algo enfadada. - Hubo un momento en que por tu culpa, mis amigas me dejaron de hablar por tu culpa.  
  
- ¡ Ya te dije que lo sentía! - Reclamó Rush.  
  
Dylan se cruzó de brazos y lo observó. Su primo era realmente atractivo, y podía hacer lo que quisiera con una mujer si se lo proponía.. Volvería Sakura a caer en las garras de su primo? Eso era su salvación.. Que ella se olvidara de su Xiao Lang, y que se fuera con su primo por siempre jamás.  
  
- A ti te sigue gustando....  
  
- Ying Fa? Mi flor de cerezo? Para no! Esta exquisitamente deliciosa. E de admitir, que una mujer no se me ha resistido tanto como ella. Por que Meiling me dejó y volvió aca. Pero ella seguía viéndome todos los días... Es muy buen partido. Acabaría rico, con una mujer bellisima, y con una buena carrera.. Que mas?  
  
Dylan suspiró ante la imaginación de su primo. Siempre sería asi... (yuki: Esto me huele mal, chicas.. ¬¬)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Estas ya mejor? -preguntó Shaoran, aun abrazando a Sakura.  
  
- Si...  
  
Ya había pasado otra hora.. Las tres de la mañana.. Y la luna seguía iluminando la Tierra en su máximo explendor. Shaoran besó a Sakura, con tranquilidad. Sabía que no tenía que presionarla, y menos ahora.. Ya que había llorado. Pero Sakura, al parecer, no opinaba lo mismo. Le devolvió el beso con fervor, pasión y ansias. Instaló sus finas manos en el cuello de su amado. El sonrió mientras la besaba.  
  
- Mañana cancelaré mi compromiso....- anunció.  
  
Sakura paró de repente sorprendida.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Lo que has oido. -dijo sonriente. La besó pero ella no respondió del shock.  
  
- ...- Sakura no sabía que decir..  
  
- Solo quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Solo quiero casarme contigo...- le comentó confidencialmente, mirandola a los ojos para saber que opinaba ella.  
  
Esta, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Su respiración se cortó de repente. Su corazón, dejó de latir por algunos segundos. La mente no le cordinaba lo suficiente para pensar....  
  
- Casarte conmigo?- repitió ella cuando logró articular la palabra.- Es decir... CASARTE CONMIGO?  
  
El joven chino asintió con una sonrisa, y sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rosado por el rubor. Lo mismo con la cara de ella. Sus ojos brillaron al comprender del todo la frase que le había dicho. Cogieron un brillo puro. Sakura asintió con felicidad.  
  
Shaoran la besó con pasión y alegría.  
  
- Y eso es una proposición?- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona....  
  
- Puede ser la primera.. Mañana te lo pediré formalmente, delante de todos...-dijo quedadamente..  
  
Ella sonrió inundada de felicidad. Lo besó apasionadamente, sonriente, alegre, feliz.. Mientras él respondió con otro aun mas ardiente. Los labios de Shaoran casi quemaban los suyos, exigentes, tiernos y apasionados al mismo tiempo, y luego la lengua entró en su boca para frotarse contra la de ella. El modo apasionado en que la besaba la dejó lánguida de placer. Se aferró a él, presionando contra el pecho del hombre chino. Se sentía abrazada por todos lados. Su suavidad estaba rodeada por los brazos y los muslos del oriental. Lo sintió estremecerse, y sonrió. La boca de Shaoran asaltaba con voracidad la suya, con posesividad, ternura y cariño.  
  
Por fin, se separaron, unos segundos, para poder respirar. Volvieron a ese baile de lenguas, ese dulce compas que lograban ambos. Poco a poco, Shaoran, fue empujando a Sakura sobre la cama, y esta, no le importaba. Su alma estaba llena de pasión y deseo. Y necesitaba saciarse. Su mente estaba ida, no cordinaba bien, solo le respondía a los besos fogosos de Xiao Lang. Tiempo después se dió cuenta de que gemía, y que su cuerpo se extremecía con fuerza, pues hacía rato, que Shaoran la acariciaba por encima del rosado camisón corto. Aun no había recibido el permiso de ella para explorar la piel sedosa y suave de ella, así que se limitaba a ahogar su sed de su cuerpo por encima de la tela.   
  
Shaoran, por su parte, la besaba, mientras sus manos habían acariciado, tocado alguna partes de su cuerpo con cuidado. Pues así vestida, bajo el peso de su cuerpo, parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Su cuero delicado, algo tostado por los días en California, su delgada cintura y sus caderas. Sus piernas y sus brazos largos. Su cabello rizado en las puntas, largo; caían aplastados contra la almohada. Sus ojos verdes, preciosos, descansaban cerrados. Su preciosa y fina cara, sonreía, gemía de placer por las caricias. Con los ojos cerrados, desde que había advertido que la acariciaba con devoción, analizaba sus propias respuestas.  
  
Era increible lo que Shaoran le provocaba! Su cuerpo, reaccionaba solo, su piel se ponía de gallina, su espalda se curvaba, se mordía el labio de placer... Solo con que esos ojos pardos la miraran, su cuerpo se estremcía. Solo con que sus dedos recorrieran su piel, suspiraba.. Que mas lograría sacarle? Había provado de todo. De repente, notó que Shaoran paraba, y le miraba a los ojos... Que se suponía que quería?  
  
Entonces lo entendió. Cogió las manos fuertes y experimentadas de él, y le condujo a los tirantes de su camisón. El asintió, y el mismo, la desvistió, con tranquilidad, acariciando y observando todas las partes nuevas que fue descubriendo. Bajando la seda por la parte de su pecho, suspiró de deseo. En ese momento, el estaba ya encima de ella, presionando su cuerpo con el de ella. Acercó su boca al pequeño montículo de ella.  
  
Sakura gimió, acababa de notar la respiración de Shaoran encima de su pecho... El, sonrió, y mordisqueó con cuidado esa íntima parte, con ternura, pasión... Sin embargo, sus manos cobraron vida, y comenzaron a acariciar la otra curva de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella suspirase y gimiese de gusto. Se arqueó hacía él, haciendo que lo excitara aun mas. Comenzó a notar que la parte mas intima de su cuerpo, comenzaba a endurecerse, rápidamente, con cada suspiro y gemido de ella... Sakura, sin embargo, llevaba ya rato, advirtiendo que sus partes mas íntimas habían adquirido un estraño temblor y calor. Su cuerpo temblaba ante los movimientos de Shaoran. Este mismo, volvió a apoderarse del pequeño botón al que anteriormente había disgustado. Esta vez ya no tenía tela o seda por en medio... Degustaba la fina, sedosa y tersa piel de Sakura...  
  
- Shao....- Sakura gimió sin terminar de pronunciar su nombre, con lo que Shaoran sonrió y se excitó algo mas...  
  
De repente, Shaoran notó como las manos de Sakura lo aferraban por la cara, y lo elevaba para darle un profundo beso.. Todavía cordinaba lo suficiente.. Devolviendo el beso, le separó las piernas a Sakura, y el se metió por medio. Así estaba mas comodo. Las manos de Sakura soltaron la cara de Shaoran y aferró la camiseta verde. Con rapidez, le desabrochó los dos botones superiores. El mismo, sin dejar de besarla con pasión, se metió las manos en su camieta y comenzó a quitarsela, aunque al final tuvo que romper el beso para sacar la cabeza. Pero de inmediato, volvió a probar sus dulces labios. Ella sonrió mientras la besaba. Se sentía algo tímida, pues era su primera vez; y encima con él.... ( y quien no lo estaría??? Bueno yo lo tiraría contra la cama y lo ataría... Vale soy una salvaje... pero no solo a él.. sino que también Eriol sufriría lo mismo... Jejejejejje ) Cogiendo la camiseta, la dejó sin mirar en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Sakura, volvió su atención a Shaoran de nuevo, y le recorrió su torax con el dedo, con la llema,haciendo que el supirara; y mas tarde, besando cada costilla de él. Sonrió al ver que ella también podía ser poderosa a la hora de hacer gemir a la pareja.   
  
Shaoran volvió a morder su labio inferior con posesividad, las manos de Sakura, completamente locas, comenzarón a quitarle el pantalón. El se quedó sin aliento al notar las manos timidas y temblorosas de ella sobre aquella parte.  
  
Volvió a sonreír, y cogió sus manos, apoyandolas. Ella se escandalizó al recuperar parte de su compostura. Le estaba .. tocando.... ( e ido al cielo.. ahora vuelvo... -- ) Su cara se volvió roja, mientras el apretaba las manos de ella contra su miembro. El suspiró ante el contacto, lo que hizo que ella volviera a coger ese arrevato de pasión. Le quitó todo, y entonces el, con sumo cuidado, bajo por su cuerpo hacia su feminidad. Le abrió algo mas las piernas, y con cuidado, retiró la ultima prenda de ella, la de ambos y la de esa pared que impedía solo compenetrarse a comun acuerdo. Provó con pasión su sabor, atormentandola. Cada vez que el lamía aquella parte de ella, ella pegaba un fuerte salto en la cama, retorciendose de placer y gozo.  
  
- " Shaoran... mi Shaoran... El hombre al que amo, el hombre por el que estaré viviendo, el hombre por el que entregaré todo si es debido, el hombre al que le entrego lo mas valioso de mi... Shaoran... Lo amo.. amo esos ojos pardos que me hacen estremecer, sus manos, las cuales me hacen retorcerme de gozo, su boca, la que me proporciona placer.. Todo en él, me gusta. Su arrogancia, su valor, su cabeza, su gracia, su romanticismo, su timidez, su ... Todo! lo gritaría si pudiera describir ... "- pensaba Sakura mientras respiraba ya, entrecortadamente.   
  
Pero no solo ella, Shaoran; respiraba sin compas, su corazón latía desenfrenado, ya estaba preparado para ella...  
  
- " Sakura, mi flor... Mi amada.. la mujer valerosa, fría, que actua con sensatez. Sus cristales verdes que observan todo con alegría, seriedad y compostura, su inocencia.. Su dulce y pasional boca, su pelo suave..."- arremetía Shaoran a la vez..- " Si hubiera palabras ... si lo que siento tuviera explicación, si pudiera decirse con facilidad.. sin trabarse.. te lo diría a cada segundo.."  
  
- Shaoran...- gimió ella mientras el seguía degustandole - Shaoran...  
  
- um?- murmuró con dificultad para contenerse. No podía parar los impulsos de su cuerpo. Estaba preparado, y aguantaba por ella.  
  
- Shaoran.. necesito.. algo...- jadeó con la respiración cortada..- Lo necesito...  
  
El comprendió. Entonces se estiró hacia ella. Ella se agarró a las sábanas, al notar como, uno de sus puntos vitales; estaba siendo invadido por otro. Shaoran, cerró los ojos. Le apretó contra si mismo... Pues sabía que lo siguiente dolería...  
  
Sakura esperaba, de momento, las sensaciones que abarcaba su cuerpo, no eran dolorosas como ella imaginaba, le daban placer pero no el que esperaba... De repente, notó como Shaoran la miraba a los ojos, preparado. Asintió. Shaoran, con sumo cuidado, arremetió contra el último impedimento. haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor. Se aferró a él, abrazandolo con terror. Había sentido una desgarradura en lo mas intimo de su ser. Le daba quemazón. No lo soportaba... Una lágrima comenzó a aparecer por sus ojos, y él; sin moverse aun; con un dedo, se la quitó. Aun sin moverse, la besó. El dolor seguía ahí, y eso le incomodaba. Sabía que resultaría doloroso para Sakura, y solo imaginarse que la haría daño, le desgarraba el corazón. Comenzó, con tranquilidad y consuelo, a besarla, a intentar que ella olvidara el dolor y se concentrara en el placer.  
  
Y lo logró. Pronto, Sakura, volvió a estar lista para él. De nuevo, la pasión se inflamó con rápidez. Los besos se volvían mas pasionales, las caricias, mas rápidas, los gemidos y suspiros mas altos... Y Shaoran seguía dentro de ella.. Cuando ella estuvo apunto, el comenzó a moverse dentro, con lentitud, haciendo circulos. Sakura ahogó un grito de placer al sentir olas de placer recorrer su cuerpo. Alzó las caderas hacia él, provocando que Shaoran jadeara, y juntos, ambos esta vez; comenzaron a moverse.  
  
Pronto, alcanzó un nivel alto de placer, haciendo que gritara de gozo. Tanto ella como Shaoran, gimieron, jadearon, gritaron... En algún momento, Shaoran se dejó arrastrar por el placer, explotando dentro de ella. Ella gritó de gusto .Alcanzaron al mismo tiempo el cielo, llegando a ese límite en el que se piensa que estas muerto....  
  
Se movieron juntos de nuevo... y poco a poco... Shaoran, se dejó caer encima de ella, agotado, con los ojos cerrados y sin fuerza alguna..  
  
- Estas seguro que es bueno que lleguemos tan pronto a la casa?- preguntó Tomoyo algo seria.  
  
- Y tanto.. La familia de Li, siempre se levanta pronto... Por lo que yo recuerdo, estaba acostumbrado a levantarme a las doce de la mañana y sin embargo, Shaoran estaba a las nueve, desayunado, vestido, y entrenado.  
  
- ENTRENADO??  
  
- No sabías?? - Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. - Shaoran, tuvo que aprender artes marciales desde su infancia por orden del consejo ese de ancianos.  
  
LLegaron en el lujoso coche a una gran mansión. Decorada al estino chino tradicional y antiguo, la casa; una de las mejores mansiones de todo Oriente, se dejó ver tras los árboles.  
  
- Caray!  
  
- Nunca habías estado? Ni si quiera con Meiling?  
  
- Para nada, decía que su casa era demasiado incómoda para pasar las vacaciones de verano.. Y ahora entiendo el por que!  
  
Eriol la miró extrañado.  
  
- Es decir, con semejante casa, para ir de un lugar a otro, sería como ir de una esquina de la calle a otra!-chilló esta.  
  
- Ay Tomoyo! No exageres!  
  
- Nunca había visto una casa tan grande!-exclamó esta.- Que quieres que haga??  
  
Eriol se encogió de hombros y luego dirigió de nuevo la vista al camino. ¿ Que haría con Tomoyo? LLevaban un día entero viajando. Pues esa misteriosa llamada de Sakura cuatro días atrás, les había inquietado. Por eso, habían decidido; aparecerse por allí, ayudar en lo que fuera y acompañar a sus amigos. Tomoyo llevaba un sombrero blanco y un vestido de manga corta y de circunferenciado escote como vestimenta. Hacía tanto calor, que había optado por ir a lo veraniego. Por su parte, Eriol, había escogido unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul. La cual avivaba mucho sus ojos. LLegaron a la puerta de la casa, y el portón se les abrió. Unos guardias, custodiaban la entrada. Tras aparcar, Eriol pasó el brazo por los hombros de Tomoyo y la miró a los ojos.  
  
- Estas hermosa.- le alagó.  
  
- Y tu ... como se califica a un hombre?- rió. El puso cara de no comprender.- A si! Apuesto!- y rió con ganas.  
  
El le empujó de la cabeza hacía el y la beso dulcemente.  
  
- Estuvo bien lo de anoche.- admitió Eriol complacido y con su sonrisa inocente.- Aunque la ducha era algo pequeña...  
  
- Ah, dame entonces un jacussi y te demostraré de lo que soy capaz... - dijo ella con una sonrisa insinuante.  
  
- Conseguiras que nos vayamos y compremos una, Tomoyo..- Le advirti  
  
Riendo, se salieron del coche y luego lo sellaron con la alarma. LLegaron a la escalera, y tocaron al timbre. Tras dar sus nombres, los condujeron al salón, situado cerca de la cocina. Se sentaron.  
  
- Es preciosa, es enorme y expléndida- observó Tomoyo- Incluso la decoración me deja helada.  
  
Eriol asintió, y observó la sala. Aguzó el oido, y oyó unos susurros provinientes de la escalera central. Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron asombrados. El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana. Unos pasos se dejaron oir. De repente; ante la mirada atonita de ambos, Sakura y Shaoran aparecieron, a medio vestir.   
  
- Tengo hambre.- murmuró Sakura.  
  
- Y yo- admitió Shaoran.- Pero de ti.  
  
Este, la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, mientras le susurraba algo al oido. Sakura sonreía atormentada por los susurros. Sus mejillas habían adquirido una tonalidad rosada.  
  
- Callate.. por favor.  
  
- Mi Ying Fa.. Eso no decías anoche- le dijo con una sensual voz. El cuerpo de Sakura respondió con un estremecimiento.  
  
- SHHHH.. nos podrían oir.- dijo ella bajando la voz.- A demas Dylan..  
  
Tomoyo sonrió. Ella, vestida con una camiseta verde de Shaoran, la cual le sobraba por todos lados, le llegaba por la mitad de sus muslos. El pelo, alborotado, y muy sonriente. Shaoran, en cambio; con un pantalon gris, y el pecho al descubierto. ( um.... quien estuviera en lugar de Sakura..)  
  
- Anda ya.. Dylan no es un estorvo. Además, tengo derecho a besarte, amarte, estar con mi futura mujer en general, o no?  
  
- QUE??????- Exclamaron no solo Tomoyo y Eriol, sino que tambien Roy, Meiling y Ieran que llegaban de la cocina.  
  
Os gusto? SI?? A mi me encantó! Bueno, e de admitir que para esas escenitas, no soy muy buena escribiendo.. U. Pero de todas formas, espero que os haya gustado y emocinado. Yo disfruté.  
  
Ya saben, muchas gracias por todo!!  
  
Bueno, ya sabeis, comentarios y to eso... a dejar Rewiews...!!  
  
Chao!!! Yukino. ( maialen[barra baja]3hotmail.com)  
  
Sayonara !! DEJEN REWIEWS POR FAVOR!! 


	16. AAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS...

ES UN AVISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!! SIENTO DECIRLES QUE VAN A TENER QUE ESPERAR!!! PUESTO QUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES HASTA MEDIADOS DE AGOSTO... ES DECIR.. UN MES.... Y NO TENDRE MI PC!!!!  
  
Siento tener que comunicarles esto, ya que me fastidia... tenía pensado hacer la actualización antes.. pero se me encencidió la bombilla con un nuevo fic... Y empecé a crearlo.  
  
Es una historia Sobre TOMOYO!! AMANTES DE ERIOL Y TOMOYO!!!! Todos a leer!!! Sera un fic largo... lo presiento... Pero.. Tendré que desarrollarlo.   
  
Por desgracia como os e dicho antes, no podré actualizarlo... pero tranquilos... En cuanto llegue os recompensaré con dos actualizaciones... QUE OS GUSTARAN!!! jejeje Soy muy mala... LO SIENTO ..  
  
BESOS A TODOS !!!! 


	17. La Torre de Tokio y la entrevista

OHAIO!!! Cuanto tiempo verdad? Jeje je je.. Me matarán, y yo me dejaré como siempre. Es que tengo mis escusas... Volví hace poco con una nueva historia en la cabeza... Ya son ....4 que voy a continuar y otro que creo que dejaré a medias.. Pues no me gusta mucho como me quedó.... Bueno pues como ya saben, les dejé el aviso aquel que informaba que me iba de vacaciones... Pero volví hace unos 4 días!! Cierto! Pero con la nueva historia en la cabeza, no me sentía con animos de escribir. Aparte que no tenía ideas alocadas para agregar a esta historieta de S&S T &E.... Francamente.. Comienzo a preocuparme por mis desvaríos y mi falta de imaginación.. Puede ser que es que ya me esté concentrando para el bachiller? Si? No? No sabe no contesta???  
  
Tal vez haya sido que haya pasado un verano tan magnifico que ahora mi imaginación este mas cansada y perezosa que el mismo animal que lleva su nombre... ( Soy algo vaga,....)  
  
INCREIBLE AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO!!!! 113 REWIEWS!!! COMO ES POSIBLE!!! ( Yuki se cae de la silla mientras escribe y se da un golpe de mil demonios... gggrrrrrrrrrrrrr) Dios mio!! Y yo que pensaba que a la gente no le gustaría mi fic!! Al principio no era nada querido pero ahora..... Carape!! Me persiguen asta las tortugas para que lo continue ya! Admito que no es para tanto, pero para mi si... Hombre, comparando con el de Un flor en la oscuridad que ya tiene sus 300 bien pasados... Y o como por ejemplo.. el de OCURRIO UNA NOCHE... DE Tomoyo y Eriol... con sus 500... creo que eran.... ( o me falla la memoria pez de nuevo???) No sé. EL caso es ese.. Que me alegro que os hayan gustado los capitulos estos.. y la historia.. Que por cierto adelanto .... QUEDA POCO PARA EL FINAL!!! Espero.... Ya mis pobres manos no me dejan escribir...  
  
Bueno .. sin mas dilación os dejo con el ansiado capitulo este.. ok?? ( mis pobres deditos......)  
  
QUE OS GUSTE!!!  
  
·································································································  
  
El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana. Unos pasos se dejaron oir.De repente; ante la mirada atonita de ambos, Sakura y Shaoran aparecieron, a medio vestir.  
  
- Tengo hambre.- murmuró Sakura.  
  
- Y yo- admitió Shaoran.- Pero de ti.  
  
Este, la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, mientras le susurraba algo al oido. Sakura sonreía atormentada por los susurros. Sus mejillas habían adquirido una tonalidad rosada.  
  
- Callate.. por favor.  
  
- Mi Ying Fa.. Eso no decías anoche- le dijo con una sensual voz. El cuerpo de Sakura respondió con un estremecimiento.  
  
- SHHHH.. nos podrían oir.- dijo ella bajando la voz.- A demas Dylan..  
  
Tomoyo sonrió. Ella, vestida con una camiseta verde de Shaoran, la cual le sobraba por todos lados, le llegaba por la mitad de sus muslos. El pelo, alborotado, y muy sonriente. Shaoran, en cambio; con un pantalon gris, y el pecho al descubierto. ( um.... quien estuviera en lugar de Sakura..)  
  
- Anda ya.. Dylan no es un estorvo. Además, tengo derecho a besarte, amarte, estar con mi futura mujer en general, o no?  
  
- QUE??????- Exclamaron no solo Tomoyo y Eriol, sino que tambien Roy, Meiling y Ieran que llegaban de la cocina.  
  
·································································································  
  
Se miró al espejo con detenimiento. Sus mejillas todavía ardían de verguenza. Ese hombre la traia de cabeza! Mira que decir en medio de una casa repleta que se casarían!! Su mano derecha fue a tapar su cara de nuevo mientras soltaba un suspiro. ¿ Como podrían no haberse dado cuenta de que eran escuchados, no solo por Meiling, Roy, Tomoyo y Eriol, sino que también la madre de él? ¿ Tan acaramelados estaban? Se sujetó la cara con las dos manos mientras su rostro ardía mas.  
  
- " Deja de pensar en ello, quieres???"- se reprochó a si misma.  
  
Terminó de abrocharse la blusa blanca con simbolos chinos en rosas claros, la cual le venía ceñida al cuerpo; y se miró de arriba a abajo de nuevo. Su pelo, largo, esta algo rizado en las puntas, donde surgían algunos pequeños caracoles. En sus orejas, sendos pendientes de color rosado en forma de cascada caían. Su cuello, fino y fragil, mostraba un collar de perlas rosa. El tono era tan rosado claro que apenas se distinguía.. Su mirada subió de inmediato a sus ojos... Volvían a tener ese brillo radiante! Detestaba estar alegre en aquel momento... Lastima que la ocasión la superara... Y bien que la superaba! Estaba prometida con alguien que a su vez estaba prometido! Su ceño se frunció de inmediato. ¿ Cuando anularía el compromiso ? Quiza tardará poco.. o quiza mucho... Ese pensamiento no le gustaba. Si tardaban mucho... Siguió observandose en el espejo. LLegó a la parte del ombligo, donde con cariño; tenía un pequeño.... Hematoma??? Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente... HEMATOMA??? Por que tenía un hematoma..... Ahi??? De nuevo su cara pasó a ser un tomate del color de la pasión...  
  
- Mierda...!! - exclamó escandalizada. - Maldito seas Shaoran Li! - aulló.  
  
Poco tiempo después, unos pasos anunciaron que alguien se acercaba. Suspiró al oir que tocaban a su puerta.  
  
- SI?- Dijo con mal humor.  
  
- Sakura, que sucede?- preguntó la dulce pero pícara de Tomoyo.- Te oí gritar una maldición...  
  
Sakura se quedó en blanco y se bajó algo la camiseta. Tomoyo la miró con detenimiento y observó su comportamiento. ¿ Que ocultaba ? Se tranquilizó al saber que pronto lo descubriria... Sakura no se calmaría si hubiese pegado semejante ladrido.  
  
- Nada es que... es que...- miró por alrededor...- Es que ayer estuvó aqui.. y me perdió un colgante que me quería poner y como no lo encuentro...- mintió rápidamente..  
  
- Ya...- observó Tomoyo con mirada suspicaz.- Vale. Si me necesitas para algo.. LLamame.  
  
Cerró la puerta y rió en voz baja. Se notaba que mentía, la conocía desde siempre; y era obvio que cuando mentía, se retorcía el dedo gordo de la mano... Exactamente como lo había echo... Se le daba fatal mentir!! Siguió recorriendo el pasillo en busca de Meiling para conversar..  
  
Sakura suspiró aliviada, al pensar que no la había descubierto... Se volvió a subir la camiseta y vislumbró el moratón.. ¡ La había mordido ! Ese hijo de perra la había mordido y marcado como suya!! Cerró los puños y intentó calmarse... Su furia de ahora se pasaría...  
  
Ahora no puedo ir con estos pantalones...- se dijo. Que haría?- Ya tengo todo listo... No es cuestión de que me ande cambiando de ropa... Tardaría mas en bajar....- miró al reloj... Las once menos veinticinco! Y había quedado a menos veinte! Se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Recorrió sus pantalones blancos con el cinto rosado y las zapatillas de deporte bien puestas y colocadas. Iba de blanco y rosa... como los cerezos... Sonrió.  
  
Cogió y se terminó de poner el reloj. Se encaminó al cajón de los bolsos y sacó uno rosa, en el que metió el movil, el localizador, un boligrafo, unas llaves, un mini costurero, y unos chicles...  
  
- Creo que se me olvida algo....- rebuscó entre la ropa...  
  
Cogió el mapa y salió de la habitación... Inventando una escusa a aquel hematoma tan caracteristico.  
  
Sin saber... que no solo tenía ahí ese tipo de mordeduras....  
  
- Así que a dar una vuelta por Hong Kong, hijo?- preguntó, serenamente Ieran Li.  
  
Shaoran asintió. Todavía estaba algo avergonzado, pero tampoco era para tanto! Su madre ya sabía de antemano sus planes... Pero.. Tanta gente alrededor al escucharlo.. Le había echo sentir incomodo.. Y mas cuando su madre los mandó a sus cuartos a ducharse, y cambiarse de ropa para, al menos almorzar...  
  
- Y que planes tienes...?- dijo ella arqueando una ceja.  
  
Shaoran abrió la boca pero no pronunció nada. La serenidad de su madre, su inteligencia y su audacia le daban miedo en algunos momentos... Tales como ese.  
  
- Pues, había pensado llevarla a la torre Queng Tieg. ( Yuki: Es inventada.. U No se me ocurria ninguna torre de por alla.. puesto que la torre de tokio esta en Japon... No???) Enseñarle, la maravillosa vista de alla, luego al museo Romano de la avenida 32 y luego ir a comer. Supongo que al primero que pillemos... No tenemos tiempo para todo... Luego.. una vuelta en ferry por el océano.. Y luego una puesta de sol... Vendremos a la hora de la cena...  
  
Fue tan explicito y tan sincero que su madre sonrió. Shaoran se veía decidido a seguir con ella. Aun estando prometido.  
  
- " Eso demuestra que la ama..."  
  
Shaoran sonrió de improvisto. Se veía muy tierno, con ese brillo en los ojos, con su sonrisa calida.  
  
- Me alegra que me hayas contado tus planes de hoy....- dijo ella, y añadió con una sonrisa...- Pero yo me refería a tus planes de boda con Sakura.  
  
Shaoran se quedó estático. Su madre era muy rara! Ahora se burlaba de él? Estando tan fría con él anteriormente? Se pusó mejor la camisa verde y se acomodó el pantalón..  
  
- De todas formas, madre... ¿ Que se supone que haces en mi habitación, mientras me cambio? Tengo casi 24 años, por favor!- exclamó el intentando cambiar de tema.- Podrías irte...  
  
- Muy buena jugada, hijo. Pero no me iré hasta que me respondas. Y estoy aqui por que me da la santa gana y por que soy tu madre. Además... Fui yo la que te vestía... No creo que tengas algo que no te haya visto ya... A no ser que Sakura te agregara algo anoche...- dijo con una sonrisa muy pero que muy pícara y traviesa.  
  
Shaoran se sonrojó con rapidez. ¡ Su madre era una....! Cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse.. ¡ En esos momentos le sacaba de quicio! La esquivaba cuando cogía su tono burlesco e irónico. La preferia seria, fría, distante... Y no una lapa que pregunta por todo con burla y tono gracioso!  
  
- Madre....  
  
Comenzó a juguetear sus dedos con rápidez, y su madre se cruzó de brazos mientras tanto. ¿ Que cosa le diría su hijo en este aprieto? ¡ Ni se lo imaginaba! En verdad, era pocas veces en las que le había visto tan nervioso y con ganas de mentirle. Solía ser muy sincero y tranquilo en los problemas que tenía el o la familia... Pero salvo una o dos veces, no lo había echo ni estado así. Sonrió levemente ante el silencio de Xiao Lang.  
  
- Xiao Lang.. el silencio este me incomoda. Tu no eres así, siempre directo al grano, con ases en la manga para responder, sincero y tranquilo...  
  
- Es que ahora no lo soy?- dijo él con timidez. Arqueó sus cejas al comprobar su mala suerte.- Tanto e cambiado?  
  
Ieran se acercó a él y lo abrazó.  
  
- Has cambiado, pero francamente..- le dijo al oido- Me gustas mas ahora. Antes eras como el hombre perfecto. De vezen cuando es bueno ser el hombre perfecto, pero muchas veces eso trae problemas. No podías jugar o rivalizar contigo, por que siempre ganabas, y nunca esmerandote mucho. - Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza.- Tu padre era igual que tu en un principio. Serio, tranquilo, algo gracioso, jugador, y sincero. Pero tras conocerlo a fondo cambió... Tal y como tu lo estas haciendo. - Shaoran se enorgulleció- Eres su vivo retrato hijo. No te apenes por cambiar.  
  
Shaoran la besó en la mejilla.  
  
- Gracias madre.  
  
- De nada hijo.  
  
Se sonrieron con tranquilidad y sinceridad.¡ Esas eran las conversaciones que mantenía con su hijo! Y no esos arranques de silencio de últimamente. Y ahora...  
  
Unos toques se oyeron en la puerta.  
  
- Si?- preguntó Ieran cruzando sus brazos de nuevo.  
  
- Tia Ieran?  
  
- Pasa Meiling.  
  
La chica pasó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se veía radiante, contenta, y feliz. Y eso alegraba a toda la familia. Solía ser alegre, pero pronto se descubría que a menudo era para no preocuparlos.. El roce con Alex la había trastornado bastante... Pero ahora que estaba Roy... La chica se veía tranquila. Cerró la puerta y echó un vistazo a la sala. Shaoran estaba cerca de Ieran, entonces supuso que habían estado hablando, y el estaba poniendose los zapatos negros. Ieran, tenía su típico gesto de seriedad.  
  
- Venía a decirle a Xiao Lang...- ella sonrió aun mas- Que Sakura le espera en la planta baja ya.  
  
El arqueó las cejas.  
  
- Maldita sea... Se me hizo tarde..  
  
-Tienes que comprender que Sakura lleva mejor el prepararse a contra reloj que tu, primito. -recalcó Meiling haciendo alago a sus tardanzas de siempre.  
  
- Cierto- admitió el con el gesto fruncido.  
  
Cogio un reloj, la cartera y el movil y se marchó por la puerta. Meiling miró a su tia, que lucía preocupada. Se acercó a ella y preguntó.  
  
- Te ocurre algo, Tia?  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Es solo que le había preguntado que planes tenía en mente con Sakura y .....  
  
Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sonrió y gritó algo para que su hijo lo oiera desde el pasillo.  
  
- No me contestaste Xiao Lang!!! Jugador empedernido!!!- dijo gritando.  
  
El sonrió, mientras se ponía la camisa bien de nuevo.  
  
·································································································  
  
- Se me olvidan los papeles!- dijo Tomoyo volviendo a la sala principal del hotel.  
  
Eriol repiqueteó el zapato en el suelo. LLegaban tarde ese día. Cosa no muy normal. Bueno en realidad, podían permitirse llegar tarde, puesto que Tomoyo iba a dar una rueda de prensa.  
  
- Ya voy Eriol!  
  
Salió de la habitación y se dirigieron a la puerta del hotel con rapidez. Cerraron con la tarjeta y fueron al ascensor pequeño. Ella iba repasando sus palabras y memorizando las que le faltaban. El botones, con rapidez dió al botón de la sala de audiciones y se quedó rígido. Eriol iba algo nervioso. ¿Que diría la prensa al verla aparecer con ella en el hotel? LLegaron, y Tomoyo se miró al espejo una última vez mas.  
  
- Cariño, no hace falta que te mires, sigues estando igual de hermosa.- le dijo Eriol para tranquilizarla.  
  
Ella sonrió y le dio un beso ligero en los labios y advirtió que su rostro se había encendido. Pasaron a una sala grande, donde cientos de camaras, periodistas, y representantes de cadenas esperaban con inquietud.  
  
¿ Que diría la gran diseñadora internacional? ¿ Y que hacía el gran empresario Eriol Hiragizawa con ella? ¿ De que se conocían? Muchos se preguntaban mas cosas acerca de una supuesta boda.  
  
Se sentó tranquila. Y Eriol, como había acordado, se quedó de pie, apoyado en la pared.  
  
- Buenas tardes a todos y gracias por venir.  
  
Un murmurllo se oyó de papeles y de camaras encendiendose.  
  
- Os e llamado para deciros algo importante.- Cogió aire y sonrió tranquila, haciendola ver serena.- Me retiro por algunos meses del mundo de la moda, señoras y señores.  
  
Algunos protestaron y otros fueron hábiles y levantaron la mano para preguntar.  
  
- De AQUI HAY TOMATE, de España. Por que se debe a eso, señorita Daidouji?  
  
- Debido, a que tengo una amiga la cual se casa dentro de poco, o tiene previsto casarse pronto. Me dije a mi misma, que le haría su vestido de novías y un vestuario completo, digno de ella.  
  
- Y quien es esa señorita?- preguntó de nuevo.  
  
- Eso no se puede decir. Ademas, en el mundo de la moda o del cotilleo, no se le conoce. Solo en las noticias de negocios.  
  
El periodista asintió y siguió apuntando. Otra levantó la mano.  
  
- Del China Moment. De este pais.- Agregó la joven mujer.- Es cierto que se rumorea que su amigo Shaoran Li se vaya a casar?  
  
Tomoyo arqueó las cejas. Miró con detenimiento a la periodista, la cual sonreía con tranquilidad.  
  
- Como sabe usted que conozco a Shaoran Li?- dijo ella.  
  
- Estaba de vacaciones en California, y de vez en cuando les ví a los cuatro. Por desgracia, no se quien es la chica que les acompañaba a usted, el señor Li y Hiragizawa. Es ella la esposa?  
  
Sakura, se referían a Sakura...  
  
- Bueno..  
  
Alguien dijo algo estraño.  
  
- Pero no se supone que Li se casará con Dylan Combs?  
  
- Eso es un asunto aun sin resolver...  
  
- Es decir, es un matrimonio arreglado?  
  
- Exactamente. Cual es su nombre?  
  
- Naoko. Del Tokio Day.  
  
- Es usted de Japón?  
  
- Si.  
  
Tomoyo la miró aun mas detenidamente.  
  
- Me recuerda usted mucho a una amiga que tenía de pequeña, cuando iba a primaria... Tenía gafas y era increible contando historias y cosas de terror..  
  
Naoko asintió.  
  
- Es que soy yo, Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió.  
  
- Luego te pasas por mi habitación y hablamos.. Me alegra verte de nuevo!- dijo feliz.  
  
Eriol se irguió algo. Eso de que les habían visto en California... Traía malas cosas...  
  
- Entonces, se retirá del mundo de la moda...  
  
- Si. Por un año entero.  
  
- Tanto tiempo? A dicho que la boda tardaría poco en celebrarse... " Supuestamente"-recalcó el de China Moment.- Que mas hay para que lo deje por tanto tiempo.  
  
- Estoy algo cansada, quiero dedicarme a la boda, a los amigos, a la familia... al amor..  
  
Un hombre se levantó rápidamente. Ella lo miró con odio. Que hacía allí.  
  
- Soy Alex Rush. Del London. Amor? Es que esta enamorada?  
  
Meiling rió. ¡ Era de lo mas espectacular ! Toda la cocina estaba manchada de harina, huevos, mezclas estrañas... ¿ Tanto habían hecho ? Se cogió la tripa con dolor para intentar calmarse de las carcajadas que exclamaba. Roy, apoyado en suelo, se frotaba la cabeza. Embadurnado hasta los pelos de harina y pasta, se había caido con un resbalón hacia el suelo y había caido contra el. Ella seguía riendose.  
  
- Podrías ayudarme, verdad? - dijo el algo molesto.  
  
- Creo que no...- intentó sofocar su risa. Pero no pudo.- Jajajaja  
  
Se tapó la boca con las manos y rió aun mas. Se le hacía gracioso. Con sus pantalones azules y la camiseta morada oscura, y encima, lleno de harina y mezclas ; y aun mas tirado en el suelo rascandose, Roy suspiró.  
  
- Venga...  
  
Ella se acercó aun riendose.  
  
- Estas bien?  
  
- Bueno, si tienes en cuenta de que me e dado un golpe en la cabeza y que tengo agujetas de tanto reir... No estoy nada bien..- hizo una mueca de dolor y se miró el codo.- Raspado del todo.  
  
Ella le tendió la mano, ingenua a lo que iba a hacerle él. Sonrió y ella se asustó, pero tardemente retiró la mano. Abrió los ojos al oir su propio grito. Los habia cerrado. Estaba en el suelo, encima de Roy!  
  
- Roy... que...  
  
El la besó, tranquilamente. La invadió por completo, la degustó con lentitud. Con la punta de su lengua, acarició su boca, excitandola, tentandola a hacer lo mismo. Saboreó su saliba, le mordió el labio superior y tras un pequeño juego de lenguas, la soltó.  
  
Ella estaba sonrojada. Aun seguía encima de él.  
  
- Roy.... - suspiró ella.  
  
No le dió opción a mas, puesto que el rodó y ahora fue ella la que estaba en el suelo. Ella le cogió del pelo y le apremió a un segundo beso. El sonreía mientras tanto.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Alex?  
  
- El mismo que canta y baila, Tomoyo. Respondame a mi pregunta.  
  
- Enamorada?-repitió ella con algo de rubor en las mejillas.  
  
- Aparte de que se le a visto con el señor Hiragizawa mas de lo comun, cuando usted es de lo mas reaccia con los hombres... Se a rumoreado por ahi que Sonomi, su madre, pretenda casarla..  
  
Un murmullo de espectación corrió por la sala. Eriol se levantó de su asiento de golpe.  
  
- No dices nada?  
  
- Alex, deja de lado tus rencores y sigue por favor..  
  
- Yo no tengo rencores... Solo digo, que es muy posible que Hiragizawa sea tu enamorado... Es cierto eso, Hiragizawa?- preguntó al ingles.  
  
El le miró con odio. Luego miró a Tomoyo.. Ella asintió.  
  
- Y que pasa si lo es?  
  
Otro murmullo de sorpresa.  
  
- Esta usted diciendo que hay una relación entre ustedes, aun Tomoyo estando supuestamente prometida?  
  
- Mire, señor Rush. Creo que no me entiendo muy bien. Yo estoy enamoradod de ella- la señaló, y en el acto Tomoyo se enrojeció.- Y ella de mí. Nos casaremos aunque tengamos que prescindir de una boda blanca.  
  
- Y que pasa con el hijo de Carol Herrian?  
  
Eriol sonrió y arqueó las cejas.  
  
- Quien es ella.?  
  
- La madre del prometido.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente y Eriol se sentó a su lado. Ya nada le importaba... Estaban juntos y lo superarian.. Podrían superar a la prensa???  
  
- Ah! La madre del prometido... Da la casualidad de que creo que le gustará mucho esta boda... Que espero que se acabe realizando..  
  
- A tan solo un mes de la boda de ella?- dijo otro.  
  
- A tan solo un mes.  
  
- Eso es una locura!- gritaron algunos.  
  
Eriol sonrió y dejo lo mejor para el final.  
  
- Bueno creo que es justo que ella diga que acepta mi boda ya que ...  
  
Una puerta se abrió y pasó una mujer. Con la piel albina y ojos azules pero con el pelo dorado... El sonrió inesperadamente aun mas y sorprendido...  
  
- Creo de todas formas, que mi madre me apoyara en esta boda, aunque tenga que competir con el mismisimo principe de inglaterra..  
  
Tomoyo miró estrañada a la mujer que llegaba. No tenía pinta periodista... Y menos un camara... Otra mujer se abrió paso entre la multitud y la miró con serenidad... ¡ SU MADRE ! ¿ Que hacia su madre en China ?  
  
- Creo que tienes razón hijo...- dijo la primera mujer- Te dejo que te cases con quien quieras...  
  
El sonrió aun mas. La sala se quedó paralizada al ver a las grandes mujeres... Alguien presentó:  
  
- Carol Herrian y la madre de Tomoyo...  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
- Te dijo algo tu madre de lo de esta mañana, Shaoran?  
  
El miró atraves de los cristales. Abrazaba a Sakua desde su espada, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Admiraban juntos la gran ciudad, desde la Torre.  
  
- Sabes? Tengo que enseñarte algo..- dijo él mirando a los lados para que no tuvieran mucha espectacion.. Eso hizo que ella recordara, se soltara de su abrazo y le mirara con enfado.  
  
- Y yo...- se levantó la camiseta y mostró el chupetón en la tripa.- Y esto?  
  
El rió con ganas.  
  
- Mi marca, tranquila, pronto pasará... Asi recordaras que has sido mia.  
  
- E sido? Es decir en pasado?- dijo ella levantando las cejas. - Soy pasado?  
  
El negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No pretendo que seas pasado, si no presente....- Sacó algo de su bolsillo del pantalón. Con un gesto, le tendió una pequeña caja negra. Sakura, nerviosa, la cogió mientras le temblaba la mano. El la miró a los ojos y sonrio al ver sus nervios. Gritó de emoción al ver su contenido...- Y mi futuro...- añadió complacido.  
  
Ella se tiró a sus brazos, con lagrimas en sus ojos, sollozando como nunca lo había echo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y lo besó pasionalmente mientras el, sorprendido por el acto y por la lujuria que ello le provocaba, la sujetaba por la cintura para acercarla mas asi y tener su calor junto a él. Recorrió ella con su lengua los labios de él, tentandolo, excitandolo incansablemente. Le mordió el labio, primero inferior y luego el superior. Mas tarde, tomaron algo de aliento, y volvieron a besarse con ainco. El introdujo su boca en ella, con pasión, locura y rapidez, marcandola con sus labios de nuevo, dejando que ella temblara de placer al notar su deseo, haciendola querer tumbarse allí... Sin importarles la gente... Arremetió contra su boca varias veces...  
  
Ya por verguenza; se separaron, pues mucha gente los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Se dieron la mano y esta vez y salieron de la torre. Cogieron el ascensor con tranquilidad y la respiración entrecortada, contentos, ufanos de alegria y radiantes de felicidad. Salieron de la Torre,y en ese instante, fue Sakura, la que llevaba un anillo mas. Un lujoso anillo, de oro blanco, con rubies en torno a las piedras centrales, una estrella azulada que en medio, haciendo la joya mas cara aun... Una bonita y llameante esmeralda.  
  
7 Ya! Perdonenme!!! Se que les prometí uno largo!! Y muy complicado.. Pero es que quería dejarlo ahi...Me parece tan romántico.... ( Yuki revolotea por ahi con ojos de corazones...) Pedazo anillo... Ojala yo tuviera uno... Como es que la madre de Eriol esta en china con la señora Sonomi????? Que pasará con la prensa??? Y meiling y Roy????  
  
Ustas... Igual demasiadas parejas... Pobre Nakuru...Ella sin pareja... Me cachis... Ojalá fuera yo Sakura, guapa, inteligente, con un novio para comerselo... Ains.. Quien fuera un dibujo de las Clamp..!!  
  
Si... Ya se.. Me enroyo como las persianas.. Pero es que me encanta!! Muchisimas gracias por todos los rewiews que me habeis mandado... Estoy tan feliz!!! Jujuju!!!  
  
Bueno.. Ya os dejo para que podaís seguir leyendo otros... De todos modos.. EL MIO NO ES EL MEJOR!!  
  
MATTA NE !!! Yukino ( maialen( barra )  
  
REWIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BESOS Y ABRAZOS.. Y SI ALGUNO ESTA BUENO.... UN BUEN MORRERO!!!!!! ( la cocacola me afecta...) 


	18. Visitas, entrevistas, nauseas y suicidi...

Ohaio!! Ya estoy aqui!!! El regreso del Angel del Caos! Jus jus jus( Osea se YO.)--u. ¿ Que tal han estado? Espero que bien... Ostras... Esto parece una carta...

EN REALIDAD LO ES!! SI!! COMO LO LEEN!! Este capitulo estaba destinado a ser enviado a finales de octubre, pues resulta que quería poner emoción y dejar que vinieran mas Rewiews... Cosa que no llegaron!! Me quedé antes de llegar a los 135!! Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que alcanzaran tan importante suma!! TTToTTT. Pero aun así estoy contenta con los resultados. Nunca pense que en mi primer fic estarían tantos Rewiew! Francamente, pensé que no sería muy bien recibido por esta sociedad de escritores. Algunos diran: Absurdo!. Otros diran: Imposible... Tan bueno??

Pues yo creo que esa es mi opinión. No creo que esté mas allá de lo que otros como muchos dicen. Francamente.. Creo que es un conjunto de malas ideas muy bien resumidas y explicadas... Vale, modestia aparte con como escribo... ME PARECE HORRIBLE!! Lo e estado releyendo.. Millones y Billones de veces e repasado cada escena, cada segundo de la historia... y simplemente; mi decisión es esta: Dejarla cuanto antes. No me gusta! Para nada! Pensé que me gustaría mas... Ya le e cogio mania... Esto no es normal.. le estoy cogiendo aburrimiento... Lo voy a dejar....

QUE NO !!!! QUE ES BROMA!!! NO SE LO CREAN!! NUNCA!! LO DEJARE CUANDO EL SOL DEJE DE SALIR!!! PROMETO NO DEJARLO A NO SER QUE LO ACABE!! ( Yuki- chan pone los dedos como promesa.- Lo prometo como hija de la Luna que soy.)Juas juas juas!! Siento haberles dado tal susto!! En verdad le tengo mucho cariño a este fic, es el primero que empecé; y nunca pensé que fuera tan querido... ( -Hasta me han amenazado con darme maravillosas fotos de Shaoran y Eriol!!!! Como es posible?????- Yuki-chan llora desconsolada..) Bueno, también, no e actualizado este capitulo en este pequeño tiempo, porque estoy ahora obsesionada con mi nuevo fic. Que esta teniendo el mayor record de Rewiews en dos capitulos!! Casi los 30!!! O.O!! Me quedé.... Espantada, paralizada y poseida por una profunda emoción... ( Aun sigo llorando de la emoción...Snif) En dos capitulos!! Fue una increible emoción. Os lo recomiendo. Bueno si os gustan las historias de epoca, os invito a pasaros para leerlo.

( Yuki-chan bosteza) Ains.. Que sueño. Empecé ya los estudios, por lo tanto, tardaré algo mas en actualizar. Y no solo este, sino que también los otros. Y no os sintais abandonados. EL QUE AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR! Yo ya e dicho...

Por cierto... mis amigas Kassie, tsuki lunita... y Muchas Muchas Muchas mas... Y yo... Somos hijas de la luna... Y e de decir.... QUE ME ALEGRA QUE ME HAYAN ACEPTADO EN SU GRUPO!! Sois la reostia!!! Pero aviso algo.... Tengo a Shaoran y a Eriol raptados!!!! ( Yukki-chan mira a la pared, y ve a Eriol amarrado y amordazado con amor.... o- No te me vas a escapar amor..... Con lo que e echo para tenerte aqui conmigo!!!- Yukki hace un recuento con los dedos... - Compar el billete para el mundo del anime y del manga, luego ir al mundo paralelo a sakura card captor... y luego coger otro billete para ir a Londres.. encontrarte, conocerte y hacer que confiaras en mi.... Y por fin... : RAPTARTE!!!- Yukki sonrie maliciosamente.- Y aqui estas... conmigo....) Evidentemente ofrezco recompensa..... Recompensa....?? E escrito bien.... Volvamos atras ------------------------ Recompensa????? Ofrezco recompensa??? Ni un millón de años multiplicados por el numero de euros dolares y yenes que pueda haber en el mundo!

Por otra parte... ( Yukki abre el armario... donde Shaoran esta amarrado y amordazado tambien...) Tengo otro entretenimiento aparte de matarme a escribir, estudiar, escribir, estudiar.... y evidentemente escribir... No tengo tiempo ni para comer! ( Yukki pasa uno de sus finos dedos por la nariz perfecta de Shaoran....- Veamos de que eres capaz hoy..... mi querido Shaoran....-)

Dadme unos minutos... ahora vuelvo. Voy a estar ocupada durante unos minutos... Os dejo con la ultima escena, para que recordeis algo de la ultima vez que escribí. Ok?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Sabes? Tengo que enseñarte algo..- dijo él mirando a los lados para que no tuvieran mucha espectacion.. Eso hizo que ella recordara, se soltara de su abrazo y le mirara con enfado.

- Y yo...- se levantó la camiseta y mostró el chupetón en la tripa.- Y esto?

El rió con ganas.

- Mi marca, tranquila, pronto pasará... Asi recordaras que has sido mia.

- E sido? Es decir en pasado?- dijo ella levantando las cejas. - Soy pasado?

El negó con la cabeza.

- No pretendo que seas pasado, si no presente....- Sacó algo de su bolsillo del pantalón. Con un gesto, le tendió una pequeña caja negra. Sakura, nerviosa, la cogió mientras le temblaba la mano. El la miró a los ojos y sonrio al ver sus nervios. Gritó de emoción al ver su contenido...- Y mi futuro...- añadió complacido.

Ella se tiró a sus brazos, con lagrimas en sus ojos, sollozando como nunca lo había echo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y lo besó pasionalmente mientras el, sorprendido por el acto y por la lujuria que ello le provocaba, la sujetaba por la cintura para acercarla mas asi y tener su calor junto a él. Recorrió ella con su lengua los labios de él, tentandolo, excitandolo incansablemente. Le mordió el labio, primero inferior y luego el superior. Mas tarde, tomaron algo de aliento, y volvieron a besarse con ainco. El introdujo su boca en ella, con pasión, locura y rapidez, marcandola con sus labios de nuevo, dejando que ella temblara de placer al notar su deseo, haciendola querer tumbarse allí... Sin importarles la gente... Arremetió contra su boca varias veces...

Ya por verguenza; se separaron, pues mucha gente los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Se dieron la mano y esta vez y salieron de la torre. Cogieron el ascensor con tranquilidad y la respiración entrecortada, contentos, ufanos de alegria y radiantes de felicidad. Salieron de la Torre,y en ese instante, fue Sakura, la que llevaba un anillo mas. Un lujoso anillo, de oro blanco, con rubies en torno a las piedras centrales, una estrella azulada que en medio, haciendo la joya mas cara aun... Una bonita y llameante esmeralda.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

( Yukki-chan aparece atandose bien la camisa y peinandose un poco.... -Wow.. increible este Shaoran.. no me estraña que tuviera que quitarselo a golpes a Sakura... Normal que este viciada con el!! quien no lo estaría?? )

Bueno a lo que iba.. que ya me salgo de los temas:

Ahora, haré algo anormal. Os responderé a los Rewiews que me dejaisteis en este capitulo... Me siento generosa con ello y lo voy a hacer.. Haber si asi os animais a dejar mas rewiews! Wow!! 130!!! Increible! Ya queda poquito pa los 50!! ( QUE DIGO YO.... Voy a avisar algo. NO ACTUALIZARE SI NO LLEGO A LOS 150!!!!!!¬¬ Que muchos se olvidan de dejar rewiew pero luego me animan a seguirlo.... Asi que ya sabeis!!!)

Ahi van las contestaciónes:

Juny Tao: Ohaio Juny!!Si ??? Te encantó??? Me alegro!! Siento la tardanza, pero es que estoy ya con el bachiller...( osea se... preparatoria) y luego tengo trabajos en el ordenador y todo eso... El tiempo no me perdona y me da tregua! Muchas gracias por la suerte!!! ( Yukki la guarda en su cofre de la suerte... - Es un ritual... guardo toda la suerte ahi.. ) Y normal que no lo vieras. No mucha gente se pasa por R... Aunque todos los demas los pasaré por allí! Porque es la unica manera de que se vean! Intentaré leerlos... ya dije de mi tiempo es muy escaso... --u

Muchas gracias por tu rewiew y cuidate encanto!

Akane:Ohaio Erica!! Wow!!! hacia tiempo que no sabía de ti amiga!! Tal vez años????? Siglos??? Eones??? NA. No tanto.. igual algun que otro mes o semanas... Te parece interesante eh??? No me dijas eso que me adulas!!! Despegate de la pantalla pues hay muchisimos mejores que el mio... Y puedo dar mis razones...--u Me alegra que te gusten mis fics compañera! y lo de actualizar pronto.... Eso es mas dificil.. como ya te dije.. comencé las clases hace tres semanas.. Y ya tengo un examen la que viene!!! ( malditos profes.... ¬¬) Así que por tiempo.... es por lo que no llego... Tengo que actualizar aun otros tres fics"!!!!!! como es posible!!! se me junta todo!!!! AG!! Eso de que rush tenga un castigo... es negociable... el chico me a caido bien.... ( Yukki rueda sus ojos...) MENTIRA!! PURA Y SIMPLE MENTIRA!! LE ODIO!! Roy es un encanto verdad???

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew macizorra!!

Kassandra L. K: Ohaio Kassie!!!! Wow si mucho tiempo verdad??? Mucho mucho??? En serio ?? O!! Yo tambien le echo la culpa a la diferencia de horas... Y a los estudios!! que aunque esté en el msn... estoy ausente!!!grrrr!!! Te agradezco que te guste.... Tranqui!! yo soy obsesa de ss y de et.... A todas nos pasa!! Muchas gracias por esa suertecilla!!

Muchas gracias por tu rewiew hija de la luna!!

Anaí: Ohaio Anai!!! . Como te va??? Espero que bien!! Si.. tal vez venga enseguida el final.. se alargó demasiado en mi opinión.. o tal vez no??? No se.. En fin... Que las madres se encuentren tiene un futuro significado... y ya vereis cual... si es que seguis leyendo mi fic claro --u...Si!! se anunciará un magnifico compromiso!! Precioso!!!!! ( no diré mas porque se me chafa la historia....) El anillo.... Es cierto.... Creo que me pasé bastante... Pero es que quería que fuera simplemente perfecto!! Y ya veras ya lo que pasa... JIijijijiji..Ya veras ya... Lo dije para que no os desilusionarais si un dia digo,.... : ESTE ES EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO!!!! Entonces, un monton de personas se tirarían encima mío para matarme... Los besos... Me gustaría poder describirlos mas a fondo... tal vez lo haga... Si al menos recordara los dos unicos besos que me han dado.... ains... -- Me alegra que te guste como describo!! Y respecto a Meiling... Wa, es cierto, no e contado mucho sobre ellos, pero creo que ya haré mas a delante una explicación detallada de ello... Y El nombre Roy... francamente.. ni se me ocurre porque lo escogí... Deja de pensar en que se acaba!! piensa que tendré mas tiempo para añadir capitulos a mis otros fics, y tal vez empezar uno... Que ya tengo decidido como será.. pero hasta que no acabe uno no voy a empezarlo.... Solo adelantearé de que es un SS Y ET... Mas de ss que de la otra parejilla pero bueno... Asi que ya sabes... Jjijijijiji ( de todas formas.. le quedan aun otros seis capitulillos o asi... )

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew Anai wapa!!

Diana-Lily-Potter: Ohaio Diana!! : Wow!! espero que te gusten tambien los otros!!! y puedes pensar bien.. o pensar mal... Ya se verá.. jijijiji. Ningun romance de sakura y shaoran empieza bien.. eso ya se sabe pero bueno.. Los finales suelen ser felices.. Claro que continuare.. pero con menos frecuencia!!

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!

Kilia: Ohaio Kilia!! o.o En serio?? En serio piensas que que lindo??? Wow!! emocionante!! Espero que este también te guste!!

Muchas gracias por tu rewiew!!

tsuki lunita: Ohaio Tsuki!!! Wow!!! CHi!! un ematoma!! XDDD juas juas juas !! Son unos asquerosos... ( lo siento si hay algun hombre por ahi leyendo --u) Pero es que se vician! Eso es evidente... Asi presumimos de marca y de chico. xD! Te gusto eh?? Me alegro me alegro. Hombre... imaginarme a una Ieran asi... por decir de alguna manera... PICANTE... Es un poco.... FUERTE. creo... Si les dan permiso.. pero aun no canteis victoria nadie!!! O.o. Seguro que pasa algo... ( y lo se porque yo soy la de las acciones... u)Con respecto a la prensa... Caray, pero debían de quedarse asi. An sido unos cambios un tanto bruscos.. ten en cuenta, de que Shaoran, aun no a "teminado" con Dylan.. Entonces... Yo tambien quisiera un anillo... pero que me lo diera Shaoran, ya que me da igual que sea rico o pobre... SEGUIRA SIENDO MIO!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! Espero que este tambien te guste Tsuki!!! Lagrimas??? O.O

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew hija de la lunita!!!

Naru Urashima: Ohaio Naru!! Por fin?? Tanto e tardado?? No creo.. lo agregue sobre el 25 o asi de agosto... Un mes justas.... --u.. Jupe... Ea ea.. valio la pena por lo que dices.. Jijijiji Se que dije que iba a poner los dos capitulos.. Y eso hace que me vea como una mentirosa ( Yukki-chan pone ojitos de gato con botas en Schrek..) Perdoname... anda!!! por fi!!! Please!!! Los politicos???? O.o Wow.. nunca me compararon con ninguno de ellos.... --u

Muchas gracias por tu rewiew wapizima!!

aleirbagpotter: Ohaio aleir!!! El anillo??? Cuanta gente va??? Cuatro?? O.o Caray... u. Ojala fuera yo sakura.. Todas ansiamos en un futuro no muy lejano llegar a encontrarnos con semejante tipo.... ( Yukki-chan suelta la baba... - uis que mancho el suelo..) Claro que es bello!! Es SHAORAN!! A que si!! pero no cantes alegrías aun!! quedan capitulos aun... y las cosas se pondran duras... juas juas juas. Claro que lo seguiré... menos cuando todo esto se haya acabado ya... Me da pena en serio!! Gracias eh???

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!!

MARINA CASTILLO COLN: Ohaio marina!! Vale vale!!! Socorro gente que me mata!! Claro que la espera vale la pena!!! Siempre la vale!! Subire subire.. pero... SUBIDO !! Que te guste mucho este!!

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!

lore: Ohaio lore!! Continuado!! jejeje mas largos??? O.o Ya me darán las manos para escribir tanto?? Se intentara.. se intentará.. Jejeje. Espero que te guste este también.

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!

Ciliegia: Ohaio Ciliegia!! . Woow!! Otra persona con las ganas de conversación madre e hijo!! Que ilusión!! o. Esto tal vez se este arreglando... tal vez no... Jejejeje. No comments of this! Que te guste a ti también!!

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!

KekoaCCS: Ohaio Kekoa!! . Muchas gracias!! Me alegra de que te guste y si.. actualizare, o por lo menos lo intentaré, pronto. TRANQUI! SyS?? Casados??? No lo había pensado... ¨¨. Es evidente.. o no?? Como cambiaran las cosas.. o mejor dicho... Cambiaran? MIS vacaciones.. fueron lo mejor de mi vida!! Fuera la educación obligatoria... ( estupida de mi... ahora voy yo por que quiero.... --u) Muchas gracias por la suerte wapetona!! ( Yukki la guarda en el cofrecito... jijijijijij tengo mas!!) Continuare hasta que este fic termine!! juas juas juas!! Chao!!

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!

Hikari Katsuragi: Ohaio hikari!! Wow!! Jejeje. Lamento mucho la tardanza.. ya sabes gajes del oficio de estudiante y de trabajos a ordenador.. y de tarifa plana... No tengo escusa lo se!! Genial?? Me alagas chica! Los hay muchisimo mejores que los mios... En serio.. A medias??? Cuando termine el fic diras... JOOOOOO LO HAS ACABADO!! Si!!! soy española!!! vivan los españoles!!! wowoowo!! Oe oeoeoeoeoeoeoeeo!!! Paisana!!!! wow!! Mi olla ya esta ida asi que .. --u Continuado!! jejeje

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew paisana!!

Ceci: Ohaio Ceci!! UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!! WOW!!! Y ENCIMA ADELANTADO..!!!!! ( Entonces pedire mas por mi cumple.. juas juas juas..) El tres de noviembre cumplo los 16!!!!! LOS 16!!! WOW CASI MAYOR DE EDAD!! O. Harry??? Vente pa' ca, chato!!! . Me alegra que te guste mucho mucho, jejeje.... Lo de largo... ya lo negociaremos.. muchas gracias wapizima!!!

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew ceci!!

Galadriel Malfoy: Ohaio Galadriel!! ! IMPACIENTE !!!XDDD!! Tampoco fue tanto,amore mio.. en el proximo capitulo.. osea se este... No se que pasara... mentira.. si lo se ;) solo leelo!! y luego ya me diras. Parejitas.. jijijijijijij jijijijijiji... PAREJAS!! ....( Yukki se a vuelto loca....) Espera que recojo mis neuronas... Muchas gracias!!

Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew!!

WOOOE!!!! Pues ya respondido a .... 16 personas!!! o Ya tengo los dedos cansaditos cansaditos.... Y encima .... Jue!!!!!!! tengo que estudiar!! que hago?? ( Yukki hace la balanza....) creo que es evidente cual hago no?? Los estudios.!! xDDDD No.. solo tengo que hacer unas frasecitas de alemán...

Bueno.. pues... ya SIN MAS DILACIÓN!!! OS DEJO CON TODO ESTO!!!! XDDDDD ( Y con mis locas ideas....)

Cerró la llave de paso del jacuzzi y se deslizo dentro de ella, estirandose por completo. El agua estaba caliente, y el estimulante masaje de agua que le daban aquellos remolinos hidraúlicos le tranquilizaban y le relajaban los tensos músculos. Suspiró aliviada y dejó la mente en blanco.. No pensaba en nada.... solo notaba.. sentía como su piel iba azquiriendo el calor del agua, y como el vapor pasaba por encima de ella.... Apoyó su cabeza;en la cual tenía un moño alto para que su pelo no se mojara, en la parte llana y alta de la bañera. Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí, estática, sin pensar, sin reflexionar... eso es lo que mas le dolía... pensar....

Tomó el vaso de brandy con cuidado y se lo acercó a los labios para degustar el sabor... Acababan de irse, y seguía nerviosa tras conocer a la madre de Eriol. Era increiblemente... ni tenía la palabra para ella... Era.. cálida, serena, divertida..... Pero en ocasiones su mente y su estado decían lo contrario... Frivola, fria, una tempestad, sería y con mucha ira.. Pero sin embargo... era como su madre, como la madre de Li.... Todas tenían cosas en común... Eran luchadoras, y sabían lo que era jugar duro...

Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó el vaso en la izquierda con la mano apoyada también en el regazo. El recibimiento había sido de completo caos....

Flash back

Una puerta se abrió y pasó una mujer. Con la piel albina y ojos azules pero con el pelo dorado... El sonrió inesperadamente aun mas y sorprendido...

- Creo de todas formas, que mi madre me apoyara en esta boda, aunque tenga que competir con el mismisimo principe de inglaterra..

Tomoyo miró estrañada a la mujer que llegaba. No tenía pinta periodista... Y menos un camara... Otra mujer se abrió paso entre la multitud y la miró con serenidad... ¡ SU MADRE ! ¿ Que hacia su madre en China ?

- Creo que tienes razón hijo...- dijo la primera mujer- Te dejo que te cases con quien quieras...

El sonrió aun mas. La sala se quedó paralizada al ver a las grandes mujeres... Alguien presentó:

- Carol Herrian y la madre de Tomoyo...

En milesimas de segundo, un enorme griterio y murmullo recorrió la sala ante la espectación de una nueva entrevista y aun mas interesante....Dos importantes familias unidas por sus hijos.. Grandes empresas con fuertes poderes... Todos se agolparon a las dos mujeres serias pero sonrientes que aguardaban delante de la puerta recien abierta. Eriol se levantó de la silla, al igual que Tomoyo; y ambos fueron con tranquilidad.. No. Eriol fue con tranquilidad, Tomoyo en cambio, no. El cuerpo entero le temblaba por completo, y las mas intensas emociones. Primero, la emoción por la entrevista; el rumbo que estaba tomando ante su vida privada. Segundo, el encontrarse con Naoko; tercero... la sorpresa de Eriol que se unía a ella para apoyarla en su decisión y su nombramiento como pareja... Cuarta...Alex en persona... En la entrevista. Haciendoles aun mas la vida imposible...Quinto... Su madre en China. ¿ Que diablos hacía en China su madre? No tenía un viaje de negocios? Como es que estaba aqui? O mejor dicho... que planes tenía aqui... Y estaba segura de que no serían por la empresa... Si no por ella y por Carol... Y por supuesto Eriol... Y sexto.... Carol Herrian. La miró de arriba a bajo mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres de tan importante puesto. La mujer, vestida de un vestido azul marino oscuro la observaba también. Su traje le daba una muestra de gran elegancia y gustos por la decoración. El traje parecía cara, y poseía como unas solapas que ocultaban una camisa blanca ... Su falda, por la rodilla, demostraba su esbelta figura. Era alta. Bastante alta a decir verdad. Sus ojos azules demostraban un poderío natural, procedente de tiempos antiguos. Esos ojos, se posaron en ella nada mas verla, y le hicieron un repaso analítico de su persona. Lo notó. La identificaba como la novia de su hijo... La heredera de los Daidouji..

Carol sonrió para si. Se la veía nerviosa a la pobre muchacha. Era increiblemente bella, francamente, una de las que mas había visto, y sabía que era imposible que su hijo no se hubiera fijado en un primer momento en ella. Tenia los ojos azules marinos, con cierta nota de profundidad. Se le notaba seria, aunque estaba todo lo contrario. Vió como su mano izquierda temblaba levemente, mientras la escondía bajo la otra mano. Su gusto por aquella joven le iba en aumento. Era reconocida mundialmente. Su caracter serio y tranquilo hacian fama de ello también. Dió un paso y levantó su mano a su futura nuera con una sonrisa en los labios en forma de saludo. Tomoyo suspiró para si, y al ver su sonrisa, sus nervios se deshicieron un poco de ella. Tomando conciencia de que aun seguía la mano levantada, la estrechó con tranquilidad. Ambas sonrieron aun analizandose del todo. Eriol sonrió como siempre.

- Pues para ser familia los saludos son muy distantes.

Su madre volvió a la mirada fria y le miró con superioridad, altivamente.

- Acabo de conocerla, que esperas Eriol? Cuando ya llevemos un tiempo, pasare a los saludos menos formales.- dijo escuetamente... y guiñó un ojo disimuladamente a Tomoyo, la cual se sonrojó mientras abrazaba a su madre y entablaba una pequeña conversación con ella. - Bueno.. no me vas a dar un beso hijo?

Eriol asintió como un niño obediente y se deslizó a su lado para darle un beso en la mejilla. Tras unos segundos de conversación entre los cuatro, algunos de los reporteros pidieron que hicieran hueco en la mesa de conversaciones de la sala. Ambos prometidos en el centro, y las madres a cada lado respectivo de sus hijos.

La voz fria y seria de Carol surgió de nuevo bajamente. El silencio se hizo de inmediato. Carraspeó un poco y sonrió levemente.

- Hola de nuevo, a todos. Sentimos tanto Sonomi y yo la interrupción pero quisimos estar aqui para ver como se desarrollaba la entrevista. Os pediría que comenzarais a redactar de nuevo pues todo lo que vamos a contar será nuevo y tal vez algo enredado..

Todos de inmediato comenzaron a pasar las hojas que habían escrito, o romperlas y rasgarlas. Alex, sin embargo; siguió con las mismas hojas, y miró desafiadoramente a Carol.

- Empiecen con sus preguntas de nuevo.

Una ola de manos levantadas surgió en milesimas. Sonomi señaló a una periodista. Esta se levantó y preguntó:

- Creo que tanto yo como todos ansiamos saber como se conocieron ustedes dos, Señora Sonomi y Señora Carol. No creo que sea simple casualidad de que ustedes dos, con sus fuertes empresas, rivalizan a menudo en todo.. Aunque aqui la presente señorita Tomoyo nunca a querido saber de las empresas, usted si que las lleva con ayuda de otras personas. Cuentenos el relato por favor.- pidió amablemente la joven.

Sonomi miró a Carol con una sonrisa. Complicidad.. advirtieron Eriol y Tomoyo en las miradas de sus madres... pero callaron. Se limitaron a escuchar la respuesta.

- Aunque resulte estraño, no nos conocimos haciendo negocios.- algunos comenzaron a apuntar, otros sin embargo, grababan...- Sino en una de las pasarelas de Tomoyo que hizo estas navidades pasadas en Londres. Había ido a ver a mi hija, esperando que lograra alcanzar la casa sin problemas.

- En uno de los momentos antes de la pasarela, yo fui a por un café.- la cortó levemente Carol- Estaba bantante agotada, llevaba días sin dormir, pues un avión que venía hacia allá de China se había estrellado, y no sabía si mi hijo venía en ese avión. Recuerdo que pasé los peores momentos de mi vida. Pensar que mi único hijo se había muerto en un accidente aéreo me rompió el corazón y mi cordinación. Pero tenía que ir a la pasarela por representar a mi empresa. Aun así, estaba destrozada.

- Ella iba tan distraida en sus pensamientos y yo en los mios, que nos chocamos, y su café acabó formando una dificil mancha en mi traje. Nos miramos desafiadoramente unos segundos, pero después nos disculpamos. Todavía faltaba media hora para que el desfile comenzara. Me acompañó a los servicios mientras yo me intentaba lavar con cuidado. Al final, acabé con un vestido que me dejó mi hija que no iban a sacarlo. Mientras tanto, comenzamos a conversar, sin ni siquiera saber nuestros nombres, y nos hicimos buenas amigas... Poco después, se hizo la luz entre nuestros nombres y cada una nos quedamos mirando con seriedad.

Todos se sumergían en el torrente de información que ellas contaban en palabras bajas y tranquilas. Incluso sus propios hijos recapacitaban los mensajes de contenido que decían.

Carol continuó:

- Cuando supe que era mi eterna enemiga en las finanzas de nuestra compañía casi se me cae el mundo a los pies. La miré con frialdad, al igual que ella a mi.. y acabamos diciendonos estupideces... Hubo un momento en que ambos nos callamos tras un pequeño reparto de insultos. Pero de repente empezamos a reir. Nos estabamos comportando como niñas pequeñas.- de ambas surgió una sonrisa sincera que todos agradecieron con alguna que otra risa baja.- Siempre habíamos sido cada una serias, frias, distantes y responsables.

- Será una de las pocas veces que me e soltado con una desconocida.- añadió Sonomi.

- Exactamente. Nos volvimos a pedir disculpas, y reimos. Acabamos viendo las dos el desfile. Terminando las presentaciones, y antes de que Tomoyo saliera a saludar, me llamaron al móvil... anunciandome que mi hijo estaba bien... Que estaba de vacaciones allí y que no iba a volver en navidades. La felicidad me invadió. Me despedí rapidamente de Sonomi y partí a casa para llamarlo y asegurarme que no eran investigaciones falsas.

Todos quedaron hipnotizados ante el pequeño y resumido relato.

- Así que nos han respondido a dos preguntas, porque Tomoyo y usted no se conocían y como se conocieron.

Ambas asintieron. Eriol miró a su madre, y esta le advirtió con la mirada de que no intervinieran si no era necesario. Al instante comprendió. Iban a intentar los menos detalles posible de su relación metiendoles en esas historias. Apretó la mano de Tomoyo y en un leve susurró le comunicó su suposición.

Naoko se levantó tras ser señalada por Carol y tras un saludo a la madre de Tomoyo, preguntó:

- Entonces, como decidieron que vuestros hijos serían marido y mujer.?Por que estoy segura de que Tomoyo reusaría de conocer a Eriol como una cita entre madres... Y mas sabiendo como es de alejada con los hombres...

Algunos la miraron. Daba por echo de que ellos se habían conocido por medio de las madres. Carol arqueó una ceja y respondió.

- Eres lista. En realidad, ambos se negaron desde el principio.

- Entonces?- preguntó Naoko de nuevo.

- No se conocieron así de ese modo. Pero le responderé a su pregunta. Sonomi y yo comenzamos a quedar, poco después. Como amigas y no como enemigas en el tema del trabajo. Fuimos a tomar cafes, a ver tiendas, a reir, a ver hombres pasar...- dijo con cierto tono irónico.- Cosas de esas que hacen las jovenes de hoy.

Algunos rieron ante el comentario y el tono. Prosiguió:

- En esas conversaciones a menudo salían nuestros hijos.. y se podría decir que nos enamoramos cada una del hijo e hija de la otra.- otra vez risas.

- " Tácticas"- pensó Eriol. Se miró al reloj y vió la hora... - " Muy buena.. quedan 5 minutos... Lo tenían todo planteado."

- Entonces, tras ver que prodrían hacer una expléndida pareja, comenzamos a tomar algunas ideas, y el matrimonió tomó forma.-agregó Sonomi.

Alguien levantó la mano y se puso en pie en cuanto lo miraron. Algunos seguían apuntando.

- Es decir, que se conocieron por casualidad. Pero.. Y Tomoyo y Eriol? Como llegaron a conocerse y a quererse por su cuenta?Yo antes la conocía. Por parte de mi amiga, y era reacia a los hombres. Algunos pensaban que podía llegar a ser homosexual.- argumentó ante el murmullo de incredulidad.- Como es que ambos, con sus antiguas creencias sobre el sexo opuesto llegaron a quererse? Como encima, ayudan a su amigo Shaoran Li a serle infiel a Dylan Combs?

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala de audiencias. Muchos miraban al joven reportero, otros miraban a la futura familia con interés. Otros, sin embargo apuntaban cosas en sus libretas Tomoyo y Eriol abrieron la boca furiosos. Tomoyo se agarró a la mesa, y Eriol murmuró una maldición.Estaba realmente furioso. Sus manos temblaron con ira, y tenía enormes ganas de matar. No descansaría no? Dirigió una fria y helada mirada al joven y juró una venganza pronta. Estuvo a punto de responder cuando ambos, tanto Tomoyo como él, recivieron una mirada de sus respectivas madres... De no intervenir.

- Cual es su nombre joven?- preguntó Sonomi.

- Alex.. Alex Rush.

Ambas fruncieron el entrecejo. Ambas lo conocían por algunos dialogos tenidos anteriormente con sus hijos. Carol sonrió. Algunos se la quedaron mirando sin comprender... Eriol temió. Si su madre sonreía de esa manera... Fría, frivola, y con el leve gesto torcido de su comisura le hizo temblar de miedo. Conocía la falsa tranquilidad. Conocía ese gesto de ira oculto, esa aparente serenidad.. mientras sabía que ganaría esa batalla verbal.. Su madre era así.

- Puedo llamarte Alex?

- Por supuesto. Es un honor para mí.

- Bien.- Volvió a realizar esa sonrisa hipócrita y añadió. - Resulta que eso no te incumbe. Me da igual que seas periodista o no. Sé que es tu trabajo, preguntar. Y es mi deber ocultar la vida social y personal de mi hijo. Al igual que Sonomi con Tomoyo. No vamos a dar ninguna declaración. Tal vez todo esto traiga polémica. Y nos da exactamente igual. Tomoyo homosexual?- rió levemente.- Homosexual... para homosexual tu...

Una risa por parte de algunos periodistas hizo que el joven ( Yukki: y hijo de.....lo que sigue..) se pusiera rojo.Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron conteniendo la risa bajo unas miradas significativas con Sonomi.

- Un color rojo... Un color para demostrar la verdad en lo que se oculta. Es cierto que según mis informadores, te vieron con varios chicos abrazado? O incluso un leve, por no decir otra cosa; beso en un pub de Londres?( Yukki: Toma ya!!!!! RUSH GAY??????o.O) Es cierto que llegaste a pensar que tu obsesión por la amiga de Tomoyo era un amor? Un amor el cual traicionaste con la prima de Shaoran Li por su dinero? Es cierto que una vez intentaste agredir a Meilin Li?

Todos seguían riendo, y otros aprovechaban para apuntar todo lo dicho en tal acto defensivo.

- No diré nada de su falsa información.- negó con frialdad Rush.

- A no?- Carol sonrió.- Le gusta que se metan en su vida privada? No, verdad?- ante la afirmación de este...- A nosotros tampoco. Y menos si es de nuestros hijos. Por lo tanto no hagas preguntas que duelen y perjudican, porque no te serán contestadas y recibirás todo el perjurio sobre tí como en este momento. En cuanto a lo de Dylan Combs... tu prima a decir verdad... Ya se a contestado a antes eso. Por lo tanto lo anotaré como una pregunta repetida. Eso no es bueno en tu historial como reportero, Alex...- Esta última palabra, la recalcó.

- Aqui a quienes preguntamos son a ustedes, no tienen porque meterse en nuestra vida privada....- dijo Rush enfadado.- Y es todo mentira lo que ha dicho usted, señora Herrian.

- Primero, Alex..- volvió a llamarlo con rintintin- Tu has estado metiendote en nuestra vida.

- Pero es mi trabajo, señora Herrian... No el suyo.- le reprochó con ira.

Carol suprimió la sonrisa y le miró con sus ojos helados de furia a la espara de nuevas presas..

- Mi trabajo consiste en saber de mis aspirantes a las guerras verbales. Y creo que se me declara la ganadora de esta justa. Siempre que voy a hablar con alguien procuro saber todo de ella.. Y por ciero...- miró a algunos periodistas..- Muchas de las cosas que e dicho, no son verdad... Ahora.. si ustedes quieren mirar, descubrir, investigar que es verdad y que no... Mientras no indaguen mucho y expongan... ( Yukki: eso es un contraste no? )Nos da igual.Son muchas mentiras.. Al igual que muchas de las cosas que ha dicho usted.-le respondió.

- Bueno.. entonces, como no hay mas preguntas por lo que veo y ya es hora de irnos, creo que deberían cada uno levantarse y marcharse por la puerta para adelantar vuestros trabajos.-sonrió Sonomi agradablemente divertida.

FLASH BACK

Sonrió al recordar como le había advertido Carol a Rush sobre sus mentiras. Toda la sala se había quedado anonadada ante la noticia. Tomó otro sorbo del brandy de lujo que tenían en el mini bar. Seguía nerviosa. Como era posible que tras ya una hora de haberse marchado siguiera completamente angustiada y tan mal? Sentía aun, los revueltos de estómago. Todo aun, tras haberle explicado porqué estaban allí, aun seguía sin creerse nada...Como era posible que Li hubiera hecho aquello? No le creía capaz... No ahora que todo estaba a su favor.... Movió con nerviosismo la pierna que tenía encima, y provocaba levemente el movimiento del líquido alcoholico. Perdió su mirada, mientras seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos. No oyó como un pequeño ruido rompía el silencio de la sala. Tampoco oyó que era la puerta de la entrada a la habitación del hotel. Pero sí notó como dejaban las llaves encima de un frío metal.

- " Probablemente encima del radiador"- dedujo ella al salir de su ensoñación... Pero luego volvió a sus pensamientos centrando su mirada en el fuego que ardía.

Eriol apareció en su ángulo de vista y el se quedó paralizado. Recorrió la habitación total mente oscura salvo por la chimenea encendida. Tomoyo, con un camisón de color perla estaba sentaba en el sillón de cuero negro, con una copa ancha en las manos. ¿ Tomoyo bebiendo? Alzó una ceja sorprendido. Tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego, y sus labios rosados tenían un brillo de húmedos, tal vez por la bebida que tomaba. Advirtió la botella encima de la mesa de cristal... Brandy... Aun sorprendido, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero aun mirandola... Era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia? O solo, y tal vez, hacia caso omiso a su llegada?

Tomoyo siguió mirando al fuego, y incoscientemente, se llevó de nuevo la copa a los labios. Volvió a tomar más. Eriol frunció ahora el entrecejo.. ( Yukki: tipo a lo Shaoran???O.o) Se aproximó a ella cuando esta se dejó de recostar en la silla y se apoyó en sus rodillas. Con cuidado, para no sobresaltarla, comenzo a recorrer sus hombros con una cuidadosa caricia de sus dedos. Prácticamente ni los notó... Deslizó los otros dedos de la mano por el otro hombro, y comenzó con un suave masaje... Se la veía hermosisima, a la luz del fuego, con ese camisón, envuelta en sus pensamientos. Haciendo circulos por su sus desnudos hombros, seguía admirandola. Estaba completamente hermosa y enfrascada en sus pensamientos... Pero en que estaría pensando? Nunca le había visto así... Bebiendo.. Sería por haber conocido a su madre? Sería por eso? O tal vez por la rueda de prensa? Observó como terminaba la copa de brandy y como la dejaba en la mesa aun incoscientemente. Hasta ahí puedo aguantar verla así... ( Yukki: que poca paciencia....) Con preocupación acercó sus labios a su blanco cuello, donde había esa preciosa linea que le marcaba algunos huesos. Le besó con ternura.

Aquel contacto nuevo sobre sí, hizo que Tomoyo reaccionara de sus pensamientos.

- Eriol...- musitó sorprendida...- Que....-pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y calló.

El no contestó. Siguió besandole el cuello con dulzura y cuidado, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Su boca se abrió cuando notó un pequeño mordisco en el cuello... Rió levemente y Eriol rodeó el sillón y se puso de rodillas a ella. Ella sonrió timidamente, mientras el sonreía inocentemente...

- Que decías?- dijo el con voz profunda...

- Nada..- susurró ella.

Con ansias, volvió a acercar sus labios sedientos al blanquecino cuello, y depositó leves y placenteros besos con lentitud. Tomoyo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, aun con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer que el le proporcionaba. Eriol, beso cada parte de su fino y fragil cuello. No dejó ni un solo e inocente rincón de piel sin besar y saborear. Tomoyo emitió un suspiro de gusto, lo que hizo que Eriol sonriera mas, pero con cierto toque, ya no de inocencia, si no de pasión y deseo. El levantó su mirada marina, y deslizó su observación al rostro encendido de Tomoyo, pasando por sus ojos, que ahora, a la luz del fuego tenían rasgos violaceos. Tenían un brillo nada normal en ellos...Luego, pasó la mirada por su ondulado pelo. Recogido con una pequeña pinza atrás, pero aun así, un mechón fino le caía por la cara. Tomó con dos de sus dedos y se lo apartó de la albina cara de Tomoyo. Tomoyo sonrió. Volvió a rozar su cuello por la parte derecha con sus labios, lo que ocasionó otro suspiro. Volvió su mirada, y sus ojos captaron los labios entreabiertos de Tomoyo por el suspiro... Los cuales fueron su perdición. Atacó con lentitud y ternura los labios rosados de ella. Ella sorprendida, abrió los ojos. Eriol retiró la cabeza y sonrie perversamente. Cuando volvió a hacercarsele, rozó levemente sus labios, haciendo que ella misma abriera su boca para facilitarle el trabajo. Pero se retrajo. Evitó el beso. Tomoyo lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin aun decir palabra. En sus ojos el brillo tan estraño aumentó. Eriol sonrió. Había conseguido que Tomoyo dejara de lado sus pensamientos y le prestara atención...

- Eriol.. que ..?-

- Quiero degustarte, Tomoyo.

- Degustarme?

- Provarte.

- Ya sé lo que significa, Eriol... lo unico que me sorprende...

- Quiero saber si tu piel sabe a lilas, o a violetas, o a azucenas.... O simplemente a una dulce y tersa piel de una mussa...

Tomoyo se sonrojó de inmediato.

Mussa?

- Eres mi mussa...- repitió mientras probaba su piel con lentitud... Tomoyo notó como un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuello entero, sus hombros y como el estremecimiento, le recorría el cuerpo hasta sus pies.- Mi unica y exclusiva mussa....

Tomoyo, notó como el calor iba entrando en su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo, se instalaba en todos sus rincones...Desde su cuerpo a su alma... Incluso el corazón ardió con rapidez. Su respiración pareció pararse de improvisto. Aquella ola de calor que la acaba de invadir, la había dejado sin palabra alguna, sin oxígeno... Emitió un nuevo suspiro y cerró los ojos tras ver a Eriol sonreír mas misteriosamente. De repente, notó como una suave caricia la hacía estremecerse.. allá por la cintura. Volvió a abrir los ojos.. y observó que Eriol le acariciaba lentamente la cintura, mientras la observaba estremecerse. Observó los oscuros espejos del mar y sonrió con ternura, al mismo tiempo que el la observaba con deileite..

- Cual es vuestro veredicto?- preguntó ella con picardía...

- Que tienes el suave sabor de una musa y de una diosa.. de mi diosa y mi musa... La mas bella y encantadora de todas las que existen.

Ambos sonrieron. Volvió a deslizar, Eriol, su mirada por su cara, encontrandose de nuevo con sus labios carnosos y suaves. Contraatacó de nuevo ese botín que tanto le tentaba, con urgencia, deseo, pasión... ternura y delicadeza. Pero el sillón le impedía nuevas y mejores caricias por lo que optó a otra cosa. Sorprendida, Tomoyo vió como Eriol cogía de su mano derecha y de su cintura y la levantaba del sillón con cuidado. La hacía flotar en ese pequeño espacio. Eriol rodeó su cuello con sus manos y la atrajo aun más a el, y la volvió a besar con ainco. Tomoyo apoyó con suavidad sus manos en su pecho, mientras ya notaba que no era la chimenea lo que hacía que el calor aumentara el calor que ambos sentían.

Sin previo aviso, Eriol pasó sus manos por sus caderas y la cogió en brazos, mientras la besaba. Tomoyo muy sorprendida abrió los ojos y preguntó algo escandalizada:

Eriol que ....?

- Es la tercera vez que dices: Eriol.. que? Tienes puesto el piloto automático eh?- dijo con una sensual sonrisa.. Y con esa misma sonrisa, tomo la dirección al cuarto con decisión.

Pensar... eso era lo que mas le dolía.. Pensar que aunque se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, se sentía la mas dudativa de todo el. La duda de su pensamiento era lo que la hacía estar tan perdida... Era la pregunta.. Habrían acabado ya? Negó con sus ojos por no mover la cabeza. Era imposible. Estaba prometido. Pero, cuando? Como? Como se lo tomaría? Suspiró agotada.. Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en ello... y sin embargo no conseguía sacar buenas posibilidades. No todas eran buenas.. y las que había eran muy escasas... Quien le mandaría meterse en esos embrollos! No solo eso, sino encima lo que le había contado su amiga! Como era posible? Ah! No podía mas! Miró al reloj que había y vislumbró la hora... llevaba mas de una hora en el agua!

Será mejor que me vaya ya... - salió del agua caliente, y se envolvió en una toalla con rapidez.

Afuera hacía frio.. Tomó su ropa, y sus cosas, y con tranquilidad, Sakura salió del baño hacia su habitación..

El sol entraba por las cortinas de manera tentadora. Acariciaba su cara tostada con gracia, sin que el sujeto se diera cuenta. Este, navegaba en los brazos de morfeo. Soñaba con que pronto llegaría el día, el magnifico día, en el que no sería el Lider de China, ni el hijo de los Li.. sino Shaoran, el mismo, y de la mano de Sakura... Pero el despertador hizo su aparición en esos momentos....

Maldito hijo de....!- exclamó de un salto, levantandose. Cogió con furia el aparato y lo estrelló contra la pared.- Ya podías callarte mamarracho!

Se quitó las sabanas de encima, y apoyó sus pies en el suelo. Apoyó también sus codos en sus rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y tras eso, emitió un sonoro suspiro.

- " Cuando seré simplemente, yo? Cuando dejaré de ser lo que quieren que sea?"- se pregunté tristemente. Durante algunos minutos mas permaneció así, apoyado en el borde de la cama, dentro de sus pensamientos. Pero se dio cuenta de que tenía cosas que hacer..

Se levantó con pesadez, y se dirigió al armario...Donde sacó un pantalon de un chandal y se lo puso, con una camiseta blanca. Miró la hora... Las diez de la mañana... Tomó con prisa el telefono y marcó.. Un timbre.... Esperó.. Dos timbres.... Rodó sus ojos.. Tres timbres...

- Digame? –dijo una voz soñolienta al otro lado de la linea...

Dylan? Tenemos que hablar..

Cogió un jarrón y lo tiró contra una de las paredes blancas..

- Hijo de puta! Maldita zorra! – pego un grito que se oyó en todo el edificio. Cogió un marco y lo tiró contra el suelo... Un sollozo lastimero salió de su garganta...

Calló al suelo, donde se pinchó con algunos cristales.. aunque no le dio importancia.. Ya se había cortado antes.. ya sabía el sabor de la sangre... Maldia era el día en que la maldita Kinomoto se había cruzado en su vida! Notó un frio liquido por sus piernas.. Se miró las rodillas... Sangre? Se las tocó, y notó como la sangre emanaba con fluided en esas partes rasgadas por los cristales.. Daba igual.. De todas formas, su vida tenía ya poco sentido.. Desde siempre, la habían considerado como como la futura señora de Li, pero antes de conocer a esa ...

- No tengo palabras ni para describirte Kinomoto!- exclamó al aire en un bramido.. Volvió a bajar la cabeza... Cuanto tiempo llevaba así? Dos horas? Fue hacia el cuarto...

La puerta de la casa se abrió de repente...Alex pasó con lentos pasos.. Echó un vistazo a la casa... La mesa del comedor estaba volcada, los cuadros y los jarrones rotos.. los platos rotos en el suelo.. vasos... Todo.. estaba fuera de los cajones.. por el suelo.. roto.. o simplemente tirado.. Pasó otra vista rapida por la cocina... Las sartenes fuera.. espumaderas.. los alimentos tirados... Pasó con cuidado por todo aquel estropicio.. Llegó al cuarto de baño agarrandose a las paredes... Miró al suelo.. y vio una gota roja.. Se agachó preocupado... La tocó... y la miró con cuidado..

- Dylan!- exclamó muy preocupado..- Dylan! Contestame!

Miró al suelo de nuevo.. Todos los productos del baño estaba fuera.. tirado por el suelo... El maquillaje.. geles.. champus... las toallas... las esponjas.. las bolas de olor... los rollos de papel higienico.. Su expresión se horrorizó aun mas cuando vio las cuchillas fuera.... Y sangre...

- Dylan! Por dios! Hablame! Dime donde estas!!

Salió del baño completamente fuera de sí por el miedo.. Las lamparas de suelo estaban tiradas por el pasillo, los cuadros, tambien en el suelo.. Llegó a uno de los cuartos... ese estaba normal.. Al parecer no había pasado por allí a tirar cosas... siguió mas preocupado aun por el pasillo siguiendo las gotas de sangre, llegó al despacho.. donde todo estaba tambien roto y tirado al suelo.. Papeles.. libros arrancados... las cortinas rasgadas.. las tijeras en el suelo... la papelera encima de la lampara.. los cajones volcados..

Volvió a llamarla.. ya no respondía a su nombre.... Salió de la habitación mas rapidamente que antes... Y llegó a su habitación....

Dylan!!!!- bramo.......

Y se quedó ahí.... Abrazandola.. mientras la sangre caía.....

- Por favor.. se ruega a los visitantes que aguarden en la sala de visitas.. Repetimos.. aguarden en la sala de visitas....

Pegó furioso a la pared con el pie, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que el acto le produjo. Con ira, pegó tambien un puñetazo a la pared. Una de las enfermeras se paró a su lado y le detuvo aparentando tranquilidad.

-Señor.. tranquilicese... esta asustando a las familias de la sala... Por favor.. guarde silencio y sientese. –aconsejó la enfermera para tranquilizarlo.. Lo acompañó hacia los asientos y volvió a su trabajo.

Se sentó con furia en el asiento blanco..Se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin darse cuenta, y se la pasó por el cabello. No estaba en sí.. No se daba cuenta de que otra gente estaba tambien allí sentada esperando, a sus familiares..

Y si moría? Había perdido mucha sangre! Se las pagarían! Y muy caro!

Se frotó las manos trazando un plan... Pero se detuvo al ver como un periodista comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor...

- Alex Rush Combs?- preguntó el periodista..

- Si.. soy yo..

El hombre le puso una grabadora delante de su cara...

- Podría decirnos que le a pasado a su prima, Dylan Combs?

Alex frunció el ceño. ¿ Como se habían enterado ya de que estaban en el hospital? Quien se lo había dicho... Maldijo a las revistas e informativos.. sin acordarse de que precisamente ese mismo trabajo era el suyo.

- Iros de aquí!- exclamo- No teneis nada que ver en este hospital! Largo!- les gritó furioso a los que llegaban.

Un murmullo de cotilleos recorrió la sala de visitas entre los que esperaban y los periodistas. Comenzaron a hablar entre sí, callando la voz sobre las suyas.

- Dije que fuera!-bramo- Todo se quedaron callados.- Todo es por culpa de Sakura! Si no hubiera sido por ella, mi prima no habría entrado en tal depresión!

Algunos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo. Otros comenzaban a preguntarse entre sí.

- Sakura...- se oía por todos lados...

Alex volvió a empezar a gritar furioso y a dar golpes a las paredes asustando mas a los que allí estaban...

Esa zorra! Quitarle a mi prima lo que le venía de antes! Quitarle el derecho a Shaoran!

Un rapido murmullo volvió a correr.. Alex ni se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y volvió a farfullar cosas mientras seguía pegandose con las paredes. Unas enfermeras se acercaron a los periodistas y los obligaron a marcharse... Mientras, la jefa de enfermeras trataba de nuevo de calmar a Alex....

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Pon la televisión por favor Roy. Me han dicho que hoy va a haber un documental de la vida de Bush... A ver que nos cuentan ahora de él..

Roy cogió el mando a distancia. En ese instante, Sakura, acompañada de Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol, aparecieron por la puerta.

- Ey! Que haceis?- les preguntó Eriol.- Ver la tele sin nosotros? Malo .. muy malo..

- Es que como estuvierais haciendo manitas.... – respondió Roy con una risa – Tardaríais mucho.. demasiado..

Recibió un capón tras dicho comentario por parte de Shaoran mientras que otros protestaban con abucheos...

- Venimos tarde porque Tomoyo tenía un problema.

- Problema?

Si. Parecía que tenía nauseas...- dijo Eriol estrañado...

Tomoyo advirtió que todos la observaban con preocupación...

Solo a sido esta mañana....- musitó..

Eriol le pellizcó la cara..

Mentirosa.. ayer tambien tenías.. te oí desde la cama..

Sakura la miró con sorpresa. Nauseas? A la mañana? En su mente comenzó a desarrollarse una idea...

- Shhh callad! Que empieza!- les reprochó Meiling en advertencia.

Callaron al instante.. Pero Sakura en voz baja dijo que iría a por bebidas. En el documental comenzó a salir, la infancia de Bush, problemas, amigos... Shaoran omitió las noticias que le daban de Bush y comenzó a pensar en sus problemas...

"Voy a casarme con Sakura, Dylan...."- recordó...

El documental se paró de repente... Y apareció el noticiero del día.. Todos callaron de improvisto..

- Que habrá pasado? – Dijo Meiling... sacandolo de sus ensoñaciones.... Roy aumentó el volumen, para que Sakura pudiera oirlo desde la cocina..

De inmediato, un conocido locutor miró a la camara y con cara triste anunció..

- Interrumpimos este documental para anunciar, lo que puede ser un grave caso de suicidio en las mas grandes y prestigiosas empresas.. Dylan Combs, fue encontrada por un primo cercano en su domicilio, con el cuerpo lleno de cortes de cuchilla y cristales, tirada en su alfombra... Mientras murmuraba levemente.. el nombre de una mujer.. No sabemos a que se debe este intento de suicidio.. Pero se a llegado a pensar, debido a una conversación del primo con los medios de que una tal Sakura Kinomoto debe de estar por medio.. Dicen de haber una ruptura entre el lider de China y la señorita Combs por esa mujer... Los medicos dicen que esta en un grave estado.. No saben si logrará salir de esta.. Pues la sangre perdida... es demasiada..

Un ruido de la cocina se oyó en toda la casa.... Todos a excepción de Shaoran, el cual estaba completamente aturdido.. fueron a ver a Sakura.. la cual estaba con los ojos en blanco, con los vasos en el suelo.. rotos...

Su.. ici..dio?..- musitó Sakura... De repente.. todo se hizo negro...

WOOOOOOOOO!!!! SUICIDIO?? Dylan muerta??? Alex hablando con la prensa?? Increiblemente increible señores!! Ya explicaré en el siguiente capitulo.. jejejejejeje Así que a esperarse

Me mataran.. algunos pensaran.. bueno... La mala muere... anuncio de un final cercano... Tal vez tal vez... Jjijijijijij.. Bueno.. Ya les dejo.. que me duelen las manos... Dije que sería largo.. pero es que tenía una parte para poner..

Pero la pondré en otro capitulo..... así que tuve que escribir una parte del otro capitulo para que no se fuera al carajo... Pero.. Ajajajaa... Os teneis que esperar.. Puesto que no actualizare... hasta dentro de unas.... 5 semanas tal vez? O tal vez antes? O Tal vez mas tarde??? No se..

Tengo que hacer muchas cosas.. estudiar.. hacer los otros fics..... Que ya me matan.....

Uis uis...

POR CIERTO!! CAMBIO EL MSN!!! LO CAMBIO!! !!!! Asi que cambiarme!!! Ehh??? Que os conozco y luego lo dejais pa luego!!!

Chaooo un beso a todos!!!!!!!

Teny, el angel del caos, desaparece envuelta en llamas plateadas con una sonrisa maléfica.......


End file.
